Piété filiale
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Cette mission lui avait immédiatement sauté aux yeux, elle était pour elle. Sauf qu'en fait il ne s'agissait pas que de traduire un vieux livre. ELle décide alors de faire équipe avec Gajil. Jusqu'à ce que les choses commmencent vraiment à se compliquer.
1. Une drôle de mission

**Note de l'auteur:** Et me revoila pour une énième fanfiction ! Je préviens tout de suite, celle-ci sera assez longue ! ^w^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et je vais essayer d'avancer au plus vite, mais avec les chapitres 253 -254 et ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est assez dur de continuer à écrire, ils étaient vraiment démoralisants... Enfin, je ferais de mon mieux ! En attendant, bonne lecture ! =P

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Une drôle de mission.<p>

Une nouvelle journée débutait à Magnolia et à Fairy Tail, rythmée par les bagarres incessantes et les petites joies d'une bonne matinée. Comme à son habitude, Levy était installée à une table en compagnie des filles de la guilde et parlait de trucs de filles d'un air enjoué. Après l'hiver qu'ils avaient justement passé en partie sous le soleil de l'île de Tenrou, le printemps avait repris ses droits.

L'attention de tout le monde se reporta au tableau des missions lorsque Mirajane arriva pour le mettre à jour et tout le monde se précipita dessus. Levy soupira, et dire qu'avant les sélections de l'examen de rang S ils s'y ruaient avec encore plus d'enthousiasme… Et qu'après il ne restait plus rien pour eux. Lorsqu'enfin le tableau fut déserté par les mages en manque de travail, plus de la moitié des feuilles avaient disparu, mais il en restait encore quelques unes. La jeune fille se releva et traina les pieds pour se choisir une mission. Elle avait besoin d'argent en ce moment, elle avait du mal à boucler les fins de mois et à payer sa chambre à Fairy Hills, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Posant un regard blasé sur les quelques missions qui restaient sur le tableau, elle chercha mollement celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Et se retint tant bien que mal de crier lorsqu'elle eut trouvé son bonheur. Entre les voleurs à abattre, les objets à retrouver, les gens important à protéger il y avait une mission qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. Et celle là même était juste parfaite pour la jeune fille. Depuis que Gajil lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait s'affirmer lorsqu'il était devenu son partenaire, elle regardait souvent si elle ne trouvait pas une mission qu'elle pouvait exécuter seule, histoire de convaincre tout le monde (et elle par la même occasion) qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille douce et gentille, mais qu'elle aussi pouvait se débrouiller.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'examen, c'était Kana qui l'avait remporté et était devenu mage de rang S. Au grand déplaisir de Gajil qui avait boudé pendant près d'un mois. Et parce qu'il avait été mis sur la touche dès le début et n'avait pu dérouiller personne, aussi. Levy, elle était heureuse pour son amie et peu lui importait d'avoir perdu. C'était sans doute trop tôt, et puis travailler toute seule l'entrainerait assez si elle le repassait. Elle tenterait l'année prochaine à nouveau. Sauf que le Dragon Slayer avait encore plus mal pris le fait qu'elle abandonne ainsi, et n'avait pas manqué de lui dire. Disons qu'ils étaient plus proches, mais que leur relation était légèrement plus tendue après ce moment là.

Secouant vivement la tête, elle chassa toutes ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et elle attrapa vivement la feuille devant elle avec un grand sourire satisfait. Bien payée, elle était à sa portée, c'était parfait ! Elle s'imaginait déjà ce qui allait se passer, un frisson d'excitation lui parcourant le dos. Elle s'amusait à la lire et à la relire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une mission qu'elle pouvait réaliser toute seule.

Mais en y regardant de plus près… il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ecrit en tous petits caractères en bas de la page, il y avait une inscription. Tellement petite que Levy faillit la manquer. Elle plissa les yeux et approcha la feuille pour mieux voir.

* * *

><p>Mission: Traduire un livre unique au monde écrit dans une langue ancienne inconnue.<p>

Récompense: 950 000 Jewels.

Il vous faudra abattre un monstre non identifié en plus de traduire le livre.

* * *

><p>Abattre un monstre non identifié ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Et ça compromettait toute la mission ! Jamais elle n'arriverait à battre quelque chose de ce genre ! Voila que son esprit était maintenant rempli d'affreuses créatures toutes plus gigantesques, baveuses, visqueuses, gluantes et horribles les une que les autres. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle ne pouvait plus y aller seule comme elle l'avait prévu… Et puis pourquoi "Non identifié" ? C'était une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Comment est ce que le client ne pouvait pas identifier la créature qui l'avait attaqué ? Son excitation était redescendue en flèche pour se faire remplacer par de la frustration et une grande déception. Comme une gourde elle restait plantée devant le tableau des missions, fixant bêtement sa feuille en grognant. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait prise, c'aurait été impoli de la reposer, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Qu'elle idiotie, elle aurait du faire plus attention. Elle soupira tristement et baissa la tête vaincue et désespérée, se demandant si elle devait y aller ou donner la mission à quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle en avait un peu marre des missions avec ses coéquipiers. Le même scénario se répétait sans cesse : Mission, combat, Jett et Droy veulent protéger Levy mais Jett et Droy se font battre donc Levy doit s'occuper des méchants toute seule pour à la fin se faire complimenter par ses deux amis. Passionnant. Et blasant aussi, surtout. Elle détestait se battre, même si c'était de la légitime défense et ses deux amis prenaient toujours des missions où il fallait frapper quelqu'un, sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle voulait, elle.

Désespérée et voyant déjà sa mission s'envoler, elle baissa la tête et émit un soupir lassé audible à tous, se sentant inhabituellement déprimée.

- Y'a un problème Levy ? Demanda soudain Nab en s'approchant d'elle pour observer le papier qu'elle tenait.

- On peut dire ça. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé une mission que je serais capable de faire, mais en fait, j'ai raté une partie de la mission, et finalement c'est au dessus de mes compétences… Je ne peux pas la reposer maintenant que je l'ai choisie ! Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Je vois, je vois. Tu peux toujours la donner à quelqu'un, ou alors y aller avec Jett et Droy.

- C'est peut-être un peu vantard, mais à part moi je ne vois pas qui pourrait traduire un livre. Et c'est justement pour la faire seule que j'ai choisi cette mission, j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir Jett et Droy avec moi pour une fois.

- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre alors.

Demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi pas, si elle voulait vraiment traduire ce livre, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait l'accompagner jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un certain mage en train de manger bruyamment des pièces de métal dans un coin sombre de la salle en compagnie d'un petit chat noir aux oreilles rondes. Une idée jaillit alors dans son esprit pendant qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage et elle se précipita vers eux.

- Coucou !

Levy s'assit rapidement à coté du Dragon Slayer, qui avait la bouche pleine de boulons et qui la regardait comme si c'était un extra-terrestre qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour Levy ! Répondit Panther Lily, assis en tailleur sur la table avec un kiwi devant lui.

En voyant que Gajil ne répondait pas, il lui donna un coup de patte sur le bras et le mage d'acier lui lança un regard du genre : "laisse-moi finir !" avant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et de grogner un vague bonjour à la jeune fille. Le chat leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce manque cruel de politesse et décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Et sinon tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Mais à vrai dire… j'aurais besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, avoua la jeune fille en regardant le bois de la table.

- Pour quoi donc ? Interrogea finalement Gajil qui la scrutait du regard depuis le début.

Sans un mot de plus, Levy sortit le descriptif de mission et le lui tendit, observant sa réaction. Le Dragon Slayer releva un sourcil inquisiteur, attrapa la feuille et lâcha enfin la mage aux cheveux bleus pour lire. Lorsqu'il arriva au moment avec le "Monstre non identifié" il plissa les yeux et demanda:

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ils se foutent de notre gueule ou quoi ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas. Mais quand j'ai pris la mission, je ne l'avais pas vu et je ne peux pas affronter un monstre, peu importe lequel c'est.

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que tu peux réussir, mais c'est vrai que cette histoire est étrange. Le "non identifié" me parait louche, déclara Lily qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire.

- Tss, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis pourquoi tu me montres ça ? Grogna le Dragon Slayer en lui tendant sa feuille.

- Et bien… Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner… Comme la dernière fois. Hasarda-t-elle en se cachant à moitié derrière le papier qu'elle avait en main.

Gajil écarquilla les yeux, plus surpris que jamais. Tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu sur l'île de Tenrou, et pourtant elle était prête à repartir avec lui, à lui refaire confiance, à le côtoyer une nouvelle fois. Même après tout ce temps passé à Fairy Tail, il ne savait quasi rien d'elle, ne la comprenait pas plus. Ça le frustrait royalement, il n'aimait pas que quelque chose comme ça lui échappe. Et si… Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur cette fois là non plus ? Que ce passerait-il ? Ils avaient failli perdre la vie la dernière fois, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que cela se reproduise. Il sonda la jeune fille du regard, comme s'il espérait trouver une réponse en le faisant. Elle, elle le regardait d'un air plutôt indécis, attendant sa réponse avec espoir et crainte. D'un coté il avait envie de l'envoyer balader, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de travailler, mais de l'autre il savait qu'il avait besoin d'argent, et 950 000 Jewels à se partager n'étaient pas refusables. Vaincu, il soupira :

- Bon… D'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

La jeune fille sauta quasiment de sa chaise et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, des larmes de joie au bord des yeux.

- V-Vraiment ? Je… Merci Gajil.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se jeta à son cou en tremblant de joie, faisant rougir le Dragon Slayer qui s'écria :

- Lâche moi ! Je peux encore changer d'avis !

Le chat à coté d'eux faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de kiwi en voyant son ami aussi gêné, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs un beau regard noir. Un peu troublée par son emportement, Levy lâcha le Dragon Slayer et sourit en le regardant.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires alors, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Tu viens Lily ? Râla le mage en se levant à son tour, regardant le chat qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Avec un sourire narquois il regardait les deux mages debout en face de lui. Déjà lorsque Gajil s'était autoproclamé partenaire de Levy pour l'examen, il avait remarqué le drôle d'air qu'ils affichaient tous les deux. Et aussi lors de la semaine qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, justement avant de partir pour l'île de Tenrou. Même si tous les deux étaient assez distants l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ce n'était pas de la distance parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. C'était assez difficile à expliquer à vrai dire, c'était plutôt comme s'ils ne maitrisaient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient, ou ne le comprenaient pas. Lily l'avait bien vu, lui. Et justement, cette mission était une aubaine pour eux deux. Donc il ne s'en mêlerai pas.

- Non je ne viens pas avec vous Gajil, allez y tous les deux, déclara-t-il en retournant à son kiwi.

- Quoi ? S'écria l'intéressé, qui apparemment n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec la mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, j'ai pas envie de venir avec pour cette fois, je veux me reposer.

Le Dragon siffla une insulte entre ses dents, grogna en foudroyant le chat qui se contentait de sourire et sortit d'un pas rageur, aussitôt suivi de Levy qui adressa un petit sourire au félin ainsi qu'un geste de la main avant de disparaitre avec Gajil.

A peine sortit de la guilde, Levy prit la parole d'un air enjoué, plus heureuse que jamais.

- Tu laisses beaucoup de libertés à Lily, si c'était Natsu, Happy l'aurait forcément accompagné, je trouve que c'est bien, commenta la jeune fille qui devait courir pour marcher à la même vitesse que le mage d'acier.

Celui ne répondit que par un grognement et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, boudeur et vexé.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on passe d'abord au dortoir chercher mes affaires ? Il est plus près, on perdra moins de temps.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle prit la direction du dortoir, le Dragon Slayer juste derrière elle bougonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Fairy Hills, le dortoir pour fille où Levy habitait. Elle s'arrêta devant et parût soudain dubitative. Gajil fit de même et observa le bâtiment qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il n'était jamais venu ici, il n'avait pas le droit d'habitude.

- J'imagine que si je t'invite à entrer, Erza ne sera pas contre, et on aura qu'à lui expliquer pourquoi si elle nous trouve. Et puis Jett et Droy aussi viennent parfois. Déclara Levy en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

Pas très convaincu, Gajil entra en trainant des pieds, une grimace agacée collée sur le visage. La mage aux cheveux bleus l'amena rapidement vers sa chambre et l'invita à entrer en refermant la porte derrière lui non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Puis elle commença à mettre les affaires qu'elle emmenait dans son sac qui les avala sans rechigner, bientôt suivies de différents livres qu'elle emportait.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas foutre avec tout ces bouquins ? Demanda Gajil qui la regardait faire, nonchalamment adossé au mur et les bras croisés.

- Dans le descriptif de mission, ils n'ont pas précisé en quelle langue ancienne était écrit le livre. Donc je prends tout mes manuels pour être sûre de ne pas tomber sur une langue que je ne pourrais pas traduire sans le livre qui en parle. Au lieu de poser des questions, tu pourrais me passer le livre à la couverture rouge sur la bibliothèque à ta droite ?

Le Dragon Slayer grogna mais obéit. Il se tourna vers l'étagère, monta sur l'échelle et lui lança le gros livre qu'elle avait demandé, avant de faire pareil pour trois autres dont elle avait besoin. Et elle emporta ainsi une trentaine de livres différents, tous écrits dans une langue différente. Gajil en avait mal à la tête, rien que de l'imaginer avoir lu tout ces gros volumes. Enfin la jeune fille boucla son sac et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque soudain… Jett et Droy entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Levy ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu veux partir en mission ? Gazouilla joyeusement Jett en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

- Oui allons-y ! Faut en profiter ! Ajouta Droy en entrant derrière son ami.

… C'est justement pour ne pas partir avec eux que Levy avait choisi Gajil. Et justement parce qu'elle avait demandé à Gajil qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas leur dire. Raté.

Le silence s'installa et on entendit les mouches voler. Jusqu'à ce que la situation arrive enfin au cerveau des deux garçons.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? S'étonna soudain Jett et vu sa tête, son cerveau imaginait les pires hypothèses.

Bon, autant avouer tout de suite.

- Il vient avec moi en mission.

- KÔÔÔAAAAAAAAAA ? S'écrièrent les deux mages en parfaite synchronisation, leur dos s'affaissant de moitié.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner et j'ai dis oui. Dites le tout de suite si ça vous pose problème. Grogna le mage d'acier, un sourire mi amusé- mi agacé étirant ses lèvres.

- Oui ça nous pose problème ! Déjà lors de l'exam' on n'était pas d'accord ! Mais là ça dépasse les bornes ! Se révolta Droy en sautant sur place.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce que vous comptez faire pour l'empêcher de partir avec moi, ricana le Dragon Slayer, connaissant très bien les mots qui fâchent.

- Stop ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre dans ma chambre !

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'ils me cherchent, ils vont me trouver.

- Parce que c'est MA chambre, c'est MES affaires, et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient abîmées, donc allez régler ça dehors, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix froide.

Cependant Gajil s'était déjà détourné et grondait à voix basse, à quelques centimètres des garçons qui faisaient de même et se tournaient autour, prêts à se battre.

- Viens on y va, décida la jeune fille en attrapant le Dragon Slayer par le poignet et en le tirant dans le couloir, ignorant superbement les plaintes de ses deux amis qui avaient l'impression de retourner en enfer.

Ignorant superbement les grognements mécontents du mage d'acier qui n'avait pas pu se défouler, elle sortit et referma rapidement et violemment les grilles du dortoir derrière elle, frustrée et énervée par ses amis qui se comportaient encore et toujours comme des gamins. Quand se décideraient-ils enfin à changer ? Et après ils se demandaient encore pourquoi elle ne voulait pas sortir avec eux. Gajil quant à lui marchait silencieusement à coté d'elle, comprenant que c'était sans doute mieux qu'il se taise pour une fois, même s'il avait plein de commentaires désobligeants sur ce qui venait de se passer qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Après un long moment passé dans le silence, Levy remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare et demanda :

- Tu ne vas pas chercher tes affaires ?

- Non c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! répondit-il exaspéré.

Ce n'était plus un gosse, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander confirmation une deuxième fois. Apparemment Levy le comprit, elle se détourna et marcha en regardant droit devant elle. Traversant la ville en sens inverse, ils se rendirent à la gare où la jeune fille commanda des billets de train pour Kôkô, la ville indiquée par le descriptif de leur mission, pendant que Gajil grognait contre les enfants des touristes qui osaient le regarder de travers. Ensuite ils cherchèrent leur quai et attendirent leur train en silence, au milieu d'une gare bondée et pleine de bruit, ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal. En effet ils durent faire un détour aux toilettes parce qu'un pigeon avait décidé de se soulager au dessus de notre cher Dragon Slayer. Mieux vaut ne pas parler du tapage et des insultes qui ont suivi. Et enfin, leur train arriva et tous les deux embarquèrent rapidement, s'installant dans un compartiment, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque tour de roue d'une mission qui allait sans doute tout changer dans leur vie.


	2. Le livre qui s'écrit tout seul

Chapitre 2: Le livre dont l'histoire s'écrit toute seule.

Le train avait démarré depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Il leur en restait au moins quatre à passer dedans. Kôkô se trouvait apparemment après Crocus, près de la chaine de montagne au Sud-ouest du continent. Levy n'était jamais allée dans cette partie de Fiore, au moins elle verrait du pays, c'était le point positif. Et elle priait aussi pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid puisque la ville était à flanc de montagne.

Regardant les paysages défiler par la fenêtre avec sa musique sur les oreilles, elle s'imaginait ce qu'il pourrait se passer durant cette mission. Et surtout avec ce "Monstre". Le combat semblait inévitable à présent. Bien sûr maintenant Gajil était avec elle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du mauvais sang… Surtout pour _lui_. Elle appréhendait l'idée de se battre, mais elle savait qu'il faudrait faire face à un moment donné. Elle espérait juste ne pas être trop inutile. Malgré le fait que Gajil lui ait déjà dit ses quatre vérités à ce propos, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir encore faible par moments et avait du mal à prendre confiance en elle. Elle soupira profondément, vaguement lassée par la monotonie du voyage et stoppa sa contemplation du paysage pour se tourner et observer le Dragon Slayer, assis en face d'elle. Le front contre la vitre, il paraissait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, et tout comme elle, il avait des écouteurs braqués sur ses oreilles. Sur le moment, Levy se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien écouter comme musique, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le lui dirait pas, elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dehors, n'ayant pas envie qu'il remarque qu'elle le reluquait. Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle ferma les yeux et somnola pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin à leur station, Gajil la secoua pour la réveiller et Levy et lui furent les seuls à descendre, ce qui leur parût étrange au vu du paysage hors du commun qu'ils découvrirent en quittant la gare.

A peine sortis, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'allée centrale de la ville. Située à flanc de montagne, on la voyait s'élever et se perdre dans le ciel juste derrière les maisons. Ils aperçurent aussi une forêt à droite, un peu plus éloignée du village. A gauche, c'était juste la chaîne de montagne qui se prolongeait à perte de vue. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était à cause de ce "monstre" que personne ne venait, autrement il n'y avait pas de raisons, le cadre était vraiment magnifique. Il faisait un peu froid, Levy était contente d'avoir son gilet, mais c'était supportable. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Gajil en baillant et en s'étirant, un peu endormi par le voyage.

Stoppant son admiration du paysage, Levy se tourna vers lui avec un air indécis et proposa, hésitante:

- Et bien, je suppose qu'on va voir le maire pour remplir les formalités. A part lui, je ne vois pas qui aurait envoyé cette mission à Fairy Tail.

- Ouais, c'est parti alors.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la rue centrale qui séparait la ville en deux, remarquant ça et là des maisons en ruines. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'une bombe était tombée dessus, car celles d'à coté n'étaient pas forcément dans le même état. Gajil plissa les yeux en remarquant ce détail et renifla bruyamment, avant de laisser tomber, n'y accordant pas beaucoup d'importance. Quelques habitants les regardaient étrangement, du genre de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Et ça se comprenait, ils étaient totalement perdus. La ville avait beau être grande, il y avait très peu d'indications. Donc, Levy décida d'aller demander son chemin à quelqu'un, puisque le Dragon Slayer refusait catégoriquement de le faire. Voyant une petite fille jouer dans la rue elle s'approcha doucement, ignorant les grondements qu'émettait régulièrement le mage derrière elle.

- Coucou ! Excuse moi de te déranger, mon ami et moi cherchons la mairie, tu sais où elle se trouve ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant en face d'elle.

En voyant l'aura menaçante de "l'ami" de Levy, la petite fille pâlit et écarquilla des yeux terrifiés. On pouvait comprendre. Le mage d'acier la regardait l'air de dire "parle ou je t'égorge, vermine". Et la mage aux cheveux bleus le remarqua bien.

- Gajil tu lui fais peur, va-t-en, soupira-t-elle.

Le Dragon Slayer grogna et imita la voix de Levy d'une manière ridicule avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches en shootant des cailloux. La mage leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer sa question. La petite fille lui expliqua que la mairie se situait juste au bout de la rue, un peu plus haut, sans quitter des yeux le Dragon qui leur tournait le dos en maugréant un peu plus loin. Chose qui exaspéra encore plus le mage d'acier puisqu'ils auraient pu trouver sans problème leur chemin et n'auraient pas eu besoin de demander. Ignorant son ami qu'elle trouvait bien ronchon aujourd'hui, elle remercia la fillette et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. C'est seulement au bout d'un moment qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

- Dis Gajil, y'a un chat qui nous suit depuis avant, chuchota-t-elle.

- … Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier, abasourdi.

Il regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était devenue folle puis se retourna et observa derrière lui, histoire de vérifier. En effet, il y avait un chat. Il était gris et assez grand pour son espèce. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit que les deux mages l'avaient repéré, il fit quelque chose de vraiment suspect. Il alla sa cacher dans une ruelle et ne laissa dépasser qu'un quart de son visage et un de ses yeux d'une drôle de couleur pourpre. Le Dragon Slayer plissa les yeux, mais n'y prêta pas attention et se remit à marcher. Inquiète, Levy jetait parfois des regards derrière elle pour que la même scène se répète et que l'animal se cache à nouveau. Lorsqu'enfin les deux mages arrivèrent à la mairie, il disparut finalement. Etrange…

Les deux mages entrèrent et se présentèrent au secrétariat où travaillait une femme qui ressemblait étonnement à Evergreen, en plus strict et avec des habits plus… décents. Assise à un grand bureau au milieu de la pièce et occupant tout l'espace, elle triait des papiers avant de les ranger dans de drôles de tiroirs.

- Euh, bonjour. Excusez nous de vous déranger, nous venons pour la mission. Commença Levy en tendant la feuille qu'elle avait prit soin d'emmener au cas où.

La dame se redressa, attrapa le formulaire et l'inspecta d'un air calculateur. Avec un grand sourire elle s'empressa de la rendre à la mage et d'aller toquer à une porte à sa gauche pour les annoncer avant de les faire entrer et de refermer derrière eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'observer la pièce autour d'eux avant qu'un homme de grande taille en costume ne les assaille quasiment. A moitié chauve, il avait une drôle de moustache grise. Elle était très longue puisqu'elle lui descendait en dessous du menton, un peu comme un viking. Et elle était bouclée aussi, étrangement. Il avait l'air d'être dans la force de l'âge vu à quel point il bougeait et gesticulait.

Il arriva comme une furie et serra la main de Levy avec vigueur, manquant de peu de la lui arracher mais faillit se la faire broyer lorsqu'il tenta la même chose avec Gajil ce qui fit qu'il se calma de moitié. La mage fit rapidement les présentations, expliquant pourquoi ils étaient venus et ce qu'ils savaient faire avant que l'homme ne se présente à son tour, souriant comme s'il était le plus heureux du monde en cet instant.

- Je m'appelle Fiorenzo, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je suis le maire de Kôkô. Vraiment je suis transporté de savoir que des mages tels que vous aient décidé de nous aider, c'est fantastique ! Alors comme ça vous venez de Fairy Tail ? Même ici on entend parler de vous, votre renommée n'est plus à faire, babillait-t-il.

La capacité qu'il avait à parler vite sans s'arrêter ni reprendre son souffle était juste spectaculaire. Et agaçante aussi au bout d'un moment. Levy rougit, gênée par tant de compliments. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Gajil.

- Oui c'est ça. En attendant, est ce qu'on pourrait voir la raison pour laquelle on est ici ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune autre forme de politesse.

La mage des mots lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches auquel il répondit avec joie par un de ses meilleurs airs agacé. Même si elle aussi désirait commencer le travail le plus rapidement possible, ce n'était pas une façon de couper quelqu'un en plein interrogatoire, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Heureusement, Fiorenzo ne le prit même pas mal et changea directement de sujet en les emmenant dans une pièce derrière son bureau, remplie d'objets et de livres, tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. Dont un en particulier, placé sous verre et fermé par un gros cadenas qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir. Apparemment c'était celui qu'ils devaient traduire. Il réussit finalement à le sortir et le tendit à Levy qui l'attrapa précautionneusement. La couverture était d'une couleur verte, un peu délavée par les années. Le seul problème visible, et bien…

- Dites, coupa Gajil en observant l'objet par-dessus l'épaule de Levy. On peut encore considérer ça comme un bouquin ? Il fait quoi ? 10 pages ?

Oui, le livre était extrêmement fin. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. En l'ouvrant doucement, Levy mots remarqua qu'une seule de ses pages était écrite. Et la mise en page était bizarre. Il y avait comme un cadre composé de petits symboles étranges, formant des phrases, et au milieu de la page, encore d'autres caractères, écrits en plus grand. Aussitôt le maire s'empressa de tout leur expliquer.

- Oui c'est normal. A vrai dire c'est un livre magique. Nous l'avons fait examiner par des experts du conseil de la magie et ils ont découvert que le livre s'écrit au fur et à mesure grâce à un ancien sortilège. Ils pensent aussi que ces signes au milieu sont des sortes d'énigmes ou d'indices qu'il faut élucider en plus de les traduire, pour accéder à la suite. Et aussi que ceux d'à coté sont juste des informations, comme en donnerait un vrai livre.

- S'ils ont trouvé tout ça, ils auraient pu traduire aussi nan ? Tout pour ne pas se fouler hein ? Rétorqua le Dragon Slayer.

- Malheureusement non, parce que c'est une langue qu'ils n'ont jamais vu.

- Nous étudierons tout ça au calme, d'accord Gajil ? Coupa la mage aux cheveux bleus, voyant bien que le mage d'acier ne tarderait pas à sortir une bêtise, même s'il en avait déjà dit beaucoup.

Elle ne voulait pas être en froid avec le maire par la faute de cet imbécile.

- Mmh., grommela-t-il. Et dites, j'ai encore une question. C'est quoi cette histoire de monstre non identifié ?

Et apparemment c'était à son tour de poser des questions et au maire de répondre.

- Ah oui. A vrai dire cela fera bientôt six mois que nous attendons que des mages viennent nous aider à ce propos. Mais j'imagine qu'ils prenaient cela pour une blague et par conséquent personne n'est venu. Nous avons donc décidé d'inverser les choses et de mettre la traduction du livre au premier rang pour voir si des mages seraient prêts à nous aider.

- Ouais d'accord, mais c'est vrai que c'est idiot de dire que vous n'avez pas vu votre agresseur alors que ça fait six mois qu'il vous persécute.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Il attaque toujours la nuit, et jamais à une date fixe. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir quand il frappera, cela peut être ce soir ou bien dans un mois. Il y a parfois des signes avant coureurs, du bétail qui disparait, mais malgré cela nous ne sommes jamais réellement préparés à ses frappes. Et justement parce qu'il ne s'approche quasi jamais du village, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. La montagne offre de nombreuses cachettes et il arrive à frapper sans être vu, ce qui nous cause beaucoup de soucis. La seule certitude que nous ayons à son sujet est qu'il est immensément grand vu comment la terre tremble lorsqu'il s'approche.

- Mouais. Bon après tout c'est moi qui m'en charge, je vois pas où est le problème, je l'abattrai quand même, termina le Dragon avec un sourire sûr de lui.

Levy examina une dernière fois le livre avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle commencerait à travailler au calme lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

- Très bien, je vais vous conduire à l'hôtel, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, déclara Fiorenzo en voyant qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et traversèrent la ville à grands pas, montant un peu plus en altitude puisque apparemment leur hôtel se situait en hauteur. Et même ici, ils virent une bonne quantité de maisons en ruines, c'était désolant. Et surtout ils se demandaient quel sorte d'être vivant était capable de faire autant de dégâts matériels. Et le fait qu'il soit "immensément grand" n'était pas forcément une excuse à tout.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment de la même couleur gris-blanc que la montagne, et qui surplombait toute la ville. Il n'était pas forcément très grand, mais l'architecture était très jolie, avec des formes simples mais bien calculées. Ils passèrent une grande porte et Fiorenzo les laissa à la réception, repartant régler ses affaires. Les deux mages se firent conduire à leur chambre et prirent le temps de regarder l'intérieur de la bâtisse. L'hôtel était assez simple mais très joli. Tout était fait en bois à l'intérieur, un escalier permettait d'accéder aux étages et il y avait énormément de fenêtres, laissant voir le fabuleux paysage. Même si il n'y avait qu'eux à y loger pour l'instant. Vous comprendrez qu'ils eurent le droit à la meilleure suite.

- Je hais les hôtels. Déclara subitement Gajil lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Levy en lui adressant un regard surpris.

En bougonnant le mage d'acier ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et s'empressa de grogner :

- Parce qu'ils ont toujours que des lits deux places. Voila pourquoi.

Juste après avoir grogné cette phrase, il s'effondra sur ledit lit -qui était effectivement deux places- et soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens sur les couvertures. Levy écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée devant ce drôle de spectacle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air abasourdi.

- J'marque mon territoire, ironisa le Dragon Slayer en lui tirant la langue avant d'ajouter: nan je regarde juste si c'est assez confortable.

La jeune fille rougit face à la remarque du Dragon et se détourna rapidement, le laissant faire ses cabrioles en paix. Et aussi parce que soudain, une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré : _"et si tu allais le rejoindre et faire la même chose ?"_ Elle se serait donné une gifle.

Ils n'avaient pas eu droit à une chambre, c'était carrément une suite. Avec un immense séjour composé de deux gros canapés, d'une table en bois ronde et d'une grande télévision, d'une salle de bain splendide et assez grande pour contenir une famille de quinze personnes au moins, et bien sûr, le joli lit deux places. C'était sans doute le seul point négatif. Jamais elle n'arriverait à dormir avec lui à coté d'elle ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Sinon, à part ça, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur le village en dessous et le paysage au loin.

C'est au moment où Levy se mettait à l'aise et s'asseyait sur le canapé que Gajil ressortit, tout décoiffé mais l'air content de lui. Le lit était confortable, nouveau point positif.

Mais les deux mages, trop occupés à poser leurs affaires et à s'installer ne remarquèrent pas le drôle d'oiseau gris et noir qui s'envola de la fenêtre où il était perché.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut déposé toutes ses affaires là où elles devaient être et se soit finalement habituée à l'agencement de la suite, elle prit son sac et s'installa rapidement à table, Gajil derrière observant tous ses faits et gestes d'une manière absolument gênante.

- Bon commençons !

Levy se frotta les mains d'un air joyeux et motivé et ouvrit le livre avant d'examiner les caractères qui y étaient écrits. Même si elle n'eut pas à le faire bien longtemps, puisque, quelle surprise, Gajil trouva avant elle. Regardant le livre par-dessus son épaule, il plissa les yeux et devança la mage.

- Louche. Qu'est ce que fait un livre écrit en ancien dragon dans ce village de campagne ?

- Tu connais cette écriture ?

La jeune fille fit un bond sur sa chaise en se retournant vers lui, les yeux lui sortant quasiment de la tête. Elle l'a connaissait aussi, mais voir le Dragon Slayer la trouver avant elle était sidérant.

- Un peu. Juste de vue en fait. Metallicana m'avait une fois montré un bouquin du même genre, mais vu que c'est un langage qui a disparu il y à au moins trois cent ans, il a pas jugé bon de me l'enseigner, avoua-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en regardant ailleurs.

En gros, elle aurait tout de même besoin de ses livres pour traduire. Et elle le ferait sans l'aide du Dragon Slayer qui venait de s'affaler sur le canapé et d'allumer la télé, maugréant dans sa barbe. Rapidement, Levy sortit ses livres et se retrouva entourée d'une trentaine de gros volumes. Maintenant elle pouvait y aller.

Ouvrant rapidement le fin livre vert, elle attrapa trois de ses gros dictionnaires et se mit à traduire mot à mot sur une feuille à coté d'elle, les inscriptions qui constituaient le cadre. Ce qu'elle pensait se confirma, c'était bien des dragons qui avaient écrit ce genre d'ouvrage. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'avaient ensorcelé. Adorant les énigmes et autres casse-têtes, c'était typique de leur part.

La nuit venait juste de tomber et on vint leur servir à manger lorsque la mage termina la première page du livre. En gros, les phrases du cadre décrivaient le caractère des dragons, expliquait comment ils avaient ensorcelé le livre, et d'autres choses de ce genre. Et au centre, le texte disait :

_"Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés,_

_L'aventure peut commencer._

_Je suis là pour vous aider,_

_Mais il faudra d'abord me décrypter."_

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Apparemment le livre était conscient que quelqu'un cherchait à percer son secret. Lorsqu'elle lui récita cette espèce de… "poème-énigme", Gajil grogna que les rimes étaient idiotes avant de retourner à son repas.

Maintenant qu'elle avait traduit la première page, il fallait attendre pour la seconde, comme l'avait précisé le livre. Exténuée et n'ayant plus grand-chose à faire, Levy se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain et se détendre, laissant Gajil seul dans le salon. Elle eut quelques difficultés pour régler l'eau, ne sachant pas trop comment fonctionnait leur nouvelle douche haute technologie, mais elle finit par gagner et réussit à se laver tranquillement. Au bout d'une demi heure passée sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle se mit en pyjama, enfila un peignoir et sortit. La première surprise qu'elle vit fût que Gajil n'était plus dans le salon et ni dans la chambre. Sans doute sur le toit; les Dragons Slayers, aimaient beaucoup être dehors, elle le voyait souvent avec Natsu et Wendy, c'était donc tout à fait possible. Et la deuxième surprise fut qu'une deuxième page du livre venait de s'écrire. Gajil attendrait, elle voulait continuer maintenant. Enfin, elle ne traduisit que l'énigme au milieu, c'était le plus excitant après tout. Elle ferait le reste demain, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Contente et fière d'elle, elle sortit de la suite et se dirigea vers le toit trente minutes après avoir commencé à traduire la deuxième page. Et cette fois l'énigme était:

_"Passe partout, il est parmi vous._

_Changeant de forme selon ses envies._

_Depuis que vous êtes ici, il vous suit._

_Prenez garde à lui, _

_Il n'est pas votre ami."_

Celle-ci inquiétait un peu Levy. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par "il vous suit" ? Sans parler de deux dernières phrases tout aussi inquiétantes. Perdue dans de vagues suppositions, elle monta un petit escalier et ouvrit la porte menant au toit, laissant s'engouffrer une bourrasque dans le couloir, avant de voir le Dragon Slayer, assis près du bord. Et bien, au moins il n'avait pas le vertige. Il regardait la Lune qui éclairait les sommets enneigés des montagnes toutes proches d'une lumière douce. Ses longs cheveux ébène flottaient gracieusement au vent, lui faisant comme une cape noire dans le dos. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne se retourna pas lorsque Levy passa la porte, même si ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle s'assit finalement près de lui, tâchant de ne pas regarder le sol, plusieurs mètres sous eux. En soupirant elle admira aussi la montagne, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour entamer une conversation, et savoura ce calme apaisant si rare à trouver. Et finalement, ce fut Gajil qui brisa le silence :

- Alors, tu en es où ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai réussi à traduire une partie de la deuxième page, qui est apparue après. Elle m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire.

La jeune fille lui récita ce que disait le texte et le Dragon Slayer fit la moue.

- Mouais, je suis pas forcément convaincu, s'il nous suivait vraiment, on l'aurait déjà remarqué non ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange tout de même.

Gajil grogna en guise de réponse, reportant son attention sur l'horizon. Il était tard, toute la ville était endormie à présent, la seule lumière qu'on voyait provenait de l'astre au dessus d'eux.

- C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ? Soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers le mage d'acier.

- Mmh.

- Allez, arrête de te la jouer renfermé et dit ce que tu penses.

- Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un de savoir ce que je pense, grogna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Moi ça m'intéresse.

- Hmpf.

Il croisa les bras et fit la moue en guise de réponse, se refermant comme une huitre, sous le regard inassouvi de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas obtenu sa réponse. Heureusement pour le Dragon Slayer, la conversation allait vite être oubliée, remplacée par quelque chose de plus inquiétant.

Soudain un cri perçant traversa le ciel, comme un écho déchirant parvenu jusqu'à eux, qui disparut avec le vent aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les deux mages se relevèrent brusquement, observant l'horizon et les contours de la chaine de montagne noyée dans le brouillard, espérant sans doute l'entendre à nouveau et prouver que ce n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Chuchota Levy en resserrant les bras autour de sa poitrine en un geste instinctif, fixant avec crainte le ciel.

- J'sais pas. Je rentre. Déclara Gajil d'une voix rauque.

Il se retourna vivement et son regard croisa celui de la mage aux cheveux bleus une fraction de seconde. Juste assez pour qu'elle note quelque chose d'étrange. Précipitamment, il claqua la porte et laissa la jeune fille toute seule dehors. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-elle lu de la peur et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux ?

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à descendre quelques minutes plus tard parce qu'elle avait froid, elle vit que le Dragon Slayer était déjà couché, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient de la couverture et son manteau était posé sur le canapé. Et en plus elle avait oublié cette histoire de lit deux place. Erreur fatale. Timidement elle s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se glisser sous la couverture, chacun de ses gestes étant emprunt d'hésitation, de gêne et de nervosité. Raide comme un piquet et rouge comme une pivoine elle tira la couverture jusqu'à son nez et se cacha en dessous, observant discrètement le dos de son partenaire. Mon Dieu, si on apprenait qu'elle dormait dans le même lit que lui… Mais elle devait se raisonner, il n'allait rien se passer, il n'allait rien lui faire, même si c'était horriblement embarrassant. Surtout qu'il était torse nu, lui. Timidement elle chuchota un "Bonne nuit" auquel il répondit vaguement, déjà à moitié assoupi. En soupirant elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se détendit, sachant pertinemment que si elle se posait trop de questions elle ne s'endormirait pas. Finalement elle ferma les yeux, laissa ses pensées s'envoler ailleurs et plongea dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu

**Note de l'auteur : **En avant pour le chapitre 3 ! Au fait, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais j'en suis déjà à 6 chapitres pour cette histoire, c'est juste que je ne publie pas tout d'un coup sur ce site, histoire de vous faire baver un peu =P Ouuh que je suis sadique ^^ Enfin bref, pour ceux qui ne pourraient pas attendre, je ne suis pas difficile à trouver 8D Pour les autres, contentez vous de prendre votre mal en patience ! =P (Et de me me faire entendre vos cris enragés et désespérés par la même occasion) ^p^ Je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire, surtout la fin ! Mouhahahaha

Chapitre 3: Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?

Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures lorsque Levy se réveilla enfin. Les yeux étroitement clos pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil qui éclairait la pièce, elle bailla et s'étira lentement avant de se retourner vers sa droite, la bouche déjà ouverte pour saluer Gajil. Sauf qu'elle ne s'adressa qu'à du vent, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était même pas dans le lit. Déjà levé sans doute.

La jeune fille s'habilla rapidement et se coiffa avant de sortir de la chambre. Et là, surprise, pas de Dragon Slayer. Elle plissa les yeux et fit la moue, se demandant où il était. Peut-être à la douche, mais elle n'irait jamais vérifier. Sauf qu'au bout d'une heure, elle se dit que finalement, il n'était pas en train de se laver. Mais où était-il dans ce cas ? Agacée elle prit son petit déjeuner, réunit ses affaires et sortit de la suite. Et voila, elle devait le chercher maintenant, tout ça parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue. Elle descendit à la réception pour demander si quelqu'un l'avait vu et en effet, on lui confirma qu'il était sorti tôt ce matin. Non mais quel culot ! Il aurait pu au moins lui laisser un mot, ou quelque chose lui faisant comprendre où il allait ! Mais non, rien, rien du tout.

Elle sortit de l'hôtel en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré, maudissant le mage d'acier. Il avait intérêt à revenir vite. Ça ne se faisait pas de disparaitre ainsi ! Faire le tour de la ville à la recherche de son compagnon lui prit toute la matinée, mais l'air frais de la montagne lui fit du bien. Sauf que personne ne pouvait lui donner d'indices vu que Gajil s'était levé tôt et que tout le monde dormait à ce moment là. Vaincue elle finit par rentrer pour déjeuner. Elle attendrait qu'il revienne en traduisant le livre, elle n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. Même si c'était beaucoup moins amusant s'il n'était pas là pour discuter avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle s'assit à table et se remit au travail, terminant la deuxième page qu'elle avait commencée hier. Celle-ci, en plus de l'énigme au centre qu'elle avait déjà traduite, parlait de l'histoire des dragons. Comment ils étaient arrivés à Fiore depuis une contrée lointaine, comment ils avaient vécu ici, ce qu'ils avaient appris de ce monde… Et ceci, datant d'une époque tellement lointaine que même les humains ne connaissaient pas encore ce pays. C'était vraiment fascinant. D'habitude, Levy n'était pas tellement fan des livres d'histoire, mais celui là était tellement passionnant qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il était presque quatre heures et elle décida de faire une pause en attendant d'avoir la suite. S'affalant lourdement de tout son long sur le canapé elle soupira et tenta de détendre son dos qui lui faisait mal à force d'être restée assise. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit, épuisée à force d'attendre Gajil, et se réveilla un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle sursauta et se releva en grognant, les yeux encore à moitié fermés en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dormi. Et le Dragon Slayer n'était toujours pas là. Elle était vraiment inquiète maintenant. Décidant de descendre et de manger à la réception avec l'espoir de le voir à ce moment là, elle sortit, notant au passage qu'une troisième page était apparue. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Assise à une table, pile en face de la porte histoire de cueillir le Dragon Slayer s'il arrivait à ce moment là, la jeune fille n'avalait quasi rien, boudeuse, triste et effrayée. Il n'était pas revenu de la journée, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Elle détestait ne pas être au courant dans ce genre de situations et être laissée en arrière de cette manière ! Mais elle devait se raisonner, Gajil était fort, il savait se protéger… contrairement à elle. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'était pas là… A moins qu'il ne l'ai laissée toute seule parce qu'il la trouvait trop faible… Elle secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces mauvaises pensées et décida d'aller prendre l'air et de continuer à traduire à l'air libre. Elle remonta chercher ses notes, redescendit puis sortit, partant se chercher un petit coin tranquille non loin de l'hôtel Elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et se remit au travail, tentant d'oublier Gajil ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Elle mit quasiment deux fois plus de temps que la dernière fois pour traduire l'énigme du milieu. D'ailleurs, il y en avait deux cette fois.

_"Présent, Futur et Passé,_

_A lui, tout est relié._

_Puissant et discret,_

_Il est pourtant si proche._

_Ne te fie pas à ce que tu vois,_

_Les apparences sont trompeuses."_

"Les apparences sont trompeuses"… Étrangement cela lui rappelait l'énigme d'avant avec le fait que quelqu'un les suive sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Soudain un miaulement la fit sursauter et lâcher son livre. Haletante et le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle releva la tête pour voir un chat. Non pas un chat. _Le_ chat qu'elle avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Un frisson qui n'augurait rien de bon lui parcourut le dos. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il lui faisait peur, et elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de son regard félin. De ses yeux. _Rouges_. D'un rouge familier, d'une forme familière. Et son pelage était gris, ce qui ne lui était pas non plus inconnu. Elle pensa automatiquement à Gajil. Ce chat lui ressemblait. Certes, en aucun cas physiquement, mais il lui ressemblait. Sauf que ce n'était pas le Dragon Slayer, c'était un chat, rien de plus. Ou peut-être pas. Les apparences sont trompeuses, hein. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, un halo vert entoura le chat, tellement éblouissant qu'elle dû plisser les yeux et les couvrir avec sa main. Et lorsque la lumière s'estompa, un oiseau gris s'envola à tire d'ailes dans le ciel. Bouche bée, elle fixait la direction dans laquelle il était parti d'un air hébété. Elle se pinça et se colla une petite gifle, mais ne se réveilla pas. Depuis quand un chat était capable de se transformer ainsi et d'utiliser la magie ? C'était improbable ! Illogique ! Impossible ! Il fallait qu'elle parle de cela à Gajil, absolument. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Tremblante et toujours aussi choquée, elle se dépêcha de rentrer, ne se sentant plus vraiment en sécurité dehors.

"_Changeant de forme selon ses envies._

_Depuis que vous êtes ici, il vous suit._

_Prenez garde à lui,_

_Il n'est pas votre ami."_

Elle venait de résoudre une énigme on dirait. C'était cet espèce de chat / oiseau qui les suivait. Mais pourquoi ? Étais-ce lui leur ennemi ? Elle en doutait au vu de ce que le maire leur avait dit. Quoique, s'il pouvait changer de forme, cela facilitait les choses. Maintenant qu'elle était rentrée, et se sentait en sécurité, elle se décida à traduire la seconde énigme, espérant qu'elle lui apporterait des précisions. Surtout sur les deux premières phrases de celle d'avant qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien. Cette fois elle travailla vite, avec une frénésie toute nouvelle.

_"Ce que tu cherches n'est pas ici,_

_Lui l'a comprit, c'est pour cela qu'il est parti._

_Nouveaux liens… Antécédents…_

_Tout terminera dans le sang."_

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! D'abord Gajil qui disparaissait, ensuite ce chat capable de se transformer et maintenant ça ! Cette mission prenait une tournure glauque à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout ! Et qui ne lui plaisait pas non plus ! Et cet idiot de Dragon Slayer ! Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour rentrer ? Elle devait le voir absolument ! Donc elle fit la chose qui lui parût la plus censée. Elle attendit. Et les heures passaient. Sept heures. Huit heures. Neuf heures. Et Gajil n'était toujours pas là. Levy commençait réellement à avoir peur. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa traduction, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers le Dragon Slayer, et des tonnes de questions fourmillant dans sa tête.

Que faisait-il ?

Ou était-il ?

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu de la journée ?

L'avait-il laissée seule ici ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer et de se raisonner une nouvelle fois. Lentement elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer tout de même ! Oui elle avait stressé toute la journée, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et se claqua violemment. Sur le coup, la jeune fille faillit tomber de sa chaise tellement elle avait été surprise. Elle releva la tête mais les mots qu'elle voulut prononcer en cet instant restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le Dragon Slayer et l'aura noire qui l'enveloppait. Complètement décoiffé et l'air furieux, il alla directement s'enfermer dans la chambre sans lui adresser un seul regard, ni une parole, claquant une deuxième porte et lui collant un vent épique.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes elle resta assise ainsi, à fixer la porte de la chambre d'un regard à la fois curieux, inquiet et énervé. Il disparaissait une journée entière sans la prévenir, rentrait à une heure pas possible et ne lui disait même pas un mot ! Il venait de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. En soupirant elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il s'en passait des choses aujourd'hui ! Vu son attitude, il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état là. A elle de savoir quoi, elle lui parlerait plus tard de ce qu'elle avait découvert, ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa une tête timide par l'entrebâillure, apercevant le Dragon Slayer couché sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans les coussins. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à coté de lui, appréhendant ses réactions qu'elle savait imprévisibles, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Lentement elle posa sa main sur son épaule et commença à lui caresser le dos en tentant d'être la plus apaisante possible. Raté, il se mit à gronder méchamment dès qu'elle le toucha, tremblant de colère, même si cela n'empêcha pas la mage de continuer.

- Où étais-tu donc passé ? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Malgré les différentes émotions qu'on y ressentait, sa voix restait douce et calme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Sauf que, malgré tout, cela ne suffit pas. Il était trop énervé pour que de simples paroles fassent effet sur lui.

- Va te faire foutre, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il la rejette ainsi. Vraiment ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment maintenant, son cœur commençait à battre à une vitesse effrénée contre sa poitrine.

- Ne dis pas ça… J'essaye de t'aider tu sais ? Il faut que tu m'en parle si quelque chose ne va pas, on forme une équipe, on doit se faire confiance.

Il se releva brusquement, la faisant sursauter violemment, et se planta debout devant elle, une aura menaçante et mortelle l'entourant. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère noire, si puissante qu'il était presque impossible de percevoir la peur et la tristesse en dessous. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Levy eut peur.

- Qui a dit qu'on faisait équipe ? Cracha-t-il d'un ton qui fit plus que blesser la mage aux cheveux bleus qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même trop choquée et terrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire pour ne serait-ce qu'ébaucher une réponse.

- M-mais… On travaille ensemble non ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à balbutier d'une voix gémissante en s'affaissant face à son regard meurtrier.

- Non. Tu fais ce que t'as à faire, et je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, pigé ? Rien de plus. J'ai accepté de t'aider, mais ça va pas plus loin. De toute façon, j'commence à penser que j'aurais pas du venir.

Il était blessant, méchant, agressif, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée, sauf peut-être cette fois là… lorsqu'il l'avait crucifiée. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois, elle avait sa fierté aussi. Et puis, de quel droit disparaissait-il une journée entière et réapparaissait le soir pour lui envoyer des propos de ce genre à la figure ? Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise ! Elle voulait juste l'aider, mais apparemment être douce, gentille et conciliante ne marchait pas. Elle se releva d'un bond, les joues rouges de colère et affronta son regard si dur et froid avant d'hausser le ton à son tour.

- Alors si je te comprends bien, moi je suis juste là pour traduire un simple livre, c'est ça ? Je ne sers qu'à ça ? Avoue que c'est ce que tu penses !

- Pas faux.

Chacune des phrases qu'il prononçait était pleine de mépris et il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors que Levy tremblait, tentant d'ignorer la douleur et commençant à pleurer. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher quand elle était en colère, c'était vraiment humiliant, surtout dans une situation pareille.

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse, moi j'essaye de t'aider, de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive, et toi tu m'envoie balader comme si je n'étais rien, juste après avoir disparu une journée sans donner signe de vie !

- Sauf que je veux pas que tu m'aides, ça te regarde pas, t'as pas à savoir. Et justement, pour moi tu n'es rien.

De plein fouet. En pleine figure. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mâcher ses mots, pas envie de lui faire de cadeaux. Sur le moment, elle ne comprit même pas sa phrase. Son esprit ne voulait pas en comprendre le sens, refusait d'y croire, s'interdisait de l'écouter. Et malgré cela, elle résonnait dans sa tête, vibrait dans son corps en ondes d'une douleur inouïe. Comme elle l'avait si souvent pensé, elle n'était qu'une petite fille insignifiante sur son passage, à qui accorder de l'intérêt n'existait pas. Maintenant qu'elle en était réduite à cela, autant qu'elle sache. Qu'elle apprenne toute la vérité.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu devenu mon partenaire pour l'examen hein ? Allez, vide ton sac, profite-en !

- Ah tu veux vraiment que j'te balance la vérité ? Très bien. A ce moment là j'étais trop dégouté de pas avoir été choisi. C'est vrai, toi par exemple, qu'avais-tu de plus que moi pour avoir été sélectionnée ? J'avais trop la haine qu'une simple fille dans ton genre puisse passer avant moi alors que t'étais sans doute celle qui avait le moins de chance d'être choisie. Donc j'me suis mis en tête de partir avec toi histoire de m'incruster et de gagner ma place. T'es trop facile à manipuler, j'ai juste eu à dire trois pauvres phrases et t'as accepté comme une gourde. Tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que je fais jamais équipe avec personne. Ici ça servait mes intérêts donc j'ai accepté. Tu pensais honnêtement que je voulais faire équipe avec toi à ce moment là juste parce que je t'appréciais ? Putain j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi idiot !

Lui aussi était tout rouge, tremblait et haletait maintenant. Levy, elle, était abattue. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit… Tout ce qu'il avait fait…n'avait été que pour lui. Il se fichait d'elle, il n'avait jamais cru en elle. Elle avait redouté que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il ait décidé de venir avec elle, mais elle l'avait vite oubliée en voyant qu'il paraissait sincère. Et elle s'était bien ramassée. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était faux, il l'avait fait par pure envie de montrer qu'il était le plus fort une nouvelle fois. Et elle avait cédé, parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de sa part. Des paroles d'encouragement, d'amitié…

_"Si tu veux vraiment devenir un mage de rang S, alors je vais te donner un coup de main"_

_"J'abattrai tout les types qui te feront de l'ombre pendant les épreuves"_

_"Comment peux-tu dire des choses comme ça avant même que j'ai commencé à t'aider ?"_

_"Je te ferais devenir grande…"_

_"Tu veux un peu plus d'attention crevette ? Dans ce cas, bats-toi sérieusement avec moi !"_

_"C'est difficile de retrouver une personne aussi petite. Alors ne me quitte plus jamais."_

Ces paroles. Ses paroles. Elles étaient creuses, ce n'était que du vent. Elle y avait cru. Elle avait pensé qu'il était différent, qu'il avait changé. Elle en avait douté à Tenrou et s'était enfuie. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se raviser lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée. La douleur était dix, cent, mille fois pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu. Lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il la ferait devenir grande, elle s'était sentie si flattée, encouragée, appréciée à sa juste valeur… elle s'était surprise à aimer le Dragon Slayer. A l'aimer parce qu'il daignait lui accorder de l'attention, parce que, chose improbable, il acceptait de faire équipe avec elle. Mais elle s'était fourvoyée. Et elle ne le comprenait que trop tard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne l'aperçoive que maintenant, à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon ? Il avait seulement fait et dit ces choses pour lui, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle. L'attention qu'elle croyait qu'il lui portait, n'était en fait tournée que vers lui. Et tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, disparaissait à présent, ne laissant qu'un vide sombre, froid et horriblement douloureux. Comment un être humain était il donc capable de dire pareilles choses ? D'être aussi égocentrique ? De faire tellement mal avec seulement quelques mots ? Elle s'était sentie si proche de lui, lui avait fait confiance au point de lui confier sa vie, à lui, lui qui l'avait déjà blessée dans le passé. Lui qui venait de recommencer, mais d'une façon encore plus atroce que la première fois.

Jamais Levy ne s'était sentie si déchirée, trahie, affligée, triste qu'en ce jour. Secouée par de violents sanglots, elle tentait tant bien que mal de sécher les torrents de larmes qu'elle versait avec ses mains déjà trempées, poussant de longues plaintes misérables. Et Gajil, qui se tenait raide devant elle, qui ne daignait pas lui accorder ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un regard, qui serrait les poings et tentait de se maîtriser, lui ne pleurait pas, non. Jamais il ne le ferait. Pas pour elle, certainement pas. Il était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte.

- Tu n'éprouves donc aucun sentiment pour personne ? Finit par articuler la jeune fille entre deux sanglots étouffés, la tête baissée vers le sol, ne voulant pas croiser le regard mauvais qui la toisait et qui lui donnait envie de hurler sa douleur.

- Probablement pas non.

Chaque phrase qu'il prononçait de sa voix qu'elle avait tant aimée sans jamais le lui dire était emprunte de tellement de colère et de mépris qu'elle était méconnaissable à présent. Meurtrie au plus profond de son âme, la jeune fille fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore réaliser.

- Je… Je… JE TE DETESTE ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix aigue avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'un geste violent puis de la refermer de la même façon.

Elle en avait assez, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. S'il ne partageait pas sa détresse, il n'avait pas le droit de la voir non plus.

A peine eut-elle claqué la porte que Gajil l'entendit s'écrouler sur le canapé en pleurant. C'était bien fait pour elle, elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser en paix. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle s'était mêlée de ses affaires. Appuyant son front contre la vitre froide, il soupira et le son qui s'échappa de sa gorge mourut en un chuintement lassé. D'un geste violent il écrasa son poing contre le mur, faisant trembler toute la pièce. S'il était parti, il y avait une bonne raison. Un besoin s'était imposé à lui, il devait connaître la vérité. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il sentait qu'il se passait des choses étranges, et trop d'indices coïncidaient. Le seul problème c'est qu'au moment où il avait finalement atteint son but, il s'était enfui, comme un lâche qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Parce qu'il avait eu peur. Et il se détestait pour ça. Il était énervé pour ça. Et Levy avait fini par tout faire exploser. Cela l'avait plus que dégouté de la sentir conciliante avec lui, il n'avait que faire de sa pitié et de ses états d'âme. Qu'elle se les garde, il avait un plus gros problème sur le dos et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Ils étaient séparés maintenant. Elle, faisait ce pourquoi elle était venue. Lui s'occupait de ses problèmes, et si elle n'était pas contente, tant pis pour elle.

Ruminant ainsi un tourbillon de sombres pensées, il avait fermé les yeux, tremblait et soufflait bruyamment en grognant à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne devait pas s'emporter, il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions et casser tout ce qu'il voyait, il ne devait pas devenir violent.

Soudain, Gajil écarquilla les yeux et scruta la pénombre au dehors, n'y voyant pas grand-chose vu que la Lune était masquée par des nuages. Il l'avait senti. Le sol venait de trembler. Quelque chose se rapprochait. Cette chose même qu'il était allé vérifier aujourd'hui. La raison de sa putain de colère, de son putain d'emportement, de leur putain de mission. Déjà le soir d'avant, lorsqu'il avait entendu ce drôle de cri, le doute s'était insinué en lui. Lorsqu'il était allé chercher des indices aujourd'hui et qu'il en avait trouvé, il était immédiatement rentré, et la suite, vous la connaissez. L'inquiétude balaya immédiatement tous les autres sentiments qui l'habitaient, et une seule pensée le traversa. _Cet enfoiré n'allait quand même pas…_

Le Dragon Slayer ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Levy qui ruminait son malheur en serrant un coussin. En sentant le sol bouger à son tour elle se releva d'un air peu rassuré, mais ne se rapprocha pas de Gajil pour autant. A chaque fois les secousses étaient plus violentes, suivies d'un bruit sourd qui se rapprochait continuellement. Et eux étaient tétanisés, n'osant pas bouger. Soudain, le même cri que celui d'hier retentit, beaucoup plus proche et beaucoup plus puissant. Les deux mages se bouchèrent les oreilles en grimaçant. Le son qu'ils entendaient ressemblait à un mélange entre une scie en train de découper une plaque de métal, une craie appuyée trop fort sur un tableau et un grondement rauque et menaçant qui leur brisait les tympans. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le hurlement s'estompa, faisant ensuite place à une lumière verte, bien trop familière au goût de Levy qui l'avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. D'ailleurs, ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut. Les murs vibrèrent et elle vit une énorme lueur émeraude arriver droit sur eux, éblouissante et signe de danger. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut Gajil qui criait "A TERRE !" avant de la plaquer violemment au sol. Ensuite il y eut une énorme explosion, et tout devint noir.


	4. Stupide Gajil

**Note de l'auteur:** Je crois qu'il va falloir vous attendre à ce que mes chapitres sortent à une heure indécente xD Il est 3h30 du mat... je suis vraiment irrécupérable =P En tout cas, bon chapitre ! Vous serez sans doute surpris par la fin ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: Stupide Gajil.<p>

Levy se réveilla difficilement et aussitôt elle sentit une énorme douleur lui parcourir le corps. Les yeux fermés, elle était prise de vertiges et avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa tête, la faisant haleter de douleur à chaque fois. Elle grogna et fit la grimace en sentant quelque chose de lourd peser contre son corps et l'étouffer à moitié. Elle tenta d'identifier ce qui l'entourait avec ses mains. Elle était allongée contre quelque chose de dur et de vraiment inconfortable. Et au dessus d'elle, quasiment écroulé contre son corps, il y avait Gajil. Non mais, sans gêne. Il était tellement lourd qu'il l'étouffait quasiment et restait collé à elle sans bouger. Quel culot ! Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire ? La tuer ? Parce que c'était bien parti. En faisant ça, il pensait peut-être qu'elle allait lui pardonner ? Alors ça, jamais !

En gémissant elle tenta de bouger, mais son corps était tellement faible et le Dragon Slayer était tellement lourd qu'elle utilisait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour rien. Et lui aussi ! Cet idiot ne pouvait pas se pousser ?

Soudain elle se raidit et à tâtons elle chercha le visage du mage d'acier. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement en sentant qu'il respirait encore. Mais au vu du liquide chaud et poisseux qu'elle sentit sur ses doigts lorsqu'elle frôla son front, il était sans aucun doute blessé et inconscient. Boulet.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença aussi à paniquer. Elle n'y voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne savait pas où elle était, si ce n'est que ce n'était sans doute pas à l'air libre. Et le silence assourdissant qui l'enveloppait était on ne peut plus inquiétant. Pour l'instant, elle se rappelait juste d'un cri effroyable, d'une lumière verte, puis d'une explosion. Et après rien. Elle ignorait s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour tenter ce qu'elle allait faire parce qu'elle se sentait partir à nouveau, mais elle le fit quand même. Faiblement elle écrivit le mot "Light" et une lueur tremblotante la fit cligner des yeux et éclaira l'endroit où elle était. Aussitôt, avant même de pouvoir paniquer, elle sentit sa magie drainer ses dernières forces. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir Gajil inconscient au dessus d'elle, empêchant des tas de gravats de lui tomber dessus, et de comprendre que l'hôtel s'était effondré sur eux avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne en même temps que sa conscience.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Levy se réveilla à nouveau, cette fois elle était dans un lit. Elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'infirmerie quand elle remarqua différentes armoires remplies de médicaments. Elle se releva en gémissant, sentant tous les muscles de son corps lui faire atrocement mal. Elle tourna alors la tête vers sa gauche, sursauta puis plissa les yeux en voyant Gajil, couché lui aussi dans un lit à coté d'elle. Il avait un gros pansement sur le front, apparemment il avait bel et bien été blessé. Et les souvenirs d'hier soir lui revinrent en mémoire, affreusement réels, affreusement intacts, affreusement douloureux. Et ceux de l'attaque qui avait détruit l'hôtel n'étaient rien comparés à la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre les deux mages, elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle se détourna vivement, retenant un rictus amer en se mordant la lèvre. Et elle pleura. De douleur. De rage. De déception. De tristesse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Et Gajil… Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Quel jeu jouait-il ? D'abord il lui hurlait d'effroyables choses, et juste après il lui sauvait la vie ? S'il tentait de se faire pardonner, c'était raté, Levy n'était pas prête de le faire, pas aussi rapidement alors que la douleur menaçait de la submerger. Et lui, ce Dragon Slayer, comment arrivait-il encore à dormir où à se regarder dans une glace après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Elle en ignorait peut-être la cause, mais maintenant elle ne voulait pas la connaître non plus. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle en souffrait trop. Et elle voulait qu'il paye, qu'il comprenne qu'on ne la manipulait pas sans conséquences.<p>

Elle attrapa son sac posé au bas de son lit, sale mais intact après que tout se soit effondré. Plongeant la main dedans, elle soupira de soulagement en y sentant tous ses livres, toutes ses affaires et toutes ses notes. Parfait. Décidée, elle se leva et sortit, laissant celui qui l'avait blessée et humiliée tout seul. Il n'avait qu'à ronfler, elle ne serait plus là lorsqu'il se réveillerai.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une petite vengeance, qu'il sentirait passer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un sourire purement sadique éclaira son visage et elle observa le mage d'acier endormi d'un air mauvais. Cherchant sa plume dans son sac, elle s'appliqua à lui réserver une surprise des plus démoniaques.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut fini sa besogne, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma d'un geste sec. Et elle eut juste le temps de se retourner que Fiorenzo se jeta sur elle en hurlant des excuses, des remerciements à Dieu et des tas de questions sur son état de santé. Il lui expliqua qu'après que l'hôtel se soit effondré, ils les avaient trouvés tous les deux évanouis sous les décombres et s'étaient empressés de les amener au centre médical de la ville. Levy n'arrivait même pas à répondre à la moitié de ses questions tellement elles arrivaient vite, et aussi parce qu'elle voulait avant tout rester seule et ne parler avec personne. Mais elle s'efforçait de prendre un petit air enjoué et de répondre poliment, cachant tant bien que mal sa détresse intérieure. Personne n'était censé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait été trop humiliée pour vouloir en parler. C'est alors qu'en plein milieu de son questionnaire, le maire remarqua le sac de la jeune fille passé en bandoulière ainsi que sa veste et s'interrompit avant de reprendre:

- Vous allez quelque part ? Non pas que ce soit par curiosité, mais ce n'est pas conseillé vu votre état.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, mentit la jeune fille en ébauchant un sourire rassurant. J'ai juste envie d'aller me dégourdir les jambes et de m'éclaircir les idées.

- Très bien, faites comme chez vous, je vous fais confiance. Mais, et votre partenaire ? Il ne vous accompagne pas ? Demanda le maire en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte derrière la mage comme si elle espérait le voir sortir.

Sur le coup, Levy aurait aimé répondre : "Vous vous trompez, cet enfoiré n'est en rien mon partenaire" mais se ravisa et se contenta d'une réponse plus simple et plus polie:

- Non il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Et mieux valait pour lui que ce jour n'arrive pas. Avec ce qu'elle lui avait laissé, il allait vite le comprendre.

- D'un autre coté, ses blessures sont plus graves que les vôtres, même si elles restent superficielles. S'il ne vous avait pas protégée, cela aurait pu être plus grave encore, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air appuyé.

A vrai dire, la jeune fille n'entendit même pas la seconde phrase. Elle entra dans sa tête et fut aussitôt expulsée. Donc elle se contenta d'hocher la tête à son tour et de prendre congé. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle s'isole. Loin de lui. Parce que tout cela la rendait malade. Maintenant c'était à son tour de se retrouver seul. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer de sitôt.

Elle sortit rapidement et se retrouva dans la rue. Elle se dirigea vers l'épicerie de la ville qu'elle avait déjà repérée en fouillant dans ses poches pour voir si elle avait assez d'argent. Ensuite elle acheta de quoi manger pendant plusieurs jours et tout se dont elle aurait besoin pour ne pas revenir avant longtemps. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle passa devant ce qu'il restait de l'hôtel, constatant les dégâts. Le mot "en miettes" correspondait parfaitement, et même s'il n'y avait eu aucune victime grave, le spectacle était à vous paralyser sur place. Comment une créature était-elle capable de faire s'effondrer un aussi grand bâtiment en si peu de temps, en laissant si peu de traces et en réduisant tout en poussière ? Sa puissance devait être colossale. Enfin, c'était Gajil qui s'en occupait, pas elle, elle s'en fichait après tout.

Prenant une grande inspiration et tenant fermement son sac bien rempli maintenant, elle s'en alla. En direction de la forêt. Un endroit calme et apaisant dont elle avait besoin. Et si le Dragon Slayer était tenté de la suivre, il aurait d'autres surprises.

Après quelques heures passées à chercher un endroit où elle pourrait s'installer, elle finit par trouver une petite clairière isolée. Située à flanc de montagne, la pierre s'élevait un peu comme une falaise vers sa droite, et un ruisseau coulait à proximité. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de boire, et ensuite de se nettoyer un tant soi peu le visage, encore couvert de poussière.

Puis elle s'installa, profitant du calme paisible de la forêt pour s'apaiser, même si ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et elle s'occupa du mieux qu'elle pût, se préparant à rester seule pendant un bon moment et préparant mentalement de nouveaux pièges au cas où le Dragon Slayer serait tenter de venir trop près.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, Gajil se réveilla à son tour, posant un regard brumeux autour de lui. D'après une montre accrochée sur le mur en face de lui, il était aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi. Il passa sa main sur son front et dans ses cheveux en grognant. Il était toujours sur les nerfs avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Que ce soit l'attaque où la dispute. Pour ce qui est de la dispute, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur ses paroles, parce que c'était la vérité. Jusqu'à un certain point cependant. Et avec l'attaque, il préférait ne pas y penser. Parce que c'était principalement à cause de celui qui l'avait effectuée qu'il s'était énervé.<p>

Il se leva en soupirant et fit un pas en avant. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'une lueur jaillit au dessus de lui et que le mot "Water" lui tomba proprement dessus, lui faisant prendre une douche glacée. Cela eut le don de le réveiller de suite, et, haletant et crachotant, trempé des pieds à la tête, il maudissait intérieurement la mage aux cheveux bleus qu'il savait pertinemment responsable de cela. M'enfin, il avait tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir été aussi grossier.

Il s'ébroua rapidement, n'accordant pas plus d'importance que ça à ce qui venait de se passer et se dirigea vers la porte. Sauf qu'au moment de passer sur le tapis, le mot "Move" s'activa, et Gajil tomba proprement sur les fesses avant que le tapis ne lui vole en pleine face. Enervé à présent, il se releva d'un air exaspéré, se jurant de retrouver Levy et de lui faire passer l'envie de l'emmerder comme ça. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Il eut droit à la même scène qu'elle avec Fiorenzo, pour qu'ensuite il apprenne qu'elle était allée faire un tour. Oui, mais où ?

De plus en plus énervé et inquiet, il arpenta toute la ville à son tour, tentant de retrouver son odeur. Il finit par la trouver un peu en dehors de l'agglomération, par un simple coup de chance. Avec toute l'agitation, et vu depuis combien de temps il cherchait, cela relevait quasiment du miracle de l'avoir sentie. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à la suivre. Et l'odeur de Levy l'emmena assez loin, jusqu'à la forêt. Il n'y aurait sans doute jamais pensé, et esquissa un rictus contrarié en comprenant que s'il n'avait pas eu un odorat suffisamment développé, il ne l'aurait jamais trouvée et se serait retrouvé tout seul comme un idiot.

A peine arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, un nouveau mot s'activa, confirmant que Levy était passée par là, mais aussi que le Dragon Slayer avait du souci à se faire. Ainsi, le mot "Rock" fit s'écrouler des rochers d'une partie de la montagne juste à coté de lui, et il se fit ensevelir par l'éboulement. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il tomba dans des trous, se prit le pied dans des racines, se fit attraper la cheville par une liane qui le balança un peu plus loin, marcha sur des œufs pas très frais, se fit tabasser par des branches, et se retrouva collé sur l'herbe par les différents pièges que la jeune fille lui avait laissé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait été inventive. Il ignorait que ses mots pouvaient se déclencher à un moment donné. Encore une chose qu'il ne savait pas. Donc il la maudissait elle, mais lui aussi par la même occasion. Et finalement, alors que la fin de la journée approchait, il la retrouva enfin.

Après avoir affronté les différents pièges que la jeune fille lui avait laissés, Gajil finit par toucher au but. Levy s'était réfugiée dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt, et était en train de lire un des livres qu'elle avait emmené. Assise dans l'herbe, près du ruisseau, elle était repliée sur elle-même et tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. A coté d'elle, ses affaires étaient éparpillées au sol. Elle avait tenté de continuer à traduire, mais son esprit était si peu apaisé qu'elle n'avait pas réussi et avait tout laissé tomber, frustrée. Alors qu'elle souhaitait juste oublier ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, ses souvenirs ne cessaient de revenir, la détruisant intérieurement. Elle se sentait tellement trahie et brisée qu'elle avait juste envie de disparaitre ou de remonter le temps et que rien ne se soit passé.

Gajil, lui, ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était laissé emporter hier soir et lui avait balancé tout ce qui lui traversait la tête pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, quitte à lui avoir dit des bêtises. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle parte pour de bon, même s'il l'avait cherché. Et avec tous les sorts qu'elle lui avait laissés, il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Ce n'était peut-être as son genre, mais maintenant il avait envie de s'excuser, Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment été abominable avec elle. Et dire que c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être… Elle pleurait, elle souffrait, et c'était de sa faute à lui, parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un lâche et avait retourné sa colère contre elle, et pas contre lui. Il se sentait minable. C'était lui qui était faible depuis le début. Alor maintenant, il devait assumer ses actes, mettre les choses au clair, laisser sa putain de fierté de coté et s'excuser. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même s'il se doutait que la limite avait déjà été franchie. Alors il s'avança, décidé à tout lui dire même si elle ne l'écoutait pas.

La jeune fille entendit soudain un petit toussotement briser le calme de la clairière et sursauta. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, faisant pulser une douleur ravivée dans tout son corps. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne dans son dos, mais se retourna tout de même, sachant pertinemment que cela lui ferait mal. Mais elle s'en fichait, après tout, une fois de plus, un de moins, qu'est ce que cela changeait à la situation ? Rien. Rien du tout. Alors elle sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna, décidant de faire face au Dragon Slayer. Le silence s'épaissit au fur et à mesure que leurs bouches restaient closes, refusant d'émettre le moindre son, même si leurs yeux s'affrontaient durement. Ceux de la jeune fille, froids, tristes emplis de détresse, contre ceux du mage d'acier, hypnotisants quoique inexpressifs, sans émotions, puisqu'idiot comme il est, il ne cessait jamais de les cacher.

- Alors c'est là que tu te planquais ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix froide.

Sans un mot et sans le lâcher du regard, Levy resserra sa prise sur le livre qu'elle avait en main, la froideur de son corps cédant peu à peu la place à une chaleur haineuse. Et d'un geste rapide et violent, elle lui jeta son livre en pleine figure en guise de réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit l'objet en pleine tête avec un drôle de bruit avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. En grognant il se frotta le nez, avant de continuer d'un ton râleur:

- Des pièges et maintenant un bouquin ? T'en as des façons d'accueillir les gens crevette.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Explosa-t-elle d'une voix aigue qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux. Et arrête de m'appeler "Crevette" ça m'énerve ! Je t'interdis de me donner des surnoms !

- Eh ! Calme-toi déjà un peu et on en reparle.

- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ? Et puis d'abord, comment tu m'as trouvée ?

- J'ai un bon odorat. Mais les surprises que tu m'as laissées m'ont pas mal retardé. J'te remercie, c'était sympa de ta part, ironisa-t-il avec une grimace des plus contrariée en la foudroyant du regard.

D'ailleurs, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, ce regard. Au contraire, elle était satisfaite de voir qu'il s'était fait avoir et avait juste envie de se payer sa tête au vu des feuilles et autres traces des épreuves qu'il venait d'affronter qui le maculaient.

- Et malgré ça tu n'as pas compris que je voulais pas te voir ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Jamais Gajil ne l'avait vu tellement hors d'elle qu'en cet instant. C'était à la fois terrifiant et triste venant d'elle qui était d'habitude si calme, douce et joyeuse. Pourquoi ne voyait-il que maintenant l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il avait brisé ? Jamais il ne serait capable de guérir quelqu'un. Non, lui ne faisait que blesser. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Vraiment. Et il avait mal, mal pour elle, parce que, au fond, il ressentait la même chose.

- Je suis venu te chercher. Et m'excuser… Pour hier soir, déclara-t-il simplement en baissant les yeux.

Il serra les poings et les dents, se sentant même indigne de la regarder en face. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus connu les émotions qu'il ressentait maintenant. Cette envie de hurler en priant pour que tout aille mieux. Cette douleur si douce mais ô combien puissante traversant tout son corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était triste. Anéanti en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Comme elle, il se souvenait de tout, de chacun de ses gestes, de chacune de ses paroles, absolument tout. Comment avait-il peu être fou au point de lui dire des choses pareilles ? Tout ça parce qu'il venait de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait, et n'avait pas envie de revoir avant longtemps. Mais quel âne, bon sang, quel âne !

- Parce que tu penses peut-être que je vais te pardonner si facilement ? Glapit la jeune fille, sentant une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais connue monter en elle.

- Non.

Il s'avança vers elle, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire reculer avec un gémissement rauque.

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle, laissant de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne près d'elle. Elle avait déjà assez mal sans avoir besoin de sa présence trop proche d'elle. Elle voulait juste rester seule et ne plus rien ressentir. Elle se sentait tellement abandonnée… Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé sa douleur au monde entier, mais elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour ça. Elle était encore et toujours trop faible. Pas à la hauteur. Nulle. Moins que rien. Comme toujours. A ce moment précis, elle avait juste envie de s'effondrer au sol, de s'endormir, et de tout oublier. De rester seule et de ne plus connaître cette atroce douleur de trahison et de peine le pire pour elle c'est que,peu importe les gestes, les arguments, les querelles, les fissures et les blessures, quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, il y aura toujours une petite partie d'elle qui l'aimera. Alors, qu'il la trahisse, qu'il lui mente, qu'il la trompe ainsi, lui faisait aussi mal que si elle s'arrachait le cœur. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un abîme noir et sans fond, tellement il l'avait brisée. Elle l'aimait, et il l'avait rejetée violemment, d'une manière quasi impossible à égaler. Et pour cela, elle lui en voulait. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait eu autant envie de détruire quelqu'un d'autre. Elle, la calme et gentille Levy. Sauf qu'après ce qu'il avait dit, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour qu'elle soit douce avec lui.

Ne l'écoutant même pas, il s'approcha encore et la jeune fille finit par buter contre un énorme rocher, grognant et tremblant de colère. Heureusement le Dragon Slayer s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable et la contempla de ses yeux rouges dans lesquelles elle adorait plonger son regard, autrefois. Mais c'était autrefois, maintenant il ne restait plus que la douleur et la peine, elle ne voyait plus son regard, ne voyait pas qu'il était désolé. Alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, Levy lui colla une gifle, oubliant qui il était, oubliant qu'il pouvait la tuer s'il le voulait, oubliant qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. La tête du mage d'acier partit à angle droit vers la gauche avec un claquement sec. Etrangement il ne changea même pas de position, se contentant de cligner des yeux, comme si son cerveau aussi s'en était prit une et redémarrait. Ne cherchant même pas à se venger ni à répliquer, il tourna à nouveau la tête pour recommencer sa phrase avant de s'en prendre une deuxième, mais cette fois sur l'autre joue, toujours sans un mot de la jeune fille qui se contentait de sangloter. Mais au bout de la quatrième baffe qu'il se prit de cette façon sans pouvoir en placer une, il en eut assez.

Avec un grognement sourd il s'avança vers elle, ignorant ses glapissements désespérés et plaquant ses mains des deux cotés du corps de la mage aux cheveux bleus, ne lui offrant aucune possibilité de s'échapper, ni de le baffer. Oui parce que, pour donner correctement une claque à quelqu'un, il faut que l'épaule parte avec et donne de l'élan. Et là, elle n'avait plus de place. Alors, elle fit autre chose. Elle se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes et à marteler son torse de coups de poing en se débattant de plus en plus lorsqu'elle voyait que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Même si ce n'était pas vrai et qu'intérieurement Gajil se retenait de grogner. Sauf que c'était intérieur, pas visible.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! VA-T-EN ! JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ! VA-T-EN !

A chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, elle se rappelait de ses paroles. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, sa douleur revenait. Elle voulait juste qu'elle cesse, et pour cela, lui qui en était la cause, devait disparaitre, s'en aller. Il devait partir, elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence. Ça l'amusait donc tant que ça de la harceler ? Il n'avait que ça à faire de la voir pleurer ?

- Je ne partirais pas, je dois te parler. La voix de Gajil couvrait même ses cris, bien qu'elle soit étonnement plus douce et étouffée.

- JE NE VEUX PAS T'ECOUTER ! JE N'AI RIEN A TE DIRE ! VA-T-EN !

Elle tentait vainement de le pousser, ou de s'échapper en criant, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne bougeait pas, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois sa faiblesse. Elle n'était même pas capable de se défendre correctement, elle avait toujours eu besoin des autres. Avec lui, elle avait cru être capable de se débrouiller, elle avait eu envie de l'impressionner, de ne pas le décevoir et de lui montrer qu'elle aussi était forte comme lui. Mais si tout était basé sur un mensonge, où était sa force ? Nulle part, elle avait été inventée.

- Ecoute moi Levy, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais il faut que je te dise –

- LA FERME ! TAIS-TOI ! VA DONC T'EN PRENDRE A D'AUTRES, MAIS LAISSE MOI SEULE ! TU EN AS ASSEZ FAIT !

Elle criait tellement fort que tous ses mots résonnaient, que ce soit à l'extérieur, ou à l'intérieur du Dragon Slayer. Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour se faire pardonner ? Apparemment oui. Déjà la première fois, ça avait vraiment été miraculeux qu'elle ne prête plus attention à ses actes et le considère comme un ami. Ami… Alors qu'il en avait trouvé, il les perdait. Il brisait le lien lui-même, sans doute sans le vouloir, mais il le faisait quand même. Finalement… c'était peut-être _lui _qui avait eu raison dès le début.

_"Avoir des amis te fera souffrir de toute façon, à un moment donné. Que ce soit parce que tu les protégeras au péril de ta vie, ou bien parce vous vous séparerez. Si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, ne t'attache pas. Compris Gajil ?"_

Oui, peut-être avait-il raison… Lorsqu'il était entré à Fairy Tail, il avait oublié ses paroles, et peu à peu, il avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'_il_ lui avait dit. Maintenant, il espérait juste être capable de recoller les morceaux, et s'il n'y parvenait pas, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- Ne réagis pas comme ça, j't'en prie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Mais comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir hein ? Tu croyais que j'allais te féliciter peut-être? Que j'allais me prosterner à tes pieds et me laisser cracher au visage ? Non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Comment as-tu seulement pu imaginer un truc pareil ? Comment… Comment as-tu pu trahir ainsi tes propres amis ? Me trahir moi alors que je te faisais confiance ! Pourquoi t'es tu amusé à jouer avec moi comme ça ? Est-ce que je n'étais rien de plus pour toi qu'un simple objet à manipuler pour parvenir à tes fins ? De toute façon, du moment que tu as ce que tu veux, tu t'en fiches des autres, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, je ne sais même pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils alors que tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. DEGAGE ! VA-T-EN ! JE TE HAIS !

- Mais laisse moi au moins en placer une et m'excuser merde !

- JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE TES EXCUSES ! DE TOUTE FACON QUI ME DIT QUE CE NE SERA PAS UN RAMASSIS DE MENSONGES JUSTE POUR ME FAIRE PLIER A NOUVEAU HEIN ? QUI ME LE GARANTIT ? PERSONNE ! JE NE PEUX PLUS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! TU N'AS QUE CE QUE TU MERITES !

Des oiseaux s'envolaient des arbres à toute vitesse, effrayés par le bruit assourdissant que faisait la jeune fille en colère. Sans s'arrêter elle frappait, pleurait, criait, tremblait, souffrait. Pendant des années, elle s'était sentie faible, et quand, enfin, quelqu'un avait réussi à lui redonner confiance en elle, elle découvrait que ce n'était que de la pure hypocrisie. Et son monde, ses rêves, ses idéaux sombraient avec elle.

Voyant que ses coups ne feraient pas déguerpir le mage d'acier, et voyant bien que sa douleur et sa haine ne faisaient qu'empirer sans jamais s'apaiser, elle passa au niveau supérieur. Avec une force qui lui était encore inconnue jusqu'à présent elle prit appui sur la pierre derrière elle et se jeta sur le Dragon Slayer, le faisant violemment tomber au sol avec un cri de surprise. Avant de se ruer sur lui. Elle ne se maitrisait plus, laissant sa colère et sa douleur guider ses gestes. Pourquoi devait-elle être la seule à souffrir ? Pourquoi lui ne ressentait rien ? Il devait payer pour toutes ces horribles choses qu'il lui avait envoyées au visage, il devait aussi avoir mal. Alors elle le frappa, partout où elle pouvait. Et lui ne réagissait pas, il la laissait faire, encaissant sans un son. Comme cette fois là, où il l'avait protégée, peu après son arrivée à la guilde. A ce moment là… N'étais-ce aussi que des mensonges ? Avait-il joué la comédie ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, et ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir. Elle voulait juste ne plus avoir mal, ne plus souffrir… quitte à mourir. Et pourtant, elle avait beau le cogner de toutes ses forces, sa peine ne s'estompait pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait le frapper une nouvelle fois, il para, attrapant sa petite main toute rouge à force d'avoir donné des coups. Puis de l'autre il lui attrapa l'épaule et se redressa en grimaçant, avant de l'attirer contre lui doucement. Aussitôt elle se débattit plus violemment encore, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait pas le droit. Qu'espérait-il faire exactement comme ça ? La calmer ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, de bras chaleureux qui l'enserraient dans une étreinte réconfortante. Mais, même si lui tentant de l'être, elle ne le voulait pas venant de lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter après la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée.

- Levy… J'aimerais tout t'expliquer, mais je peux pas. Essaye de me comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en cessant de se débattre mais en restant tout de même tendue.

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais pas là hier. C'est pas que je veux pas te le dire, c'est que je peux pas, c'est tout.

- Et comment puis-je te faire confiance alors, si tu ne me dis rien ?

- Tu ne peux pas. Et je ne te demande pas de le faire. Je te demande juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle s'écarta brusquement et croisa les bras, le fixant d'un air sérieux, attentif et courroucé. Qu'il évitait d'ailleurs lorsqu'il répondit, non sans hésiter et bredouiller.

- Ce… Ce que je t'ai dit… C'est vrai, je l'ai pensé. Au début. Mais… Au moment où… Où tu as commencé à me dire mes quatre vérités là-bas… J'ai compris que… Finalement… Je n'étais pas venu que pour moi. Qu'en fait… J'avais eu envie de… Faire équipe avec toi. Mais j'ai été idiot… Et j'ai pas donné de sens à ce que je ressentais. J'me suis borné dans mon idée, sans prendre en compte le reste. Et je sais que même si j'étais énervé, c'était pas une raison pour te dire tout ça, et que je suis désolé.

Levy ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait plus. Elle voulait par-dessus tout le croire, mais il pouvait très bien la manipuler à nouveau. Elle avait perdu tout ses repères, ne parvenait pas à se décider et était complètement affolée. Gajil le sentit bien, et continua, un peu plus sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Je te demande pas de me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit, parce que c'est impardonnable. Et je peux pas te demander de me faire confiance non plus, parce que je peux rien dire. Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de pleurer et d'avoir mal à cause de moi.

La tête baissée, les poings fermés, il tâchait de se calmer et attendait la réaction de la jeune fille. Qui, à vrai dire, ne fût pas celle à laquelle il pensait. Elle renifla bruyamment avant d'entourer la nuque du Dragon Slayer de ses bras et d'enfoncer sa tête dans son torse en sanglotant. Il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'excusait ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était impossible.

- Stupide… Tu es vraiment stupide. Murmura-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer doucement.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais t'as raison. Depuis le début j'ai été con.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore entièrement pardonné, et pour la confiance, c'est pareil. Pourtant je me sens mieux maintenant qu'on en à parlé et que tu es venu t'excuser. Je te remercie pour ça. Mais… je pense que j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose. J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser tranquille et de me mêler de mes affaires hier soir.

- Ne dis pas de conneries. Même si j'étais mal à ce moment là, j'avais pas à te dire ça. Et je t'ai inquiétée lorsque je suis parti sans rien dire. Il à fallu que tu me fasses le même coup pour que je ressente la même chose m'en rende enfin compte. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux encore être aussi ouverte avec moi malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait…

- A vrai dire, je l'ignore aussi. J'imagine que ça fait partie de mon caractère et que ça ne changera sans doute jamais. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé: j'ai envie de faire cette mission avec toi.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion et le soulagement, il se contenta de l'enlacer timidement, de l'attirer contre lui et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses beaux cheveux bleus en murmurant un faible "Merci" et en fermant les yeux.

Pendant longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger, juste heureux de s'être un tant soit peu réconciliés. Puis ils finirent par rentrer à Kôkô, se posant une question dont la logique était fatale : Maintenant que l'hôtel avait été détruit… Où allaient-ils loger ?

Heureusement, à peines rentrés et après avoir exposé ce léger problème à Fiorenzo, ce dernier les invita chez lui et Gajil faillit demander s'il pouvait dormir dehors. Heureusement pour eux, Fiorenzo s'installa chez sa secrétaire, soucieux de leur confort, et aussi pour… autre chose.

Leur nouvelle maison était assez simple, à peine plus meublée que leur chambre d'hôtel. Et le Dragon Slayer râlait parce qu'ils devaient faire la cuisine tous seuls maintenant. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'atmosphère entre les deux mages avait légèrement changée. Maintenant, les silences étaient plus gênés qu'autre chose.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le mage d'acier alla se coucher, dans leur nouveau lit deux places (quelle surprise !). Levy resta encore un peu debout, décidant de rattraper son retard sur la traduction. Bon, elle laissait de coté les informations sur les dragons et s'occupait juste des énigmes au centre. Ça lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Gajil à propos du chat-oiseau et des deux énigmes précédentes. Elle le ferait demain.

S'installant à table, elle prépara ses affaires et commença à travailler. L'esprit enfin vidé de ses soucis, elle prit du plaisir à traduire, et cela finit même par la détendre. Même si, avec ce qu'elle avait traduit, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'être détendue…

_"Bientôt, le secret sera révélé_

_Et tout va se compliquer._

_Car seul le fils peut-espérer gagner,_

_Contre celui que vous devrez affronter."_

Là, ils avaient un problème. Si seul le fils du "monstre non identifié" pouvait l'affronter, Gajil n'y arriverait sans doute pas. Puisque son père à lui était Metallicana, un dragon.

… Une seconde… Monstre…? Dragon… ?

Et s'il fallait prendre le problème à l'envers. Et si Gajil était réellement le fils de celui qu'ils devaient battre, dans ce cas…

A ce moment là, lorsqu'elle trouva la réponse, elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle en fit bouger le lit et son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, comme pour la prévenir du danger.

Trop de choses concordaient. L'attitude de Gajil, l'attaque de l'hôtel, le cri qu'ils avaient entendu juste avant. Et si… Et si le monstre non identifié qu'ils devaient affronter se trouvait réellement être le père de Gajil ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit… Metallicana ?

Les choses commençaient sérieusement à prendre une mauvaise tournure, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.


	5. Question de confiance

**Note de l'auteur:** Oui bon je l'avoue, j'ai fait ma sadique pour la fin de ce chapitre xD Mais j'adore ça 8D Et je suis super contente ! C'est la première histoire où j'arrive à faire un nombre de mots assez réguliers. D'habitude c'était genre 4000, 3000, 2000, etc, mais là ça reste toujours pareil, c'est bien 8D ça prouve que je suis à fond dans cette histoire ! ^w^ Commentaires siouplait =P

Question de confiance.

Le lendemain matin, Levy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes, ses yeux étaient lourds et sa tête tournait. Mais il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à ressasser ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle n'en était peut-être pas sûre, mais le fait que Metallicana soit le monstre qu'ils devaient combattre n'était pas une possibilité à exclure. Et elle n'avait encore rien dit à Gajil.

Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui, qui dormait encore paisiblement et lui tournait le dos, caché sous la couverture. Si Metallicana était réellement derrière tout ça, elle comprenait sa réaction, elle aussi n'aurait pas voulu y croire et se serait énervée. Elle tendit une main timide et caressa les longs cheveux noirs du Dragon Slayer du bout des doigts, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, la faisant douter un peu plus à chaque fois. Devait-elle lui en parler ? C'était son père tout de même ! Et puis, si ce n'était pas lui, elle commettrait sûrement une erreur en parlant de lui. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il n'en parlait jamais, où alors avec énormément de réticence et d'amertume.

D'après ce que Fiorenzo leur avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le monstre qui les avait attaqués se cachait dans la montagne. Si elle voulait en être sûre, c'est là qu'elle devrait chercher en premier. Mais elle ignorait si elle faisait bien d'y aller seule, ou si elle ne devait pas plutôt rester là sagement. A force de balancer pour une solution ou une autre, elle finit par arriver à un compromis. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net pour pouvoir ensuite en parler. Alors, elle allait vérifier ce matin et rentrerait pour déjeuner. Il y avait trop de problèmes et trop de choses non résolues qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit, maintenant, à elle de résoudre la chose. Elle savait que si elle allait vérifier par elle-même, cela répondrait à pas mal de questions. Et si elle disait à Gajil qu'elle partait pour soi disant vérifier que son père était derrière tout ça, non seulement il ne la laisserai pas partir, mais il risquait de s'énerver à nouveau. Elle était tendue tout d'un coup… Si elle se retrouvait face au Dragon… que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Sous le coup du stress, son cerveau imagina déjà quelle sorte de discussion loufoque ils pourraient avoir. Du genre :" -Bonjour monsieur le Dragon, tout va bien ? – Oui, oui, je vais bien et vous ?"

N'importe quoi. Elle devait se surveiller. Elle se leva en soupirant et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Gajil qui avait l'air de faire de beaux rêves. Elle avala un petit déjeuner très léger, attrapa son sac, réunit quelques affaires et sortit sans faire de bruit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, mais il devait être moins de huit heures du matin. Le soleil se levait à peine et il n'y avait encore personne dans les rues d'habitude bien animées. Levy prit une grande inspiration et contempla la montagne qui dominait tout au dessus d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si quelque chose l'attendait réellement là-bas, mais elle ferait mieux de se préparer mentalement. Et physiquement, parce que l'ascension risquait d'être difficile. D'un pas indécis elle se décida finalement à partir, se jurant de revenir le plus vite possible pour ne pas inquiéter Gajil. Ce qui l'agaçait c'est que son cerveau voulait absolument qu'elle fasse demi-tour, et lui faisait régulièrement tourner la tête. Elle n'était pas paranoïaque mais ça commençait à venir tout doucement.

Etrangement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Levy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle cherchait pouvait surgir de n'importe où, même si elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi un Dragon pouvait bien ressembler, à part que c'était grand, et que ça avait des ailes et une queue. Elle avançait précautionneusement, principalement parce que la montagne était parsemée de crevasses et qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber. Et ne pas se perdre aussi, c'était pour ça qu'elle suivait le sentier. Quoique, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que le Dragon ne se trouverait certainement pas sur ce chemin, s'il devait passer inaperçu. Oui, et bien, elle s'était trompée. Parce qu'au détour d'une petite pointe rocheuse, elle tomba nez à nez avec Metallicana.

* * *

><p>Gajil se réveilla enfin à son tour, clignant des yeux parce qu'il faisait déjà jour. Il s'étira en gémissant et fit craquer ses doigts, se sentant complètement engourdi. Malgré sa petite taille, Levy était quand même capable de faire mal si elle le voulait, et il le sentait maintenant. Il se retourna et plissa soudain les yeux lorsqu'il vit que Levy n'était pas là. Il était déjà presque onze heures, elle était sans doute réveillée. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il s'habilla et sortit. Mais toujours rien, elle n'était pas dans la maison. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça ? Il s'assit brusquement à la table du salon encore pleine des notes que Levy avait apparemment laissées en plan, et ne mangea même pas, inquiet, n'ayant pas très faim et ne cessant de se poser des questions sur la nouvelle disparition de la jeune fille. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas être loin, vu comment ils s'étaient expliqués hier. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à lui refaire le coup une deuxième fois… Si ?<p>

Et c'est à ce moment là, par pure curiosité, qu'il se décida à regarder les notes de Levy. Et bien, si elle avait été là ils auraient eu de quoi parler, il ignorait qu'elle était arrivée aussi loin. Il se creusa la tête un petit moment sur les énigmes qui n'avaient pas été entièrement résolues, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose, voire rien du tout, et parvint juste à se donner mal à la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la dernière énigme. Celle là elle était facile, même un idiot connaissant un tant soi peu ce qu'il s'était passé l'aurait comprise. Autant dire qu'en plus des annotations de Levy à coté, le Dragon Slayer trouva la réponse en un temps record. Il écarquilla les yeux, frappa la table avec ses mains et colla son nez à la feuille, comme s'il avait mal lu. Avant de finalement en conclure que la jeune fille venait de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui cacher. Putain de bouquin de merde. A ce moment là, c'est la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- MERDE ! Fut la seule chose qu'il grogna tellement fort que les murs tremblèrent.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il la claqua aussi vite et se précipita vers la montagne, une peur insidieuse commençant à monter en lui. Si Metallicana la voyait, il savait ce qu'il lui ferait. Et ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Alors il priait pour que tout ne soit pas trop tard en courant toujours plus vite, poussant ses jambes au maximum.

* * *

><p>A vrai dire, Levy ne se retrouva pas vraiment nez à nez (ou à museau) avec le Dragon. Elle l'avait vu de loin, après avoir tourné à coté d'un gros tas de rochers, et avait aussitôt rebroussé chemin. La première seconde, elle s'était demandée: "c'est quoi ce drôle de rocher ?" avant que la dure réalité ne se forme dans son esprit. Maintenant elle était accroupie derrière une paroi rocheuse, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités, toute rouge, le cœur battant et toute tremblante. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf au gigantesque animal qu'elle venait de voir. Lorsqu'elle réussit finalement à se calmer après de nombreuses minutes de panique totale, elle passa une tête timide et effrayée de derrière sa cachette.<p>

Apparemment il était assoupi, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été repérée. Elle voyait son corps se soulever lentement et la terre trembler à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Levy avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur l'énorme bête devant elle qui faisait au moins quinze fois sa taille si ce n'est plus. On aurait dit que tout son corps était recouvert de plaques de métal enchâssées, et c'était sans doute le cas vu comme il luisait au soleil. Malgré ses jambes en coton, la jeune fille réussit à se rapprocher, une curiosité inassouvie noyant sa peur et la réalité autour d'elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Metallicana, le père de Gajil, celui qui l'avait élevé, lui avait enseigné la magie, se trouvait en face d'elle. Hypnotisée, elle s'approcha encore, s'avança si près qu'elle pourrait le toucher si elle le voulait. Et elle le voulait. Alors, même si elle tremblait, elle tendit la main.

* * *

><p>Gajil courrait, s'affolant un peu plus à chaque pas, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la jeune fille. Et il priait. Priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. S'il la retrouvait morte, jamais il ne se pardonnerai, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de ramener son corps inerte à Fairy Tail, de devoir affronter tout ces regards lourds de reproches, l'accusant de n'avoir pas pu la protéger. Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant ces horribles images et manquant de trébucher. Alors il accéléra encore, suivant l'odeur de la mage aux cheveux bleus à la trace.<p>

* * *

><p>Levy n'était plus consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. La seule chose qu'elle percevait était les battements affolés de son cœur et sa main qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque seconde du cou du Dragon qui faisait quasiment sa taille. Étrangement elle pensait que les Dragons avaient obligatoirement des cornes sur la tête. Metallicana lui n'en avait pas, à la place il possédait une tête longue et affinée, et un drôle de motif autour des yeux. Ses ailes aussi étaient étranges. Repliées contre son corps, constituées d'énormes plaques de métal fixées les unes aux autres, lui permettant sans doute de voler, et surtout de couper, vu leur finesse. Il fallait surement avoir une force colossale pour soulever tout ça et battre l'air avec pour s'envoler, elle ne savait pas comment il faisait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Sans réfléchir, émerveillée, elle posa doucement sa main sur le cou du Dragon, sentant aussitôt une grande chaleur en émaner et des vibrations passer dans ses doigts. Elle sentait presque son souffle passer à l'intérieur. Et maintenant elle était paralysée par ses émotions. Elle était en train de toucher un Dragon, une de ces bêtes légendaires, qui ne se montraient jamais aux hommes, entourées de mystère et que tout le monde pensait irréelle et disparue! Et elle, elle en avait un devant les yeux.<p>

* * *

><p>Il courrait. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il continuait. Sautant les crevasses et les fossés, escaladant les rochers, jamais il ne s'arrêtait. A chaque battement de son cœur douloureux à force de battre à un rythme plus que soutenu, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit: "Levy". Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Que cherchait-elle à faire exactement ? Perdu à force de se poser des questions il continuait pourtant à avancer, il le fallait.<p>

* * *

><p>La main toujours collée au cou du Dragon qui ne bougeait pas pour autant, le cerveau de Levy bouillonnait. Elle ne pensait plus, n'entendait plus, complètement dominée par ses émotions. Sauf que, maintenant que sa curiosité avait été comblée, sa raison reprenait le dessus, suivie de près par l'affolement. "Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire là ?" Ecarquillant les yeux, se rendant enfin compte de son inconscience, elle se détacha et recula brusquement. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle venait de risquer sa vie ! Elle ne savait absolument pas comment il aurait réagi s'il s'était réveillé. Elle devait rentrer. Maintenant. Et en parler à Gajil. Absolument.<p>

Elle marchait à reculons, n'osant pas quitter le Dragon des yeux ni lui tourner le dos. Et c'est ce qui la perdit. Parce qu'elle ne vit pas sa queue. Elle trébucha dessus, provoquant un bruit assourdissant, comme si elle avait fait s'entrechoquer des casseroles, sans parler de l'écho. Elle tomba et ne pût retenir un cri qui résonna fort autour d'elle. Et Metallicana s'éveilla. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, elle se retrouva collée contre la pierre par la queue du Dragon qui s'était redressée à une vitesse effroyable pour la faucher. Levy avait eu tellement mal qu'elle en avait des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de respirer et ne parvenait qu'à émettre de petits hoquets misérables. Avec difficulté elle releva les yeux et croisa les yeux rouges du Dragon. Ceux de Gajil. En plus froids, sadiques, méfiants et dangereux. Elle avait beau ne pas côtoyer souvent d'animaux, elle savait ce que signifiait cette attitude. Elle l'avait réveillé, il se sentait menacé et il attaquait. Ça avait beau être un Dragon, un animal conscient et intelligent, capable de parler et maitrisant la magie, il n'en restait pas moins un animal avec un instinct défensif. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser gentiment de l'avoir piétiné, il rétracta sa queue, la faisant tomber lourdement au sol. Son cœur cessa de battre avant de redoubler de vigueur lorsqu'il poussa un rugissement tellement puissant qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser tellement il vibrait. Elle était terrorisée, ce monstre allait la tuer, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Que pouvait-elle tenter alors qu'elle était à peine plus grande que ses crocs ? Jamais elle n'aurait du venir ici, son pressentiment s'était confirmé. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et vite. Mais Gajil n'était pas là, comme une idiote, elle était partie sans le prévenir, sans lui dire où elle allait, parce qu'elle pensait revenir rapidement. Non, elle ne reviendrait pas rapidement, c'était même probable qu'elle ne revienne pas du tout. Un Dragon endormi passait encore, mais un Dragon réveillé et en colère, c'était une autre histoire ! Elle était à nouveau paralysée, mais cette fois par la peur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment se défendre. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait tellement son cerveau voulait déconnecter.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Metallicana leva une de ses énormes pattes avant. Il allait la frapper, la broyer, l'enfoncer dans le sol, l'écraser. Et elle, elle ne faisait rien, ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Et c'est précisément maintenant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le Dragon allait la tuer, que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui passa devant les yeux. Elle avait toujours cru que l'expression "voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux" n'était destinée à enrichir une description dans les livres, et ne pensait pas que ça pouvait réellement se produire. Apparemment si, elle le vivait en ce moment même. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ou dire aussi d'ailleurs lui venait en mémoire. Alors elle ferma les yeux et attendit que la mort vienne la prendre, ne trouvant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le Dragon était en train d'abattre sa patte sur elle à une telle vitesse, qu'elle qui était en dessous, pendant ce petit laps de temps, sentait la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'air autour d'elle et avait l'impression d'être déjà écrasée. Elle attendait la douleur en serrant les dents, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à fuir. C'était la fin.

Seule une seconde la séparait de la mort, et pourtant il s'y passait tellement de choses ! Au même moment, son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer violemment en arrière. Elle tomba par terre plusieurs mètres plus loin, avant de relever automatiquement la tête histoire de voir son sauveur. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée. Parce que Gajil se fit littéralement écraser avec un bruit horrible sous la patte de son propre père. A sa place. Levy cria et se précipita vers lui, avant que le Dragon ne se retourne vers elle d'un air menaçant. Le sol trembla soudain sous elle, et elle se fit percuter par une sorte de pilier d'acier ressemblant à ceux de Gajil, qui en sortit et qui la renvoya de là ou elle venait. En grognant elle se replia sur elle-même, complètement déboussolée. Si elle s'attendait à ce que le Dragon enlève soudain sa patte d'un air horrifié et se mette à s'excuser, et bien elle fut déçue. Parce que, au contraire, il appuya encore plus fort, accrut encore la pression, faisant grogner le Dragon Slayer qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais que son père lui rendait bien. Un parent n'était pas censé agir comme ça avec son enfant ! C'était quoi son problème ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Si ce n'est que Metallicana avait clairement l'intention de l'écraser.

Prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Levy réagit au quart de tour. Elle se releva, sortit sa plume et activa sa magie. Grossière erreur.

- Solid Script : Fire !

Les lettres prirent forme à une vitesse incroyable, et d'un geste vif la jeune fille les envoya vers la tête du Dragon, juste avant que Gajil ne lui hurle un avertissement, se débattant violemment pour se libérer.

- Levy, fait pas ça !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'annuler. Une énorme déflagration fit trembler la montagne et disparaitre le Dragon Slayer et son père derrière un énorme nuage de fumée. Au moins, elle l'avait touché. Oui, sauf qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Soudain, la tête de Metallicana émergea de la fumée et fonça vers elle en sifflant. Il la percuta avec violence et l'envoya voler à une dizaine de mètres avec un bruit sourd, accompagné par les cris de Gajil qui le frappait pour se dégager. Lorsqu'elle sentit le choc, Levy parvint à peine à crier tellement elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été renversée par une voiture lancée à pleine allure et elle se replia sur elle-même en crachant du sang avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on l'attrapa et qu'elle fut violemment plaquée contre quelque chose de chaud et dur avant de tomber par terre. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, craignant ce qu'elle allait voir et poussant de petits halètements terrifiés. Pourquoi le père de Gajil réagissait-il donc aussi violemment ? D'ailleurs c'était le Dragon Slayer qui l'avait rattrapée après s'être libéré et avait amorti sa chute. Mais il ne s'en était pas sorti sans mal. Son épaule droite était couverte de sang et entaillée assez profondément. D'où l'hypothèse que les griffes de Metallicana coupaient. Pas qu'un peu.

Avant même qu'elle ne le remercie, avant même qu'il ne réalise, avant même qu'ils ne puissent se relever, le Dragon était sur eux. En un coup de patte et en deux mouvements, ils furent séparés et c'est la jeune fille qui se retrouva écrasée au sol, étouffant quasiment sous le poids qu'il faisait peser sur elle et n'osant pas bouger de peur de se couper un membre. Puis il se tourna vers Gajil, un halo vert étrangement familier l'entourant. De la magie. Sans un mot, sans une incantation, simplement en grondant, il envoya le Dragon Slayer contre une paroi, si violemment qu'elle se fissura. Et étrangement il y resta collé comme s'il s'agissait d'un aimant. La jeune fille sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Elle voyait déjà de petites étoiles danser derrière ses yeux et avait affreusement mal. C'était une chance qu'elle ne saigne pas énormément avec ce qu'elle avait encaissé.

- Lâche-la ! S'écria soudain Gajil en se débattant pour se libérer mais sans succès, il restait encore et toujours fixé à la roche.

Le Dragon reporta son attention sur lui, esquissant un sourire vicieux et sadique laissant voir ses crocs avant de déclarer:

- Et si je refuse de le faire ?

C'était la première fois que Levy entendait sa voix. Une voix froide, un grondement sourd qui vous faisait frissonner et qui ne laissait que passer le mépris, la haine et le sadisme, sans aucun autre sentiment.

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, libère-là ! Maintenant !

Levy tenta de protester, ne voulant absolument repartir seule et laisser son ami ici, alors que clairement, il était en danger.

- Non. Cette vermine n'avait pas à s'approcher de moi, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

Alors que la voix du Dragon Slayer était sifflante de colère, celle de son père était très calme, sérieuse et même joyeuse.

- Toujours le même hein ? A rabaisser tout le monde comme s'ils étaient des putains d'êtres inférieurs.

Ignorant le danger et hors de lui, Gajil lui cracha ces mots au visage en le foudroyant d'un regard si haineux que même la jeune fille en détourna les yeux. Là elle était vaguement gênée aussi. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une dispute de famille. Surtout que, accessoirement, c'est elle qui l'avait provoquée.

- Je ne rabaisse pas tout le monde. Seulement les humains. Ces choses ne méritent pas la magie, ni la connaissance, et encore moins la reconnaissance que certains d'entre nous semblent leur vouer. Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons je devrais m'abaisser à leur niveau.

Le pire dans ces paroles, c'est qu'elles semblaient sincères. Et Metallicana prenait un malin plaisir à profiter de la situation et du fait qu'ils ne puissent rien faire contre lui. Levy était vraiment perdue, les Dragons n'étaient pas censés être du coté des humains, comme l'avait si souvent dit Natsu ? Terrifiée, elle décida pourtant de revenir dans la discussion.

- Hé ! C'est ton fils non ? Comment peux-tu lui dire ça ? S'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Le Dragon ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard, peut être qu'il ne lui répondrait pas non plus, après ce qu'il venait de dire sur les humains. Mais finalement au bout d'un court moment, il finit par lâcher une réponse, d'une voix froide et cruelle qui lui fit autant mal à elle qu'elle dû en faire à Gajil.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, vermine. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel. Il n'est qu'un moins que rien, et je n'ai fait que perdre mon temps avec lui.

- Et toi t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Brailla soudain le Dragon Slayer qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de rester là sans rien faire.

- La ferme !

En même temps qu'il prononça ces mots, le halo vert réapparut autour de lui et un énorme rayon jaillit de sa gueule pour aller percuter le mage d'acier avec une telle violence que la jeune fille en trembla. Sous la violence du choc, le rocher derrière le Dragon Slayer explosa, noyant son cri de douleur et celui de la jeune fille dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant tomber le peu de neige qu'il y avait sur les sommets. Et lorsque la poussière fut dissipée par le vent, Gajil était effondré, inerte sur le sol. Et Levy se mit vraiment à pleurer. Metallicana était trop fort, ils avaient perdu, et c'était de sa faute à elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit et était partie se mêler d'une affaire de famille qui ne la regardait pas. Le Dragon, ayant bien entendu ses sanglots, appuya encore plus fort, l'étouffant vraiment cette fois-ci et la condamnant à souffrir en silence.

- Espèce… D'enfoiré… LIBERE-LA ! Hurla Gajil .

Il se releva difficilement, manquant par deux fois de se retrouver au sol, mais gardant la tête haute malgré tout. Il s'était enfui la dernière fois, ça ne se reproduirait pas. Il se battrai et ferai face jusqu'au bout. Alors il ignora la douleur et s'élança vers le Dragon qui avait prit un air amusé et ricanait froidement. Il invoqua sa magie qui entoura son bras, et sans même hésiter une seconde, se jeta sur lui.

- Pilier du Dragon d'acier !

- Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n'as jamais réussi à me toucher !

Le mage d'acier avait beau être rapide, ce n'était pas suffisant. Metallicana détendit son cou et frappa comme un serpent, mordant violemment dans le bras déjà entaillé de Gajil qui s'était recouvert d'acier. Avec un second mouvement du cou, il l'envoya de nouveau à terre, s'empressant de l'immobiliser de la même manière que Levy.

Sauf que ça ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il était vraiment hors de lui après ce que son père avait dit. Sa fierté venait de se prendre un coup pour la deuxième fois durant cette putain de mission, maintenant il en avait marre. Metallicana avait veau l'avoir élevé, cette fois, il lui dirait en face ce qu'il avait contenu depuis toutes ces années.

- Si j'étais tellement un poids pour toi, pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé crever alors ?

- Aucune idée. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire d'ailleurs. Un minable comme toi ne m'était pas d'une grande utilité. J'ai bien essayé de le faire il y a deux jours, et je pensais avoir réussi, mais apparemment pas. Je vais m'en charger maintenant je pense.

- "Utilité" ? Alors j'avais raison, tu m'as pas éduqué par bonté d'âme !

- Evidemment que non. Ignir, Grandine, et bien d'autres… Ils se sont tous fait un nom lorsqu'ils sont soudainement arrivés avec des humains à qui ils enseignaient la magie. Pourquoi eux ? Avant cette histoire, tout le monde connaissait mon nom, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Mais après on m'a oublié, on m'a jugé moins fort que ces moins que rien, et ça m'a vraiment énervé. Et puis un jour, tu es venu à moi. Et bien soit, je t'ai élevé, appris la magie, comme eux l'avaient fait, même si tu t'es révélé un parfait incapable borné, têtu et rebelle.

A ce moment précis, Gajil fit une tête abattue. Levy la connaissait, elle avait fait exactement la même tête, avait ressenti exactement la même chose que lui en ce moment, sauf que pour elle, ça s'était produit deux jours plus tôt. Mais contrairement au Dragon Slayer, elle, elle était triste pour lui. Bien sûr, lui l'avait été aussi, mais pas sur le moment. En un sens, c'était un juste retour des choses, Metallicana avait été tout aussi horrible que lui, à la différence que Gajil ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il avait dit. Et l'histoire se répétait. Quelle ironie.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une demande, et pas non plus un ordre. Il avait juste lâché cette phrase comme ça, espérant sans doute une réponse, mais sachant très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas.

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire, ça ne te regarde pas, déclara simplement le Dragon en se redressant soudain.

Gajil baissa les yeux, il se savait vaincu, il savait qu'il allait disparaître. Metallicana n'avait jamais eu pitié de personne, il n'était qu'un putain d'égoïste. Ils ne réagit pas plus que ça lorsqu'une sorte de fumée verte émana de la gueule du Dragon et qu'un lent et long grondement ébranla son corps. Levy voulait parler, crier, lui hurler de réagir, lui demander ce qu'il allait se passer, complètement affolée et déboussolée, mais l'air lui manquait, et à la place des mots ne sortit qu'un hoquet étouffé.

Lorsque le Dragon écarta les mâchoires, elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de réponse, il allait tirer. Elle avait déjà vu Natsu utiliser un hurlement de Dragon, et connaissait sa puissance. En sachant que Metallicana avait déjà détruit leur hôtel de la même manière, elle le savait puissant et dévastateur. Sauf qu'ici, Gajil ne parviendrait pas à la protéger et qu'il n'y avait pas de murs pour bloquer l'attaque. Ils allaient se la prendre de plein fouet, sans pouvoir réagir, sans pouvoir se battre.

Pour la dernière fois ils se regardèrent. Pour la dernière fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. La dernière chose que vit l'un fut le visage de l'autre. Avant qu'une lumière verte et une douleur horrible ne les submerge et qu'ils oublient tout, jusqu'à leur noms. Et tous les deux sombrèrent.


	6. Le temps des décisions

**Note de l'auteur:** En avant pour le chapitre 6 ! Je rattrape peu à peu mon retard xD Oui, car au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis déjà en train d'écrire mon chapitre 8 =P Sauf qu'en ce moment, je ne me connecte que rarement et en coup de vent pour poster, donc les chapitres mettent plus de temps à arriver. Et puis... Oui j'ai envie de vous faire baver en attendant les suivants, c'est comme ça, je suis sadique ^^ En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment ça me fait plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer ! Tout ce que j'ai fait ne serait pas là sans vous, donc merci beaucoup x) Et pendant qu'on y est, je vais en rassurer certains (Surtout Sadie en fait =P) Metallicana à beau être le grand méchant de l'histoire, il va se radoucir très légèrement vers la fin, voila sur ce, bon chapitre ! =D

Chapitre 6: prendre des décisions.

A ce moment précis, il n'avait conscience que d'une seule chose; il avait mal. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui avait causé cette douleur, où il était, qui il était. La douleur détruisait ses pensées unes à unes, ne lui laissant que le vide pour seule identité. Mais il s'en fichait. Même s'il en ignorait à présent la cause, il se fichait d'avoir mal. Il subissait, mais ne criait pas, il laissait faire parce qu'il ne voulait plus lutter. Il se sentait flotter et peu à peu sombrer dans un épais brouillard, mais n'avait pas peur, non. Il s'en fichait aussi. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il voulait juste rester seul, comme il l'avait toujours été.

_"Gajil !"_

Cette petite voix résonna dans son esprit embrumé. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant d'en trouver l'origine, cherchant à percevoir d'où elle venait, mais déjà le murmure s'évaporait. A qui appartenait cette voix ? Il ne le savait plus, et ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il avait déjà tout oublié, commençant une nouvelle fois à sombrer dans le noir.

_"Gajil réveille toi ! Je t'en prie ! Debout !"_

Encore une fois, ce faible murmure le réveilla pour un temps, mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir résister longtemps à la force qui tentait de noyer sa conscience. Bien que, cette fois-ci, on ne fit pas que l'appeler. Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer faiblement, le faisant à peine bouger. Mais ce contact eut finalement pour effet de l'éveiller, et même s'il avait mal, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, prenant enfin conscience qu'il avait un corps.

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le ciel rose-orangé où apparaissaient déjà quelques étoiles.

Première déduction : Fin de journée. Crépuscule.

Ensuite il remarqua une tâche bleue et rose, beaucoup plus proche, qui s'effondra sur lui en sanglotant en voyant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. La nouvelle douleur qui en avait résulté le fit grogner et lui donna un léger regain, ravivant quelque peu sa mémoire.

Seconde déduction : Levy était avec lui. Blessée et ouverte de partout, mais vivante.

Troisième déduction : Metallicana avait disparu.

La jeune fille avait enfoui la tête dans son cou et pleurait doucement en serrant sa veste, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Peu à peu, alors qu'il clignait des yeux, la douleur refluait et il arrivait à penser plus clairement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son visage était trempé. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plu.

Esquissant une grimace douloureuse, il tenta de se relever, malgré Levy toujours à moitié couchée sur lui, mais n'y parvint pas. Principalement parce que son bras droit ne lui répondait pas. D'un autre coté, il ressemblait beaucoup à un steak haché. A peine avait il tenté de le bouger qu'une immense douleur avait fusé dans son estomac et dans sa tête. Bon, il devrait se ménager et ne pas l'utiliser alors.

En le sentant remuer et haleter, la jeune fille s'écarta du mieux qu'elle pût, aussi faible que lui. Elle était égratignée et saignait de partout, sans parler de ses vêtements déchirés. Vu le sang qu'il y avait au sol, elle s'était trainée jusqu'à lui pour le réveiller.

Vaguement gênée elle s'écarta de lui et s'assit tant bien que mal sur les genoux, trifouillant ses doigts d'une façon qui traduisait mal son stress.

- Putain… Où est passée cette enflure ? Gémit soudain Gajil en réussissant finalement à se relever après s'être retourné sur le ventre.

- Je ne sais pas. Il était déjà parti lorsque je me suis réveillée. Et toi tu étais encore inconscient.

La voix de Levy était si faible que même avec ses sens surdéveloppés, le Dragon Slayer eut du mal à la percevoir. Peut-être parce qu'il était énervé aussi. Cognant son poing dans la roche avec une violence non contrôlée, se contrefichant de la douleur, il tremblait de rage.

- Ce salopard avait pas dit qu'il voulait me finir ? Finalement il me laisse en vie et il se casse ? A quoi est-ce qu'il joue, ce putain d'enfoiré ? Hurla-t-il si fort que la mage aux cheveux bleus sursauta violemment.

Après de nombreux efforts, il finit par se mettre sur ses jambes, même s'il titubait encore. Etrangement, après son accès de colère, il était étrangement calme et indifférent, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait que d'apparences.

- Gajil, calme toi, c'est tant mieux s'il est parti, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se retourna alors furieusement vers elle, et elle fit de nouveau un bond. Il avait exactement la même tête que lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, elle craignait la suite. Il l'attrapa soudain par le bras et la souleva brusquement du sol. Surprise et choquée, elle cria et se débattit, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison il faisait ça.

- Gajil tu me fais mal !

- Silence !

Sans comprendre elle se retrouva plaquée contre un rocher, tenue au col à une seule main par le Dragon Slayer, qui en plus d'afficher une grimace douloureuse, avait l'air furieux, et pire, hors de lui.

- Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça, sans rien dire ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de jamais me quitter à Tenrou ? T'aurais pu me prévenir au lieu d'être inconsciente à ce point ! T'as failli te faire tuer ! Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur ! Et puis t'avais pas à te mêler de cette histoire! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Il hurla tout d'une seule traite, ce qui eut pour seul conséquence de le faire haleter et siffler de douleur. Il arrivait à peine à la soulever, lui qui était pourtant si fort, et il tremblait violemment, ne contrôlant pas la moitié de ses gestes. Si un regard pouvait tuer, dans ce cas elle serait morte. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder tellement il avait l'air furieux.

Et ce fut trop pour Levy. Elle craqua et se mit à pleurer. Parce qu'elle avait mal, parce qu'elle était désolée, parce qu'elle avait peur de la colère de Gajil. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots et ses gémissements, elle se mit à trembler à son tour, ne maitrisant plus rien.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il la lâcha brusquement et qu'elle retomba lourdement au sol, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il avait manqué de contrôle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la faire pleurer une nouvelle fois. En fait, il n'était pas différent de son père. Il se détestait autant qu'il le détestait.

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et tendit timidement la main, pendant qu'un air purement triste, horrifié et désolé par son geste apparaissait sur son visage.

- Levy…

Avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, elle se jeta une nouvelle fois à son cou, lui arrachant un énième grognement rauque mais il n'en tint pas compte et tâcha avant tout de la calmer.

- Là, là… Tout va bien, je suis là, ok ? Pleure pas, faut pas pleurer.

Il lui tapait maladroitement le dos, un peu dépassé par les évènements, la faisant hoqueter à chaque fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il réagisse avec les poings ? Lui qui souhaitait désespérément perdre cette réputation de type froid et sans pitié, il n'était clairement pas sur la bonne voie.

Finalement calmée, Levy s'écarta une nouvelle fois, les yeux gonflés et le nez rouge en le regardant d'un air gêné et triste.

- Je… Pardon, excuse moi, hoqueta-t-elle en se mouchant bruyamment.

- Pas grave. Content d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose, maugréa-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air bougon.

Elle tenta alors tant bien que mal de se relever à son tour, les jambes tremblantes, mais à peine fût-elle debout qu'elles se dérobèrent sous elle et qu'elle tomba en gémissant. Gajil la rattrapa tant bien que mal et grogna lorsqu'elle le percuta lourdement.

- Pardon, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faible et pâteuse.

- Arrête de t'excuser bon sang ! C'est rien, grommela-t-il en évitant son regard.

Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira avant de soudainement la soulever et la caler dans son dos, passant ses mains sous ses cuisses.

- Gajil ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria la jeune fille en virant au rose.

- Tu peux pas marcher, et on va pas s'attarder dans ce putain d'endroit la nuit. Il va faire froid, et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ai des loups. Donc j'te porte.

- Mais Gajil, tu n'es pas en état ! Ton bras…

- Mon bras va déjà beaucoup mieux que toi ! Maintenant tu la ferme !

Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient déroutantes. D'abord il était gentil et doux, et la seconde d'après il s'énervait. Mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Resserrant sa prise sur elle, et elle s'agrippant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux épaules du mage d'acier, ils finirent enfin par repartir en direction de Kôkô, même si la marche n'allait vraiment pas être aisée.

Ils avançaient difficilement, Le Dragon Slayer étant obligé de faire une pause tous les cinquante mètres et menaçant de ne pas pouvoir se relever de nombreuses fois. Il s'était même mit à cracher du sang à un moment. Levy avait beau protester, s'énerver, pleurer, supplier, le mage d'acier n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait et pour la faire taire, lui dit que s'il le fallait, il la ramènerait en la tirant par les cheveux. Du coup, elle trouva soudain très confortable le dos de son ami et se retint de protester, sachant très bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire au vu de son ton menaçant.

Sauf qu'elle le trouva un peu trop confortable au bout d'un moment. Complètement épuisée, elle clignait des yeux, et finalement, sa tête retomba mollement contre l'épaule du mage d'acier qui sursauta et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui lui arrivait, avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa route, ignorant la douleur et la fatigue.

* * *

><p>Arrivé au village, il décida de passer par derrière, n'ayant pas très envie de croiser du monde et d'avoir à répondre aux questions. Ils avaient beau avoir mis un temps fou à descendre de cette maudite montagne, la soirée n'était pas encore très avancée et quelques rares personnes traînaient encore dans les rues.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à leur logement, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et était complètement épuisé. Il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte en empêchant Levy de tomber et entra, allumant toutes les lumières au passage. Puis il déposa doucement la jeune fille sur le canapé, la tête contre le coussin, avant de partir chercher de quoi la soigner. Et il s'occupa d'elle alors qu'elle était encore endormie, nettoyant les coupures sur ses bras et son visage d'un geste tremblant et épuisé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de panser les plaies qu'il voyait (en même temps il n'allait pas la déshabiller) il enleva son manteau, quasiment intact malgré quelques trous, et la recouvrit avec, avant de se diriger d'un pas titubant vers la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'il s'était occupé d'elle, il devait s'occuper un peu de lui.

Il s'enferma à l'intérieur et se fit rapidement couler un bain avant de se glisser dans l'eau brûlante presque machinalement, comme s'il ne faisait pas réellement attention à ses gestes. D'un regard las et morne, il vit l'eau se colorer lentement de rouge, absorbant le sang et nettoyant son corps qui en était couvert. Il gardait son bras droit en dehors de l'eau, sur le rebord de la baignoire, il était trop profondément entaillé pour qu'il puisse le tremper aussi. La seule chose qu'il risquait en le faisant était de se vider de son sang ou de ne pas cicatriser correctement. Donc il tentait tout simplement de le laver avec un gant de toilette, serrant les dents à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il soupira profondément et se mit à regarder le plafond, laissant l'eau chaude le détendre. Il prenait rarement des bains, préférant une bonne douche parce que c'était plus rapide, mais là, il en avait plus que besoin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur, qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé physiquement et mentalement. Physiquement parce que la douleur qui émanait de ses blessures n'était absolument pas la même que s'il était simplement tombé ou s'était battu contre un autre mage. Les blessures infligées par les griffes d'un Dragon provoquaient une douleur diffuse, se répercutant dans tout le corps, tendant les muscles et les nerfs avant de refluer et de revenir lentement, un peu comme lorsqu'on se coupait avec un rasoir. Et elles avaient du mal à guérir aussi. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cela, et il avait d'autant plus mal puisque s'était son père qui les lui avait infligées après l'avoir rabaissé en beauté. Enfin… il était habitué, ça n'avait jamais été autre chose avec lui.

D'un regard vague, il contemplait indifféremment ses longs cheveux onduler dans l'eau, formant comme un rideau de ténèbres d'où s'échappait des nuages de vapeur. Et ses pensées revinrent à Levy. Inconsciemment il se tourna vers la porte et serra les poings. Dans quoi l'avait-il fourrée ? Jamais il n'avait voulu l'emporter dans ce genre de querelle familiale. Et il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, elle avait été blessée par sa faute. Il s'en voulait comme jamais auparavant, il se sentait minable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il était déboussolé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, et avec elle, et avec son père. Il savait qu'il devrait choisir entre les deux à un moment donné, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer son choix. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, termina de se laver et sortit de l'eau. Il s'essuya et se coiffa machinalement, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Levy sortit lentement des bras de Morphée et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une pièce qui lui semblait légèrement familière. Elle nota aussi qu'elle était couchée sur un canapé. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était Gajil qui la portait tant bien que mal en descendant la montagne. Elle en déduisit avec une certaine gêne qu'elle s'était endormie pendant que le Dragon Slayer la portait. Pff, elle était pathétique. Comment avait-elle pu dormir dans une situation pareille ? Alors même que le mage d'acier était dans un état pire qu'elle et s'évertuait encore à la porter. Elle gémit et se replia sur elle-même, se sentant faible et petite à nouveau. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit les bandages recouvrant ses bras et l'étoffe sur ses épaules qu'elle avait prise pour une couverture et qui se trouvait être le manteau de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Elle se redressa difficilement, se cala contre un coussin et prit la veste entre ses mains. Très doux et chaud, il était fait d'une étoffe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui était apparemment utilisée par les Dragons, étant donné que Gajil lui avait avoué assez aigrement qu'elle venait de son père. En ce rappelant de ce moment, elle pinça les lèvres et se mit à trembler doucement en plongeant la tête dans la veste du mage d'acier, respirant son odeur métallique qu'elle finissait par trouver apaisante.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement, brisant le silence en grinçant et fit sursauter la jeune fille. Gajil passa une tête sombre par l'entrebâillure, mais parut s'adoucir en voyant la mage aux cheveux bleus. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers elle en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches avec une drôle de tête. A la fois triste et maussade. Mais ce n'était pas cela que Levy remarqua en premier, bien sûr que non. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, normal, elle avait son manteau dans les mains et aussi parce que le Dragon Slayer avait la mauvaise habitude de se planquer sous les couvertures et qu'elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, rien vu alors qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit. Et cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires de le voir ainsi alors qu'il sortait comme par hasard de la douche. Elle se raidit sur place en voyant cheveux encore luisants d'humidité onduler gracieusement dans son dos en une cascade ébène. Elle se mit à haleter silencieusement, sentant son cœur battre si vite et fort qu'elle était quasiment sûre que c'en était audible, et tout le sang qui y passait avait l'air d'affluer vers son visage. Elle avait presque l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement elle bouillonnait. Et elle sentait son corps trembler, secoué de drôle de spasmes et traversé d'une chaleur intense lorsqu'elle admirait les muscles parfaits de son corps où roulait parfois une goutte d'eau. Jamais elle n'avait été autant attirée par le corps d'un homme, même si elle en avait déjà vu beaucoup.

C'est seulement ensuite qu'elle aperçût les différentes blessures et coupures qui le maculaient, et ses pulsions diminuèrent de moitié. Son bras surtout, faisait vraiment peur à voir. Un peu de sang en coulait encore, il était enflé au niveau des longues entailles qui le barraient et en plus de cela, il y avait de profondes marques de crocs à l'endroit ou Metallicana l'avait mordu, même si à ce moment là, son bras était enveloppé d'acier.

- Gajil… ça va ? Demanda finalement Levy d'une voix nouée par l'inquiétude.

- Parfaitement.

Un simple mot, prononcé plus par stoïcisme que par envie de rassurer, d'une voix froide, sans aucune trace d'émotions, et qui pourtant dévoilait clairement son état d'esprit du moment. Elle, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Alors elle se leva, tentant de ne pas tomber cette fois, et s'avança rapidement vers lui, tendant les bras devant elle avant de les passer timidement autour de la taille du Dragon Slayer qui se raidit et inspira profondément. Et elle pleura à nouveau, n'étant capable que de ça. S'il était blessé, c'était de sa faute, elle avait agi en parfaite imbécile et manqué de les faire tuer tous les deux. Mais surtout, il était triste pour lui. Il devait vivre un véritable enfer, et malgré cela, il s'évertuait à l'enfouir, le cacher, loin au fond de lui. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter elle.

- Hé ! Ça va pas Crevette ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix surprise en se raidissant un peu plus.

- Je pleure… Parce que toi tu ne le fais pas.

Elle sanglotait et tremblait, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine où elle sentait son cœur tonner furieusement, trahissant bien la confusion qui l'habitait. Et elle se laissa complètement aller contre lui lorsqu'il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux bleus, lui caressant doucement l'arrière de la tête.

- Idiote… Tu te fais du mal pour rien, chuchota-t-il doucement d'une voix tout aussi nouée que la sienne.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça avec ses parents, et ne pouvait donc pas se mettre à sa place, mais elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aurait aimé le rassurer, le réconforter, mais, pour la première fois, elle ne trouvait pas les mots juste, et était juste capable de _se_ faire consoler. Pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui en avait le plus besoin, et elle le remarqua bien vite.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son épaule et n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que c'était juste de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Gajil renifler au dessus d'elle. Lentement elle releva la tête et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Mais… tu pleures ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Le Dragon Slayer sursauta soudain, comme un enfant pris sur le fait et essuya rageusement ses yeux.

- Ah… Non je pleure pas, grogna-t-il d'un air énervé.

Il la lâcha soudain et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre, la plantant seule dans le salon. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps, avant de se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre à son tour. Levy passa par l'entrebâillure de la porte, sans aucun bruit et vit le Dragon Slayer couché sur le lit, exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. D'ailleurs, quelques souvenirs revenaient peu à peu. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille cette fois ci. Alors qu'elle allait ressortir et le laisser seul, elle remarqua qu'il serrait les poings et tremblait et se ravisa. Il vivait exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle avait vécu elle, sauf qu'elle n'avait eu personne à qui se confier. Elle s'assit timidement à coté de lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides, priant pour que tout ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois.

- Gajil ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pas de réponse, juste un long gémissement. Elle se coucha à coté de lui, continuant de caresser ses cheveux et sa peau si douce d'un geste apaisant et tendre, malgré son manque de réaction. Elle posa silencieusement son regard sur les marques blanches qu'elle apercevait et retint une grimace affligée.

- C-c'est ton père… qui t'as fait tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en passant timidement la main sur une des nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient son dos.

- Ouais… Parce que je réagissais pas assez vite. Quand on se battait, c'était pas du bluff, il était pas du genre à me ménager. Il prenait ça très au sérieux et n'aurait pas hésité à me fracasser si j'exécutais un geste de travers.

- Parle moi de lui, s'il te plaît.

- Y a rien à dire Levy. T'as tout vu par toi-même.

Elle secoua la tête en gémissant et se serra un peu plus contre lui, tentant de réfréner ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait être forte. Alors elle insista quand même, priant pour qu'il ne se referme pas. Même si, vu ce qu'ils avaient affronté aujourd'hui, c'était hautement improbable.

- Il a toujours été comme ça avec toi ?

- Ouais. Toujours. Jamais un mot gentil, ni aucune preuve d'amour, enfin, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Il me disait tout le temps que je devais m'écarter des autres, parce qu'aimer et m'attacher serait ma plus grande faiblesse. Il a toujours été égoïste et répétait qu'on devait pas se sacrifier pour les autres. "Ta vie, avant celle de ton prochain"… il le disait souvent. Et au bout d'un moment, c'est rentré, j'ai obéi et j'ai pas changé.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux mages, qui pourtant ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu aujourd'hui les avait vraiment marqués, et tous les deux se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient réellement eu de la chance de s'en sortir indemnes. A peu de choses près.

- Gajil… commença-t-elle en le sentant trembler à nouveau, mais il l'interrompit bien vite, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

- Mais même s'il a fait tout ça, ça reste mon père… Et… malgré tout je l'aime… Et je l'admirais étant gosse. Il était grand, fort, inébranlable. Je voulais être pareil et ne plus me faire traiter comme un moins que rien. Être comme lui qui ne ressentait rien, ou ne le laissait pas paraître. Donc je l'ai imité. Mais après, j'étais quand même malheureux, parce que lui, était trop sérieux et trop insensible. C'est à peine s'il faisait attention à moi. Il me laissait me débrouiller, mais je voyais que ça ne le rendait pas particulièrement inquiet. Et malgré ça, je l'excusais à chaque fois. J'aurais du me rendre compte plus tôt qu'il se foutait de moi, je suis qu'un minable.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire, c'est lui qui a été con, pas toi, ne dis pas ça.

Le mage d'acier sursauta, et esquissa mentalement un très léger sourire amusé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Levy dire consciemment un gros mot, et l'effet en était déroutant. Cependant il ne répondit pas, se perdant de nouveau dans ses souvenirs, de ces nombreux moments passés, où il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu tout deviner plus tôt.

- Dis Levy… Finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment, désirant plus que tout ne pas repenser à son passé.

- Oui quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Elle découvrait une nouvelle face de sa personnalité, que jamais elle n'aurait imaginée. Il était triste, perdu et désespéré, lui qui d'habitude était si fier, sûr de lui et sérieux. Il devait faire un choix difficile, ne pouvait pas se décider, et avait besoin d'aide. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas au Gajil qu'elle connaissait de demander de l'aide, non il avait trop de fierté pour cela. Oui mais, sa fierté avait été envoyé au tapis par son père le matin même.

- Gajil, si tu veux, on peut rentrer. On n'à qu'à traduire le livre et dire qu'on n'arrivera pas à vaincre le monstre. Tant pis si on ne leur dit pas de quoi il s'agit, ou de l'image de Fairy Tail, ce n'est pas le plus important. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, on peut laisser tomber d'accord ?

- Non ! Je veux pas m'enfuir comme un lâche ! Je peux pas…

- Dans ce cas, on peut toujours aller cherche de l'aide. Natsu et Wendy sont des Dragon Slayer, et je suis sûre que tout le monde acceptera de venir aussi !

- Non ! Je veux pas les mêler à tout ça, c'est déjà trop avec toi. Je veux pas qu'ils soient blessés par ma faute, je me sens déjà assez coupable de te voir dans cet état !

- Mais tu ne peux pas affronter Metallicana tout seul ! C'est ton père, tu as besoin d'aide ! Je vais finir de traduire, puis j'irais chercher les autres.

- Non !

Il lui attrapa violemment les poignets, les plaquant à l'arrière de sa tête avec force, se plaçant au dessus d'elle et l'empêchant de bouger. Puis, essoufflé et d'une voix énervée qui montait peu à peu, il lui dit:

- Tu vas traduire le livre. Tu vas retourner à Fairy Tail. Et après tu ne reviendras pas, tu me laisseras ici, seul, et je règlerai moi-même ce problème. Tout seul. J'ai été assez clair ?

Il tremblait et respirait bruyamment à nouveau, ayant pour la première fois du mal à maîtriser la jeune fille qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous lui.

- N-non je refuse ! Je veux rester avec toi, je veux t'aider ! Cria-t-elle à son tour, sentant les larmes revenir doucement.

- Tu peux pas m'aider ! Je refuse de te mettre en danger à nouveau ! Je… Je t'ai déjà fait assez mal comme ça, et je n'ai jamais réussi à te protéger correctement. Pour une fois que j'ai le choix, laisse moi décider et obéis-moi ! Je… Ne veux plus… que tu sois blessée par ma faute.

Il baissa la tête et se mordit violemment la lèvre, mais cette fois, ne parvint pas à les retenir. Et Levy écarquilla les yeux en sentant les larmes du mage lui tomber sur les joues pendant qu'il resserrait encore sa prise sur ses bras. Et elle prit le dessus, pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Mais c'est réciproque ! Moi aussi je ne veux pas te voir blessé ! Je souffrirais plus s'il t'arrivait quelque chose si j'étais en sécurité et ne tentait rien pour t'aider ! Et si ton père s'en prends à moi, ou à n'importe qui d'autre, tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable, ce ne sera en rien ta faute ! Fais-moi confiance, je sais que je peux t'aider.

Et voila, ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent, ça faisait beaucoup en une soirée. Gajil haletait et saignait à nouveau, autant parce qu'il avait trop bougé que parce qu'il était énervé et angoissé.

- Ça ne te va pas, de pleurer. Calme-toi. Déclara soudain Levy d'une voix faible, les yeux à moitié clos.

Le Dragon Slayer tressaillit et la lâcha brusquement, secoué par de longs sanglots silencieux, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement à coté d'elle, les yeux étroitement fermés et la respiration sifflante, plus qu'éreinté. Avec tous ses soucis, il en avait oublié la fatigue, mais elle revenait à la charge. Il ne remarqua même pas que la jeune fille s'était levée. Emporté par un tourbillon qui le faisait chuter, il ne percevait déjà plus le monde extérieur. Et il sentit à peine la mage aux cheveux bleus frotter un tissu sur son visage trempé puis soigner ses blessures à lui, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, fredonnant une drôle de chanson au mos apaisants. Il ne sût pas quand, mais il finit par s'endormir entièrement, plus qu'épuisé par ses émotions.


	7. Sceau de Zeref ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, on m'a convaincue de poster le 7ème chapitre ce soir, donc je le fais xD C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit O_O J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon, comme j'en avais un peu marre de faire pleurer tout le monde et d'écrire malheur sur malheur (je veux quand même pas que Gajil et Levy meurent à la fin parce qu'ils dépriment avec tout ce qui leur tombe dessus moi !) donc, j'ai fait un chapitre sur une note disons plus... légère ^^ Mais vous avez déjà assez à lire, donc je vous laisse avec votre chapitre xD

Chapitre 7: sceau de Zeref ?

Gajil sentait qu'il émergeait peu à peu, mais garda les yeux fermés, sans doute à cause de sa tête qui le lançait douloureusement parce qu'il était encore épuisé. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd qui ne l'avait pas réellement reposé. Seul le silence l'entourait, parfois entrecoupé du grattement d'une plume sur le papier, ou du bruit d'une page qui se retournait. Une odeur de parchemin et de fleurs parvint à son nez, et vu la façon dont le matelas bougeait, Levy était à coté de lui. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et tomba d'abord sur l'image de son bras recouvert de bandages. Il bougea faiblement les doigts, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il en résulta une sensation étrange. Il ne sentait plus que sa main, comme si, à la place de son bras, il n'y avait rien si ce n'est une immense douleur. Et cette fois, il n'arrivait plus du tout à le bouger. C'était à prévoir. Il soupira d'un air las, attirant automatiquement l'attention de la jeune fille qui était couchée sur le ventre à coté de lui, entourée de livres et de notes, signe qu'elle travaillait. Elle sursauta et releva le nez de ses papiers pour se tourner vers le Dragon Slayer qui ne se sentait définitivement pas en forme aujourd'hui.

- Gajil ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le coussin à coté de lui, faisant que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

- Mal à la tête, grogna ce dernier.

- C'est vrai que tu as mauvaise mine. Tu veux prendre quelque chose ?

- Non ça ira… c'est bon.

- Il est deux heures de l'après-midi… Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non j'ai pas faim, lâche moi.

Il se retourna en gémissant et posa un coussin sur sa tête avec sa main encore valide. Il avait tellement mal à la tête que la douleur battait dedans comme si on le frappait avec un marteau et lui retournait le cœur, il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille et que ça passe.

Il entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui, étouffé par le coussin, mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop étourdi et malade. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Levy s'accouder légèrement sur sa tête, agitant un petit "A" en acier qu'elle venait de créer devant ses yeux.

- Ooooh le joli petit bout d'acier !

Il grogna d'une façon menaçante et la jeune fille le sentit soudain trembler sous lui. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie.

- Allez, juste ce morceau là ! Ça ira mieux après.

- Tu me saoules, soupira-t-il.

D'un geste agacé, il prit l'acier qu'elle lui tendait et l'avala sans énergie.

- Et ben voila, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Elle souriait gentiment et paraissait en forme, elle. Contrairement à lui qui était plus que maussade. Il n'avait jamais vraiment souri, mais là, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, et la jeune fille ne pourrait rien y changer. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle retourna à ses notes, les observant avec un air concentré. Elle se mordait la lèvre par moments, en réfléchissant, avant de griffonner deux trois choses. Il l'observa longuement, sans dire un mot, l'esprit vide. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé lire, enfin du moins, pas comme elle. En ce sens, il ne comprenait pas trop sa fascination pour ce genre d'activité, surtout qu'un livre n'était en fait que quelques feuilles sur lesquelles ont avait inscrit des mots. Pour lui ce n'était rien de plus. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour être tellement absorbée par quelque chose de ce genre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea-t-il dans un soupir fatigué.

En fait, il lui parlait juste pour oublier qu'il avait mal, penser à autre chose, sinon il n'aurait rien dit, mais c'était moyennement efficace.

- Je continue à traduire, mais je n'ai pas énormément avancé en fait.

Il se contenta de grogner, comme si cela lui importait peu. Et c'était le cas, pour l'instant, il avait des problèmes plus graves. D'un air inquiet, Levy lui toucha le front et remarqua qu'il était brûlant. D'où ses joues roses, son souffle court et ses yeux vitreux.

- Tu as de la fièvre je crois, déclara-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard inquiet de la jeune fille.

- Je vais chercher un médecin.

- Non. Pas besoin, ça va passer, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix faible, les yeux à moitié clos.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, tu as été blessé et maintenant tu es affaibli et malade, il faut te soigner!

Le Dragon Slayer grogna d'un air agacé, n'ayant pas spécialement apprécié l'adjectif "affaibli" que venait d'employer la jeune fille. Et puis il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas trifouille son corps, il préférait se débrouiller seul. Mais il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour avancer de vrais arguments contre la jeune fille, donc il ne se foula pas pour la suite.

- Il pleut.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis la fin de la matinée, il pleuvait sans s'arrêter. Parfois, un ou deux éclairs traversaient le ciel, seule chose interrompant brièvement le bruit continu de la pluie sur les carreaux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Continua Levy qui se montrait aussi bornée que lui.

Epuisé, vexé et boudeur il finit par céder à contrecœur. Avant de partir, elle lui fit une compresse avec de l'eau froide et des glaçons, la lui posa sur le front tout en évitant de regarder son corps couvert de sueur sous peine de devoir expliquer un saignement de nez intempestif. Puis elle sortit et referma doucement la porte.

Plus tôt dans la journée, en tout début de matinée à vrai dire, elle était sortie pour voir Fiorenzo et le rassurer après qu'ils aient disparu durant une journée entière. Elle s'était fait accueillir par toute la ville qui était venue s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur que les habitants s'inquiètent ainsi pour elle et Gajil. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps et étaient peu sortis de chez eux (enfin, façon de parler bien sûr). Et pourtant, tout le monde semblait les connaitre depuis des années.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la rue, baissant la tête sous la pluie battante, elle courut vers la maison du médecin que le maire lui avait déjà indiquée à leur arrivée, au cas où. Mais vu qu'il faisait très sombre à cause du mauvais temps, elle eut un peu de mal à la retrouver. Et quand finalement elle arriva devant, trempée et essoufflée, elle toqua et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

* * *

><p>Gajil ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté seul, mais il finit par entendre le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et des éclats de voix. Levy apparut soudain dans la chambre, tenant une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux mouillés.<p>

- C'est bon, je suis là. Repose-toi on arrive tout de suite. Juste le temps de se sécher et de boire quelque chose. Par contre, j'imagine qu'il va vouloir voir ton bras, je lui dis à propos de… Tu sais qui ?

Le Dragon Slayer hocha vigoureusement la tête dans le sens négatif et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en faisant la grimace parce qu'il venait d'avoir mal à la tête. Puis il ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque la jeune fille sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il les écoutait distraitement, déjà à moitié endormi et ne comprenant pas le quart de ce qu'ils disaient, lorsque quelque chose d'à la fois mou, dur et lourd n'atterrisse sur sa tête avec un drôle de bruit ressemblant à un rire. Aussitôt il sursauta et se releva, faisant tomber une petite fille d'environ un an aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus avec une robe rose et blanche, sur les fesses. Gajil écarquilla les yeux. _C'est qui cette môme ? Et comment elle est montée là ?_ Il enleva lentement la compresse de son front, la posa sur la table de chevet, pris la petite et la reposa sèchement au sol avant de se recoucher en grognant et en secouant la tête. Sauf que cette fois, il l'entendit clairement essayer de monter, s'agrippant à la couverture avec de petits cris enthousiastes et autres babillements. _Oh et puis merde, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut. _Il décida de l'ignorer superbement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui grimpe à nouveau dessus et ne se plante soudain devant lui, le contemplant d'un petit air curieux. Exaspéré, il tenta de prendre un air menaçant, priant pour qu'elle s'en aille. Ce que la petite ne fit pas. Elle se contenta de rire en secouant les bras, avant d'écarquiller les yeux à son tour et de former un "O" parfait avec sa petite bouche. Puis elle tâtonna sur le front du mage d'acier avant d'attraper une de ses mèches et de tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises avec une vigueur non dissimulée et un "Oooh" émerveillé suivi de quelques sons indéfinissables.

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Grogna-t-il. Je sais pas qui t'es mais tu vas vite arrêter de me faire chier compris ?

Il reprit violemment ses cheveux et s'assit difficilement avant de pousser légèrement le bébé, lui faisant quand même faire une culbute arrière sur le lit. Elle cria d'un air frustré et mécontent, avant de grimper sur sa jambe puis de s'agripper à son bras droit, donc, le mauvais.

- Dégage microbe ! S'écria-t-il en sentant la douleur fuser dans tout son corps.

Elle, elle avait l'air de trouver ça rigolo, qu'il s'énerve. Elle gazouillait d'un air joyeux en le tapotant amicalement partout où elle pouvait. Déjà épuisé et agacé comme jamais, il l'attrapa à la tête d'une seule main et la décolla lentement de son bras sur lequel elle commençait à baver avant de l'enfoncer quasiment dans le lit à coté de lui tellement il l'avait posée violemment. Puis il lui tourna le dos et se recoucha, maugréant des insultes. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Surtout qu'en plus, il était malade, et donc n'avait pas forcément envie qu'on le dérange. Sauf que… la petite brune semblait têtue et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle fit le tour et se planta devant lui en bavant d'un air idiot. Cette fois, elle s'en prit à ses piercings. Tentant d'arracher ceux au dessus de ses yeux avec sa petite main rose, et se faisant repousser à chaque fois par celle du Dragon Slayer, elle décida de s'attaquer à une zone moins défendue. Alors elle tenta de manger ceux de son nez, et son nez par la même occasion, en tapant sur sa joue d'un geste amusé.

- PUTAIN LÂCHE MOI SALETÉ ! Hurla-t-il pendant qu'elle le mordait avec force et bavait avec envie.

Aussitôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Levy arriva, suivie de près par un homme qui avait tout l'air d'être le père de l'enfant au vu de ses cheveux bruns et de son air horrifié.

- Lilas ! Laisse le tranquille ! S'écria le type en arrachant littéralement sa fille du nez de Gajil qui à présent était rouge avec des marques de dents.

Et aussitôt la petite se mit à pleurer.

- Je crois qu'elle veut rester avec lui monsieur Sebastian, déclara Levy qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rigoler.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Eh ! Gardez ce monstre où il est et ne l'approchez plus de moi ! Râla le Dragon Slayer en se massant le nez, n'osant pas quitter des yeux le petit démon.

Sauf que, trop tard, Sebastian reposa sa fille qui se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Titubant sur le lit, elle lui tomba lourdement dessus, le faisant gémir, mais cette fois, resta sage et immobile, se contentant de le fixer en ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ayant l'air de très bien comprendre la situation.

- Et bien, j'ignorais que tu avais tant de succès avec les enfants Gajil ! Rigola la mage aux cheveux bleus qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- La ferme !

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule à la maison, il fallait que je l'emmène avec moi. Ma femme est partie il y a peu de temps à cause des nombreuses attaques dont nous avons été victimes, mais j'ai réussi à garder ma fille, expliqua le médecin d'un air confus, pendant que l'intéressée recommençait à baver sur les habits du pauvre Gajil.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout ! S'exclama Levy avec un grand sourire.

- Parle pour toi, chuchota le mage d'acier, de telle façon que seule Levy pouvait entendre.

Elle s'approcha et prit la petite fille dans ses bras, voyant que le Dragon Slayer la regardait d'un air plus que méchant. Elle résista au début, mais se mit finalement à bouder dans les bras de la mage lorsqu'elle comprit que son nouvel ami lui était inaccessible.

Et alors même qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour proposer à Sebastian de regarder ce qui n'allait pas chez le mage d'acier, celui-ci s'écroula littéralement sur le lit avec un gémissement rauque, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

- Gajil ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je crois que ma fille l'a un peu trop malmené, il est complètement out, déclara le médecin avec un sourire à moitié désolé et amusé. Enfin, on va pouvoir s'occuper de lui comme ça.

A ça oui, il l'était. Il marmonnait de drôles de choses, si bas que s'en était incompréhensible, et ses yeux étaient plus vitreux que jamais, un peu comme s'il avait été drogué. Levy posa Lilas au sol, qui alla immédiatement vers les bottes et le manteau de sa nouvelle obsession pour jouer avec. Elle toucha son front toujours aussi brûlant et l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas, ce qui fit s'emballer son cœur inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est normal ?

- Vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouve, c'est tout à fait normal, il dort les yeux ouverts là.

Levy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment incorrigible, et elle aussi, à s'inquiéter pour rien. Sebastian défit rapidement le bandage autour de son bras et grimaça en voyant ce qui se cachait en dessous, sous le regard consterné et triste de la jeune fille. Malgré les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué hier, il était enflé, et d'une couleur rouge qui n'augurait rien de bon autour de ses blessures. Comment cela avait-il pu s'aggraver à ce point ?

- Mon Dieu je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de blessures de ma vie ! Souffla-t-il d'un air à la fois impressionné et horrifié.

- Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est dans cet état ?

- Sans aucun doute. Je vais régler ça.

- Mais je… Je pensais avoir bien fait hier… Je l'ai soigné pourtant… Est ce que j'aurais mal fait quelque chose ?

Levy s'était mise à trembler, presque à pleurer, se sentant horriblement fautive et imaginant déjà les pires scénarios. Et si on devait lui couper le bras ? Ou alors et s'il s'infectait tellement que Gajil en mourrait ? Ça serait de sa faute, elle ne s'était pas bien occupée de lui.

- Mais non voyons ! Si vous n'aviez rien fait, le résultat aurait été bien pire, croyez-moi ! Il n'y à pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en plus. Je vais juste désinfecter une nouvelle fois et recoudre, ça devrait aller mieux après. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux qu'il se ménage et ne bouge pas avant un certain temps. Un mois minimum.

- Un mois ? Mais… Comment on va faire ? On doit encore finir la mission !

- Ah c'est vrai que vous devez encore affronter cette sale bestiole. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est dans cet état ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête affirmativement, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Et Gajil lui avait dit de ne rien avouer à propos de son père. Elle ne dirait rien.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air pessimiste, mais vu l'état de son bras, cela me semble un peu mal barré, lança soudain Sebastian en se levant pour chercher sa mallette qu'il avait laissée dans la cuisine.

- Il… Nous à prit par surprise. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir. Mais Gajil a dit qu'il le vaincrait coûte que coûte, je dois lui faire confiance. Déjà que ce n'est pas trop ça en ce moment coté relations, avoua la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant.

Il versa doucement du désinfectant sur une compresse et commença à tamponner le bras du Dragon Slayer qui grognait, haletait et gémissait dans son sommeil, les yeux toujours à moitié ouverts.

- En apparences seulement. On forme vraiment une mauvaise équipe… Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, on ne parvient pas à se faire confiance.

Et voila, elle pleurait. Encore. Une nouvelle fois à cause de lui.

- Mais non ! Vous êtes absolument fantastiques tous les deux ! Qui a dit que vous faisiez une mauvaise équipe ? C'est difficile d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à soi-même, mais il faut faire avec, essayer de se comprendre mutuellement, ou de mieux se connaître.

- J'essaye de le comprendre, mais lui ne fait aucun effort ! J'ai beau lui dire et lui prouver que je le soutiens, il s'écarte toujours et ne dis jamais rien. Il se renferme sur lui-même et devient vite agressif.

- C'est les hommes ça ! On n'y peut rien, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire les gros durs, de prouver qu'on est fort et qu'on a besoin de personne. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça.

Levy renifla, ne trouvant rien à répondre, et s'installa sur le lit à coté des deus garçons. Un fois que le bras du mage d'acier fût correctement nettoyé, Sebastian sortit une aiguille et du fil, et aussitôt la jeune fille grimaça.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas non ? Ça risque de faire des dégâts sinon, déclara-t-elle.

- Hmm, oui tu as raison.

Sebastian fouilla dans sa mallette, en sortit une seringue et la remplit de sédatif. Autant être prudent. Si Gajil se réveillait alors qu'il était en train de recoudre, et au vu de son caractère, le pire était à craindre et le résultat ne serait sans doute pas beau à voir. Autant l'endormir médicalement pour ne pas prendre de risques.

- Ah je peux pas voir ça ! Gémit soudain Levy en se cachant le visage.

Et si, comme Levy, vous avez du mal à supporter ce genre de situation, seringues et tout le reste, vous comprendrez donc pourquoi nous allons faire une ellipse et parler de notre bébé préféré.

Donc, pendant que son papa et sa nouvelle amie aux cheveux bleus s'occupaient du beau jeune garçon sur qui cette petite fillette d'un an avait flashé, cette dernière mâchait négligemment une de ses bottes. Si Gajil les avait mises, elles avaient forcément un goût délicieux et exceptionnel. Cette phrase parvint dans son esprit encore jeune sous forme d'image de botte avec des étoiles autour, et elle s'était dirigée vers l'objet de ses désirs en bavant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester à coté si tu ne supportes pas de voir ça, dis soudain son père, même si Lilas n'en comprit pas un mot.

- Si, je reste c'est bon, je ne regarde pas c'est tout, répondit l'autre qui semblait mal à l'aise avec quelque chose.

Ne leur prêtant nullement attention, elle se mit debout sur ses jambes, abandonna la pauvre botte du Dragon Slayer à son sort, et s'attaqua à son manteau qui d'ailleurs lui tomba dessus lorsqu'elle le tira de la chaise où il était posé. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses et fit un petit bruit surpris en voulant sortir de cette chose toute noire qui lui était tombée dessus. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle se coucha dessus et se mit à rire pour une raison plus qu'obscure, secouant les bras joyeusement.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais ça ne lui fait pas mal ? Gémit soudain la grande aux cheveux bleus d'un air horrifié, et blanche comme un linge.

- J'imagine que si, la douleur ne disparait pas comme ça. Mais comme je l'ai sédaté et qu'il dormait avant ça, il ne réagira pas avant un certain temps. Ah, et s'il délire quand il se réveillera, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera tout à fait normal, continua son papa adoré.

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas…

Le cri de Lilas se transforma en rire, elle trouvait ça rigolo, parce que son père tirait la langue dès qu'il était concentré. Elle se remit lentement sur ses jambes, attrapa un petit bout de la veste du Dragon Slayer pour le mettre en bouche et sortir de la pièce en titubant, sans pour autant savoir où elle allait. Sans but elle se dirigea vers le salon, tourna autour de la table, abandonna involontairement la veste de son bien aimé au sol avant d'aller rouler sur le tapis devant le canapé.

Un peu plus tard, Sebastian ressortit de la chambre, suivie de sa nouvelle amie à la coiffure étrange qui avait à présent le visage vert. D'après les mots qui lui parvenaient, mais toujours sans qu'elle les comprenne, son père voulait en profiter pour aller voir si tout allait bien dans le village et la jeune fille lui proposait de garder Lilas ici pour qu'il ne soit pas embêté par sa présence. Elle bava et retroussa les lèvres. Depuis quand elle embêtait les gens ? Elle n'écouta même pas le reste, décidant de se diriger à nouveau vers la chambre très discrètement pour aller admirer celui qui dormait sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Gajil se réveilla en ayant une sensation des plus étranges. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il avait l'impression que son visage avait été plongé sous quelque chose de visqueux, c'était vraiment louche. Tellement qu'il en ouvrit les yeux. Et… Il sursauta et se redressa, faisant rouler Lilas qui était en train de baver et de lécher son visage au bas du lit. Le nourrisson fit une culbute et tomba, se retrouvant au sol et elle se mit automatiquement à pleurer, mais le mage d'acier ne s'en soucia pas. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, manquant de percuter Levy qui arrivait justement pour voir ce qui se passait, et si enferma avec une insulte dégoutée.<p>

- Et ben alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant la petite dans ses bras pour la consoler avant qu'un cri venu de deux pièces plus loin ne lui fasse comprendre la situation.

- CE TRUC VIENT DE ME BAVER SUR LA BOUCHE ! Hurla Gajil qui tentait tant bien que mal de se rincer le visage à une main, l'autre ne pouvant pas bouger.

- Fais attention ! La pauvre, tu lui as fait mal… Et ce n'est pas une raison pour la faire tomber par terre !

- Si S'EN EST UNE !

La mage soupira en berçant le bébé qui commençait à se calmer et accueillit un Dragon Slayer assez énervé et décoiffé au sortir de la salle de bain.

- Et son père il est où ? Grogna-t-il d'un air suspicieux en regardant autour de lui.

- Je lui ai proposé de garder Lilas parce qu'il voulait encore faire une tournée en ville. Il revient la chercher plus tard.

- Ouais ben tu t'en occuperas toute seule !

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse, soupira-t-elle. Et sinon ton bras ça va ? Tu t'es quand même fait recoudre… Tu n'as plus mal ?

- Ça m'a l'air d'aller.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il pâlit et faillit tomber en avant si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas rattrapé à une main.

- Hé ! Comment je suis censée gérer les deux ! S'écria-t-elle, les genoux à moitié pliés sous le poids du mage d'acier, pendant que le bébé lui tirait les cheveux d'un air boudeur, comme pour se passer les nerfs sur elle.

- Tête qui tourne, gémit le coupable.

- C'est parce que tu t'es levé trop vite j'imagine, attends.

Elle s'accroupit et posa délicatement Lilas au sol, soutenant le Dragon Slayer d'une main qui commençait à fatiguer, avant de se relever tant bien que mal, et d'emmener son ami dans la chambre en le trainant quasiment parce qu'il avait une petite faiblesse au niveau des genoux. Puis elle l'allongea sur le lit en soufflant, déjà épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir.

- Maintenant reste couché d'accord ? Il faut que tu te ménages.

Elle était toute rose et évitait de le regarder, parce que, bien évidemment, il n'avait TOUJOURS PAS remis son haut.

Gajil grogna et fit la moue avant de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois sur le lit qu'il ne quittait décidément plus aujourd'hui. Et Lilas repassa à l'action à ce moment là. Avec de petits cris, elle tenta de monter sur le lit, battant l'air avec ses pieds.

- Empêche-la de monter. Ordonna Gajil en s'écartant lourdement, les yeux fixés sur le petit bout de chou en face de lui.

- Enfin Gajil ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, laisse là donc, elle veut juste jouer avec toi !

- Mais je veux pas jouer avec elle ! T'es une fille, toi ! Occupe-toi en !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je traduis, je te signale.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la petite qui se dirigeait à présent vers lui avec un énorme sourire. Elle s'arrêta cependant devant lui et secoua la tête bizarrement, avant de s'écrier:

- Gah ! Fbblllvbbb !

Puis de se laisser tomber sur lui. Le mage d'acier, toujours couché se prit la tête entre les mains (enfin, entre la main, l'autre, oublions la) et gémit en la secouant de droite à gauche, pendant qu'elle se relevait difficilement avec un rire attendrissant et s'amusait à lui marcher dessus. Levy sourit et reporta son attention sur ses notes, pendant que le Dragon Slayer grognait. Il ferma les yeux, posa un bras dessus et enfonça sa tête dans les coussins, désireux d'oublier à jamais la petite fille.

Jusqu'à ce que Lilas décide soudain qu'elle avait faim et ne prenne un peu trop Gajil pour sa maman. Au début, il ne sentit rien, mais la sensation arriva bien vite. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Levy qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Et ensuite, il remarqua que le petit bébé souhaitait tout simplement "se nourrir à la source" comme on dit. Parce que oui, elle était tout simplement collée à sa poitrine, en gros, elle le tétait. Le rugissement qu'il poussa à ce moment failli faire s'écrouler la maison et il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber la petite sous le cri indigné de la mage aux cheveux qui la rattrapa avant de s'éloigner, et elle avait bien fait.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ELOIGNE CETTE SALOPERIE DE MOI !

- Arrête de crier voyons ! C'est une marque d'affection, pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal ?

- CETTE SANGSUE VIENT DE DEPASSER LES BORNES !

- Mais elle n'a qu'un an Gajil ! C'est normal à son âge ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la déteste à ce point ?

- DEPUIS QUE CETTE CHOSE EST ICI, ELLE A PAS ARRÊTE DE ME GRIFFER, DE ME BAVER DESSUS, DE ME TIRER LES CHEVEUX, DE ME FRAPPER, DE ME… DE ME… JE LA DETESTE PAS, JE LA HAIS ! TU COMPRENDS CA ? ELLE PEUT PAS ARRÊTER DE FAIRE CHIER DEUX SECONDES ! C'EST CA QUE JE SUPPORTE PAS CHEZ LES MÔMES !

Il venait de s'arracher les poumons sur cette tirade, et arrivait à peine à reprendre son souffle, le visage d'une couleur s'approchant plus du brun que du rouge.

- Gajil tu es méchant là !

- JE M'EN BRANLE D'ÊTRE MECHANT ! JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ELLE ME LÂCHE !

Et à ce moment là, ce fut trop pour lui. Avec un grondement furieux, il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila tant bien que mal avec son bras blessé et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur, enveloppé dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

- M-mais où tu vas ? Demanda Levy en écarquillant les yeux.

- NULLE PART ! Lui répondit-il très intelligemment.

- Reste ici ! Tu ne te sentais pas bien il n'y a même pas cinq minutes et maintenant tu vas faire un tour ?

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fût un "Je t'emmerde" suivit du claquement brutal de la porte d'entrée.

Lilas agita la main en direction de la porte qui venait de se refermer, regardant Levy avec de grands yeux choqués et un petit cri, l'air de dire "Tu as vu ce qui vient de se passer ?". La jeune femme soupira longuement, à la fois triste et énervée par l'attitude du Dragon Slayer. Même avec une petite fille d'un an qui ne lui avait rien fait, il était froid et distant. Quel imbécile… Elle resta longtemps sans bouger, à regarder la porte, mais finit par soupirer et se détourner.

- Bon… Tu avais l'air d'avoir faim toi. Reste là je vais te préparer quelque chose, dit-elle au petit bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Elle la posa délicatement sur le sol du salon et partit pour la cuisine, accompagnée de ses cris de joie. Elle ouvrit le frigo et hésita quelques minutes devant. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner à manger. Elle opta donc pour du lait, craignant qu'elle ne puisse pas encore mâcher. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Après quelques tentatives, elle réussir à faire apparaitre un biberon convenable (avec des lettres, bonjour la difficulté !) parce qu'elle n'en avait pas sous la main, et le remplit avec du lait avant de le faire chauffer au micro-onde. Une fois tiède, elle l'apporta dans le salon et émit un petit rire en voyant la fillette, la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte d'entrée, bavant et tirant la langue en essayant de sortir. Levy s'approcha, lui montra le biberon mais elle l'ignora complètement, continuant de taper contre la porte. La mage aux cheveux bleus soupira et partit mettre une veste, ayant très bien compris ce que la petite voulait. Ensuite, elle habilla Lilas, lui mettant son pull et un petit chapeau. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais maintenant il faisait légèrement frais.

- Toi alors… Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cet idiot ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant celle du nourrisson qui s'élança dehors.

Les deux filles le cherchèrent dans le village, Levy demandant aux habitants qui passaient dans les rues s'ils l'avaient vu, mais apparemment il n'y était pas. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche et une très forte envie de rentrer et de laisser le mage d'acier dans son coin, elles le trouvèrent purement par hasard. Elles étaient en train de rentrer, passant derrière les maisons lorsque Lilas lâcha soudainement la main de la mage, se précipitant vers un arbre solitaire vers sa gauche avec un rire et un grand cri, talonnée par la jeune fille. Elle sourit: cette petite fille était vraiment étonnante. Elle avait repéré le Dragon Slayer, en train de bouder derrière l'arbre, alors que seul ses pieds et une partie de ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés en dépassait. La petite babillait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, titubant vers "l'élu de son cœur". Devant lequel elle tomba lamentablement et se mit à pleurer, le cœur brisé parce qu'il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard et avait tourné dédaigneusement la tête.

- Tu aurais pu la relever tout de même ! S'écria Levy, littéralement outrée par son mauvais caractère.

Elle remit rapidement Lilas sur ses pieds, et celle-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers son but, plus bornée que jamais.

- Dégage ! Gronda le mage d'acier d'un ton plus que menaçant.

- Bwabwa ! Répondit la petite en lui tirant une langue baveuse.

- Gajil… Sois gentil avec elle, elle ne fait rien de mal !

- Si ! Elle me harcèle !

Il croisa les bras et repoussa l'accusée avec son pied alors qu'elle voulait lui grimper dessus.

- C'est sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle t'apprécie ! Elle veut juste que tu le lui rende !

- Mais j'ai pas envie putain !

- Pense à ce qu'elle ressent ! Tu la rejettes exactement comme tu t'es fait rejeter par ton père ! Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait ! Tu penses que c'est bien pour elle ?

Gajil se releva brusquement et se planta devant elle, la transperçant d'un regard meurtrier. Qu'elle soutint, le sien brillant d'un éclat déterminé, le faisant grincer des dents de fureur. Levy ne baisserait pas le regard. Non, elle ne plierai plus devant lui, il fallait qu'elle devienne forte et ça commençait par là. Et, bien malheureusement pour elle, à ce moment précis, une envie éclata dans sa tête et elle se mit à rougir. Son cœur s'emballa aussi, la faisant haleter silencieusement. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi son cœur semblait vouloir la rapprocher de lui à chaque battement ? Pourquoi son regard froid et furieux lui donnait envie de se jeter à son cou ? Alors que son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines, Gajil se détourna, baissant les yeux sur la cause de ses soucis qui lui avait attrapé le pantalon.

- Tch. Des conneries.

Il se dégagea brusquement et repartit vers la maison, cognant violemment l'épaule de la jeune fille au passage. Levy souffla d'un air agacé, énervée par son attitude, même si elle n'y répondit pas. Elle se contenta de ramasser Lilas, de souffler un "crétin" et de lui emboiter le pas.

Le chemin du retour se passa… en silence. Les mains dans les poches, le Dragon Slayer ne prêtait aucune attention aux deux filles derrière lui. Et quand ils rentrèrent aussi. Gajil ouvrit la porte et repartit vers le lit, l'air plus maussade que jamais. La jeune fille le suivit, s'assit au bord du lit et s'occupa un peu de Lilas, histoire qu'elle oublie l'autre insensible quelques secondes. Qui d'ailleurs les oubliait aussi. Adossé au mur, les bras à peu près croisés normalement, il regardait obstinément dans une autre direction, plongé dans ses pensées, même si les rires et chahuts qu'il entendait à coté de lui, lui donnaient mal au crâne. Comment pouvaient-elles rire comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas, et s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Enfin… Pas autant que ça en fait. Il savait que Levy avait eu raison avant. Il agissait comme son père, une nouvelle fois. Il fallait absolument qu'il termine cette maudite mission et qu'enfin, il n'ai plus ce poids sur ses épaules. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être comme son père. Non il ne le voulait plus. Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il voulait devenir gentil non plus hein. Il soupira profondément, se retournant vers la mage aux cheveux bleus qui s'amusait à faire sauter Lilas sur ses genoux. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il ferait ça du temps où il était à Phantom Lord, celui qui aurait avancé cette hypothèse se serait fait décapiter.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour être sympa avec elle ? Lâcha-t-il soudainement d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille sursauta et s'interrompit sous les protestations de la petite qui voulait continuer, et se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux.

- Tu t'es enfin calmé ?

- La ferme…Gronda-t-il, se voulant menaçant.

C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça qu'il demande à s'occuper d'un bébé. Pas la peine qu'elle en rajoute une couche.

- Tu peux lui donner à manger, ça serait pas mal, proposa elle en lui tendant le bébé.

Le Dragon Slayer grogna, attrapa Lilas, s'installa en tailleur et se cala contre le mur avant de la poser sur ses jambes, la tête contre son bras droit, grimaçant légèrement sous le poids qu'elle faisait peser dessus. Avec un sourire encourageant, Levy lui tendit le biberon, se faisant remercier par un rictus horripilé, comme s'il faisait la pire chose de toute son existence. Ensuite, il le lui enfonça violemment dans la bouche et secoua pour qu'elle boive, ce que bien sûr, elle ne réussit pas à faire.

- Attends ! Pas comme ça voyons, ne bouge pas !

- Mais elle veut pas boire !

- Laisse lui le temps, soupira la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire.

Voir une grosse brute comme lui aussi démunie et désemparée face à une petite chose telle qu'un bébé était vraiment un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Et lorsqu'elle commença finalement à boire en le fixant avec de grands yeux, les joues du mage d'acier se colorèrent de rose et il maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles d'où ressortirent les mots "putain" et "honte". Au moins, Levy venait de lui pardonner, maigre consolation. Avec un sourire appuyé, elle vint s'installer à coté de lui, un paquet de feuilles en main et continua de travailler. Gajil ne lui avait pas encore demandé où elle en était. Il le ferait plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait fini de gérer le petit démon qu'il avait dans les bras.

Lorsque Lilas eut fini de manger un peu plus tard, la jeune fille tenta de faire comprendre au Dragon Slayer comment bercer un bébé, ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'il n'écoutait rien et se montrait d'une mauvaise volonté et d'un sale caractère sans bornes.

- Gajil ! Sois plus doux ! On dirait qu'elle est sur une balançoire ! Elle va vomir bientôt !

Pourtant le bébé semblait en pleine forme, gazouillant parce que son nouvel ami la portait, plus heureuse que jamais.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte ! J'ai jamais fait ça putain ! S'écria Gajil.

Il était tout rouge et s'énervait de plus en plus, balançant la petite fille de droite à gauche en un geste stressé et confus.

- Va plus doucement.

Levy attrapa le bras du Dragon Slayer, le forçant à ralentir le rythme, puis le lâcha lorsqu'elle fût sûre qu'il le faisait comme il faut. Et finalement Lilas s'endormit et le calme retomba dans la pièce. Il devait être à peu près quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais tous les deux étaient déjà exténués.

La mage aux cheveux bleus grogna et se massa la nuque, un peu fatiguée de traduire. Puis elle se tourna vers son ami, qui regardait le bébé dans ses bras d'un air pensif, une petite moue retroussant ses lèvres. Comme ça, il était mignon, même s'il avait l'air triste.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- A rien, grogna-t-il sans lever la tête.

Levy ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer d'un regard appuyé qui le fit soupirer, puis céder.

- J'me demandais juste ce que j'avais fait de mal étant gosse pour mériter ça, chuchota-t-il en daignant enfin croiser son regard.

Pendant longtemps ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de se fixer, comme si leurs yeux parlaient plus que tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire, comme si un regard suffisait à comprendre et à exprimer ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire. Parce qu'il y avait des déclarations qui se passaient de réponses, et celle là en faisait partie.

- Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il soudain, sans la lâcher des yeux, la faisant légèrement rougir.

Elle baissa lentement sa tête, regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux qui se crispèrent sous l'affluence de sentiments dans son cœur.

- On se dispute beaucoup en ce moment. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est triste, soupira-t-elle.

Ne pouvant lui tapoter l'épaule parce que ses mains étaient prises, il se contenta d'y poser la tête, esquissant un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Une fois qu'on aura fini cette putain de mission, ça ira mieux.

- J'espère.

- Par moment, je regrette vraiment que Lily ne soit pas venu, ça aurait fait plus d'animation.

Levy pouffa face à son air bougon et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, heureuse qu'il ai tenté de lui remonter le moral.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on toqua à la porte. Les deux jeunes se redressèrent et Levy alla ouvrir, faisant rentrer un Sebastian légèrement essoufflé et fatigué. Soulagé qu'il soit enfin là, Gajil se mit à secouer vigoureusement Lilas pour la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit en pleurant au bout de quelques minutes. Puis il se leva, la posa par terre et l'emmena immédiatement voir son papa, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui faire quoi que ce soit. Et lorsqu'elle le vit, ô joie immense, elle lâcha d'elle-même la main du Dragon Slayer pour aller enlacer la jambe de son père, babillant un tas d'onomatopées incompréhensible, ayant l'air de lui raconter beaucoup de choses.

- J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas causés de problèmes, déclara le médecin.

Il la prit dans ses bras d'un vaguement gêné.

- Mais non pas du tout, sourit Levy, absolument sincère.

Discrètement Gajil lui enfonça son doigt dans le dos, signifiant qu'il n'était pas d'accord, et elle lui répondit par un coup de pied lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne regardait, signifiant que elle, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Passé les dernières formules de politesse et autres phrases d'adieu, Sebastian s'apprêta à partir, mais Lilas gémit et agita désespérément la main vers le Dragon Slayer qui s'approcha d'elle en roulant des yeux.

- Tu m'veux quoi moustique ?

Elle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la tira, le faisant grogner de douleur et automatiquement se rapprocher d'elle pour avoir moins mal. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Enfin, rectification, qu'elle lui lécha la joue, la couvrant de bave. Il frissonna de dégoût et rosit légèrement pendant que Sebastian et Levy riaient. Puis le père et sa fille repartirent, la petite faisant quelques signes de la main à ses deux amis restés sur le pas de la porte.

Puis tous les deux rentrèrent une énième fois, s'installèrent sur le lit une énième fois et soupirèrent de concert une énième fois. Levy terminait de traduire tous les textes qu'elle avait passés pendant que le Dragon Slayer s'ennuyait à coté.

Il se mit à dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans grande conviction et toujours couché sur le lit. Traçant mollement quelques lignes, il en gommait quelques unes par moments. Jusqu'au moment où il eut terminé et qu'il tendit lentement son œuvre à la jeune fille qui continuait de traduire à coté de lui.

- Et bien, il est joli ton sapin de Noël, tu penses déjà à ça ? Ce n'est pas encore la période pourtant. Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Gajil marmonna dans sa barbe et lui tourna le dos. Il avait essayé de la dessiner elle… Mais s'il l'avait fait ressembler à un sapin de Noël, autant ne pas lui avouer. Il commençait doucement à s'endormir, lorsqu'il remarqua la moue inquiète et surprise de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? Demanda-t-il en se redressa doucement.

- Il y a un passage dans le texte qui dit qu'un Dragon peut prendre la forme qu'il veut.

- Oui, ils sont capables de modifier leur ADN, ou un truc dans le genre.

- Ça m'a fait repenser à ce chat qu'on avait vu lorsqu'on était arrivé tu te souviens ?

- Oui je crois.

- Et bien, le jour où tu étais parti sans me prévenir, j'étais sortie faire un tour et je l'ai recroisé. On s'est regardés et il s'est transformé en oiseau avec une lumière verte, je suis sûre que c'était Metallicana.

- Probable. C'était dans l'après-midi ? Il a du voir que je n'étais pas avec toi et il est probablement rentré. Je l'ai "croisé" en fin de journée, et dès que je l'ai vu je suis rentré, parce que, comme un con, j'ai flippé. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que cet enfoiré joue avec nous…

- J'ai la même impression. Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Et je crois que pour lui demander, on peut oublier. Enfin… T'as trouvé autre chose ?

- Oui, je me rends compte que si je n'avais pas traduit que les énigmes, mais aussi les textes, j'aurais appris beaucoup plus de choses et tout ça ne serait sans doute pas arrivé.

- Au point où on en est, c'est pas forcément grave hein.

- Si tu le dis… Au fait ! J'ai lu aussi que les Dragons pouvaient vivre jusqu'à plus de milles ans, c'est vrai ?

- Ouais, enfin, ça dépend. Le plus vieux Dragon qui ait jamais vécu avait un peu plus de milles ans, on va pas rechigner sur les chiffres, et donc ils ont pris ce chiffre comme âge de référence quoi. Enfin, je sais pas si j'explique bien, c'est un peu louche leur truc.

- Si c'est bon, je vois à peu près où tu veux en venir. Et Metallicana, il a quel âge ?

- Je sais pas précisément, dans les quatre cent ans si je me souviens bien. En gros, ça correspondrait à un type qui à dans la trentaine chez les humains.

- Il est encore jeune alors !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Les deux jeunes se turent, Levy s'attaquant aux deux énigmes qui étaient apparues. Elle souriait étrangement en feuilletant ses dictionnaires. En fait, c'était parce qu'elle venait d'avoir une des plus longues discussions de sa vie avec le Dragon Slayer, et il avait même réussi à légèrement plaisanter avec elle. Un certain temps plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut terminé de traduire les deux énigmes, elle réveilla le mage d'acier qui s'était de nouveau presque endormi et tous les deux se penchèrent dessus.

_"Vous ne pouvez pas gagner._

_Les forces sont trop peu égalées._

_Mais ne perdez pas espoir, tout renaît._

_Une fois que le sceau de Zeref sera brisé,_

_Le pouvoir sera libéré."_

- Le sceau de Zeref ? Demanda Levy en fronçant un sourcil, qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Aucune idée. Zeref était un mage noir non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- J'te rassure moi non plus. Et pourquoi un sceau ?

- Je ne sais pas. Là, je ne vois vraiment pas. Enfin, peut-être qu'il faut attendre les prochaines pages pour en savoir plus. La seule chose que j'arrive à déduire c'est que Zeref aurait créé un sceau retenant le pouvoir, ou la magie, et qu'il faut le casser pour la libérer. Mais quelle magie? Et quoi comme sceau ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut s'imaginer ? Pour moi un sceau, c'est ce que tu mets sur une lettre pour la fermer, c'est tout.

- Je sais même pas ce que c'est moi. Je vais suivre ton raisonnement donc. Et puis ouais, on verra avec la suite, elle me saoule cette énigme, on passe à l'autre.

- Tu es assez expéditif.

- Non c'est surtout que je commence à me poser la question de savoir si cette putain de mission aurait pas mieux fait de se faire classer rang S.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pensais à la même chose.

Avec un petit rire, Levy récupéra sa deuxième feuille et ils la lurent ensemble.

_"Nous même, nous ignorons ce qu'il en est,_

_Mais nous savons qui peut vous aider._

_C'est de cela dont le livre est là clé._

_Pour comprendre, vous devrez monter,_

_En un endroit oublié, ou plutôt inexploré._

_Suivez le point bleu au Sud, trouvez un escalier vers le Nord, et vous pourrez le rencontrer._

_Daégan, celui qui a réponse à tout va vous éclairer."_

- Un point bleu au Sud et un escalier vers le Nord ? Je comprends rien ! S'énerva le Dragon Slayer en croisant les bras. Et puis, si eux même savent pas ce que c'est que ce sceau, on est mal barrés je crois !

- Je pense qu'on doit d'abord trouver ce "point bleu", peut-être que ça se rapporte à l'eau, un lac, ou je ne sais pas… Et qu'ensuite on verra l'escalier. Même si je me demande ce que peut bien faire un escalier près d'un lac. Enfin, il est dit qu'il faut "monter". Et apparemment il faudra emmener le livre, puisque c'est soi-disant la "clé". Et peut être que comme ça, on pourra briser ce soi-disant sceau.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour trouver tout ça, maugréa-t-il.

- Question de logique… Et puis, c'est qui Daégan ?

- Ça me dit quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler. On verra bien.

- Mouais…

Ils sortirent une carte de la région, regardant tout ce qui était susceptible d'être bleu au Sud. Et comme Levy l'avait suggéré, il y avait un lac à quelques kilomètres de Kôkô. Vu que l'endroit leur paraissait suspect, c'est celui qu'ils iraient voir en premier.


	8. Monter au paradis ?

**Note de l'auteur**: Yosh ! Encore un long chapitre ! Et j'ai de nouveau fait ma sadique à la fin =P J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A la prochaine pour le suivant (qui risque de prendre du temps, vu que j'ai du mal avec les scènes de combat xD)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8: Monter au paradis ?<p>

Gajil et Levy partirent trois jours plus tard, après s'être correctement reposés. Ils devaient être assez en forme pour supporter plus d'une demi-journée de marche et ce qui suivrait. Le lac qu'ils avaient repéré était loin au Sud, mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils pouvaient suivre pour l'instant.

Après avoir quitté Kôkô et rapidement traversé les voies ferrées, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine nature, ne pouvant plus se guider qu'avec une carte. Après quelques heures, les montagnes se firent plus petites derrière eux et ils arrivèrent dans une vaste plaine, parfois entrecoupée de quelques arbres solitaires et balayée par le vent. Quelques fleurs poussaient ça et là et Levy avait juré voir un lapin passer à toute vitesse à quelques mètres d'eux. Gajil se contentait d'un demi-sourire amusé, observant la nature autour de lui avec minutie, comme s'il souhaitait que rien ne lui échappe. En particulier tout ce qui pouvait paraître suspect et les attaquer, du genre d'un certain Dragon souhaitant plus que jamais les empêcher de réussir la mission. Malgré son bras blessé, le mage d'acier semblait en forme et ils n'avaient fait que deux petites pauses, plus pour se repérer que pour se reposer. Il devait être aux alentours de treize heures lorsqu'enfin, après s'être légèrement perdus, ils trouvèrent un grand lac. La plaine et l'herbe laissait peu à peu place à des graviers et autres gros rochers. Et ensuite, entouré de pierres, il y avait le lac. Bleu, sans aucune vague et tellement grand qu'on en voyait à peine le bout. L'eau était tellement claire que le ciel s'y reflétait. Les deux mages décidèrent de poser leurs affaires, de manger les sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparés et de relire les énigmes, cherchant des indices. Mais sans grand succès. Alors tous les deux se séparèrent et cherchèrent aux abords du lac à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect. Ils ne savaient pas précisément ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais ils continuaient. Sauf qu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard sans avoir rien trouvé, ils commencèrent légèrement à perdre patience.

- Putain et maintenant, on est censés faire quoi ? S'énerva le Dragon Slayer.

Il attrapa un caillou au sol et le balança violemment dans l'eau en continuant ses insultes. Levy sursauta à coté, ne sachant pas non plus ce qu'ils devaient faire. Jusqu'au moment où il voulut lancer un second caillou et s'interrompit soudain en écarquillant les yeux. La jeune fille suivit son regard et fit de même en constatant le phénomène étrange. L'onde provoquée par le premier projectile que Gajil avait lancé était bizarre. Elle se propageait à partir de l'endroit où l'eau avait été touchée, mais les mini vaguelettes qui en avaient résulté n'arrivaient jamais à la rive. Etrangement, elles s'arrêtaient à mi chemin, comme si un obstacle invisible les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Et c'était ce qui avait retenu leur attention. Parce que ce n'était pas normal et que c'était absolument ce qu'ils recherchaient. Quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Gajil balança le deuxième caillou qu'il avait en main et la même scène se répéta à nouveau, le faisant plisser les yeux. En regardant l'eau, une idée vint soudain à l'esprit de la mage aux cheveux bleus et elle sortit son livre de son sac, contemplant respectivement la couverture et le lac devant elle.

- Gajil, lance le livre dans l'eau, déclara-t-elle, absolument convaincue et déterminée.

- Quoi ? Et si ça foire ? On en a besoin de ce bouquin. C'est pas moi qui irais le chercher à nouveau, j'te préviens tout de suite.

- Non j'en suis sûre. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette eau, et si le livre est une "clé" il devrait réagir à son contact et vice versa, fait-le s'il te plait.

Elle lui tendit le livre et il l'attrapa d'un air peu convaincu, le soupesant avec un rictus ennuyé. On aurait presque dit que ça lui fendait le cœur de le jeter à l'eau. En fait, c'est surtout qu'il ne voyait aucun rapport entre Zeref et ce lac. Avec un long soupir, il lança le livre aussi loin qu'il pouvait et il tomba dans l'eau avec un grand bruit d'éclaboussures. Et puis… rien.

- Bon. Va le chercher, je te regarde, ordonna le Dragon Slayer.

Une grimace à la fois énervé et purement sarcastique apparût sur son visage et il s'apprêta à aller s'assoir un peu plus loin, lorsque soudain la terre se mit à trembler et il se retourna à nouveau vers le lac. Peut être que ça avait fonctionné finalement. Levy se rapprocha lentement de lui, le regard fixé sur la surface de l'eau qui s'était mise à bouger et à bouillir.

Soudain, un immense geyser jaillit au milieu du lac, faisant se soulever la terre par sa puissance et il grimpa vers le ciel avec un bruit assourdissant. Les deux mages sursautèrent et sans plus réfléchir plongèrent derrière un rocher pour se protéger de l'impressionnant phénomène qui se déroulait en face d'eux. Pendant un court moment ils ne bougèrent pas, haletants et le cœur battant, noyés dans l'incompréhension au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Après une concertation commune et un hochement de tête ils passèrent juste le bout de leur tête de derrière le rocher, Levy collant Gajil et refusant de s'éloigner à plus de vingt centimètres. L'eau montait tellement haut que les deux mages n'en virent rapidement plus le bout. Ils étaient en train de se décrocher la tête en regardant vers le ciel, la bouche pendant jusqu'au sol et l'esprit vide de toute pensée un tant soi peu cohérente. Mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Parce que, lorsque l'eau retomba avec un grondement et de grosses vagues qui s'écrasèrent sur le rivage, un énorme escalier apparut à la place. A première vue, on aurait pu penser qu'il était en verre. Transparent mais avec des reflets arc-en-ciel, il montait en colimaçon vers le ciel, disparaissant dans les nuages. Et sur la première marche, il y avait le livre. Lentement, les deux mages sortirent de leur cachette et s'avancèrent, la tête toujours bloquée vers le haut. Ils s'approchèrent timidement de l'escalier et Levy attrapa le livre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher ce sur quoi il était posé. Apparemment, c'était solide, malgré le scintillement qui en émanait. Cependant, un certain Dragon Slayer ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Hors de question que je monte là-dessus.

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix Gajil.

- C'est un truc de fou, et si ce machin disparait quand on est dessus, on fait quoi ? On tombe et on attend tranquillement de mourir ? Je monte pas, j'ai pas confiance.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas plus rassurée que toi. Mais pour résoudre les énigmes, on doit monter.

Pour montrer l'exemple, elle grimpa sur la première marche et sauta légèrement dessus, attestant qu'elle était solide. Le mage d'acier soupira et passa devant elle, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, apparemment peu désireux de s'attarder sur cette… chose qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Levy le suivait tant bien que mal, l'entendant régulièrement répéter des insultes d'une voix étouffée par l'anxiété.

L'ascension s'avéra plus difficile que prévue pour les deux mages. Le sol qui s'éloignait, la température qui chutait, le vent qui soufflait, la montée qui n'en finissait pas et la fatigue d'avoir à escalader tant de marches était autant de facteurs qui faisaient qu'ils avançaient plus que lentement. Et en plus des nombreuses pauses de Gajil qui s'épuisait plus facilement maintenant, ils devaient aussi faire face aux crises de panique de Levy, de plus en plus rapprochées au fur et à mesure que le sol rapetissait sous ses pieds et qu'elle n'avait aucune rampe à laquelle se tenir. Donc elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au Dragon Slayer en gémissant, ralentissant encore la progression. Et finalement… finalement ils arrivèrent enfin en haut. Après une montée interminable, une peur qui grandissait et une fatigue qui venait insidieusement les frapper aux plus mauvais moments, ils se retrouvèrent juste sous les nuages pendant que l'escalier s'y enfonçait. D'un simple regard et d'un accord silencieux les deux mages se prirent la main histoire de ne pas se perdre en grimpant dans le brouillard au dessus de leurs têtes. Après un petit moment difficile à essayer de passer la couche nuageuse et humide dans laquelle ils étaient entrés, tous les deux finirent par en sortir pour arriver dans un endroit… bien particulier.

Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre leur paraissait tellement incompréhensible que soudain, la seule explication qui leur parût crédible fut qu'en fait Metallicana les avaient tués et qu'ils ne faisaient que rêver. Levy avait vu juste pour ce qui est du lac, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à devoir prendre au premier sens le fait de monter un escalier vers le nord, donc vers le haut, pour ensuite se retrouver là où ils venaient d'atterrir.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Lâcha soudainement Gajil, complètement ahuri.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit faiblement la mage aux cheveux bleus, tout aussi incrédule que lui.

Ils rêvaient, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, sinon comment expliquer l'étrange phénomène qui se présentait à eux ? Au dessus des nuages, l'escalier disparaissait pour laisser la place à une plateforme ronde de la même matière transparente et lumineuse. Et devant leurs yeux, s'étendaient à perte de vue des nuages. Etais-ce cela qu'on appelait le paradis ? Les deux mages regardaient autour d'eux, noyé dans l'incompréhension et le choc de se retrouver dans un tel endroit improbable. Après un long moment passé à se demander si c'était réel, Levy secoua la tête et s'approcha du bord, touchant timidement la surface des nuages du bout des doigts. Et en plus de sembler différents et plus consistants à vue d'œil, ils l'étaient. La jeune fille s'était attendue à traverser le nuage, mais au contraire, elle se heurta à une surface douce comme du coton et moelleuse comme un coussin, un peu comme ce que pensent les enfants quand ils ne savaient pas encore que les nuages n'étaient en fait que de la vapeur d'eau. Mais… c'était quoi ce délire ? Pour qu'il y ait des nuages comme ça, ils devaient être dans un endroit particulièrement singulier. Donc ou on les avait tué, ou ils avaient du absorber/fumer/manger quelque chose d'un peu louche. A moins que ce ne soit aucune des deux propositions et que tout soit vrai. Ce qui, étrangement, paraissait encore le plus probable. Levy s'assit sur le rebord et effleura les nuages de ses pieds, avant de se tourner vers Gajil qui regardait autour de lui sans rien comprendre.

- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle, interrompant brusquement l'examen suspicieux des alentours du mage d'acier.

- Nan, t'es folle ? Je refuse de descendre.

Et pour illustrer ses propos le Dragon Slayer s'assit sur la plateforme et croisa les bras. Il n'avait définitivement pas confiance, et surtout, pas envie de risquer sa vie pour le moment.

- Gajil s'il te plait, gémit Levy qui essayait de le tirer par le bras, mais sans grand succès.

- Si t'as tant envie de marcher la dessus et de retomber au sol, vas y j'te regarde, te gêne surtout pas. Et puis, je préfère ne pas quitter notre seule porte de sortie tu vois…

- Mais ils sont solides ! On peut marcher dessus, fais moi confiance.

Il fallut huit essais pour convaincre le mage d'acier que, oui, ils pouvaient marcher sur des nuages, mais ils y parvinrent quand même. Grommelant une insulte, il descendit et se mit à marcher avec réticence sur les nuages à coté de la mage aux cheveux bleus, peu rassuré par la texture molle sous ses pieds. Sauf que, pour cette fois, il avait vu juste. A peine s'étaient-ils éloignés de quelques mètres que la plateforme, et par conséquent l'escalier qui leur avait permis de monter, disparut avec un drôle de bruit, faisant se retourner les deux mages qui autrement n'auraient rien remarqué. S'ensuivit ensuite un long moment de silence choqué et abasourdi, tandis qu'ils essayaient de comprendre que leur seule sortie venait de disparaître à jamais. Le premier à réagir fut Gajil, mais pas forcément en bien.

- QUOI ? PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DIT ? MAIS ON M'ECOUTE JAMAIS MOI ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, cherchant une quelconque trace de l'escalier mais sans rien trouver.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Gémit la jeune fille en s'approchant lentement, tout en restant à bonne distance du Dragon Slayer qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans leur dos ne leur réponde subitement.

- Pour l'instant, je doute que vous puissiez faire grand-chose.

Levy se retourna en sursautant pour se retrouver nez à museau avec un grand Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Elle cria de surprise et recula automatiquement au moment où Gajil arrivait et s'interposait entre les deux, la magie illuminant déjà son corps.

- Doucement jeune mage, je ne vais rien vous faire. Vous n'avez besoin d'avoir aussi peur.

Le Dragon n'avait apparemment pas peur que Gajil puisse le frapper, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé et était tout simplement resté couché en face d'eux, agitant la queue comme un chat. Sans le quitter des yeux le Dragon Slayer désactiva sa magie, mais Levy préféra rester dans son dos. Ses premiers rapports avec les Dragons avaient été assez… sanglants, donc non, elle n'avait pas spécialement confiance. Jusqu'à ce que le mage d'acier ne s'asseye et ne se mette soudain à discuter paisiblement.

- Je me disais aussi que ce nom me rappelait quelqu'un. Tu es Daégan n'est ce pas ?

- J'ai la forte impression que ma réputation m'a précédé. Oui en effet, c'est moi.

L'intéressé adressa un sourire plein de crocs aux deux mages qui, dans le cas de la jeune fille, s'efforça de répondre par un rictus crispé.

- Levy, tu te souviens hier je t'ai parlé d'un Dragon qui avait vécu plus de mille ans. Ben c'est lui, expliqua Gajil qui lui intima ensuite l'ordre de s'assoir d'un geste de la tête.

- Ah, fut tout ce que la jeune fille réussit à répondre en obéissant.

Elle s'assit rapidement, veillant toutefois à ne pas être trop éloignée du mage d'acier qui, au vu de son air, pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Cela la détendit un peu d'ailleurs. Puis elle se mit à détailler le Dragon en face d'elle.

Il avait l'air plus petit, et surtout moins menaçant que Metallicana. Et lui au moins avait des cornes. Des écailles blanches aux reflets arc en ciel couvraient son corps et ses yeux bleus, d'une rare couleur électrique, luisaient d'intelligence. Il avait aussi une étrange crête grise sur le cou, et s'il avait été humain, Levy aurait facilement pu appeler ça des cheveux blancs. Ça lui faisait comme une crinière de cheval, mais hérissée vers l'arrière, l'effet était assez amusant à regarder. Et c'est vrai qu'il semblait vieux. Mais Gajil avait aussi précisé qu'il était mort il y a de nombreuses années de cela, d'où la question qui sortit de sa bouche:

- Donc on est au paradis là ?

- Je doute fort que l'on puisse nommer cet endroit "paradis" jeune fille, répondit le Dragon.

Il semblait amusé par leur air perdu et par la façon dont ils observaient les alentours, donc il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un passage intermédiaire, le paradis est plus haut à ce qu'il paraît. Mais je ne peux pas y aller, mon devoir est de surveiller ce qu'il se trame ici bas.

- Donc tu nous espionnes en gros ? Demanda Gajil en plissant les yeux.

- Pas exactement non. Je peux voir ce que vous faites, mais même si j'ai ce pouvoir, j'interviens rarement. Pourtant c'est le cas cette fois-ci.

Après avoir écouté les explications du Dragon, Levy comprit soudain et se mit à fouiller bruyamment dans son sac sous le regard étonné des deux autres, avant de sortir le livre qu'elle avait entièrement traduit.

- Est-ce que c'est lié à ce livre ? C'est juste qu'il est dit que c'est la "clé" pour venir ici, donc je me demande…

- Tiens mon livre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en ai point eu entre les mains. Vous savez, nous n'avons pas spécialement le temps de préparer nos affaires avant de mourir, c'est dommage j'en aurais bien emporté avec moi pour m'occuper. Rester ici est si triste par moments que je ne peux refuser un peu de nouveauté.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez bon lecteur et que ce livre était à vous.

- Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ma chère.

Le Dragon repris lentement son bien que la jeune fille lui tendait puis s'empressa de répondre à sa question silencieuse tout en le feuilletant.

- Comme vous l'aurez constaté, c'est un livre magique. Justement, il permet pour une seule fois seulement, de venir me voir. J'imagine que vous l'avez compris avec les énigmes à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête affirmativement, mais Gajil semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'étrange et s'empressa de le faire remarquer.

- Justement elles étaient louches ces énigmes. Tu dis que c'est ton bouquin, mais il parle clairement de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Metallicana. Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

- Oh mais je ne le peux pas. C'est là que la magie intervient. Ce livre est peut-être à moi, mais seulement en ce qui concerne les informations sur les Dragons que j'ai moi-même écrites. Pour les énigmes, il s'agit simplement d'une manifestation de la magie qui vous guide vers la suite des évènements, puis vers moi, c'est aussi simple que cela. Comment croyez vous que je me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde ? La magie me permet de voir tout cela. Tu comprendras donc que je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père.

Le Dragon Slayer fit la moue, pas forcément enchanté d'apprendre que sa défaite face à Metallicana avait eu plus de spectateurs que prévu, même s'il semblait convaincu par la réponse du Dragon. Cependant, les deux mages n'avaient pas qu'une question, et aussitôt Levy réorienta la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait. Relisant ses feuilles où elle avait noté la traduction du livre et sans les lâcher des yeux, elle finit par demander.

- Et le sceau de Zeref ? C'est quoi exactement ?

- Ah… le sceau de Zeref… Personne ne vous as donc expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé le 7 juillet n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je parle plus pour toi Gajil.

- Non. On ne m'as rien dit, répondit ce dernier en croisant les bras.

- Dans ce cas je vais le faire, dans les grandes lignes seulement. Connaissez-vous Acnologia ?

A l'entente de ce nom, les deux mages sursautèrent et se regardèrent, se rappelant clairement du Dragon noir qui avait failli tous les tuer.

- On l'a rencontré ! Sur l'île de Tenrou ! S'exclama Levy.

- Vraiment ? Et vous en êtes sortis vivants ?

- Oui enfin… Il a quand même détruit l'île, continua Gajil avec réticence.

- Il a atterri sur l'île et nous avons tenté de l'arrêter, mais lorsque nous avons compris que nous ni arriverions pas, on à décidé de battre en retraite et d'unir nos magies pour rentrer à Fairy Tail, raconta la jeune fille pour terminer.

- Dans ce cas, cela facilite les choses. Ce jour là, le 7 juillet, sept Dragons, dont Metallicana, Grandine et Ignir, ont été choisis pour aller le combattre, et le sceller une bonne fois pour toutes, lui et Zeref qui est à la fois son maître et son fils, car tout comme toi Gajil, lui fut élevé par Acnologia. Cependant, ils ne sont jamais revenus et d'après les informations, Zeref était toujours en liberté, d'où la conclusion qu'ils ont échoué.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont disparu subitement sans rien dire ?

- Oui c'est pour cela. Cependant, vous avez été laissés derrière pour une bonne raison. Nous avons tenté de stopper Zeref avec les Dragons, nous n'y sommes pas parvenus. Mais vous, les Dragon Slayer, vous étiez toujours là. Certes, trop jeunes, mais vous étiez là. Et chacun sait que la magie des Dragon Slayer est capable de rivaliser avec les Dragons, car elle est la seule capable de leur infliger bon nombre de dégâts. Zeref aussi est un Dragon Slayer, il connait ce lien. Et il a fait en sorte, en scellant les Dragons qui vous ont élevés, de sceller votre pouvoir en même temps, pour que vous ne puissiez pas en utiliser toute la puissance, et ainsi, ne jamais pouvoir battre Acnologia, ou n'importe qu'elle autre Dragon. Il a utilisé le lien qui vous a unis aux Dragons qui vous ont enseigné la magie pour la bloquer.

- Mais Metallicana à été libéré apparemment. Donc si je comprends ce que vous dites, Gajil aurait du récupérer ses pouvoirs non ? Interrogea Levy.

Elle avait littéralement avalé les paroles de Daégan. Il n'avait pas parlé plus de cinq minutes mais avait déjà apporté pas mal de solution, elle devait le noter quelque part.

- Metallicana n'a pas été libéré volontairement. J'imagine que la magie qui le retenait prisonnier je ne sais où à du s'estomper au fil des années et qu'il a finalement pu s'échapper. Cependant, le sceau bloquant la magie des Dragons Slayers ne se détruit pas de la même manière. Gajil, tu dois par toi-même trouver cette limite en toi et la briser. N'oublie pas que ta magie devient plus puissante lorsqu'elle est animée par tes sentiments, c'est ainsi que tu peux espérer repérer le sceau, parce qu'il tentera de la canaliser.

- Donc si je m'énerve j'ai plus de chance de briser ce truc ?

Le Dragon Slayer faisait une drôle de tête, apparemment il cherchait à remettre en ordre les informations qu'on lui donnait.

- En gros oui.

- Pourtant, Natsu s'est déjà énervé, parfois beaucoup plus que Gajil et son sceau n'a pas été brisé, dit la mage aux cheveux bleus qui avait à présent le nez collé à un bout de feuille et notait tout ce qu'elle entendait, sous le regard amusé du Dragon assis en face d'elle.

- Parce que le sceau de Zeref ne réagit qu'en présence d'un Dragon. Etait-il réellement hors de lui contre Acnologia ?

- Non, pas vraiment. A ce moment là nous étions tous épuisés et presque vidés de magie…

- Et bien tu as ta réponse.

Les deux mages se regardèrent, méditant les paroles du sage se tenant devant eux. Les réponses qu'il leur avait fournies allaient leur servir à quelque chose, et ils échafaudèrent un petit plan pour ne pas être totalement démunis lorsqu'ils devraient se battre. Même si, pour l'instant, à part l'idée de rouer Metallicana de coups sans le laisser attaquer, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre et s'imaginaient déjà le fiasco total que ce serait s'ils devaient mettre ce plan à exécution. Cependant, après toutes ces découvertes, nos deux amis décidèrent de prendre congé, parce que s'ils restaient plus longtemps, ils ne rentreraient sans doute pas avant la nuit, même si cela les dérangeait de partir maintenant parce qu'ils auraient aimé discuter un peu plus avec le vieux Dragon.

- Nous ne nous reverrons point après cela. Mais j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer jeunes mages, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à personne, déclara ce dernier en leur adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

- Nous aussi Daégan, je ne pense pas qu'on oubliera ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui. Et on vous remercie d'avoir répondu à nos questions, ça nous aidera beaucoup pour la suite, le remercia Levy en s'inclinant rapidement.

Le Dragon sourit, dévoilant ses grandes dents pendant que la jeune mage lui tapotait timidement le museau. Puis il se tourna vers Gajil qui n'avait pas dit un mot et regardait son bras blessé, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Daégan s'approcha doucement et le mage d'acier daigna enfin relever la tête pour croiser son regard, même s'il ne disait toujours rien.

- Que ressens-tu Dragon Slayer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

- Tu as l'esprit confus parce que tu dois affronter celui qui t'as élevé ?

- Oui… Un peu.

- L'affronter ne signifie pas le tuer. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à lui faire entendre raison. Si tu crois en toi, alors tu es capable de tout.

Après avoir dit ses mots, le corps du Dragon s'illumina d'une belle lumière blanche aux reflets arc en ciel, comme ses écailles, puis il toucha habillement le bras droit du Dragon Slayer, laissant sa magie se propager par ce contact. Gajil se raidit brusquement mais ne dit rien, et une fois que le halo s'estompa, ses bandages avaient disparu et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure. Etonnée, Levy s'approcha pour voir de plus près pendant que son ami faisait quelques mouvements, histoire de voir si tout était en ordre. Et effectivement, il était guéri.

- Voila voila. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, je doute que faire durer ces séparations soit une bonne chose, soupira le Dragon en s'asseyant lourdement.

Pendant un long instant ses yeux bleus restèrent ainsi à regarder les deux mages qui faisaient de même, puis la même lumière l'enveloppa une nouvelle fois et Gajil et Levy se retrouvèrent soulevés du sol, enfin, des nuages sur lesquels ils pouvaient marcher. La dernière chose que les deux mages virent fut Daégan qui souriait dans leur direction, puis la lumière blanche s'accrut encore et les aveugla. Sur le moment, ils eurent la terrifiante impression de tomber brusquement, mais ils perdirent connaissance avant de s'en effrayer.

* * *

><p>Levy se réveilla en sentant une brise chaude sur sa joue. Elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée dans l'herbe et les graviers, non loin du lac, et que le manteau de Gajil trônait bien en évidence sur ses épaules. D'ailleurs ce dernier était assis sur un gros rocher qui était à moitié plongé dans le lac et scrutait l'horizon, vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille se releva en baillant et se dirigea vers lui, posant son manteau sur le rocher à coté d'elle lorsqu'elle fut près de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et la contempla de son regard grenat pendant un petit moment, avant de se détourner pour contempler à nouveau la surface immaculée du lac.<p>

- Ça va ton bras ? Il est guéri ? Demanda-t-elle en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

- Oui, il va beaucoup mieux. Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il me l'a guéri. Remarque, c'est tant mieux, j'aurais jamais pu battre mon père avec un seul bras.

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête, avant de subitement se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Gajil j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Oh ça fait bien une demi-heure que tu ronfles. Je pouvais pas te réveiller, tu faisais tellement de bruit que j'arrivais pas à m'approcher, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Q-quoi ? Même pas vrai !

La mage aux cheveux bleus rosit légèrement face à sa boutade, craignant que ce soit vrai malgré tout.

- Gihihi, si j'te le dis !

Toute rouge de honte, elle lui tira la langue avant de le pousser dans l'eau. Le Dragon Slayer sursauta et cria de surprise avant de tomber avec un grand bruit, vite couvert par les éclats de rire de la mage aux cheveux bleus qui se pencha au dessus de la surface. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mage d'acier surgisse de l'eau et ne lui attrape soudainement le poignet avec un sourire sadique, avant de l'y jeter à son tour. Elle poussa un cri aigu et sortit la tête de l'eau, complètement choquée, battant furieusement de bras.

- Espèce d'idiot ! J'étais encore habillée ! Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'te signale. Et puis si vraiment ils te gênent, t'as qu'à les enlever, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire vicieux en se léchant les lèvres.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Sale pervers !

Elle l'éclaboussa et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, tentant de cacher ses joues roses et se mettant à rire en voyant qu'il la poursuivait. Elle arriva près de la rive et se mit à courir pour lui échapper mais ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Avec un rire qui ne prédisait rien de bon, Gajil finit par l'attraper et la rejeter dans l'eau, loin du bord et donc de son unique sortie.

- Attends tu vas voir ! Grogna la jeune fille en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Elle se jeta sur le Dragon Slayer et encore une fois ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, chahutant, rigolant et tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il fallait reconnaître que cette mission les avait particulièrement stressés, maintenant ils évacuaient à leur manière. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levy entendait Gajil rire mais étrangement, aujourd'hui c'était différent. D'habitude, il avait son petit rire sadique et méchant à lui, qu'il utilisait rarement d'ailleurs. Mais là, il semblait tout autre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre un son empli de tant de bonheur et de gaité s'échapper de la bouche du Dragon Slayer et pourtant c'était le cas. Il riait à gorge déployée, à moitié essoufflé pendant qu'il s'amusait à mouiller la jeune fille et vice versa. Il s'amusait ! Lui le froid et l'insensible Gajil Redfox s'amusait à éclabousser Levy Mcgarden, la fille qu'il avait tant blessée par le passé. Mais c'était d'autant plus plaisant à vivre que s'en était surprenant. Alors ils continuaient, et Levy était heureuse aussi. Elle était tellement partie dans son fou rire qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et n'était plus capable de bouger. Et le Dragon Slayer en profita pour lancer une attaque qu'il venait d'inventer.

- Déferlante du Dragon d'acier !

Elle cria quand une grosse vague l'emporta vers la rive où elle s'échoua, encore à bout de souffle après son batifolage dans l'eau. Jusqu'au moment ou Gajil se retrouva on ne sait pas trop comment au dessus d'elle à quatre pattes, le front collé au sien, aussi essoufflé que la jeune fille. Et c'est à ce moment là que l'étrange envie qu'elle avait déjà eue le jour d'avant lorsque Gajil était sorti faire un tour après que Lilas l'ai embêté, sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle était beaucoup plus forte et la submergea, faisant brusquement changer la vision qu'elle avait de l'homme au dessus d'elle.

Ses yeux mi-clos l'hypnotisaient, lui donnaient envie de s'en approcher encore, de le scruter d'un peu plus près. En sentant ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa joue, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de passer la main dedans, de les toucher et de ne plus les lâcher. Son souffle chaud et si enivrant qui caressait ses lèvres l'empêchait de penser de manière cohérente, elle voulait juste s'en approcher, goûter à sa source ce merveilleux élixir qui lui faisait perdre ses esprits. L'idée même de le toucher, de sentir son corps brûlant contre le sien l'obsédait tant que plus elle y pensait, moins elle parvenait à bouger pour réaliser son fantasme, ne pouvant que l'imaginer. C'est presque si elle sentait sa peau glisser lentement sous ses doigts. Elle se voyait déjà parcourir son corps de ses mains, apprivoisant peu à peu l'animal indomptable au dessus d'elle, faisant sienne cet être rude et froid. En train de divaguer complètement, elle imaginait déjà le Dragon Slayer poser délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou. Puis il lui murmurerait de sa voix rauque et profonde, mais si belle à entendre qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle avant de se rapprocher un peu plus et de la serrer contre lui. Et ils étaient déjà si proches ! Elle avait juste à bouger la tête de quelques millimètres et ses rêves se réaliseraient. Pourtant, cette même attraction qu'elle ressentait la clouait au sol, l'empêchait de respirer, ne lui permettait pas de le quitter des yeux, la condamnant à l'observer en silence. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait pour agir, pourquoi elle ne saisissait pas sa chance, pourquoi elle se montrait aussi idiote. C'est seulement lorsque Gajil se redressa et la libéra avant d'aller chercher son manteau posé un peu plus loin qu'elle s'autorisa une grande bouffée d'air, haletante, la gorge en feu, les joues rouges et les yeux rivés sur lui. Ce moment avait peut-être duré plusieurs minutes pour elle, mais il ne s'était en réalité écoulé que quelques secondes, pas suffisantes pour penser que le mage d'acier s'était arrêté volontairement et aurait eu envie de l'embrasser. La jeune fille posa lentement sa main contre sa poitrine, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'était mis à danser une valse incontrôlée. Elle réussit finalement à baisser la tête et esquissa un petit sourire triste, pendant que son reflet dans l'eau lui répondait. Elle était vraiment pathétique. Comment avait-elle pu penser cela de lui à un moment pareil, en pleine mission ? Comment avait-elle pu fantasmer sur lui à ce point là ? Elle était vraiment stupide. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, depuis le temps, alors pourquoi continuait-elle à s'accrocher ? Elle n'en savait rien, et d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Crevette ? Tu viens ?

L'appel du mage d'acier ne tarda pas à la faire sortir de ses pensées et elle redressa rapidement la tête dans sa direction. Il était déjà prêt à rentrer, son sac et son manteau sous le bras. La mage aux cheveux bleus rassembla ses affaires à son tour et le rejoignit en trois foulées sans un mot, tentant simplement de ne pas le regarder trop longtemps. Ils refirent le chemin à l'envers pour rentrer à Kôkô, se hâtant légèrement pour rentrer avant la nuit, et après un long moment de silence Levy finit enfin par demander timidement:

- Gajil, on devrait pas faire évacuer la ville tu crois ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Et bien, si Metallicana nous attaque et que nous devons l'affronter, au moins ça évitera les blessés.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Mais, on dit quoi au maire ? Faut quand même que ça soit crédible, et c'est hors de question qu'on lui dise que c'est mon père.

- Dans ce cas, on lui dira juste que c'est un Dragon.

- Il va nous rire au nez, plus personne ne croit aux Dragons.

- On peut toujours essayer.

- Ouais ben ça sera sans moi alors.

Le Dragon Slayer se tût et ne prononça plus aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en ville. Heureusement, la Lune venait juste de se lever lorsqu'ils virent les premières habitations et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Puis, comme l'avait suggéré la mage aux cheveux bleus, ils allèrent voir le maire pour lui exposer l'idée qu'ils avaient eu. Ils entrèrent dans la mairie, saluèrent la secrétaire qui était encore et toujours cachée derrière des piles de feuilles. Peut-être prenait-elle du retard dans son travail, mais les deux mages ne préféraient pas savoir comment et avec qui. Ils toquèrent rapidement au bureau de Fiorenzo qui les accueillit chaleureusement et semblait heureux de les revoir enfin sains et saufs. Même si, étant passablement exténués, les deux membres de Fairy Tail décidèrent d'écourter la chose. Après tout, ils dormaient quasiment debout.

- Fiorenzo, peut-on vous demander quelque chose ? Commença Levy.

Elle se tordait les mains et parlait d'une voix qui laissait passer la gravité de ce qu'elle souhaitait annoncer, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas énormément non plus.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez.

- Nous pensons qu'il serait bien de… faire évacuer la ville.

Après avoir entendu ces mots, le visage d'habitude souriant du maire devint grave et attentif à son tour. Même sa voix changea du tout au tout et devint sérieuse.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce à cause de ce monstre ?

- On est à peu près sûr que c'est un Dragon. On demande juste d'évacuer histoire d'éviter les pertes humaines en cas de combat direct, lâcha Gajil d'une voix dure, adossé dans le fond de la salle.

- Un Dragon ? Et ben ça pour une surprise s'en est une belle ! Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Là, Fiorenzo commençait clairement à paniquer. Même si savoir pourquoi un Dragon s'en prenait à eux lui importait peu pour l'instant. Les deux mages hochèrent la tête d'une façon un peu raide, confirmant l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient formulée, et étrangement le maire cessa totalement de paniquer. Et contrairement à ce que Gajil pensait, il les croyait sur parole. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient déconcertantes et ils auraient pu en rire si la situation n'était pas dramatique.

- Permettez que j'annonce la nouvelle demain. Il se fait tard et évacuer une ville durant la nuit n'est pas le moins risqué.

Compréhensifs, Gajil et Levy hochèrent la tête avant de prendre congé pour aller se coucher. La journée avait été particulièrement épuisante, et ils savaient que le lendemain ne serait sans doute pas mieux, maintenant, ils voulaient simplement dormir. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Levy se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau pour faire des nouilles. Gajil s'écroula sur le canapé avec un grognement à faire trembler les murs. Il ne daigna bouger que lorsque la jeune fille eut terminé de préparer le repas et s'installa à table avec un long soupir avant d'attaquer directement le contenu de son assiette comme son amie. Puis ils firent la vaisselle et partirent se coucher directement. Enfin, Gajil se coucha, mais Levy préféra s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors d'un air légèrement déprimé. Le Dragon Slayer hésita à aller la voir, ne voulant pas la déranger, mais au bout d'un long moment passé à l'entendre soupirer, il se décida quand même à lui parler. Elle ne le sentit derrière elle qu'au moment ou les mains du mage d'acier se posèrent sur ses épaules et qu'il lui demanda:

- Un problème Crevette ?

Il avait une voix un peu bourrue et lui tapotait nerveusement les épaules en regardant dehors pour ne pas la regarder elle, un peu comme s'il voulait qu'on évite de penser qu'il se préoccupait d'elle. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, Levy ne pût s'empêcher de rosir et de se sentir nerveuse, mais finit par balbutier une répons.:

- Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à traduire, je me sens un petit peu inutile, confessa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai, au contraire. Arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça et vient te coucher, bougonna le Dragon Slayer en retour.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et il la lâcha avant de retourner se coucher, de lui tourner le dos et de prendre toute la couverture une fois qu'elle fut installée à coté de lui. Même s'il avait été un peu maladroit, il avait cherché à lui remonter le moral. Elle sourit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, pour finir par s'endormir, complètement épuisée. Même si sa nuit ne fut pas vraiment reposante. Parce que, sans aucune raison, elle fit des cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Levy se réveilla en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit, et ne sachant pas où elle était, elle commença à se débattre en criant et en gémissant, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles arrivent enfin à percevoir un son et s'arrêtent de siffler.<p>

- Levy !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gajil au dessus d'elle qui lui donnait de petites tapes sur les joues pour qu'elle se réveille pendant qu'elle se débattait. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant, manquant de le faire s'écraser contre elle dans sa précipitation. Presque avec désespoir elle entoura la taille du Dragon Slayer avec ses jambes, refusant de le laisser partir, pendant que lui se recouchait doucement sur le coté, tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il s'était mis à lui tapoter le dos et à lui murmurer des mots apaisants à l'oreille, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs deviennent des sanglots étouffés dans son cou.

- T'as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en caressant ses cheveux, les joues vaguement colorées de rose.

Il la sentit hocher la tête en tremblant et en reniflant. Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers elle, souriant légèrement en la voyant agrippée à lui.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Venant de Gajil, une telle phrase ne serait jamais sortie de sa bouche en tant normal. Levy en oublia même comment pleurer tellement elle avait été surprise d'entendre ces mots de sa part. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle se décida à tout lui dire.

- J-j'ai rêvé que… Metallicana venait et qu'il te… te crucifiait à un arbre, co-comme ce qu'il s'est passé il y a longtemps… et qu'il te torturait devant moi sans que… sans que je puisse rien faire. P-puis après il est reparti… mais toi… tu étais… mort.

Elle craqua sur le dernier mot et se remit à pleurer en le serrant un peu plus fort.

- Chut… ce n'était qu'un rêve, oublie ça d'accord ?

Même s'il continuait à la rassurer, le mage d'acier n'en pensait pas moins à l'intérieur. La légère allusion qu'elle avait eue dans son rêve du temps où il était à Phantom Lord était bien là. Il venait de comprendre que malgré le temps qui avait passé, elle était toujours traumatisée par ce qu'il lui avait fait, la preuve, elle en rêvait encore, même si c'était plus qu'indirect. Il avait juste envie de disparaitre maintenant. Il se remettait à penser qu'elle ne méritait même pas qu'il la touche. Et pourtant… pourtant elle lui avait raconté cela en pleurant dans ses bras. Elle lui avait déjà dit lui avoir pardonné. Le corps ou l'esprit peuvent peut-être pardonner, mais pas les deux en même temps, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. D'un autre coté, il devait reconnaître qu'elle pleurait pour lui, parce qu'elle l'avait cru mort dans son cauchemar. C'était étrangement gênant, et malgré la culpabilité qui jaillissait à nouveau en lui, il sentait une étrange chaleur se propager dans son ventre jusque dans son cœur, et lui donnait envie de sourire. Après un long moment passé ainsi à résoudre ses problèmes intérieurs et à rassurer Levy, Gajil se rendit enfin compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il essuya doucement ses joues encore couvertes de larmes et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, avant de remettre la couverture correctement sur eux deux et de se caler confortablement dans le lit, finissant par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, le soleil se levait à peine et le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était le chant des oiseaux. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur qu'elle sentait contre son corps. Avant de brusquement se rendre compte de ce que c'était en sentant quelque chose bouger contre elle, puis un souffle chaud parcourir sa joue, et enfin un drôle de grognement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rappela soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir en plissant les yeux. Gajil dormait encore apparemment. Il tenait fermement la jeune fille par la taille et la serrait contre lui, l'empêchant de sortir. C'est à ce moment là que la même chaleur et la même attirance qu'elle avait ressentie hier revenait à la charge soudainement. Sa gorge se serra et elle se remit à trembler. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines semblait en feu. Son odeur recommençait à l'enivrer et ses mains tressaillirent légèrement lorsque la poitrine du mage d'acier se souleva lentement sous ses doigts. Elle n'arrivait de nouveau plus à bouger et le contact des mains du Dragon Slayer sur sa taille la faisait se raidir encore plus. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était le creux de son cou où sa tête était posée. Des picotements électriques possédaient ses lèvres et l'envie de les poser sur la peau douce en face d'elle obsédait son esprit. Le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait lui hurla qu'elle était folle mais elle ne comprenait même pas ces mots. Avec un faible halètement mêlé d'un gémissement, elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Lentement, petit à petit, elle se retrouva couchée sur Gajil au lieu d'être couchée à coté de lui, toujours agrippée à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne parvenait plus à saisir la réalité de ce qu'elle faisait, il fallait juste que son besoin soit satisfait à n'importe quel prix, et toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là noyèrent ses sens. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le mage d'acier se mit à grogner et à bouger sous elle que sa conscience et la pleine possession de ses membres lui revint, et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour s'écarter de lui. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux et bailla au moment où la jeune fille tentait de reprendre son souffle et surtout de cacher ses rougeurs, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le Dragon Slayer posa son bras sur son front, ouvrit à moitié un œil et grogna:<p>

- Déjà réveillé le rat de bibliothèque ?

Levy ne répondit pas, elle n'en était pas capable, mais au moins elle avait une excuse à ses joues pourpres maintenant. Toujours sans un bruit elle se recoucha bien gentiment à coté de lui, cachant tout de même son visage sous la couverture pour l'observer discrètement. Après une bonne demi-heure passée ainsi, tous les deux se décidèrent enfin à aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Levy tentait avant tout de faire comme s'il ne s'état rien passé, mais ce n'était pas toujours très facile. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient allés tous les deux dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, après avoir mangé.

La mage aux cheveux bleus se coiffait machinalement et tentait de retenir ses cheveux avec son habituel bandeau orange lorsqu'une phrase interrompit le calme ambiant de la pièce.

- Tiens c'est louche.

Levy tourna la tête et remarqua que le Dragon Slayer était en train d'appuyer sur une petite marque rouge au niveau de son cou, les yeux plissés pendant qu'il observait le tout dans le miroir.

- Où est ce que je me suis fait ça ? J'me rappelle pas m'être cogné pourtant. Grogna-t-il.

La réaction de la jeune fille lut immédiate. Elle lâcha un rapide "je vais aux toilettes" sortit de la pièce comme un ouragan, attrapa une boite de mouchoirs et s'enferma justement dans les toilettes, tentant de limiter l'affluence du sang qui coulait de son nez avec discrétion. Et la seule chose qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit était une question dont la logique était fatale: pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Enfin "calmée" et légèrement plus présentable, elle sortit des toilettes au moment où on toquait à la porte et elle alla ouvrir pendant que Gajil arrivait derrière, enfin habillé. A la grande surprise des deux mages, il s'agissait de Fiorenzo. Il avait l'air excessivement nerveux, mais gardait la situation bien en main et leur expliqua qu'il avait prévenu les habitants. Ceux-ci avaient déjà commencé à préparer leurs affaires et certains étaient même déjà partis. Etant donné que Kôkô était un village situé à flanc de montagne, les risques d'avalanche n'étaient pas à exclure, donc cela faisait longtemps qu'un campement avait été crée dans la forêt dans le cas où ils auraient à quitter le village à cause du danger. Les villageois savaient dont s'y prendre, ce qui facilitait les choses. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire de plus, Gajil et Levy aidaient à transporter des affaires et faisaient des allers-retours entre Kôkô et le campement sans s'arrêter.

Ils entamaient leur cinquième aller-retour lorsqu'ils croisèrent deux visages familiers. Le mage d'acier et Levy s'apprêtaient à emmener les affaires d'un petit couple de retraités qui les remerciaient mille fois de leur aide lorsqu'un bruit assez familier et de mauvaise augure résonna aux oreilles du Dragon Slayer, venant de derrière lui.

- Gwabwa ! Blllllb !

Lentement il soupira et pencha la tête sur le coté, avec un mauvais sourire. Puis il se retourna et baissa les yeux pour voir Lilas qui semblaient heureuse d'avoir été remarquée.

- Putain c'est pas possible. Dites moi qu'je rêve !

- Désolée Gajil mais je crois que tu ne rêves pas, pouffa Levy à coté de lui.

Le bébé tant redouté par notre cher mage d'acier tendit les bras vers lui et sautilla sur ses petits pieds, voulant sans aucun doute possible être porté. Ce qu'il comprit immédiatement.

- C'est hors de question que je porte ce démon !

Un raclement de gorge courroucé à coté de lui suivit d'un coup de coude le fit changer d'avis, et il posa ses affaires, attrapa la fillette avant de la poser sur ses épaules en grondant, puis de reprendre ses valises.

- T'as intérêt à te tenir toi, grommela-t-il pendant que la petite applaudissait et criait de joie, un peu comme quelqu'un qui se rend compte qu'il a les chiffres gagnants à la loterie.

Puis les deux mages repartirent, accompagnés de Sebastian qui les aidait aussi à porter quelques affaires en plus des siennes. Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné de voir que le bras du Dragon Slayer était guéri, et Levy s'était empressée d'expliquer que sur leur route ils avaient rencontré quelqu'un qui maitrisait une magie de guérison, et qu'il s'en était occupé. Gajil ne prenait pas part à la conversation, il était trop occupé à gérer le bébé sur ses épaules. Lilas semblait d'ailleurs très enthousiaste et prenait son nouvel ami pour un cheval. Elle lui tirait les cheveux, sautait sur ses épaules et agitait ses petits pieds, pensant qu'il avancerait plus vite alors que ça ne faisait que l'agacer. Après avoir traversé une petite partie de la forêt, le campement fut enfin en vue et Gajil se mit littéralement à courir vers les tentes qui avaient été dressées, faisant immédiatement descendre Lilas de ses épaules une fois qu'il fut arrivé avec un sourire de vainqueur avant de s'éloigner parce qu'elle voulait l'attraper. Ils aidèrent Sebastian et ceux qui arrivaient à s'installer, avant de repartir à Kôkô pour que la même scène se répète une nouvelle fois. Jusqu'au moment où, en milieu d'après-midi, ils revinrent dans la ville alors que tout le monde avait été évacué. Et bien oui, eux restaient dans le petit village. Si Metallicana se décidait à attaquer, c'est ici qu'il frapperai, au moins les deux mages étaient sûrs de ne pas le manquer.

Ils déambulaient dans l'allée centrale de la ville, calme et vide à présent, sans plus aucune trace de vie que la leur. Même si Gajil avait rejeté cette idée, il commençait à penser qu'ils avaient bien fait de tout raconter à Fiorenzo et de faire évacuer Kôkô. Avant toute chose, il fallait éviter les blessés. Une vie importait plus qu'une habitation. Le Dragon Slayer soupira, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et tapa dans un caillou en regardant le sol. Levy à coté de lui affichait aussi une moue inquiète, les mains croisées dans le dos. C'était plus qu'angoissant de rester là, à attendre un combat qui serait peut-être leur dernier, alors que tout dans leurs corps et leurs esprit hurlait de fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Sentant très bien à quel point elle était oppressée par ce silence et cette attente il leva la tête dans sa direction, croisant son regard aussi perdu que le sien, et pour une fois esquissa un de ses rares sourires. Elle répondit elle aussi par un petit sourire tremblant et tapota doucement son épaule.

- Tout se passera bien, déclara-t-elle autant pour le rassurer lui qu'elle-même.

- J'espère… ça vaudrait mieux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux et anxieux en attendant un combat, et il en détestait d'autant plus ces sentiments qui le faisaient devenir faible et lâche. Il ne fuirait pas, il se battrait peu importe contre qui. Il avait été élevé pour ça après tout.

Cela faisait peut-être moins d'une heure que les habitants étaient tous partis se réfugier dans la forêt, mais pour Levy et Gajil, il s'était déjà écoulé plusieurs jours tellement le temps leur paraissait long soudainement. Enfin, le hasard fait bien les choses comme on dit. Ils n'auraient plus à attendre bien longtemps. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la maison dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile, le Dragon Slayer stoppa net et s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue, les poings fermés, regardant fixement le sol et les dents serrées. Aussitôt la mage aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta aussi, laissant apparaître l'anxiété sur son visage.

- Gajil, ça ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Et Levy comprit pourquoi en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle recula au moment ou Gajil se retourna lentement. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que s'en était presque douloureux, sans compter la peur qui commençait à lui mordre le ventre. Parce que derrière eux il y avait un chat. Gris. Aux yeux rouges. Assis sur le sol, le regard brillant d'une étincelle amusée, comme si on venait de lui proposer un bol de lait ou qu'il venait de découvrir un nid de souris.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de la baston, déclara Gajil, affichant un rictus amer en faisant lentement craquer ses doigts.

Metallicana retroussa ses babines de chat en un sourire vicieux. Oh oui, c'était l'heure de se battre.


	9. Gajil vs Metallicana

** Note de l'auteur: **OMG ! J'ai écrit une énorme scène de combat ! O_O' J'espère qu'elle sera pas trop nulle à votre goût ! TwT Parce que oui, j'ai du mal pour les scènes de combat -_-' Et sinon Piété Filiale est officiellement ma fanfic la plus longue ! xD Et la plus sadique je pense aussi accessoirement. Enfin je sais pas, elle est encore en concurrence avec Black Crow and Blue Fairy vous croyez ? Enfiin, lisez d'abord la fin avant de dire qu'elle l'est moins 8D

* * *

><p><span>Gajil vs Metallicana<span>

Levy savait que l'affrontement était inévitable. La tension qui se faisait sentir et le silence de mort qui régnait autour d'eux ne laissait pas de place au doute. De toute façon, depuis le début elle savait qu'ils devraient se battre un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait juste espéré que cela n'arrive que plus tard, dans un futur très lointain. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'en sortir vivante, même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Perdue et terrifiée, elle reporta son regard sur Gajil devant elle. Elle ne voyait plus son visage depuis qu'il s'était interposé entre Metallicana et elle. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses poings serrés qui tressaillaient et son corps qui tremblait lui faisaient clairement comprendre que lui aussi appréhendait. Mais si lui était déterminé à se battre, alors elle aussi ferait face et affronterai le Dragon, la tête haute malgré son envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Et tandis qu'elle essayait de rester calme et de se concentrer, Gajil et Metallicana se fixaient. Le père et le fils s'affrontaient du regard, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se détourne. Ils avaient trop d'honneur, d'orgueil et de fierté pour le faire. Même si le Dragon était toujours métamorphosé en chat. Apparence qu'il ne tarda cependant pas à quitter, refusant de se faire regarder de haut et marquant ainsi le début des hostilités. Le halo vert de sa magie l'enveloppa, illumina son corps d'une lumière émeraude étincelante. Le sol s'affaissa avec un craquement lorsque son corps redevint celui d'un Dragon avec une explosion lumineuse qui fit sursauter le mage d'acier et reculer Levy. Et avant que les deux mages ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, sa voix froide résonna contre les murs des maisons.

- On dirait que la vermine à quitté son terrier. Si vous pensiez que je ne remarquerai rien, vous m'avez très clairement sous estimé.

- Mais on t'as pas sous estimé, au contraire, on a fait partir tout le monde pour pouvoir te mettre la raclée de ta vie sans être dérangés, répliqua Gajil.

Sa voix, dangereusement calme, était pourtant empreinte d'une excitation que Levy bien maintenant. L'attente du combat qui allait débuter et l'envie de se battre remplaçaient peu à peu la peur de la mort qui risquait de les prendre. Ils voyaient au regard de Metallicana qu'il veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux.

- Et tu penses réussir à me vaincre maintenant ? Alors que tu as si lamentablement échoué la dernière fois ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi borné et stupide, je commence vraiment à avoir honte.

- Oui je te battrai. Pour devenir plus fort, je dois battre tous ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin et maintenant t'en fais partie. Et puis, je… Je veux protéger ceux auxquels je tiens, donc je dois t'affronter, peu importe les conséquences !

Apparemment la dernière chose qu'il avait dite ne plut pas vraiment au Dragon. Il montra les dents et d'un balancement furieux de la queue, fit s'écrouler une maison avec un fracas atroce qui résonna en écho dans la montagne. Mais Gajil n'avait pas bougé. Ce genre de choses ne l'impressionnait plus maintenant.

- C'est pathétique. Je pensais que ce que je me suis tué à t'apprendre serait rentré, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Metallicana.

- Non je confirme. Et ce n'est pas plus mal.

La voix du Dragon n'était plus qu'un sifflement de colère et ses yeux froids ne les lâchaient pas. Les deux mages savaient que le combat ne débuterait que lorsque lui le déciderai, et que pour l'instant il jouait avec eux, parce qu'il sentait pertinemment qu'ils avaient peur. Lentement il se tapit près du sol, prenant la même position qu'un chat s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Leur temps était écoulé, le combat allait commencer.

L'adrénaline fit soudainement battre le cœur de Levy à un rythme soutenu. Elle savait que tout allait se jouer dans les minutes qui suivraient et priait surtout pour ne pas mourir. Gajil se retourna vers elle, lui jeta un regard qu'elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas le dernier et hocha la tête. Il était décidé à se battre, à elle de choisir maintenant si elle voulait rester et l'aider ou non. Et elle resta. Ils avaient commencé la mission ensemble, ils la finissaient ensemble, peu importe ce qu'ils devaient endurer. S'ils devaient mourir, ça serait ensemble, jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir fui et laissé le Dragon Slayer affronter Metallicana seul. Il sourit en remarquant sa détermination. Mais d'un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux qui ne retroussaient qu'à moitié ses lèvres. Puis il se retourna, la magie entoura son corps, et, la tête haute, il fit face à son père avant de s'élancer vers lui pendant que Levy invoquait elle aussi sa magie. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir la première fois qu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, et ils comptaient bien faire ce qu'il fallait pour gagner. La mage aux cheveux bleus savait très bien comment perturber un animal. Elle devait paralyser ses sens. Le seul problème était qu'elle devait le faire sans pénaliser Gajil. Mais un seul regard de sa part lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait jeter des sorts et qu'il s'adapterai pour attaquer. La jeune fille sourit. Elle n'aimait pas se battre et était terrifiée, mais d'un autre coté, elle se rendait compte que dorénavant, le mage d'acier et elle ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et grâce à cela, ils gagneraient.

Le Dragon Slayer sauta soudain sur le mur d'une maison et se retrouva dans les airs, au dessus de Metallicana. Et c'est au moment où elle vit la tête du Dragon foncer vers elle, qu'elle activa sa magie.

- Solid Script: Smoke !

Le mot qu'elle avait écrit devint énorme, et composé d'une fumée noire qui ne permettait pas de voir au travers. D'un geste rapide, elle le lança sur le Dragon contre lequel il explosa, créant un véritable écran de fumée. Et ce fut au tour de Gajil d'attaquer. Levy recula précipitamment et se jeta au sol au moment où elle entendit l'incantation.

- Hurlement du Dragon d'acier !

La fumée était trop dense pour qu'il puisse se permettre de frapper à l'aveuglette, donc autant utiliser un sort comme celui-ci avec une portée étendue. Seul le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant contre le métal leur permit de penser que Metallicana avait été touché. Gajil retomba habilement au sol à coté de la jeune fille qui se relevait. La fumée commençait à se dissiper et seul le silence leur répondait. Mais ils savaient que le Dragon n'était pas vaincu, loin de là. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient bien compris qu'il en fallait plus que ça.

Soudain la tête de Metallicana surgit de la fumée, à peine égratignée après l'attaque du Dragon Slayer, et se dirigea vers eux à toute vitesse, prête à les percuter. Immédiatement, presque sans réfléchir, Gajil poussa Levy loin de lui et encaissa l'attaque sans broncher, se contentant de reculer sur plusieurs mètres, agrippé à la tête de son père qui s'était mis à sourire comme un dément. Mais les deux mages ne comptaient pas en rester là et s'empressèrent d'entrer en action une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille se redressa et lança un nouveau sort, celui qu'elle maitrisait le mieux.

- Solid Script : Fire !

Elle envoya le mot contre le flanc du Dragon, où il explosa avec un crépitement et des étincelles. L'acier était réputé pour fondre à très haute température et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Sauf que, malheureusement pour elle, les écailles de Metallicana n'étaient pas faites d'un acier qui pouvait fondre aussi facilement et il ne prit aucun dégât. Agacé il la frappa violemment avec sa patte arrière, comme on écarterai un insecte un peu trop attaché à vous. Elle percuta le mur d'une maison et le traversa à cause de la puissance de l'impact. Elle retomba au sol en hoquetant de douleur, le souffle coupé, égratinée de partout par les griffes du Dragon qui l'avaient touchée. Gajil se tourna vers elle à ce moment, horrifié, et Metallicana en profita puisqu'il était toujours accroché à sa tête.

- C'est à croire que je ne t'ai jamais rien appris. Au lieu de te soucier de cette chose, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi ! Gronda le Dragon d'une voix furieuse.

Il arqua violemment le cou et enfonça sa tête dans le sol, écrasant le Dragon Slayer sous lui. À part un horrible craquement et un grognement, Levy n'entendit rien, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait rendue sourde. Elle manqua de trébucher en se relevant et se dirigea immédiatement vers le mage d'acier, même si elle ne le voyait plus sous l'énorme tête qui pesait sur lui. Mais au moment ou elle s'approcha, Metallicana activa sa magie et elle se retrouva au sol, enfermée par des piliers d'acier qui retenaient son corps et l'empêchaient de se relever. Elle gémit et se débattit, mais plus elle essayait, plus la pression s'accentuait et elle commença rapidement à suffoquer.

Avec un grondement et un mauvais sourire, le Dragon releva la tête et envoya valser à son tour le Dragon Slayer vers un mur contre lequel il se cogna avant de retomber au sol et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en grognant de douleur et en crachant du sang. Malgré la force qui la maintenait au sol et l'étouffait, Levy tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, gémissant et serrant les dents. Des larmes de rage, de douleur et de désespoir perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que le sceau ne se brisait pas alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation des plus critiques ? C'était leur seule chance de gagner, tout était basé sur cela. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille si le mage d'acier ne le brisait pas. Voyant que malgré ses efforts elle ne bougeait pas, la jeune fille tenta d'utiliser la magie mais constata avec horreur qu'elle n'y parvenait pas non plus lorsque le halo vert qui la maintenait au sol l'absorba.

Voyant que le mage d'acier ne se relevait pas, son père se tourna finalement vers la mage aux cheveux bleus, la vrillant d'un regard supérieur et amusé de la voir dans une telle situation. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle sans la lâcher des yeux et son sourire s'agrandit encore, dévoilant ses crocs. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, maintenant c'était à son tour de souffrir, elle le lisait dans son regard. Mais c'est au moment où il lui tourna le dos que Gajil repassa à l'attaque. Il redressa brusquement la tête et se releva, même s'il resta à genoux pour lancer son sort.

- Pilier du Dragon d'acier !

Metallicana eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de se prendre l'attaque en pleine tête. Un énorme bruit de métal fracassé résonna à leurs oreilles et le Dragon recula légèrement avant de s'écrouler au sol, faisant trembler la terre. Rapidement, le mage d'acier retransforma son bras et tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds, malgré la douleur qui fauchait ses jambes. Levy sentit la pression sur ses épaules diminuer et l'acier qui la retenait se rétracter puis disparaitre et elle se leva, courant immédiatement le Gajil. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se relever du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Inquiétée par sa respiration sifflante et ses tremblements incontrôlés, elle lui demanda rapidement:

- Gajil ça va ?

- J'crois qu'il m'a pété des côtes, grimaça-t-il en se tenant le ventre, à moitié plié en deux.

Vu comment sa poitrine se soulevait lorsqu'il respirait, il devait avoir raison.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

- T'inquiète pas, j'peux encore me battre.

- Tu es sûr ? Et le sceau ?

- Pour l'instant j'ai rien senti, mais on va faire avec, c'est bon.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas forcément convaincue, Levy hocha la tête et lâcha le mage lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il tenait correctement debout, en même temps que son père se relevait, l'air furieux. Une légère fissure était apparue sur son front, mais ce n'était pas assez pour être considéré comme une réelle blessure, elle ne saignait même pas. Et le combat repartit. La mage aux cheveux bleus se jeta sur sa gauche, et Gajil passa à droite, puis ils attaquèrent. De toute façon, ils étaient obligés de se battre, la marche arrière était impossible dorénavant, même si tout ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu.

- Solid Script: Bomb !

De couleur noire, les lettres s'élancèrent à toute vitesse vers le Dragon qui les frappa violemment avec sa queue contre laquelle ils explosèrent, réduisant ainsi les dommages. Le fait qu'il soit hors de lui à présent décuplait encore sa force et sa vitesse. Et ce fut Gajil qui en fit une nouvelle fois les frais. L'attention de Metallicana étant à nouveau dirigée vers la jeune fille, il tenta le coup une deuxième fois. Serrant les dents en ignorant la douleur, il s'appuya sur un mur, sauta et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la tête de son père, retransformant son bras en acier. Mais comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, Metallicana se retourna, si vite que s'en parût flou, et il l'attrapa. Il mordit tellement fort dans le pilier du Dragon Slayer qu'il se fissura avec un bruit horrible, mélangé à son cri de douleur et à celui terrifié de Levy. Puis il tourna violemment son cou, d'une telle façon que Gajil se heurta contre une maison à une vitesse effroyable. La tête en premier. Le choc avait été tellement violent que la maison s'écroula, que les alentours en vibrèrent et que les cheveux de la jeune fille se hérissèrent d'horreur. Mais le Dragon n'avait toujours pas lâché le mage. Il l'envoya un peu plus loin et lorsqu'il toucha le sol, le Dragon Slayer roula sur plusieurs mètres pour ensuite ne plus bouger, tout cela dans un silence assourdissant, jusqu'à ce que Levy ne se mette à crier.

- GAJIL !

Elle se releva et se rua dans la direction de son ami, ignorant Metallicana derrière elle. Ce n'était pas de l'inconscience, loin de là. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle à ce moment précis, si ce n'est Gajil. Pour elle, tout se passait au ralenti, comme dans un rêve se transformant peu à peu en cauchemar. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, comme si c'était la seule excuse au fait que le Dragon Slayer ne bougeait plus. Tout en elle n'était qu'incompréhension. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un père puisse faire ça à son propre fils. Et pourtant si, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, lui ne bougeait pas, comme pour lui prouver le contraire. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la mage et des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher du mage d'acier, Metallicana était sur elle. Il la plaqua au sol à une patte avant de refermer ses griffes autour d'elle et de la soulever brusquement du sol, l'amenant au niveau de sa tête pendant qu'elle hurlait et tentait de se libérer.

- Maintenant c'est ton tour petite chose. Au moins tu es mignonne, je peux espérer que tu ais bon goût, déclara-t-il.

Il dévoila ses crocs avec un sourire cruel et la balaya lentement de son souffle pendant qu'elle s'affolait de plus en plus, se débattant pour se libérer et criant lorsqu'elle s'entaillait la peau contre ses griffes. Elle l'entendit émettre un rire sadique avant de le sentir passer sa langue contre son cou, comme un serpent qui goûterai sa proie avant de la manger. Il se lécha ensuite les babines, comme si ça le satisfaisait, pendant qu'elle frissonnait de dégout, effrayée par son regard affamé. Du temps, elle devait gagner du temps !

- P- pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Kôkô ? Demanda-t-elle en cessant de se débattre, tâchant de prendre le même regard froid que lui, parce qu'elle savait que ça l'énerverait.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à répondre à un insecte dans ton genre.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il resserra sa prise autour de son corps mais ne cessa pas de le fixer.

- Si tu as attaqué ce village, tu avais une bonne raison non ?

La jeune fille tenait à sa réponse apparemment. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Autant lui avouer, de toute façon elle allait mourir ici. Il avait cru les avoir tués la dernière fois, mais s'était trompé apparemment. Ça lui apprendra à négliger son travail tiens.

- Non je n'avais pas particulièrement de raison. Mais je n'avais pas envie de faire des kilomètres pour me trouver un coin paisible où m'installer, et comme vous voir vous affoler et toujours une source d'amusement, je me suis installé ici. Tu vois ? C'est exactement pareil que lorsque tu tapes dans une fourmilière. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire, c'est ça qui est amusant. Enfin, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un léger creux là.

Il émit un grondement sourd, particulièrement ravi par la tête choquée et dégoûtée de la jeune fille. Lentement il approcha sa tête, savourant le regard terrifié dans ses yeux.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser manger par un monstre comme toi, tu te trompes grandement ! S'écria-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il fut à portée, elle frappa le museau du Dragon, mais se fit bien plus mal à elle qu'à lui. Avec un rire amusé, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à l'avaler. Levy ferma les yeux, elle savait que c'était la fin. Elle allait finir mâchée puis digérée, et si Gajil n'était pas encore mort, il allait probablement subir le même sort. Ils avaient perdu. Elle sentit à nouveau le souffle de Metallicana sur elle, et savait qu'il était trop proche maintenant, et que sa vie ne se mesurait plus qu'en secondes.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un drôle de grondement faire trembler le sol, ni lorsqu'elle l'onde d'une puissante magie lui hérissa les cheveux. Elle ne les ouvrit pas non plus lorsqu'une lumière verte passa entre ses paupières étroitement closes, pas plus qu'elle ne le fit en sentant les griffes de Metallicana la lâcher, et encore moins lorsqu'elle tomba. Non. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque Gajil la rattrapa.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux et roulèrent sur eux mêmes, au moment où le Dragon percuta une maison avant de s'effondrer au sol, le faisant se soulever légèrement. Puis seul le silence s'installa. Levy haletait et saignait abondamment aux endroits ou les griffes de Metallicana l'avaient attrapée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était encore en vie, mais ce qu'elle parvenait encore moins à comprendre c'est comment faisait le Dragon Slayer pour être encore conscient alors qu'il s'était fait éclater la tête. Il respirait à peine contre elle et lui aussi saignait énormément.

- Gajil ? Tu vas bien ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée.

Agrippée à lui, elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et poussa un petit cri horrifié en voyant son état. Son visage était couvert de sang et de sueur et ses cheveux collaient à son front. Sa respiration était faible et rauque, et ses yeux étaient mi-clos, voilés par la douleur. Ses bras la tenaient faiblement contre lui et il était secoué par de drôles de spasmes incontrôlés.

- Je crois que j'ai connu mieux, grogna-t-il en lui adressant une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. Et toi tu va bien ?

- J- je crois que ça va. Je peux encore me battre.

- Non reste en arrière maintenant.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser te battre tout seul dans ton état !

- T'en fais pas pour moi.

Gajil la relâcha soudain et se redressa lentement, après avoir failli retomber à plusieurs reprises et finissant par se faire aider par la jeune fille, même si elle aussi avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, sentant ses forces la quitter en même temps que le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Et c'est à ce moment là que Levy vit les drôles de glyphes noirs qu'il avait sur les bras et la poitrine et qui commençaient d'ailleurs à disparaitre.

- Gajil qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Levy d'une voix effrayée en ne quittant les symboles des yeux.

- Le sceau, je crois.

- Tu l'as brisé ?

- Apparemment. Et puis j'étais un peu obligé, je pouvais pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire.

Ils se firent interrompre au même moment par un hurlement furibond et des insultes. Metallicana se relevait. Aussitôt Gajil ordonna à la mage aux cheveux bleus de le lâcher, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence, même si elle restât à coté de lui par sécurité. La tête du Dragon Slayer tournait et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. La douleur émanant de son cerveau obscurcissait sa vue un peu plus à chaque instant, mais peu lui importait, il devait en finir maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration et se focalisa sur son objectif, ignorant la douleur même s'il voulut la hurler au moment où il s'élança vers le Dragon qui lui aussi s'apprêtait à attaquer, plus enragé que jamais. Esquivant sa queue qui l'aurait fauché s'il n'avait pas sauté, le mage d'acier s'accrocha à un des rares murs qui tenaient encore debout autour de lui et il termina sa course dans les airs. S'il voulait faire le plus de dégâts, il devait tenter une attaque aérienne. Cependant le contrecoup était qu'il était bien plus à découvert ainsi. Mais tant pis. Un puissant halo vert enveloppa son corps, bien plus dense que ce que n'importe qui avait déjà vu, le cachant presque tellement il était étincelant. Il unit ses deux mains, concentrant sa magie à cet endroit avant de les lever par-dessus sa tête en même temps qu'il retombait à toute vitesse vers le Dragon en dessous de lui et il commença à incanter.

- Par l'art secret des Dragons Slayers…

Metallicana sourit. Certes c'était une attaque puissante, une de celles capable de tuer un Dragon si elle était calculée et bien placée, c'était une technique ultime après tout. Mais, comme le mage d'acier l'avait lui-même constaté, il était dans les airs et vulnérable, et lui pouvait en profiter. Même s'il n'avait qu'une seconde pour agir, elle lui suffirait. D'un geste vif il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, la gueule déjà ouverte, s'apprêtant à stopper le Dragon Slayer. Gajil savait ce qu'il voulait faire mais jamais il ne se dégonflerait, surtout pas maintenant, il lancerait son sort et le reste lui importait peu. Même l'air commençait à vibrer autour de lui, réagissant à la force qui se dégageait de lui. A peine avait-il brisé le sceau qu'il avait senti sa magie grimper en flèche, à un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais connu et que même lui avait du mal à maîtriser. Au moins, il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce regain de puissance.

- Technique démoniaque…

Avec un grondement Metallicana s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui. Et pourtant, chose inconcevable pour lui, à ce moment précis, il rata son coup. Cette chose, ce sentiment qu'il pensait si futile lui fit perdre cette seconde décisive. Il aurait pu achever le Dragon Slayer mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que, durant cette ultime seconde, il revit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, âgé de 5 ans, l'appeler "papa" pour la première fois. Et à cause de cela, il ne put se résoudre à exécuter son geste, même s'il le voulait. Parce qu'au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et cela, contrairement à Gajil qui termina son sort, même si lui aussi, au fond, ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde.

- Epée d'acier divine !

Son attaque transperça le Dragon de la tête à la queue avec un fracas que même un sourd aurait pu percevoir. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Levy avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles. L'attaque de Gajil, bien plus puissante que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, emporta Metallicana sur quelques mètres et le Dragon s'effondra au sol, soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière suivit d'un rugissement qui s'estompa bien vite par la suite. Le Dragon Slayer retomba lourdement au sol, haletant et tremblant faiblement. Sa tête le lançait affreusement et sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de tomber avant que son père ne soit parti. Il avait gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre, et comptait bien le faire avant de tomber. Seul ce qui restait de sa magie lui permettait de tenir maintenant.

Peu à peu la poussière se dissipa et ils purent voir le Dragon étendu contre une maison écroulée sous son poids, haletant et grognant comme un animal blessé. Et il l'était cette fois. Au moment ou Gajil s'approcha, il se redressa sur ses pattes, mais s'écroula au sol, juste devant son fils, gémissant à chaque respiration. Les écailles de son dos et de son cou étaient profondément entaillées et du sang en sortait. Il était dans un état tout aussi critique que le Dragon Slayer, mais il avait encore assez d'énergie pour rester conscient, et même espérer se battre, contrairement au mage d'acier qui luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Comme au début du combat, ils se fixaient, mais cette fois d'un regard noir. Jusqu'à ce que le mage d'acier ne prononce deux simples mots.

- Casse-toi.

Un rictus méchant étira les lèvres du Dragon et il se releva une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse, réussissant grâce à sa volonté à rester debout, avant de rugir d'une voix remplie de colère et de frustration.

- ET TU PENSES QUE JE VAIS ECOUTER UNE SALE VERMINE DANS TON GENRE ?

- T'as perdu, j'ai plus rien à te dire, tire toi.

- ET QUI TE DIS QUE J'OBEIRAI ?

Gajil serra les dents et les poings, grognant sourdement. Il s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre après tout. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il devait partir, c'était la mission, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Alors il se mit à hurler à son tour, le son de sa voix augmentant encore parce qu'il avait l'impression de se décrocher le cerveau en criant.

- VA-T'EN PENDANT QUE TU PEUX ENCORE VOLER ! M'OBLIGE PAS À TE COLLER UNE SECONDE RACLÉE ! MERDE !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le Dragon Slayer serait mort à l'instant. Metallicana se releva, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux reflétaient une colère si intense que Levy, restée en arrière, se replia légèrement sur elle-même. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse de partir encore une fois, mais il prouva clairement le contraire. Avec un hurlement qui résonna une dernière fois dans les montagnes, le Dragon fit trembler la terre au moment où il s'envola, un peu de travers à cause de sa blessure, puis il s'en alla sans plus leur adresser le moindre regard, dans un claquement d'aile rageur et furieux. La jeune fille s'approcha timidement et silencieusement du mage d'acier pendant que celui-ci regardait l'horizon et la silhouette de son père qui s'éloignait. Elle se retourna vers lui et remarqua une larme couler sur sa joue, mais elle ne dit rien. Et lorsque Metallicana disparut au loin, il s'autorisa enfin le droit de s'écrouler au sol avec un soupir rauque et douloureux. Aussitôt la mage aux cheveux bleus le rattrapa, passant habilement sa main derrière sa nuque. Il était déjà gravement blessé à la tête, il n'aurait même pas du se relever et continuer à combattre et pourtant il l'avait fait. Gajil sourit et lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Elle semblait tout aussi épuisée que lui et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, accompagnées par un énorme sourire.

- Tu as gagné, sanglota-t-elle en riant à moitié.

- Ouais… Grâce à toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est toi qui as tout fait, ton état en est la preuve !

- Mais j'suis en pleine forme, plaisanta le Dragon Slayer d'une voix faible, avec un rictus à la fois amusé et douloureux. Et grâce à toi j'ai enfin compris quelque chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… J'me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, c'est pas toi qui avait besoin de moi, mais moi qui avait besoin de toi.

Levy rougit et détourna le regard, le cœur battant. Avec un petit rire, il lui tapota faiblement la joue puis s'évanouit soudainement, épuisé par la douleur, les émotions et la magie qu'il avait dû fournir pour vaincre son père.

~…~

Lorsque Gajil se réveilla, le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était "douleur". C'était comme si son corps avait été écrasé et c'était le cas de le dire. Mais le pire c'était sa tête. Même les yeux fermés, tout tournait autour de lui, il avait des nausées, le sang battait à ses oreilles et la douleur était la même que s'il se cognait le crâne contre un mur sans s'arrêter et à intervalles réguliers. Il ouvrit légèrement un œil et distingua difficilement Levy à coté de lui qui lui tournait le dos, parce que sa vue était plus trouble que jamais. D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle était couverte de bandages, et il en déduisit donc que lui aussi. Apparemment ils étaient sur un lit, mais la pièce ne lui était pas familière. Faiblement, il effleura la cuisse de la jeune fille du bout des doigts. Le simple fait de penser à exécuter ce geste le fit grogner de douleur. A cet instant la mage aux cheveux bleus tressaillit et se retourna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle prit son visage entre ses mains, se rapprochant de lui.

- Gajil ? Ça va ?

- Mal.

Il ne parvint à articuler que ce mot, se sentant trop faible pour faire une phrase complète.

- Tu as mal ? Où ça ?

- Tête.

- C'est normal, ça va passer ne t'en fais pas.

Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour lui, et il remarqua qu'elle était couverte de bandages. Il en déduisit donc que lui aussi.

- Froid… aussi, gronda-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Heureusement Sebastian arriva à ce moment là, portant différents médicaments allant du désinfectant aux bandages. Il sourit et déposa le tout au bord du lit lorsqu'il vit que le Dragon Slayer était conscient.

- Tiens tu es déjà réveillé ? Voila qui est assez surprenant, comment tu te sens ?

Il allait tellement mal qu'en fait ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit pour lui.

- Il dit qu'il à mal a la tête et qu'il a froid alors qu'il fait de la fièvre, c'est normal ?

- Vu l'état de sa tête, ça doit être normal oui. Le choc l'a peut-être légèrement déréglé. Je vais lui chercher une couverture.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'un cri furieux se fit entendre, provenant d'un lit posé contre le mur. Lilas était en train de mordre les barreaux en bois de son lit, les yeux fixés sur le Dragon Slayer. Son père soupira et lui dit:

- Non Lilas tu ne sors pas maintenant. Ils sont fatigués, tu vas les déranger.

La petite fille poussa un cri aigu et jeta un de ses doudous par terre, se mit à pleurer, agita les bras et les jambes, bref, elle faisait un caprice. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

- 'Tain empêche la de crier, je vais mourir, gémit longuement Gajil que tous ces cris rendaient fou.

Levy se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Dès qu'elle la vit, Lilas cessa immédiatement de pleurer et se mit à bouder, regardant ailleurs d'un air vexé, jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua le joli bandeau de la jeune fille et le lui vola. La mage aux cheveux bleus voulut protester mais le mage d'acier la supplia de le lui laisser sinon il commettait un meurtre. La seule chose qu'on entendait à présent était des grognements provenant du berceau, rien de plus. Sebastian revint avec une couverture qu'il posa sur le lit à coté des deux mages et s'occupa d'abord de vérifier si Gajil allait vraiment bien. Il lui fit suivre son doigt du regard, testa ses réflexes et encore d'autres petites choses, puis décréta que malgré son traumatisme crânien et ses côtes cassées, il s'en sortait bien. Il chargea Levy de s'occuper de lui et celle-ci s'exécuta rapidement, trop heureuse de servir à quelque chose et dorlotant le pauvre Dragon Slayer. C'est au moment où il vit le docteur passer de l'autre coté du lit qu'il remarqua la présence de Fiorenzo, évanoui et lui aussi couché sur le lit. Le mage d'acier ne l'avait pas vu et posa automatiquement la question:

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Y s'est passé quoi pendant qu'j'étais dans les vappes ?

- Et bien, après que vous soyez repartis, nous avons terminé de nous installer et nous avons soudainement entendu des hurlements et des bruits sourds. Etrangement, nous nous doutions un peu que c'était vous et nous commencions à nous inquiéter lorsque nous avons entendu comme une explosion puis plus rien. Et après quelques instants nous avons vu un énorme oiseau s'envoler puis disparaître. On à compris que c'était ce fameux Dragon et que vous aviez gagné puisqu'il était parti. Donc monsieur le maire et moi-même sommes venus vérifier si vous alliez bien. Et… Lorsque monsieur le maire à vu l'état de la ville et des maisons… il a été pris d'une… faiblesse subite, si je puis dire. Heureusement vous avez épargné ma maison dans l'affrontement, j'aurais eu bien du mal à vous soigner sans médicaments.

Gajil grogna et sembla réfléchir un petit moment aux explications du docteur pendant que celui-ci tenant de réveiller Fiorenzo. Mais il était fatigué et tout lui donnait mal au crâne. Il tourna la tête vers Levy qui s'était couchée à coté de lui et caressait doucement ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle lui adressa un adorable sourire accompagné d'un petit rire. Il rosit et soupira profondément, avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête contre elle, finissant finalement par s'endormir. La jeune fille savait qu'il s'était endormi mais n'interrompit pas ses caresses pour autant. Elle aimait bien lui toucher les cheveux alors elle ne s'en privait pas, pour une fois qu'un garçon avait les cheveux longs.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Levy tira la couverture au dessus d'elle et se rapprocha encore du Dragon Slayer, posant légèrement sa tête dans ses cheveux pour ne pas lui faire mal. C'est à cet instant là que Gajil grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil et enfonça sa tête au creux du cou de la mage aux cheveux avant de la perturber plus que jamais en marmonnant son prénom. Elle rougit et se raidit imperceptiblement, passant instinctivement ses bras derrière la nuque du Dragon Slayer pour le rapprocher encore d'elle. Devait-elle en déduire que le mage d'acier rêvait d'elle ? Vu sous cet angle et dit comme ça, c'était horriblement gênant. Cependant, tout comme lui, elle commençait à fatiguer et n'avait plus très envie de cogiter à ce sujet pour le moment, préférant dormir. Elle se cala confortablement, déjà détendue parce que le Dragon Slayer avait si chaud qu'il agissait comme une bouillote contre elle. Sebastian se tourna vers eux et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, auquel la jeune fille répondit par une moue gênée. Bien heureusement pour elle, le réveil de Fiorenzo interrompit cette situation gênante. Il se redressa subitement et la première chose qu'il dit fut "maisons !", ce qui eut le don de faire rire le peu de personnes conscientes dans la pièce, excepté Lilas qui avait juste sursauté et continuait à présent de s'amuser avec le bandeau de la jeune fille. Puis le maire sembla enfin reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait et se tourna vers les deux mages, s'enquérant de leur état de santé, inquiet lui aussi en voyant l'état de Gajil. Après avoir eu la certification que personne n'allait mourir, le maire s'empressa de sortir constater les dégâts, suivi des timides excuses de Levy, terriblement embarrassée. Ils s'étaient focalisé sur le combat et n'avaient pas réellement fait attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'ils avaient détruit un bon nombre d'habitations et elle s'en voulait un peu pour cela. Puis ce fut au tour de Sebastian de sortir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la mage et sortit, les laissant seuls tous les deux, et Levy finit par s'endormir à son tour avant même qu'il ne revienne. Et les jours suivants se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon.

Ils durent attendre une semaine entière pour que Gajil puisse enfin bouger correctement. Cela faisait quinze jours maintenant qu'ils étaient là et savaient qu'on se faisait sans doute du souci pour eux à Fairy Tail. Maintenant ils souhaitaient juste rentrer. Levy transmit toutes ses notes sur le livre de Daégan qu'elle avait traduit à Fiorenzo. Mais au vu des dégâts qu'ils avaient causés en se battant, ils ne prirent pas toute la récompense qui leur avait été proposée dans le descriptif de mission, en laissant la moitié à la ville pour qu'ils puissent rapidement tout reconstruire et s'excusant encore pour les dommages qu'ils avaient causés. Même si personne ne leur en voulait, bien au contraire, tous les habitants étaient transportés de joie et soulagé que la menace qui pesait sur eux depuis plusieurs mois se soit enfin dissipée. Et finalement vint l'heure du départ. Les deux mages étaient partis à la gare avec une heure d'avance, histoire que tout le monde puisse leur dire au revoir. Après des poignées de main/câlins/embrassades et autres salutations diverses et variées, accompagnées des encouragements de chaque habitant du village, ce fut au tour de Fiorenzo de se jeter sur eux. Il pleurait presque de joie et de reconnaissance et ne manqua pas de le leur dire, ignorant leur attitude plus que gênée en leur serrant vigoureusement la main. Avec tout cela, l'heure était passée vite et leur train ne tarderai plus. Et malgré tout Sebastian et Lilas réussirent à se frayer un passage dans la foule pour arriver jusqu'à eux, la petite fille tenant la main de son père et tirant tellement fort qu'il en courrait presque, courbé en deux pour ne pas la lâcher.

- Bon il fout quoi le train ? Siffla Gajil entre ses dents en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

La petite se jeta littéralement sur sa jambe et la serra désespérément pour l'empêcher de partir, ayant bien compris que le "gros truc qui fait beaucoup de bruit et qui crache de la fumée" autrement dit le train, allait emmener son chéri loin d'elle. Le Dragon Slayer soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'arracher le bébé à sa jambe pendant qu'elle s'y agrippait comme une ventouse. Puis il s'agenouilla non sans grimacer en face d'elle et lui déposa dans les mains un des bracelets qu'il portait d'habitude au poignet.

- Vu comment tu m'as fait chier tout au long de la mission, je compte sur toi pour pas m'oublier. Compris petite ? Grommela-t-il en prenant un air menaçant.

Il lui tapota la tête pendant qu'elle observait l'objet entre ses mains, secrètement comblée et bavant déjà à l'idée de se faire les dents dessus. Et avant que le Dragon Slayer n'ai le temps de se relever, elle lui tomba dessus et s'agrippa à son cou tout en tirant sur ses cheveux avec un drôle de cri.

- Gwajlllll !

Lui n'avait rien compris, mais apparemment pour Levy ça avait une signification particulière.

- Oh c'est mignon ! Elle à dit ton prénom c'est trop chou ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça ressemblait à mon prénom, déclara stoïquement ce dernier, pendant que la petite se collait à sa joue en bavant.

Et lorsque le sifflet du train et le bruit caractéristique des roues se fit entendre, Lilas commença à pleurer, et elle ne fut pas la seule vu que Fiorenzo sortit lui aussi son mouchoir. Déjà, première grosse surprise, le train était tout petit. A croire qu'il avait été mis sur les rails spécialement pour eux vu qu'il n'était composé que de la locomotive et d'un wagon.

- Et ben, c'est moi ou les trains diminuent de plus en plus ? Déjà quand on est arrivés y'avait quasi personne mais là il est totalement vide, c'est un truc de fou, râla le mage d'acier en ouvrant la porte du wagon, saluant une dernière fois les habitants de Kôkô.

Ces derniers avaient l'air tout aussi surpris et amusés qu'eux de voir un aussi petit train. Sauf Lilas qui l'observait d'un regard noir. Levy fit à son tour ses adieux au village et rentra à la suite du Dragon Slayer. Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans leur compartiment et firent une dernière fois des signes de la main au travers de la vitre, pendant que les villageois les acclamaient une énième fois et que la moitié fondait en larmes. Puis le train pris de la vitesse, s'éloigna, et ils disparurent rapidement. Les deux mages se rassirent avec un soupir commun.

- On est partis, déclara soudain Levy, un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix.

Elle s'était bien amusée et surtout s'était attachée à ce village. Au moins maintenant elle savait où retourner pour ses vacances.

- Et ouais, lui répondit Gajil.

Il observait déjà le paysage dehors, même si au ton de sa voix, la mage aux cheveux bleus ne doutait pas qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme, parfois entrecoupé de petites discussions où les deux mages se remémoraient les bons moments de leur mission, comme les mauvais d'ailleurs. La jeune fille se demandait justement ce que faisait Daégan en ce moment, et ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant tout là haut dans les nuages.

Mais c'est au moment où ils passèrent à coté d'Era, le siège du conseil magique, que les choses se gâtèrent brusquement. S'ils s'attendaient à rentrer gentiment et à reprendre leurs activités habituelles, ils devraient encore attendre. Et d'ailleurs, si le train n'avait qu'un seul wagon et qu'ils étaient seuls dedans, il y avait une bonne raison, qui n'avait d'ailleurs effleuré l'esprit d'aucun d'entre eux.

Soudainement, en plein milieu de sa route, le train s'arrêta brutalement, faisant tomber les deux mages par terre avec des cris et des insultes. Sans compter que Gajil n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme et grogna de douleur en se massant les côtes, mécontent de s'être fait malmener ainsi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi le train s'est arrêté, demanda la jeune fille en regardant dehors d'un air inquiet.

- J'en sais foutre rien, gronda le Dragon Slayer.

Bien sûr, tous les deux avaient en tête l'hypothèse d'une éventuelle attaque. Ce fut sans doute pour ça que, lorsque leur wagon se fit envahir par les soldats du conseil et qu'ils se retrouvèrent menacés par une vingtaine d'armes tranchantes, Gajil réagit au quart de tour et fonça dans le tas en frappant tout ce qu'il voyait. Levy avait été trop surprise pour réagir et s'était immédiatement fait plaquer au sol par trois soldats, bientôt accompagnée par Gajil, qui lui s'était fait maitriser par une dizaine des leurs et par cinq pistolets magiques pointés sur sa tête. Surtout qu'ils ne l'avaient pas envoyé au tapis avec douceur et que la douleur de ses blessures encore récentes lui brouillaient à nouveau la vue.

- Mais vous êtes qui putain ? Rugit-il en se cabrant violemment, jusqu'au moment où on lui passa des menottes et qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand brun qui semblait d'ailleurs être le chef de cette troupe ne s'avance soudain vers eux, les contemplant d'un regard attentif, comme le ferait un policier en face d'un coupable en fuite.

- Gajil Redfox de Fairy Tail je présume ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation sur ordre du conseil magique d'Era, vous avez le droit de garder le silence et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Levy était en train d'halluciner complètement. Gajil se faisait arrêter ? Sans même aucune raison ? Il avait l'air tout aussi choqué qu'elle et regardait le type qui lui faisait face comme si c'était un fou. Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>: Hahaha c'est rarrissime une note de ma part en fin de chapitre =P Mais en fait c'est juste pour faire ma sadique et vous dire...

**A SUIVRE...**

MOUHAHAHAHA ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^


	10. Séparations

**Note de l'auteur: ** Il est deux heures du mat' et j'ai honnêtement pas la tête à faire une news (dans les deux sens du terme) mais bon, comme je vous adore, je le ferais tout de même XD

Voila le chapitre 10 ! Il est plus court que les autres, mais ça ne fera de mal à personne. Sortez vous mouchoirs, il y a du drame en pagaille ! MAUDISSEZ MOI ! 8D

PS: je vous avez prévenu(e)s ! je suis fatiguée ! xD

* * *

><p><span>Séparations<span>

Levy ne comprenait plus rien. Ce qu'il leur arrivait paraissait si incohérent et improbable qu'elle n'avait rien saisi de ce qui s'était passé. Sans même pouvoir se défendre, Gajil et elle avaient été ramenés à Era, puis on les avait séparés. La jeune fille avait terminé en garde à vue dans une petite cellule à l'intérieur même de la salle de garde et le Dragon Slayer, elle ne savait pas. Il avait été emmené ailleurs, sans qu'elle puisse l'aider, ni protester. Et personne ne leur avait expliqué pourquoi ils étaient là, ce qui augmentait encore la frustration et le sentiment d'incompréhension qui envahissait son cœur. On lui avait enlevé ses menottes, mais elle était quand même emprisonnée, claire signification que ce n'était plus elle qui décidait de sa liberté. Debout, elle tenait fermement les barreaux de sa cellule, observant les deux gardes assis en face d'elle juste devant l'écran de contrôle des caméras de surveillance d'un regard noir. Parfois, lorsque le silence lui pesait trop, elle leur grognait une question, toujours la même: "Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est Gajil ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?". Mais seuls leurs rires et leurs regards supérieurs lui répondaient. D'habitude elle n'était pas du genre vulgaire, mais là, elle se sentait obligée de faire partager toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait tellement elle enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle avait passé ici. Leur train était parti dans la matinée, puis ils s'étaient fait arrêter. Donc la seule indication qu'elle avait était qu'il devait être approximativement midi, parce que les gardes parlaient de leur pause déjeuner. Et malgré l'heure, toujours aucune nouvelle de Gajil. Pas un seul mot à son sujet, rien. Pourquoi les avaient-ont séparés ? De quoi était-il donc accusé ? Elle tenta une dernière fois d'obtenir une réponse en voyant ses geôliers sortir pour aller manger mais ils ne lui adressèrent pas un regard et claquèrent la porte du cachot, faisant rapidement tomber le silence.

Une fois sûre d'être seule, la jeune fille observa la salle, cherchant les clés des yeux. Elle les repéra sur le bureau en face d'elle, mais elles étaient bien trop loin pour qu'elle les attrape. Alors elle examina plutôt la serrure. Elle était assez grande, elle voyait même parfaitement le mécanisme à l'intérieur. Alors elle sortit sa plume magique de sous sa tunique et l'enfonça dedans. On lui avait enlevé son sac, mais elle avait eu la bonne idée de cacher son outil magique, au cas où une occasion se présenterait. Après quelques minutes passées à trifouiller la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement sonore, mais ô combien libérateur. Elle poussa un léger cri de victoire et poussa immédiatement la porte. Avant de la refermer aussi sec en voyant le chef des gardes qui les avaient arrêtés hier entrer dans la salle. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris qu'il s'appelait Atsu, et haïssait purement ce prénom maintenant. Heureusement, en se tenant aux barreaux comme elle le faisait avant, elle pouvait faire croire à l'illusion que la porte était fermée. Il fallait juste qu'il parte vite maintenant pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas, bien au contraire. Il se planta devant elle et un petit sourire narquois éclaira son visage, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Tous les deux se toisaient, sans détourner le regard, en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Levy ne le rompe, agacée de toutes ces cachoteries et de ces regards hautains.

- Où est Gajil ? Cracha-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Sa voix était voilée par la colère et elle resserra sa prise sur les barreaux pour tenter de la contenir. Ça devait bien faire la centième fois qu'elle posait cette question, et personne ne lui répondait. D'ailleurs, il ne le fit pas non plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser des questions, jeune fille.

Son ton froid et supérieur la mettait hors d'elle, elle avait juste envie de lui sauter à la gorge, même si ce genre de pulsions meurtrières la surprenaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais elles étaient justifiées après tout. Parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être prise pour une idiote, marre qu'on lui cache la vérité, marre de ne pas pouvoir voir Gajil, marre d'être enfermée. Alors elle finit par exploser.

- RÉPONDS ! OÙ IL EST ? Hurla-t-elle.

Sa phrase résonna en écho autour d'elle comme s'il s'agissait de la seule réponse qu'elle aurait. Elle haletait en même temps que des grognements sortaient de sa gorge et que des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux. Et elle se mit à trembler en le voyant esquisser un sourire vicieux. Puis sa voix raisonna clairement à ses oreilles, l'horrifiant un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite. Il y a trois jours mes gardes sont venus m'annoncer que la ville de Kôkô avait été détruite par deux mages de Fairy Tail, et plus précisément par Gajil Redfox, un Dragon Slayer, et-

- Non ce n'était pas lui ! Demandez au maire de Kôkô, il pourra vous le dire !

- Mais c'est déjà fait, c'est lui qui nous à contactés pour s'opposer à la décision du conseil, mais il n'a aucun droit dans ce genre de procédure.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous allez commettre une erreur judiciaire !

- Peut-être. Mais qui s'y opposera ? La loi est ici mademoiselle. Cela fait des années que Fairy Tail sème la pagaille à Fiore, le conseil à décidé que c'était la fois de trop. Donc, votre ami vient de subir un interrogatoire, quand à moi, je suis venu vous relâcher avant d'aller à son procès. Il sera jugé et emprisonné. De plus il a un passé assez lourd de crimes depuis votre affrontement avec Phantom Lord. Mais en entrant à Fairy Tail il a pu échapper à la justice, et il est temps qu'il paye pour tous ce qu'il a commis, tout comme vous si vous osiez contester cette décision.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer le visage décomposé de Levy, ni son regard noir. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et le garde la reçut en pleine face suivi d'un bruit de cloche tonitruant. Avec un cri de douleur il tomba au sol et elle lui décocha un coup de pied au visage, ajoutant hargneusement:

- Ça c'est de la part de Fairy Tail.

Elle attrapa les clés des cellules sur le bureau et l'enferma dans celle qu'elle venait juste de quitter avec un rire démoniaque, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Bien sûr, elle ignorait où se trouvait Gajil, et le bâtiment était vraiment grand, donc elle ne s'encombra pas de politesses inutiles. Furieuse, elle attrapa un garde qui passait par là, l'entraina dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets et lui extorqua l'emplacement de la salle qu'elle cherchait à coup de baffes dès qu'il disait non. Et comme ses claques faisaient mal, elle ne perdit pas son temps.

Elle traversa la cour centrale à toute vitesse en priant sa bonne étoile de ne pas se faire remarquer, et aussi qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle devait arrêter ces idiots, Gajil ne méritait pas qu'on le condamne ! Suivant les indications qu'elle avait reçues, elle traversa différents couloirs en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur le marbre qui les couvraient et finit par arriver devant une grande porte gardée par une vingtaine de gardes.

Elle tenta de passer en force mais les ils la stoppèrent automatiquement. Et malgré tout, elle parvint quand même à se jeter sur les portes et à entrer dans la salle, se débattant pendant qu'on essayait de la faire sortir.

- GAJIL !

Il était là, il lui tournait le dos, entouré par deux gardes et les poings liés par de drôles de menottes dont elle ne doutait pas qu'elles empêchaient l'accès à la magie. Il ne se retourna pas en l'entendant crier et ne réagit même pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Peut-on savoir ce que signifie cette intrusion ?

C'est seulement après avoir entendu cette voix qu'elle remarqua les neuf personnes assises en face du Dragon Slayer, les nouveaux membres du conseil réformé. Celui qui venait de parler était celui qui était au centre, c'était un vieux bonhomme avec une énorme barbe grise. Levy le connaissait comme étant Guran Doma, le nouveau chef du conseil, elle l'avait lu dans les journaux.

- RELÂCHEZ-LE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

- Mademoiselle Mcgarden, veuillez sortir de cette salle ou vous taire, et je n'aimerais pas me répéter.

Tremblante de colère elle se tut et cessa de se débattre pendant que les gardes s'écartaient lentement, mais sans trop s'éloigner d'elle. C'est seulement ensuite qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Mis à part les gardes, les membres du conseil, Gajil et elle, il n'y avait personne, la salle était vide, et le Dragon Slayer n'avait même pas d'avocat ! Etais-ce une condamnation pour la forme ? Comme avec Erza, lorsque Natsu, Grey, Lucy et elle avaient détruit la salle de réunion de maîtres de guilde ? Non, au vu de ce que les juges énonçaient, ce n'était pas pour la forme.

- Reprenons si vous le voulez bien. Nous allons énoncer les chefs d'accusation.

Les huit autres membres du conseil firent alors passer des feuilles au neuvième et la jeune fille les contempla avec inquiétude soudain.

- Pour la destruction d'une vingtaine de villages complètement rayés de la carte désormais, hormis Kôkô dont nous reparlerons plus tard, et ce, sans motif valable, que plaidez-vous ?

Levy n'avait jamais eu vent de ces histoires, d'un autre coté elle ne lui avait jamais demandé des précisions sur son passé qu'elle savait trouble. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le Dragon Slayer allait dire.

- Coupable.

Sa voix était froide, sans aucune émotion, comme s'il prononçait un mot parmi tant d'autres, sans se soucier du poids qu'il avait ici. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'ailleurs, la tête haute avec un soupçon de dignité.

- Pour coups et blessures sur environ deux cent cinquante personnes, dont cent d'entre elles sont mortes de suites de leurs blessures, que plaidez-vous ?

- Coupable.

Et le même scénario se répétait inlassablement. Accusation, "coupable". Elle ne le supportait pas. C'est là que la jeune fille décida de réagir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester les bras croisés à regarder son ami se faire condamner sous ses yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de le condamner pour ça ! Cria-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter les gardes à coté d'elle.

- Mademoiselle Mcgarden, sortez ou je vous condamne pour outrage à la cour.

Aussitôt, les gardes tentèrent une nouvelle fois de l'emmener dehors mais elle résista à coup de poings et de pieds, hurlant un "Je vous emmerde !" magistral. Elle était absolument hors d'elle, et ne pouvait pas tolérer l'injustice qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et pourtant, malgré ses cris et ses protestations, ils continuaient comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Pour la destruction partielle de la ville de Kôkô il y a une semaine, que plaidez-vous ?

- Coupable.

Et ce crétin de Gajil qui ne s'était pas retourné une fois pour la dévisager, pour lui parler, ou même l'envoyer balader, et qui était en train de se condamner lui-même ! Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang ?

- Ce n'était pas lui ! S'écria la jeune fille, complètement outrée par l'attitude de son ami qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus soudain? C'est un Dragon qui à détruit la ville !

- Un Dragon, mais bien sûr, ironisèrent les membres du conseil avant de partir dans un grand fou rire. Sérieusement mademoiselle, arrêtez de raconter pareilles âneries et sortez, je vais finir par perdre patience et vous cloitrer dans un asile.

La mage aux cheveux bleus rougit de honte et de fureur, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Gajil dit leur toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Toujours aucune réponse, il l'ignorait. Et ses larmes recommençaient à couler, elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Elle était vraiment pitoyable à pleurer tout le temps. Et une nouvelle fois, elle se fit ignorer, comme la parfaite fille faible et inoffensive qu'elle était. Après tout, que pouvait-elle contre la loi ? Sauf qu'ils commencèrent à l'accuser à propos de ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas.

- Pour l'attentat perpétré contre Fairy Tail et la destruction de leur quartier général, que plaidez-vous ?

- Coupable.

Et là, sa voix avait brusquement changé, même elle l'avait remarqué. Plus faible, tremblante, et vraiment coupable. Alors il ne l'ignorait pas autant que ça hein ? Il savait bien qu'elle était derrière, qu'elle entendait tout, et qu'elle se remémorait bien involontairement ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait que faire souffrir les autres, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il la ferait souffrir elle.

- Pour violences sur la personne de Lucy Heartfilia, que plaidez-vous ?

- Coupable.

- ARRÊTEZ ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS L'ACCUSER POUR ÇA ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

- Silence ! Gardes, ne me dites pas que vous ne parvenez pas à faire sortir cette impertinente !

La seule réponse des gardes que Guran reçut fut quelques bruits de lutte, et c'est tout. Avec un hochement de tête agacé, il reprit une nouvelle fois, non sans se promettre à lui-même de condamner cette petite peste qui l'interrompait à chaque phrase avec ses geignements. Surtout qu'ils arrivaient à la fin des accusations.

- En dernier lieu, pour agression physique sur les personnes de Sarusuke, alias "Jett", Droy, et Levy Mcgarden, justement ici présente, que plaidez-vous ?

- NON COUPABLE ! Pas ça s'il vous plait, laissez-le !

- … Coupable.

- GAJIL TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA ! TAIS-TOI !

- Très bien. Je vous condamne donc à une peine de quinze ans de prison ferme, et sans sursis.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet et faucha les jambes de la mage aux cheveux bleus qui s'effondra au sol et fondit en larmes pendant que les gardes tentaient de l'emmener de force et que le silence retombait dans la salle. Et étrangement, ce fut le mage d'acier qui le brisa.

- Je peux lui parler ? Demanda soudainement Gajil.

Les mages en face de lui, s'interrompirent soudain et le regardèrent intensément, sans pour autant montrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule trace d'émotions. Elle releva la tête en entendant sa phrase, mais ne cessa pas de pleurer pour autant, et se redressa automatiquement lorsque le conseil eut donné un accord réticent. Les deux gardes autour du Dragon Slayer lui enlevèrent ses menottes et ceux à coté de Levy la lâchèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis il se retourna et elle se jeta désespérément à son cou avec un halètement paniqué et refusa de le lâcher. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux avec un puissant grognement, avant qu'elle ne se mette soudain à gémir et à lui parler précipitamment, parce qu'elle savait que le temps leur était compté.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Tu n'es pas coupable ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'emmènent, ils n'ont pas le droit, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je refuse qu'ils te jettent en prison, je veux rester avec toi. Dis leur qu'ils se trompent je t'en prie, c'est injuste, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !

Elle parlait tellement vite que suivre ses paroles devenait automatiquement quelque chose de compliqué. Elle tremblait violemment contre lui et il sentait que la panique commençait à la submerger, hantant chacun de ses gestes. Le problème était que s'ils l'emmenaient, elle s'y opposerai certainement, et finirait condamnée comme lui. Et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas.

- Levy…

A l'entente de son prénom, la mage s'interrompit abruptement et releva la tête vers lui, inquisitrice. A ce moment là, il agrippa sa nuque à une main et de l'autre accentua la pression autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Puis il plongea vers ses lèvres avec un profond soupir et les plaqua durement sur celles de la jeune fille, étouffant son cri de surprise. Elle lui répondit soudainement en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser. Sentir ses lèvres chaudes plaquées férocement contre les siennes lui provoquait de telles sensations dans tout le corps qu'elle en oublia l'endroit où ils étaient. De toute façon, à cet instant précis elle s'en fichait qu'on puisse la regarder, elle envoyait tout le monde au diable, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Au fur et à mesure que les jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pour cette mission s'étaient égrenés, elle s'était surprise à rêver et attendre cela. Qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'elle voie que l'amour qu'elle lui portait était réciproque. Elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes, trop de sentiments contradictoires faisaient rage en elle. Après tout, tant d'émotions passaient entre eux par ce simple geste. Comme si le fait qu'ils joignent leurs lèvres ainsi était une porte ouverte sur leur âme, sur des sentiments que jamais ils ne révèleraient autrement. Et malgré le plaisir qu'elle en retirait, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le désespoir de leur étreinte. Pour Gajil c'était la même chose. Il le savait, peu importe ce qu'il ferait ou dirait maintenant, il était condamné. Pendant dix ans il ne verrait plus personne et resterait seul, même s'il l'avait toujours été.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, c'était un geste emprunt de trop de gentillesse pour lui. Mais justement, Levy le faisait devenir gentil, sans elle, il aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. C'est elle qui lui avait redonné confiance en lui lorsque ça n'allait pas. L'amour qu'il avait si souvent refoulé était revenu pendant la mission, mais cette fois trop puissant pour qu'il l'ignore. Maintenant qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois, autant qu'il saisisse sa chance. De toute façon, il savait qu'on allait vite l'oublier et que dix ans étaient trop longs pour l'attendre. Lorsqu'il sortirait, _elle_ l'aurait vite oublié et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire, même si ça lui brisait le cœur de penser cela d'elle.

Il quitta brusquement ses lèvres et colla son front au sien, inspirant brièvement avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de lui souffler deux mots. Les derniers qu'elle entendrait venant de lui pour un bon moment. Et non, ils étaient loin de vouloir dire "je t'aime". Surtout que la voix du Dragon Slayer, tremblante, désespérée, suppliante et sur le point de craquer ne s'y prêtait pas non plus.

- Pardonne-moi…

Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, mais pas celui de lui demander pourquoi il avait dit cela parce que tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons venait de sortir d'un coup après que Gajil l'ait violemment frappée au ventre. Son visage s'était refroidi et durci, masquant ses émotions sous le voile de l'indifférence qu'il arborait si souvent. Et ce fut la dernière image qu'elle eut de lui. Avant même de s'être ressaisie et d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de faire, il la frappa une nouvelle fois du plat de la main au niveau de la nuque. La douleur faucha sa conscience et elle tomba dans les bras du mage d'acier pour se réveiller seulement quelques heures plus tard. Seule. Loin de lui.


	11. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur

**Note de l'auteur:** pour reprendre une expression d'Erilys (une amie rencontrée sur le net justement grâce aux fanfictions que Dieu te bénisse xD) qui m'a bien fait rire, on va dire que oui, j'ai craqué mon slip en écrivant ce chapitre MOUHAHAHA ! 8D Au programme, du gore et de la violence =P Et des passages que j'adore et d'autres que j'aime un peu moins ^^' J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous fera... euh... hurler ? 8D Ou au moins que vous ressentiez en le lisant ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir xD (il est trois heures trente du matin, cherchez plus la logique dans ce que je dis) Quoi qu'il en soit, ne sortez pas les fourches et les crucifix tout de suite, j'ai encore deux chapitres à finir et je répète à tout le monde que ma fic FNIRA BIEN !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.<span>

Juste après avoir assommé Levy, Gajil avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit ramenée à Fairy Tail. Les membres du conseil s'y étaient engagés avec réticence et il avait été contraint de la leur laisser. Maintenant il espérait juste qu'ils tiendraient parole, parce qu'ils étaient très bien capables de lui faire la même chose que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à lui. Il posa délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras sur le sol et se fit menotter une nouvelle fois. Puis il sortit, entouré par trois gardes, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées pendant que le mot "trahison" hantait son esprit et ses gestes. Juste avant de passer la porte, il tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de reprendre sa marche en serrant les dents. Les larmes qui restaient sur les joues de la jeune fille le rendaient affreusement coupable. Il s'en voulait comme jamais auparavant, juste après s'être fait condamner pour l'avoir crucifiée, il l'avait frappée une nouvelle fois. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il désirait encore se rendre coupable de lui avoir fait du mal. Il la blesserai toujours, il n'était qu'un monstre, jamais il n'aurait du l'approcher. S'il était resté loin d'elle, s'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, dur et méchant avec elle, elle pleurerait beaucoup moins, et certainement pas pour quelqu'un comme lui. C'était bien qu'il aille en prison, oui, ça lui convenait. Au moins il ne serait plus en mesure de faire du mal à personne.

A peine sorti, on l'embarqua dans un carrosse magique et il s'éloigna peu à peu d'Era, voyant l'immense silhouette du bâtiment du conseil disparaitre lentement. Toute cette histoire n'avait fait aucune vague, si Levy n'avait pas été présente, personne n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui, il doutait même avoir droit à la moindre ligne dans le journal. D'un autre coté, il s'en fichait complètement, plus rien ne lui importait. Il était las de lutter, alors il se résignait. C'était un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, alors il acceptait ce qui lui arrivait, même si une partie de lui s'indignait, se révoltait, mais ne pouvait rien faire non plus. La tête posée contre la vitre arrière du véhicule, il regardait les paysages défiler avec indifférence, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Il savait pertinemment que c'était sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'il voyait cela. Au moins, il était seul à l'arrière pour ruminer ses pensées, les gardes avaient préférés s'installer devant. Au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres et le temps filaient, et qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit qu'il ne quitterai plus pendant quinze ans, le ciel s'assombrissait, comme pour le prévenir que là où il allait, il n'y aurait plus de lumière pour lui.

Et finalement, après un temps qui lui parut à la fois extrêmement long et court, il arriva à destination. En sortant, escorté par les gardes, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le bâtiment qui l'accueillerai dans ses murs pour pas mal de temps. Au moins, la prison était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Des murs en pierre grise qui le surplombaient dans toute leur hauteur projetaient leur ombre sur lui, et de simples carrés faisaient office de fenêtres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas de surplus, juste ce qu'il fallait. D'un simple mouvement on le fit avancer et les grandes portes de la prison s'ouvrirent devant lui. Des portes qui permettaient d'entrer, mais rarement de ressortir. Et lui y entra justement. Le grincement de la lourde porte qui s'était refermée dans son dos sonnait pour lui comme s'il l'avait lui-même claquée au nez de ce qu'il appelait la vie et la liberté.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs sombres, mais il ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, simplement conscient qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque pas et que chacun d'entre eux le séparait de l'extérieur. Et voila, c'était maintenant qu'il désirait le plus sortir, quel idiot, il aurait dû en profiter lorsqu'il en avait encore le temps. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une autre grande porte cadenassée par plusieurs verrous et les gardes lui enlevèrent ses menottes. Ce geste le surprit mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas adresser la parole à ces sales types qui osaient le condamner ici sans une once de regrets. Enfin, ils ouvrirent la porte et le poussèrent à l'intérieur sans plus de formalités avant de la refermer dans son dos. Une fois que le claquement sourd qui venait de le sceller eut disparu de ses oreilles, il put enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait autour de lui. On l'avait jeté dans une grande salle sombre, où il était impossible d'utiliser la magie et où étrangement il n'y avait pas de cellules. Mais il n'était pas seul non plus, il y avait environ une vingtaine de personnes dans cette pièce. Sans aucun doute des détenus. Ils n'étaient pas attachés, ni ligotés, ni enchaînés, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Un point positif, au moins il était libre de ses mouvements. Il traversa la salle en ignorant les regards intéressés des autres, pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin sombre de la pièce, seul. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de venir le déranger. Du coin de l'œil il observa les personnes dans la salle et distingua rapidement deux groupes. Le premier, celui qui comprenait le plus de personnes, était assis dans un coin tout comme lui, à peu de choses près. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés et leurs regards inquiets passaient du Dragon Slayer au second groupe, d'où la déduction que c'étaient eux qu'ils craignaient. C'était souvent comme ça dans les prisons: la loi du plus fort. Tu manges ou alors tu es mangé. Gajil n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici, il le sentait. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir au deuxième groupe, il ne s'agissait en fait que de cinq personnes assises en cercle, en train de discuter à voix basse. Et il y avait une fille parmi eux, mais qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et d'étranges yeux violets. Indéniablement, elle était belle, mais aussi dangereuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son attitude hautaine le dégoutait plus que tout. Elle était entourée par quatre grands types qui eux aussi faisaient froid dans le dos, et dont la carrure massive dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher. Et au vu des bribes de conversation qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, ils parlaient de lui. Fantastique, il se faisait déjà remarquer dès le premier jour ! Mais si ceux-là lui cherchaient des noises, il n'hésiterai pas à leur faire comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire, et ce, malgré ses blessures. Parce que oui, il n'était pas encore guéri, et malheureusement pour lui, ça se voyait.

Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard vers l'un des rares trous qui faisaient office de fenêtre et observa les nuages défiler avec une lenteur et une monotonie sans pareille. Il s'ennuyait déjà, alors même qu'il venait d'arriver. C'est comme si le temps venait de ralentir brusquement. Soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent à coté de lui et il tourna la tête pour découvrir la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs debout en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux et retint un grognement lorsqu'elle s'accroupit à coté de lui avec un air sérieux et un sourire légèrement hautain pendant que les quatre garçons qui la suivaient comme des chiens se postaient derrière elle. Gajil se sentait légèrement oppressé maintenant, et c'était clairement mauvais signe. A la fois pour lui et pour eux.

- Alors, on est nouveau ici ? Quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Ça te regarde pas. Lâche-moi.

- Tiens, monsieur est grande gueule à ce que je vois. Tu me plais bien.

- Désolé je suis déjà pris. Et j'ai pas envie de côtoyer une vipère dans ton genre. Alors toi et tes potes, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Gajil se releva lentement, histoire de toiser ses adversaires avec un minimum de dignité. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire marcher sur les pieds par cette bande d'imbéciles qui venaient le déranger sans aucune raison. Et il savait très bien comment réagir et se défendre avec ce genre d'idiots, il était habitué.

- Apparemment t'as pas encore compris à qui t'avais affaire mon gars. Peut-être que dehors t'étais habitué à faire ta loi mais c'est plus le cas ici. Chad, montre lui qui est le patron.

Le dénommé Chad s'avança alors vers lui sur l'ordre de la jeune fille. Tout cela démarrait vraiment bien, voila qu'il allait se battre maintenant. Cet idiot aux cheveux blonds platine était encore plus grand que lui, ça compliquait les choses. Avec un grognement agacé, il se mit en position de combat. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne n'était attaché. Pour que les prisonniers s'entretuent et libère de la place plutôt que de terminer leurs peines. Astucieux. Dans ce cas, il allait y avoir quelques places libres aujourd'hui.

Sans aucun avertissement, Chad se jeta sur lui, mais Gajil parvint à esquiver rapidement son crochet du gauche, mais pas sa main droite qui arriva juste après et le plaqua au mur. La douleur dans ses côtes se raviva soudainement et il grogna pendant qu'un léger filet de sang coula sur son menton.

- Tiens tiens… On dirait que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, ironisa la jeune fille qui regardait le spectacle avec un air réjoui.

Gajil se contenta de la foudroyer du regard, elle ne méritait même pas qu'il lui parle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne mourrai pas ici. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son assaillant et le fil reculer avant de lui-même retomber au sol. Il était hors de lui à présent et ressentait le besoin de se défouler, peu importe sur qui, même s'il s'était juré de ne plus être violent. Mais c'était une promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir pour l'instant, et cela l'énervait aussi. Parce qu'on l'avait condamné, parce qu'on l'avait séparé de Levy et de ses amis, parce qu'on se mettait à bafouer sa fierté, et parce qu'on menaçait sa vie alors que lui n'avait rien demandé. Sur un simple ordre, les trois autres types se jetèrent sur lui en même temps que le quatrième revenait à la charge et il réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa les deux premiers qui lui passèrent sous la main par les cheveux et leur cogna la tête l'un contre l'autre avec violence avant de les projeter contre les murs. Puis plus rien, le craquement qui en avait résulté prouvait qu'ils étaient morts. Il se retourna mais ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit un coup qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Il avait réussi à faire face à un Dragon, qui plus est son père, alors il n'allait pas se laisser battre par ces chiens, ça jamais. Alors il se jeta sur eux et la suite ne fut plus que cris, insultes et coups portés sans même regarder qui ils touchaient. Et lorsque finalement une ouverture se présenta, Gajil attrapa Chad à la gorge et cogna violemment sa tête contre le sol. Lui aussi mourut sur le coup, maintenant ça en faisait trois à rajouter à son palmarès déjà bien rempli. Et le pire c'est qu'il s'était fait sacrément amocher par ces idiots. Sa tête s'était remise à saigner, sa vue se troublait une nouvelle fois et chaque respiration qu'il prenait était douloureuse. Mais comme il était quelqu'un de sérieux, il termina le travail en beauté et assomma le dernier qui restait, en plus de cette chienne qui l'avait provoquée et qui s'en était mêlée à son tour. Au moins maintenant ils ne reviendraient plus le provoquer. Et dire que tous les autres étaient sagement restés à leur place… C'était normal, ici il n'y avait pas de compassion, pas d'amitié, c'était juste une question de survie. Aucun remord, rien, il ne ressentait rien, si ce n'est de la colère contre lui-même après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retomba lourdement au sol, affaibli et essoufflé. Ses mains étaient de nouveau pleines de sang, il avait encore une fois prouvé qu'il était un monstre, quel imbécile. Avec un profond soupir, il posa la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Au moins, maintenant il était sûr qu'on le laisserai tranquille, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'approcher pour l'instant. Tant mieux, il ne voulait parler à personne, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse souffrir en paix. Lentement il replia ses genoux contre lui-même et posa sa tête dessus, ignorant le fait que, très loin de lui, Levy faisait en fait la même chose.

* * *

><p>Un étrange ronronnement tira la jeune fille de son profond sommeil et elle ouvrit une œil fatigué pour ensuite voir un petit chat noir aux oreilles rondes couché à coté d'elle, sa tête posée sur son bras. Elle connaissait ce chat, c'était Panther Lily. Mais ce qui la surprit plus qu'autre chose, ce fut avant tout de le voir. Elle se souvenait simplement s'être trouvée dans une grande salle du conseil magique d'Era, à regarder Gajil se faire condamner sous ses yeux. Puis il l'avait embrassée et ensuite frappée. Et après elle ne se rappelait pas, c'était le noir complet. L'avait-on emmenée à Fairy Tail ? Parce que c'était bien à l'infirmerie de la guilde qu'elle se trouvait. Même si cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance pour elle dorénavant.<p>

Elle enleva la couverture qui la recouvrait, lentement pour ne pas réveiller le chat à ses cotés. Les derniers mots de Gajil et son dernier geste résonnaient en elle, repassaient en boucle. Mue par un besoin de savoir, elle souleva son haut et vit une grande marque violette qui s'épanouissait sur son ventre. Elle revoyait presque la main du Dragon Slayer la percuter à cet endroit là et son visage froid qui la fixait avec indifférence et qui contrastait tellement avec ses derniers mots. "Pardonne-moi". Il savait qu'elle souffrirai, une nouvelle fois par sa faute. Il devait s'en vouloir horriblement en ce moment même, et elle n'était pas à ses cotés pour lui dire qu'elle l'excusait. Parce que oui, elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, même si intérieurement elle souffrait terriblement à cause de son geste. Elle souffrait à cause de lui, elle souffrait pour lui, c'était à croire qu'elle aimait ça. Des sanglots sortirent de sa gorge et elle tenta de les étouffer en cachant son visage dans ses mains, mais ils étaient tellement violents qu'ils restaient parfaitement audibles. Les hoquets qui secouaient sa poitrine finirent par réveiller le petit chat noir qui s'étira avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

- Levy tu es réveillée ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de l'attraper désespérément pour lui faire un câlin. Elle ne verrai plus Gajil, il avait été emprisonné. La seule chose qui la rattachait à lui maintenant c'était le félin dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, le museau enfoncé dans la poitrine de la jeune fille alors qu'elle trempait peu à peu sa fourrure avec ses larmes. Cela lui était vaguement familier, Gajil avait fait la même chose lorsqu'il était arrivé sur terre. Disons qu'il en avait un peu assez qu'on le prenne pour une peluche. Sa petite taille l'handicapait plus que tout le reste. Mais ses problèmes à lui étaient bien moins importants que ceux de la jeune fille, alors il les oublia bien vite. Il lui tapota amicalement le bras pour l'apaiser, même si ça n'eut pas un grand effet. Toujours sans le lâcher, elle replia les jambes contre elle-même et posa la tête dessus, resserrant encore sa prise sur le pauvre Lily qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit. Il l'entendait balbutier son prénom d'une voix perdue, comme pour le supplier de l'aider.

- Ça va aller Levy. Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, noyée dans ses pleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot ne parvienne finalement à franchir ses lèvres et n'arrive aux oreilles de Lily.

- Gajil…

Et elle repartit de plus belle, pleurant tellement fort que le chat ne pouvait pas placer un seul mot. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à être lassée de pleurer et fit tout pour s'arrêter. Et lorsque finalement sa peine ne s'exprima plus que par quelques sanglots, elle s'autorisa à demander d'une voix faible et enrouée:

- Je suis à Fairy Tail ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Panther Lily se redressa à ce moment, se dégagea et s'assit sur les genoux de la mage avant de la contempler longuement de ses yeux ambrés et d'expliquer calmement:

- Il y a quelques heures des gardes du conseil t'ont ramenée ici et tu étais inconsciente alors on t'as déposée à l'infirmerie. Mais ils ont refusé de nous dire pourquoi tu étais dans cet état, et pourquoi Gajil n'était pas avec toi et ils sont repartis tout de suite après. Tu sais où il est d'ailleurs ?

- J-je ne sais pas exactement où il est, m-mais… En mission… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, bégaya-t-elle.

De nouvelles larmes et une boule dans la gorge l'empêchèrent de continuer mais elle s'y força et raconta en détail ce qui leur étaient arrivés depuis qu'ils étaient partis. De leurs disputes aux bons moments en passant par les angoisses et les peurs, les découvertes et les combats. Lily était la personne la plus proche de Gajil, il était le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier pleinement par rapport à tout ce qui était arrivé, elle le savait. Il l'avait écouté attentivement et s'était retenu de répliquer au moment où Levy en arriva à ce qu'il s'était passé à Era. Puis il s'était soudainement collée à elle et s'était mit à ronronner. C'était bien connu que les ronronnements d'un chat apaisaient les gens et c'était on ne peut plus vrai puisque la jeune fille se sentit mieux presque immédiatement, en plus d'être soulagée d'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- On devrait en parler aux autres tu ne crois pas ? Je peux aller le faire si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, proposa-t-il soudain.

- J-je… Je ne sais pas. Je connais Natsu, s'il apprend que Gajil à retrouvé son père il va se précipiter à sa recherche pour lui poser des questions et s'attirer des ennuis. Et même, tous les autres voudront l'aider et ça va mal finir.

- Il faut quand même les informer de la situation, ça ne coûte rien, et Makarov est là, ne l'oublie pas.

La jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête après un long moment d'hésitation et le chat sauta du lit, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle qu'aussitôt Jett et Droy se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour se jeter sur leur meilleure amie enfin revenue.

- Levy tu nous à manqués ! Ça fait deux semaines que t'es pas rentrée et justement tu reviens escortée par des gardes du conseil ! On était inquiets pour toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et où est Gajil, il a fait des conneries ? Il t'a bien traitée au moins ?

Puis ce fut au tour de Lucy qui poussa sans aucune gêne les deux mages et prit leur place en criant elle aussi.

- Levy tout c'est bien passé ? Vous en avez mis du temps, qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivés ?

Et d'autres arrivaient encore à sa suite. Les questions fusaient et la jeune fille était tellement submergée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes de cris, les mages finirent par s'apaiser et Makarov parvint enfin à se faire entendre et à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au lit. Avec un grand sourire, il accueillit chaleureusement la mage aux cheveux bleus, puis fit comme tous les autres: il posa des questions. La jeune fille répéta docilement ce qu'elle avait raconté à Panther Lily, mais en étoffant cette fois ci. Jett, Droy et ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils s'étaient salement disputés et qu'ils avaient été salement blessés. On reprochait déjà assez de choses à Gajil sans qu'on lui rajoute encore cela sur le dos. Dès qu'elle eut fini elle releva la tête et faillit rire en voyant Wendy à coté d'elle, la tête penchée sur le coté avec de grands yeux incompréhensifs. Natsu avait été étrangement calme en l'écoutant mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Sans un mot il se précipita vers la porte mais Grey et Erza le stoppèrent chacun à une main.

- Où tu vas Natsu ? Interrogea Lucy, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je vais voir Gajil bien sûr ! Attends, il à retrouvé son père, je veux lui parler, p'tet qu'il sait où est Ignir !

- Natsu il ne le saura pas. Si nous avions appris où se trouvait Ignir on te l'aurait dit, nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Mais Metallicana n'a rien dit à son sujet, à mon avis il ne sait pas non plus, expliqua Levy le plus calmement possible.

- M'en fous je veux quand même lui parler !

- Tu n'as pas compris qu'il est en prison et que tu vas te retrouver là bas aussi si tu tentes quoi que ce soit ? Reste ici Natsu ! Ordonna Erza en le forçant à s'asseoir.

Makarov qui avait été debout sur le lit de la jeune fille s'assit brutalement à coté d'elle et quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Gajil est à Fairy Tail, donc c'est à moi de prendre en charge et d'assumer, pas à lui ! Le conseil aurait dû me prévenir, je devais être avec lui ! Ils disent respecter la loi mais en voici le parfait contre exemple, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le droit de faire ça ! Ces idiots du conseil vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! On m'appelle et on me donne une tonne de paperasse pour des broutilles, mais lorsqu'un de mes fils se fait arrêter sommairement, là y'a plus personne !

Sur ces mots énervés il sortit de la pièce et tout le monde le vit s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Les minutes passèrent puis ils entendirent soudain des cris étouffés par les murs accompagnés d'insultes. Apparemment le maître avait des membres du conseil au bout du fil. Donc maintenant le mot d'ordre était "attente".

Jett, Droy et Lucy ainsi que Natsu et Wendy restèrent avec la mage aux cheveux bleus qui, bien qu'elle soit capable de marcher, restait couchée dans le lit parce qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de bouger. Ils lui posèrent encore quelques questions auxquelles elle accepta de répondre puis un étrange silence gêné tomba entre eux. Natsu finit par sortir accompagné de Lucy et Wendy, histoire de digérer tout ça avec une bonne boisson, et Levy se retrouva seule avec ses deux coéquipiers.

- Contents que tu sois enfin là, tu nous as manqués. Et euh… on est désolés pour ce qu'on a dit juste avant que vous partiez. Même si Gajil est un salopard, je pense pas qu'il mérite d'aller en prison. Déclara gravement Jett pendant que Droy hochait la tête.

Avec un léger sourire il lui tapa amicalement le bras, espérant réussir à lui remonter le moral. Levy sourit à son tour et le lui rendit bien. Avec un léger rire elle rétorqua:

- Ça remonte à loin tout ça, j'avais oublié qu'on s'étaient disputés pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais merci.

L'arrestation de Gajil et tout ce qui avait suivi lui avait légèrement mis un coup au moral, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis pour l'aider et qu'ils vivraient cette période difficile avec elle. Maintenant, plus que tout le reste, elle voulait revoir le Dragon Slayer et le sortir de prison. Mais elle savait que les procédures seraient longues. Et d'après ce que Makarov disait, encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait étant donné que le conseil n'était pas vraiment pour qu'ils aillent le voir, et encore moins qu'ils le libèrent. Mais ils n'arrêteraient pas pour autant. Gajil ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point, et tout le monde était prêt à aider, même si cela impliquait de s'opposer à la loi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les gardes étaient entrés et avaient vu le carnage à l'intérieur même de la salle où ils gardaient les prisonniers, ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire, bien énervés. Et sur qui c'était retombé ? Sur Gajil évidemment. Il avait passé les insultes et les cris, trop fatigué et exténué par ses blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes pour pouvoir lutter contre ces sales types sans cœur qui ne pensaient qu'à eux.<p>

Donc, après l'avoir classé comme quelqu'un de potentiellement violent et dangereux, que ce soit envers les autres prisonniers, ou bien les gardes parce qu'il avait osé en frapper un qui avait justement fait la même chose, il eut droit à un traitement de faveur. On l'emmena à l'étage au dessus, celui juste en dessous du toit de la prison. C'était une grande salle sombre, un peu comme un cachot, et cette fois il y avait des cellules. On l'enferma dans l'une d'entre elle, et malgré le fait qu'il était seul à l'intérieur, on l'attacha au mur, mais pas par les bras, non, par le cou, comme un chien. Ah il était tombé bien bas le Dragon Slayer. Il ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser la magie, et était vraiment seul, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans les cellules voisines. Apparemment personne n'aimait se retrouver ici donc tout le monde se tenait correctement. Lui s'en fichait éperdument, il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse seul. Grossière erreur, encore une qu'il commettait. Parce que tout se retournait contre lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sans même qu'il ne parvienne à le compter désormais.

La douleur mentale emportait la douleur physique de ses blessures qui ne guérissaient pas. Ici, entre ces quatre murs en pierre, il était totalement coupé du monde, comme si un fossé énorme le séparait du vent qui soufflait au dehors, du soleil qui brillait dans le ciel et de la chaleur de l'été qui arrivait lentement. La seule chose qu'on lui offrait du monde extérieur était un petit carré d'où l'on pouvait voir le ciel. Comme pour le narguer, pour lui dire qu'il ne verrait plus que ce petit morceau d'infini, et que jamais il n'attendrait le ciel une nouvelle fois.

Il ne tiendrait pas quinze ans, il le savait. Même avec toute la volonté qu'il était capable de mobiliser, il ne tiendrait pas. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre enfermé, personne ne l'était. La solitude qu'il avait tant recherchée était maintenant devenue son pire ennemi. Il s'était toujours écarté des autres, était resté seul, mais maintenant c'était la chose qu'il craignait le plus. Tout comme Makarov le lui avait dit: "Il y a des gens qui préfèrent rester seuls, mais personne ne peut supporter la solitude bien longtemps". Oui, il ne la supportait plus. Le seul contact humain qu'il avait était lorsque les gardes venaient vérifier s'il était encore en vie, et, frustrés de voir que c'était le cas, ils s'amusaient à réduire le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait à néant. Les injures, les coups, les sarcasmes, les moqueries, les punitions, voila ce qui perturbait sa si misérable routine. Au moins, il avait clairement le temps de méditer sur ce qu'il avait fait, de se traiter de monstre, de se haïr un peu plus à chaque minute, d'apprécier la souffrance, d'accepter ce qu'il subissait, de désespérer à loisir sur sa pauvre existence qui ne valait plus rien.

Il lui arrivait par moments d'essayer de se libérer, mais en vain. Parfois il se frappait aussi la tête contre les murs lorsqu'il se sentait oppressé, mais rien ne changeait, il était toujours prisonnier, traité comme le moins que rien qu'il était. Il bougeait de moins en moins, restait assis, ou couché, son regard vide et inexpressif fixait les barreaux, les murs, le sol, le plafond, les ténèbres. Seul un froid brutal l'habitait, bien plus poignant et douloureux que ce qu'il était possible de ressentir, même lorsqu'on touchait de l'acier par un jour d'hiver. Par moment, il se balançait lamentablement de droite à gauche comme un animal dépourvu de toute conscience. Seul le fait qu'il respire pouvait encore faire croire qu'il était en vie, son visage reflétait déjà l'envie qu'il avait de mourir au plus vite et d'être enfin libéré de ses chaines.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus s'il était là depuis une semaine, un mois, ou un an. L'ennui était toujours présent et faisait se ressembler toutes ses journées, à tel point qu'il ne discernait plus le jour de la nuit. Il ne rêvait plus, ne pensait plus à rien. Le temps s'estompait pour ensuite disparaitre. Son passé le hantait, et son futur n'existait pas, tel une chimère inaccessible, puisqu'il avait perdu toute espérance de s'en sortir un jour. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, il n'attendait plus rien d'elle et son quotidien s'était désintégré. Plus il s'isolait, plus son esprit s'enfermait, se dégradait peu à peu, le déconnectait de la réalité.

Il n'avait plus aucune identité. Qui était-il ? Il ne le savait plus, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Et Levy… Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Et pourtant son visage, sa voix, son odeur disparaissaient lentement de son esprit. Sa présence était un manque qu'il ne pouvait pas combler, sauf dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Alors son âme se déchirait, disparaissait elle aussi dans un tourbillon de noirceur. Et il frappait. Les murs, les barreaux, le sol, lui-même. Il s'était accoutumé à pleurer de rage et de désespoir, personne ne le voyait, personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne l'écoutait. Et celle qu'il aimait n'était pas avec lui. Le seul être qui le faisait tenir dans cet endroit maudit s'éloignait de lui et le plongeait chaque jour un peu plus dans le désespoir. Et la haine. Envers ce monde injuste, tous ces faux-semblants, et ces gens hypocrites. On l'avait déjà oublié, pas un de ses camarades n'étaient venus une seule fois depuis qu'il était entré ici. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas là. Avait-il si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Alors même qu'il lui avait prouvé au-delà de tout qu'il l'aimait ? Mais peut-être que son dernier geste qui avait été de la frapper l'avait finalement rebutée. C'est vrai… elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui. Très bien, qu'on l'oublie ici comme la personne détestée qu'il était, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre après tout ? Rien du tout, plus rien ne lui importait. L'image qu'on avait de lui ne l'affectait plus. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu n'être qu'un petit être chétif au lieu du froid et sanguinaire Dragon Slayer d'acier, que tout cela n'aurait plus rien changé à la situation.

Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus. Ses jours et ses nuits étaient habités par des cauchemars sans fin et les fantômes de ses anciens ennemis revenaient le hanter. Ses insomnies le rendaient de plus en plus faible. Ses blessures n'étaient toujours pas guéries, les gardes qui revenaient toujours s'amusaient à le frapper, aggravant encore les choses. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger maintenant, mais même s'il ne se jetait plus sur les murs, sa tête n'allait pas énormément mieux que son corps. Poursuivi par des ombres, il sombrait dans la paranoïa, pour finalement atteindre peu à peu la folie.

Il ne savait plus où il était, ses souvenirs n'existait plus, tout comme sa propre existence. Il n'avait même plus conscience de la réalité autour de lui, son esprit était plongé dans un brouillard sombre qui estompait tout. Et pourtant il était plus lucide que jamais. Ses yeux d'habitude sans vie, brillaient maintenant d'un éclair fou qui lui rendait ses forces, et qui refoulait la douleur, la fatigue et la peine. Il mourrait à petit feu et ne s'en rendait plus compte. Il ne souffrait plus, il n'était plus seul, des ombres noires tournoyaient dans son esprit et lui parlaient, sans s'arrêter. Il ne ressentait plus rien, sautait sur la première chose qu'il voyait, que ce soit une feuille portée par le vent qui était entrée par inadvertance dans sa cage, son territoire, ou bien un garde qui s'approchait trop près des barreaux. Il se projetait même contre ce qui était immobile, s'ouvrant jusqu'au sang. Sa vue avait été obscurcie par le voile noir de la folie, et il croyait réelles les ombres que son esprit malade faisaient danser contre les murs. Parler ? Communiquer ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il ne savait plus que gronder, tel un Dragon rendu fou par l'ennui.

Sa solitude avait finalement eu raison de lui. Lui qui pensait que la prison lui permettrai de ne plus faire de mal à personne, à présent il vivait tout le contraire. Il devenait violent, agressif, bestial. L'envie de tuer revenait fréquemment en lui. Mais il n'essayait plus de lutter, il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il ressentait, il obéissait aveuglément à ses pulsions, ses instincts, et c'était tout. Le sang l'appelait. Lorsque ses envies étaient trop pressantes, il n'hésitait pas à se blesser, juste pour avoir la satisfaction d'en sentir l'odeur et le goût dans sa bouche. Et il avait tué pour ça, deux gardes en avaient fait les frais. Le premier qui avait osé rentrer dans sa cellule n'avait rien vu venir. Personne n'aurait pu d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air endormi, couché sur le sol, mais était parfaitement conscient, puisqu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et il lui avait sauté à la gorge au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Au premier sens du terme. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son geste et l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Le garde n'avait même pas crié, la violence avec laquelle il avait enfoncé ses crocs dans son cou lui avait broyé la gorge et l'en avait empêché. Et pourtant, malgré cela, malgré le sang sur son visage et ses habits, il était loin d'avoir été satisfait. Il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus. Le deuxième garde à subir sa folie était arrivé un peu plus tard, justement pour sortir le premier. Il l'avait attrapé et l'avait démembré sans une once de pitié, en riant comme un dément, un possédé, un fou. Lui avait crié, même si la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir les avait pas mal étouffés. Paradoxalement, ses cris de douleurs l'avaient à la fois apaisé et poussé à continuer, comme une délicieuse mélodie résonnant à ses oreilles, encourageant sa folie. Mais après cela, tous les autres étaient devenus méfiants, ils ne s'approchaient plus. Alors, vu qu'il n'avait plus personne à tuer et qu'il était en manque, il continuait de se mutiler.

Presque chaque soir, les cris et les rires déments qu'il poussait réveillaient tous ceux qui étaient à l'étage en dessous. C'était devenu la routine, " Redfox à encore craqué" qu'on disait. Tous les prisonniers s'attendaient un peu à ce que cela arrive. Ceux qui montaient là haut n'en ressortaient jamais indemnes, lui ne faisait pas exception. Après tout, personne ne pouvait supporter un tel isolement, même le plus fort des hommes finissait par céder un jour où l'autre. C'était un cercle vicieux, sans fin, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tout le monde s'était habitué à entendre des coups sourds et des cris venant de l'étage au dessus. C'était même devenu le principal sujet de menace. Si un détenu se rebellait, ou n'obéissait pas, il était envoyé là haut, dans la même cellule que lui, à la fois pour justement être puni, mais aussi pour essayer de calmer le Dragon Slayer. Et le plus souvent il n'en ressortait jamais, ou alors n'était plus identifiable. Et ça ne le calmait pas pour autant, bien au contraire. Mais au moins, cela dissuadait les autres de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et peu à peu il sombrait dans "l'aliénation" comme tout le monde disait. Et plus le temps passait, moins il était capable d'en réchapper.

* * *

><p>Après cinq longs mois d'attente désespérée, de procédures qui n'en finissaient pas et de problèmes à régler, Levy avait finalement reçu une bonne nouvelle. Elle pouvait aller voir Gajil. Le conseil avait vraiment tout fait pour retarder cela mais Makarov avait finalement obtenu une autorisation. Il avait été décidé que la jeune fille irait seule avec Panther Lily pour cette fois, déjà parce qu'ils étaient ses amis les plus proches, puis parce que tout le monde ne pouvait pas y aller et qu'il fallait donc faire un choix. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Makarov et les mages de Fairy Tail se tourneraient les pouces. Tout le monde était très affairé ces derniers mois. Se rebeller contre la loi impliquait beaucoup d'argent à dépenser. Le maître de la guilde s'occupait de la paperasse, les membres remplissaient les caisses. Et Levy irait voir Gajil. Elle se demandait comment il allait, après cinq mois passés en prison, enfermé. Pensait-il à elle ? Est-ce qu'il était en bonne santé ? Si seulement elle savait…<p>

Lily et elle devaient prendre le train jusqu'à Era, où ils seraient ensuite conduits à la prison. Ils partirent tôt le matin et arrivèrent en début d'après midi. A la sortie de la gare, c'était un jeune garde qui était venu les chercher, les autres lui avaient dit de le faire justement parce qu'il était nouveau et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se déplacer. Il semblait différent des autres et pensait d'ailleurs que le système pénitencier était assez mal fichu à Fiore. Autant dire que Levy, Lily et lui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, déjà parce qu'il leur donnait des nouvelles de Gajil, même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. Rien que la première phrase qu'il avait eu à son sujet: "Il est assez dangereux, je préfère vous le dire" les avaient pas mal inquiétés et tous les deux se demandaient ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'il devienne "dangereux" au point qu'un garde lui-même en parle avec réticence et presque peur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et ce fut lui aussi qui se chargea de les accompagner. La jeune fille se sentait assez mal à l'aise ici, et cela empirait à chaque salle qu'ils traversaient. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle sentait les regards des détenus fixés sur son dos, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils sortent un poignard et n'arrivent par derrière pour la tuer. C'était peut-être des préjugés, mais c'était comme ça, elle avait peur. Si Gajil avait été avec elle, elle se serait sans doute déjà sentie mieux.

Ils gravirent une petite série d'escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans ce qui s'apparentait à un cachot. L'atmosphère austère qui y régnait stressait particulièrement la mage aux cheveux bleus. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche, s'attendant presque à voir un squelette lui sauter dessus depuis un coin sombre. Mais toutes les salles étaient vides, sauf une. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule et le garde fit un léger signe de la tête pour leur demander de ne pas faire de bruit. Levy tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas émettre le moindre son, mais la vision de Gajil couché au sol en face d'elle, lui tournant le dos, ne facilitait pas les choses. Lily avait planté ses griffes dans son épaule et essayait de faire de même, les yeux fixés sur son partenaire qui bougeait à peine.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir entrer ? Chuchota le garde avec hésitation.

- Evidemment ! Répliqua la mage aux cheveux bleus sur le même ton que lui. Pourquoi n'aurait-on pas le droit de le faire ?

- Je vous avais prévenus lorsque vous êtes arrivés que c'était dangereux.

- Dangereux en quoi ?

- Ça va bientôt faire trois mois qu'il saute sur tout ce qu'il bouge.

- Q-quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, il n'a pas supporté de rester enfermé seul ici. Et les autres gardes étaient de vrais salopards avec lui, y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Moi je suis nouveau, et j'approuve pas ce qu'ils font, alors j'essaye de me montrer gentil avec les prisonniers, après tout, c'est pas parce qu'ils ont été condamnés qu'ils n'ont plus droit au respect. Et ça me fait mal au cœur, parce que je l'ai vu changer petit à petit, et je pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à rentrer pour lui parler, vous aurez besoin de ça.

Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et déposa une seringue remplie d'un liquide jaune très clair, presque transparent, dans la main tremblante de la jeune fille qui réalisait peu à peu ce qu'avait du endurer son ami.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Panther Lily à sa place.

- Un sédatif très puissant. Vous en aurez peut-être besoin. Je vous ai dit, il attaque tout ce qui bouge, vous ne ferez pas exception, s'il tente le moindre geste agressif, donnez lui ça et sortez immédiatement, parce que malgré son dosage, il n'agit pas longtemps sur lui.

- D'accord.

Le petit chat attrapa la seringue avant que Levy ne la range. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire ça au Dragon Slayer, lui aussi détestait cette idée et n'en avait pas envie, mais il valait mieux parer à toute éventualité.

- Je reviens voir dans une heure si vous n'êtes pas encore morts, ironisa gravement le garde dans une faible tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère, avant de sortir et de les laisser seuls.

Pendant un court instant les yeux de Levy passèrent de la porte qui venait de se fermer à Lily puis à la cellule que le garde venait d'ouvrir. Le petit chat noir retomba souplement au sol et se tint à ses cotés, attendant qu'elle bouge apparemment. Levy entra timidement dans la cellule, les yeux fixés sur le corps de son ami couché un peu plus loin. Mais elle s'était à peine approchée de quelques pas qu'il se mit à grogner et à trembler, la faisant s'immobiliser avec appréhension. Mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle avança encore, ignorant le danger. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Il souriait comme un dément. Enfin on lui offrait quelqu'un sur qui se défouler après tous ces jours passés sans rien. Rectification, il y en avait deux à ce qu'il sentait, tant mieux, aujourd'hui était un bon jour, il était content. Mais Gajil content ici signifiait que beaucoup de sang n'allait pas tarder à couler. Le premier garde qu'il avait tué était mort de la même manière, parce qu'il s'était trop approché en pensant qu'il dormait. Quelle naïveté. L'adrénaline et l'excitation à l'idée de tuer faisait battre son cœur plus vite maintenant, et finalement il se redressa à une vitesse folle, sans crier garde, et se jeta sur la jeune fille qu'il renversa au sol. Cela avait été tellement rapide qu'elle cria alors qu'elle était déjà plaquée au sol, l'incompréhension noyant son regard.

- Gajil lâche moi ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, ne pouvant se fier qu'aux intonations de sa voix pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Non il ne la libérerai pas. Un petit chat fonça sur lui mais il la dégomma rapidement d'un coup de poing avant de reporter son attention sur sa victime avec un énorme sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se délectait de son regard effrayé et entendait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche, cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait eu personne sous la main pour se défouler, maintenant elle était à sa merci. Elle sentait vraiment bon et ses gémissements ne faisaient qu'attiser le désir qu'il avait de voir son sang tâcher ses mains. Il attrapa son bras et laissa échapper un rire fou au moment où il tira dessus avec violence. Un bruit qu'il adorait de plus en plus résonna à ses oreilles et elle se mit à crier, encourageant sa frénésie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme masse noire couverte de poils ne l'attrape par les épaules et le force à lâcher prise, le plaquant violemment au sol. Il se débattit comme un diable, se cabrant et ruant en poussant des cris rauques, mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Lily savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, même en parfaite santé, Gajil n'avait jamais été aussi fort lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient, il était totalement fou et intenable. Il le maintint difficilement au sol à une main, et de l'autre il lui enfonça la seringue dans le cou. Le mage d'acier mit au moins une minute à s'arrêter et le chat parvint enfin à reprendre sa taille normale. Juste à temps, il n'aurait rien pu faire sous cette forme si vulnérable. Levy était toujours au sol et se tenait le bras en gémissant, les larmes aux yeux. Il se dirigea vers elle à toute vitesse et l'attrapa, mais elle refusa de sortir et se dégagea.

- Levy qu'est ce que tu fais, sors de là ! S'écria-t-il.

- N-non.

Sans un mot de plus elle se releva en tenant son bras qui pendait mollement contre son corps et tituba vers son ami sous le regard noyé dans l'incompréhension du petit chat. Elle tomba à genoux à coté du mage d'acier, la gorge nouée. Presque aussitôt ses yeux assombris se posèrent sur elle et la fixèrent sans ciller avec un air de psychopathe. Une personne normale en aurait certainement eu peur, cependant pour elle, il ne fit que lui briser le cœur. Il haletait et de profonds râles sortaient de sa gorge, comme s'il était à l'agonie. Lentement, Levy posa sa main valide sur la joue du Dragon Slayer et la caressa avec douceur malgré ses tremblements incontrôlés.

- Gajil… T-tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante et désespérée.

Il ne lui répondit pas et gronda violemment à la place en montrant les dents. Lily arriva à coté d'elle pendant que des larmes de tristesse et de culpabilité tombaient des joues de la mage. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé ici, tout seul, pendant si longtemps. S'il était comme ça, c'était de sa faute, elle l'avait abandonné.

- Levy. Viens, on sort, ordonna le petit chat en la tirant par ses habits.

- J-je ne veux pas sortir ! Je veux rester avec lui ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et se rapprocha encore de son ami, même si ses grognements menaçants tentaient de l'en dissuader.

- Tu ne peux pas Levy ! S'écria à son tour le félin. Crois-moi, ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi, mais laisse le, il va te tuer lorsqu'il bougera à nouveau, et je ne serais pas capable de le gérer une deuxième fois ! Laisse-moi te protéger puisque lui ne peut plus le faire, s'il avait toute sa tête, il ne t'aurait pas déboité le bras, jamais il ne t'aurais fait mal ! Viens.

La mage aux cheveux bleus tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots pendant qu'il essayait de la tirer vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, il l'avait été pendant cinq mois, presque une demi-année, et le résultat était catastrophique. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

C'est à ce moment qu'une phrase qui n'avait rien à faire ici résonna dans son dos et lui fit lever la tête.

- C'est vraiment pathétique, il est tombé bien bas.

Levy se raidit soudainement en entendant cette voix froide et dure qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Elle se releva d'un bond et recula en voyant un homme adossé contre les barreaux de la prison. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés avec quelques mèches noires, comme ceux de Gajil. Et il avait des yeux rouges, d'une couleur légèrement plus claire que les siens cependant, et qui mettaient encore plus en valeur ses pupilles fendues comme les chats. Le grand sourire qu'il affichait laissait apparaitre ses crocs aussi, mais pas comme ceux de son ami, au contraire. Lui, toutes ses dents étaient pointues. Il avait l'air plus grand, et légèrement plus fin que le mage d'acier, mais n'en restait pas moins tout aussi menaçant.

- Qui es-tu toi ? Comment tu es entré ici ? Demanda Lily, le poil hérissé.

- Silence le chat. Déjà que je suis obligé de prendre cette horrible forme dégradante, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me pousser à bout, je suis assez susceptible aujourd'hui.

- Lily, je te présente Metallicana, le père de Gajil, siffla Levy en plissant les yeux, histoire de clarifier la situation.

- Tiens, regardez qui voila, je ne t'avais pas vue, je t'avais prise pour un de ces insectes rampant sur le sol, ironisa-t-il avec un méchant sourire.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa provocation, elle savait comment tout cela se terminerai. Non à la place elle posa une simple question.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Disons que j'ai eu l'envie subite de venir le narguer en demandant à cet imbécile si ça lui plaisait de se retrouver là à ma place. Mais ça me frustre parce qu'il ne me répondra pas, il ne comprendra même pas ce que je dis.

Lily gronda de colère et la mage aux cheveux bleus se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant. Il n'avait pas encore compris la leçon on dirait, malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait pas changé. Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps à se toiser du regard mais un éclair noir passa brusquement à coté de Levy et fonça sur le Dragon. Gajil se fit arrêter à une main et en quelques secondes il se retrouva balancé contre un mur avant de retomber pile à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Metallicana l'attrapa à la gorge et donna un violent coup de pied à Lily lorsqu'il voulut la libérer. Puis il la plaqua à son tour contre un mur et lui remit son bras en place avec violence avant de la laisser retomber au sol pendant que des larmes de douleur perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Ignorant la mage et le chat, il s'approcha lentement du Dragon Slayer, toujours étendu au sol. Apparemment le sédatif avait cessé de faire effet depuis un moment puisqu'il se jeta sur lui une seconde fois avec un grondement et voulut le frapper au visage. Malheureusement pour lui, même si elles n'étaient pas visibles, les écailles de Metallicana étaient toujours là et coupaient lorsqu'il désirait qu'elles le fassent. Et ici c'était le cas puisque Gajil ne fit que s'entailler profondément la main en touchant sa peau. Le Dragon le repoussa violemment et il partit une nouvelle fois dire bonjour au sol.

- Eh mais ça va pas ? T'as vu dans quel état il est et tu oses encore le frapper ? S'écria enfin Levy en tentant de relever le félin étendu sur le sol.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, je n'ai fait que me défendre, je n'ai pas envie de me faire battre une deuxième fois par ce minable. Même si, au vu de son état, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose cette fois.

- Mais c'est ton fils, comment-peux tu ne rien ressentir en le voyant comme ça ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit petite. Déjà avant je ne le considérais plus comme tel, mais maintenant que je le vois ainsi, je ne le considère même plus comme un être humain.

Les traits de la jeune fille se crispèrent légèrement et elle grimaça, mais il l'ignora. Les yeux fixés sur Gajil il s'approcha encore d'un air menaçant. Mais ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas, occupé à lécher sa main blessée avec minutie, comme s'il ne voulait pas perde une seule goutte de sang.

- Normalement, un Dragon qui est devenue fou, on le tue rapidement, à la fois pour abréger ses souffrances mais aussi pour l'empêcher de nuire à autrui. Grogna méchamment Metallicana, sans lâcher son fils des yeux.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se défendre, le Dragon l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Cette fois ci, les écailles de sa main ne le blessèrent pas, mais son autre bras levé et la magie qui l'entourait signifiait très clairement qu'il était capable de le faire. La jeune fille cria et se précipita vers lui mais se fit rapidement projeter au sol elle aussi et comme la dernière fois elle ne parvint plus à bouger. Elle lui hurla d'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit qu'il allait exécuter son geste pendant que Lily faisait la même chose, même si lui ne tenait pas debout pour l'instant. Mais rien n'y fit, ce n'était pas ces misérables cris qui allaient l'attendrir et il le frappa tout de même. Ou au moins, il essaya, puisque, comme la dernière fois, il ne le toucha pas. Son poing s'enfonça dans le sol, juste à coté de la tête du Dragon Slayer. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir à nouveau échoué.

- C'est pas vrai… Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque et sourde.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à en finir ? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi faible ? Il était furieux contre lui-même à cause de cela. Il poussa un profond soupir vaincu et lâcha le cou de son fils avant de se relever, en même temps qu'il annulait sa magie. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités et Levy passa devant lui sans même le regarder, avant de tomber à genoux à coté de Gajil et de passer ses bras derrière sa tête pour la lui poser au creux de son cou en tremblant. Tout comme lui, elle haletait, et était au bord des larmes, terrifiée après avoir failli le perdre. Etrangement le mage d'acier ne bougea pas cette fois et se remit à lécher consciencieusement ses mains, ignorant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, pendant que le Dragon les observait d'un regard noir. Que la jeune fille lui rendit par la même occasion, peut-être même encore plus meurtrier que le sien. Lily s'approcha à son tour et grimpa sur les genoux de son ami qui grogna mais ne réagit pas plus que ça. Le silence s'installa, seulement rompu par les grognements du Dragon Slayer et les rares sanglots de Levy qui avait posé sa joue contre la sienne et avait fermé les yeux.

- Soigne le s'il te plait, ne le laisse pas comme ça, gémit-t-elle après un long moment en relevant la tête vers le Dragon.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vu par toi-même que tu n'arrives pas à lui faire du mal ! Parce que, même si tu ne l'admets pas, tu l'aimes quand même! Alors arrête de faire l'insensible et aide le, ça ne te fais rien de le voir ainsi ?

- La ferme ! Je pourrais le soigner mais cela ne servira à rien puisqu'il retombera une deuxième fois dans cet état ! Libère le d'abord et peut-être qu'après j'y consentirai.

Metallicana croisa les bras et tourna dédaigneusement la tête. Tous les Dragons avaient un pouvoir de guérison, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils devaient l'utiliser à tout va. Surtout pour cet idiot là.

- Mais ça ne fait même pas un an qu'il est ici, il n'en tiendra pas quinze ! S'écria Lily qui se mettait en colère à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Tous ces cris commençaient légèrement à perturber Gajil, mais certainement pas dans le bon sens, puisque ses envies meurtrières revenaient à la charge, soudain encouragées. Le cou chaud de la jeune fille juste en face de lui l'hypnotisait et son odeur faisait remonter en lui sa frénésie d'avant. Il avait la furieuse envie d'y planter ses dents et de l'entendre gémir et agoniser pendant qu'il sentirait son cœur s'arrêter lentement et que son sang emplirait sa bouche. Le sien commençait un peu à le lasser, il avait absolument besoin de tuer pour être satisfait. Et personne ne faisait attention à lui, ils étaient trop occupés à brailler. Les voix dans sa tête lui hurlaient de l'attraper, de la tuer, de la ravager, mais au fond de lui le Dragon Slayer ne savait pas s'il le voulait réellement. Mais la folie était trop ancrée en lui désormais, il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Les yeux fixés sur le cou de la mage aux cheveux bleus et les pupilles dilatées par l'envie, il prit une légère inspiration et ouvrit lentement la bouche. Sa gorge était sèche et seul le sang et les cris pourraient l'apaiser. Il s'approcha doucement, mais au moment où il s'apprêtai à refermer violemment ses mâchoires, il entendit un grognement et on poussa violemment la jeune fille loin de lui avant de le tirer lui-même en arrière. Il venait de se refaire plaquer au sol par Metallicana, qui venait aussi de sauver Levy, accessoirement. Il le maintint au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne bougerai plus et finit par se relever en s'époussetant tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si son geste n'était jamais arrivé et qu'elle avait simplement halluciné.

- On dirait que l'heure est passée, lâcha subitement le Dragon.

- L'heure ? Quelle heure ? Interrogea la mage sans comprendre, tentant déjà de se remettre de ses émotions.

Puis elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il parlait de l'heure qu'ils avaient passés ici et demanda alors:

- Tu vas nous aider oui ou non ?

Metallicana releva la tête vers elle et la toisa narquoisement. Sa magie illumina son corps, il hocha la tête affirmativement avec réticence puis disparut et à la place de son corps d'humain, Lily et elle virent un petit lézard gris aux yeux rouges sur le sol. La jeune fille le ramassa rapidement au moment où elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le posa sur son épaule pendant que le chat noir prenait place sur l'autre.

- Alors toujours en vie ? Ironisa le garde en arrivant devant la cellule.

Il semblait surpris de voir que c'était le cas. La mage aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête, se tourna une dernière fois vers le mage d'acier qui s'était couché par terre et esquissa un sourire triste et désolé Avant de ressortir de la cellule et ferma la porte derrière elle, sans plus oser se retourner. Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit un grand fracas métallique juste derrière elle et ne sursaute en même temps que le garde. Gajil venait de se jeter contre les barreaux et s'agrippait à eux, fixant la jeune fille en poussant des grognements. Elle se retourna alors et s'approcha lentement de lui, s'abaissant à son niveau tandis qu'elle essayait de refouler ses larmes.

- Je reviendrai te chercher Gajil, je te le promets, essaie de tenir le coup s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit pas et ne la lâcha pas du regard. Il trembla et un rictus méchant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle caressa lentement son front et ses cheveux, mais il ne chercha pas à lui faire du mal. Puis elle repartit et il ne se détourna que lorsque la porte eut claqué, le laissant seul à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse et arrivèrent à la gare pour attendre le train qui les ramènerai à Magnoria. Ils étaient assis sur un banc à l'extérieur lorsque Metallicana, qui avait été bien silencieux jusque là, ne prenne soudain la parole:<p>

- Je vous préviens, je ne monte pas dans ce train moi.

Levy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Apparemment le Dragon était capable de parler, même sous sa forme de petit lézard. Sauf que sa voix était devenue comme son apparence, petite en plus d'être aigue et nasillarde. Donc, au lieu de rigoler et de se faire tuer, elle opta pour une réponse simple.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermé avec tous ces misérables humains qui vont polluer mon air. Je préfère encore voler et suivre le train.

- Il ira trop vite, tu seras facilement distancé. Et puis tu ne peux pas voler, personne ne doit te voir, rétorqua la jeune fille, légèrement piquée au vif par ses remarques désobligeantes.

Enervé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Metallicana lui mordit l'oreille, lui arrachant un léger cri, avant de piailler:

- Non mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis un Dragon, je vole bien plus vite qu'un simple train et je sais passer inaperçu !

- D'accord, d'accord, je te crois !

Elle soupira en même temps que lui grogna, et le silence retomba pendant qu'ils attendaient patiemment. Et lorsqu'un coup de sifflet se fit finalement entendre au loin, Levy et Lily se redressèrent et Metallicana se changea en un énorme aigle étrangement gris avant de s'envoler avec un claquement d'ailes pour ensuite disparaître dans le ciel, prêt à les suivre dès que le train repartirait. Il arriva d'ailleurs en gare à ce moment là et le chat et la jeune fille embarquèrent rapidement et s'assirent dans le premier compartiment qu'ils trouvèrent. Puis le train s'ébranla et se prit de la vitesse, s'éloignant encore à chaque seconde qui passait d'Era, et plus loin encore, de Gajil.

La tête posée contre la vitre, Levy regardait les paysages défiler sans les voir, vidée de toute émotion. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la prison un étrange sentiment d'oppression grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle-même et commençait à l'étouffer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda subitement Panther Lily.

La mage aux cheveux bleus reporta son attention sur lui et il se coucha contre ses jambes en agitant la queue, attendant sa réponse.

- C'est Gajil, je m'inquiète pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et il ne se souvenait même plus de nous ! Je m'en veux de ne pas être venue le voir plus tôt et de l'avoir laissé seul. Il ne serait sans doute pas comme ça si j'étais restée avec lui. Et puis j'ai peur que son état s'aggrave, qu'on ne puisse plus l'aider, ou même qu'on refuse de le libérer. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, et surtout pas en prison.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça s'arrangera, je le sais.

Lily n'ajouta rien d'autre, après tout, il nourrissait les mêmes craintes qu'elle et ne savait pas comment la réconforter puisque lui-même avait peur. Levy ravala difficilement ses larmes et caressa doucement la tête du petit chat en affichant un sourire triste. Elle ne devait plus pleurer, Gajil avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir. Elle se tût elle aussi et reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dehors, et le silence perdura jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Ils arrivèrent à Magnoria alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils descendirent du train et se frayèrent un chemin vers la sortie de la gare qui était encore bondée même à cette heure. Ils étaient à peine sortis que Metallicana, toujours changé en aigle, se posa lourdement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille sans un mot. Des regards intéressés se tournèrent vers eux et elle rougit, vaguement gênée d'attirer ainsi l'attention, sans parler de la proximité de son ancien ennemi. Puis sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers Fairy Tail. Restait maintenant à savoir comment elle allait expliquer aux membres de la guilde ce que Metallicana faisait avec elle et ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour la suite des opérations.


	12. Rébellion

**Note de l'auteur:** Voila le chapitre 12 ! Donc l'avant dernier ! Comment ça le 13 porte malheur ? Mais j'm'en fiche ! Et dire que Gajil n'est pas dans celui là... j'ai toujours plus de mal à écrire ce genre de chapitres, à croire que c'est Gajil qui me donne l'inspiration ! (Gajil: Evidemment *s'approche avec un fouet* Moi: Huhuhuhuhu je confirme *µ*) Bonne lecture à tous ! On se voit au prochain !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12: Rébellion<span>

Levy, Metallicana et Panther Lily s'arrêtèrent devant les grandes portes de l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Vu le bruit que les mages faisaient à l'intérieur, ou ils se battaient, ou ils assistaient à un concert. Et la première hypothèse était la plus probable, et qui expliquait aussi pourquoi la jeune fille hésitait à entrer. Elle voyait des verres et d'autres objets divers voler derrières les vitres, et n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre un dans la tête dès qu'elle franchirai la porte. Un flash vert et la pression sur son épaule qui s'était soudainement allégée lui indiqua que Metallicana avait repris sa forme d'humain et elle soupira avec lassitude. Il lui avait certifié qu'il passerai inaperçu, mais ce n'était pas en se transformant à tout bout de champ en plein milieu de la rue principale alors qu'il faisait nuit que personne ne le remarquerai. Elle se retourna vers lui avec réticence avant de demander:

- Tu seras sympa hein ? Pas de bagarre ni de mise à mort s'il te plait.

Dit comme ça, elle avait un peu l'impression de materner le Dragon. Et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode du monde avec lui, simplement, elle savait encore moins s'y prendre avec lui qu'avec Gajil. Il lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et laissa un grognement sourd sortir de ses lèvres. A coté d'elle, Lily ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer, l'air de dire: "Fais ce qui te semble juste".

La mage aux cheveux bleus s'avança alors et ouvrit la porte pile au moment où une chaise s'écrasait dessus, la faisant sursauter et se cacher derrière. Elle observa Metallicana du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il avait un regard courroucé et réprobateur. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que c'était une mauvaise idée, et pourtant elle poussa un peu plus la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, suivie par Levy et le Dragon qui lui hésitait déjà plus. Et le spectacle d'une bagarre générale se présenta à leurs yeux.

Natsu tirait les cheveux de Grey en beuglant des insultes pendant que celui-ci tentait d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le nez du mage de feu et lui étirait la bouche, lui aussi en criant des jurons. A coté, Erza s'amusait à cogner la tête d'Elfman contre la table le faisant crier "homme" à chaque coup. La tache blanche et rouge sur son armure prouvait clairement que le pauvre mage avait certainement renversé son gâteau. Cana buvait avec Macao et Wakaba, et ils s'amusaient à faire des croche-pieds à tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée. Au milieu de ce chaos, Lucy hurlait comme une hystérique et Happy se moquait d'elle tout en mangeant un poisson. Mirajane essuyait des verres en esquivant les projectiles tandis que Makarov était assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, un verre à la main et des feuilles dans l'autre, qu'il lisait d'ailleurs avec une grimace énervée, ignorant le vacarme. Wendy se cachait sous une table avec Sharuru et regardait autour d'elle d'un air paniqué. Chaises, tables, mages et objets en tout genre volaient d'un bout de la salle à l'autre sous les yeux étonnés des trois nouveaux arrivants.

Levy referma la porte et eut l'étrange impression d'enfermer tout le monde dans une cage appartenant à un gros lion affamé. Ce qui se concrétisa au moment où Natsu fit un dérapage sur le sol pour arriver aux pieds de Metallicana, envoyé par Grey qui se tournait vers Jett et Droy à présent. Le Dragon et le mage de feu s'observèrent intensément, faisant abstraction du combat autour d'eux. Soudain Natsu se releva et sauta au cou du soi-disant humain en face de lui en hurlant:

- Gajil ! T'es revenu !

Aussitôt la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers eux, alertés par ce cri qu'ils avaient tous entendu. Levy avait reculé, horrifiée, pressentant qu'une catastrophe arrivait à grand pas, et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison.

- Comment ça se fait que t'es là ? Tu t'es barré de prison ? Et c'est quoi ces cheveux gris, t'as pris cent ans là bas ? Y parait que t'as battu ton père, je l'aurai cru plus fort que ça, tu sais où il est maintenant ?

Et le Dragon Slayer continuait sur sa lancée, posant question sur question tandis que les autres mages croyaient rêver et se demandaient s'il s'agissait réellement de Gajil. Certes, les similitudes étaient flagrantes, mais les différences aussi, et voir leur ami alors qu'il avait été condamné était hautement improbable. Et la tête que faisait Levy ne les confortait pas spécialement dans cette idée non plus. Elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras et ses lèvres prononçaient des paroles muettes alors qu'elle tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Natsu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il commettait la pire, et sans doute la dernière erreur de sa vie. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'ignorait totalement. Enjoué comme jamais, il finit par passer son bras autour des épaules de son "ami" avec un grand sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec une joie non dissimulée. Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le visage rouge d'une fureur mal contenue, Metallicana finit par exploser.

- Espèce de petite vermine… NE POSE PAS TES SALES PATTES SUR MOI ET NE ME CONFONDS PAS AVEC CE MAUDIT PERDANT !

Sous le coup de la colère il reprit son apparence de Dragon à l'intérieur même de la guilde. En plus d'avoir eu les tympans brisés par ses cris, les mages se jetèrent au sol en hurlant de terreur. La salle avait beau être très spacieuse, il était tellement gros que sa queue poussait sur le mur où était construite la porte et que sa tête était tordue au dessus du comptoir en face. Sans parler des piliers en bois qui maintenaient le deuxième étage qui étaient étrangement courbés, écartés par la forme de son corps. Et il était tellement grand que les poutres du plafond commençaient à s'arquer et à grincer, prêtes à craquer, en plus du plancher. Hors de lui, Metallicana emprisonna Natsu sous l'une de ses pattes et une étincelle meurtrière brilla dans son regard. La plupart des mages étaient abasourdis et apeurés, collés contre un mur que le Dragon ne touchait miraculeusement pas. Même Makarov avait fait tomber sa pipe qu'il avait allumée un peu avant en ouvrant la bouche. Furieuse et anxieuse à la fois, Levy fut la première et la seule à réagir.

- Metallicana ! Tu avais promis !

- Je ne promets rien à des êtres comme vous ! Et même si c'était le cas, ce minus vient de dépasser les bornes, je ne tolère pas qu'on me rabaisse ainsi !

Et dire que Natsu envenimait encore les choses. Il s'était bien vite ressaisi après l'avoir vu se transformer, sans doute habitué à cela. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens sous la patte du Dragon et un rire mi-triomphal, mi-nerveux s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Mais t'es Metallicana ! Comment tu ressembles trop à Gajil ! Eh, eh, où est Ignir ? Crache le morceau, je sais que tu le sais ! Dis le moi ! Piaillait-t-il, excité encore plus que d'habitude.

Et le pire ce fut que Wendy s'en mêla. Ignorant les exclamations de Sharuru, elle sortit de sous sa table et sautilla gaiment vers le gros reptile en face d'elle, avant de lui faire un câlin au niveau de la patte parce qu'elle était trop petite pour atteindre son cou, et de se planter ensuite devant lui, les mains dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour monsieur Metallicana, vous connaissez Grandine ? C'est ma maman, j'aimerai la retrouver, vous ne savez pas où elle est par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente et gentille, mais sans effet sur son interlocuteur.

- Même si je le savais je ne répondrai pas à des résidus de Dragon Slayer dans votre genre !

C'était le chaos le plus total. Metallicana était tellement furieux qu'il menaçait de faire s'effondrer le bâtiment à tout moment. Makarov se secoua et se ressaisit, puis il doubla à son tour de volume et se mit lui aussi à crier en direction du Dragon. Après tout, s'il avait affronté Acnologia, il pouvait bien recommencer avec lui.

- ÇA SUFFIT !

Le Dragon, comme tous les mages d'ailleurs, se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec stupeur alors qu'il reprenait:

- Je ne vous permets pas de venir dans ma guilde et de tout saccager comme bon vous semble ! Retransformez-vous immédiatement !

Malgré le ton impérieux de sa voix, le vieux mage était très respectueux, comme ça on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Metallicana l'observa longuement d'un œil noir, outré que ce vieux et petit homme lui donne des ordres. Levy avait la terrible impression qu'il allait refuser et s'énerver encore plus, vu le rictus contrarié qui étirait ses lèvres et laissait voir ses crocs. Il sortait et rentrait ses griffes sans le lâcher des yeux, comme pour se retenir de le tuer, toujours en silence. On entendait les mouches voler et personne ne détournait le regard du monstre qui les surplombait, même Natsu avait fini par se taire. Puis, après un long moment, la magie entoura son corps et tout le monde se raidit, craignant une attaque. Mais à la surprise générale il obéit et se contenta de reprendre sa forme humaine pendant que les murs en grinçaient de soulagement. Avec un reniflement méprisant, il toisa une dernière fois le petit mage et partit s'adosser contre un mur les bras croisés, maussade. Des soupirs de soulagement sans doute audibles jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville se firent entendre et les mages sortirent timidement de leurs cachettes ou de sous des décombre. Makarov rétrécit et se planta devant Levy et Lily qui semblaient dépités par le désordre que le Dragon avant causé.

- Ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? C'est vraiment Metallicana ce fou furieux ?

- Oui c'est lui. En fait… On l'a croisé à la prison, il était venu voir Gajil, hésita la jeune fille, faisant l'aller retour entre le Dragon qui menaçait de sauter sur le premier qui s'approchait trop près, et le maître.

- Il avait des papiers signés par le conseil lui aussi ?

- Euh… Non. Il est venu comme ça.

- Si j'avais su on aurait fait pareil, ça aurait été plus rapide.

- Vous auriez peut-être mieux fait oui. Je doute que ce malade mental puisse servir à grand-chose maintenant, lança soudain Metallicana à l'autre bout de la salle.

C'est sûr qu'avec ses oreilles, il avait tout entendu, malgré le vacarme. Et au lieu d'être énervé, il avait l'air heureux de sa pique et attendait apparemment de voir la réaction du petit vieux tout en laissant à Levy le soin de la lui annoncer. Qu'est ce que c'était bon la cruauté…

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Interrogea justement Makarov en papillonnant entre lui et la mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Gajil ne va pas très bien maître, bredouilla la jeune fille qui regardait à présent le sol.

- L'enfermement l'a rendu fou, termina Panther Lily d'une voix grave et triste.

- Dans quelle mesure ?

Là, Makarov commençait réellement à s'affoler et à s'inquiéter, contrairement au Dragon qui rigolait bien dans son coin.

- Il a failli nous tuer et ne nous a même pas reconnus.

Le maître resta planté là, à se gratter le menton, pensif. Puis, les yeux plissés par la colère il se dirigea vers Metallicana et se mit à hurler.

- Et toi tu n'as pas jugé bon de réagir ? Où même de l'aider ? J'espère que tu te rattraperas en le libérant avec nous !

Tiens, il le tutoyait maintenant ? Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui tandis que Jett et Droy se rapprochaient de Levy pour avoir des informations, mais bien sûr, elle n'en dit pas énormément plus, elle savait qu'elle allait craquer une nouvelle fois si elle le faisait.

- Attendez… Vous voulez que je vous aide à le sortir de prison ? Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas abuser un tout petit peu ?

- Non. Pas le moins du monde. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions.

- Je n'avais pas envie de l'aider, et de toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Il répondait toujours cela, n'en était-il jamais lassé ? Il avait l'air amusé, ce qui prouvait bien que non. Et surtout, il donnait des envies de meurtre à tout le monde.

- Et ton devoir de père, tu en fais quoi ?

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais été. Ne me rabaisse pas à cela, ça à tendance à me hérisser les écailles.

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu as élevé Gajil et pourtant tu ne te considère pas comme son père ?

- Evidemment que non. Jamais je n'aurais enfanté un incapable pareil, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis tant d'application à lui apprendre ce qu'il sait, puisque de toute façon il n'a rien retenu.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas de la même famille que tu ne dois pas le considérer comme un fils. Je ne connais peut-être pas tout de la vie de ceux qui sont ici, et pourtant cela ne m'empêche pas de considérer tous ces mages comme mes fils et mes filles, et de les aimer en conséquence. Je ne tolère pad que tu te défiles ainsi de tes responsabilités, je ne te savais pas aussi lâche Dragon !

Un éclair de haine pure passa dans le regard de Metallicana qui se redressa vivement et fit réapparaitre sa magie, faisant soudainement reculer les mages. Mais le maître ne bougea pas, nullement impressionné.

- Tu vois, j'aurais pu aider Gajil. C'est pour ça que j'étais là. Et pourtant, dommage pour vous, je n'en ai plus envie. Avoua-t-il d'une voix tendue et pourtant très calme, qui pesait chacun de ses mots.

- Quoi ? S'écria Levy, horrifiée. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Je vais me gêner !

Alors que la jeune fille se jetait vers lui pour l'empêcher de partir, sa magie s'intensifia et il disparut avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et elle s'immobilisa, le bras encore tendu dans sa direction. Levy ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sentant l'énervement grandir en elle. Natsu se précipita vers la porte avec une belle insulte, comme pour aller le chercher, mais Erza l'arrêta d'une seule main.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Il va nous aider oui ou non ? Demanda Lily dont le regard était tourné vers la porte comme s'il espérait le voir revenir.

- Wendy peut aussi soigner Gajil non ? Lâcha Natsu, boudeur parce qu'on ne le laissait pas enquêter sur son père.

- Je doute que Wendy puisse faire quoi que ce soit à ce niveau là Natsu, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

C'est vrai que si la petite Dragon Slayer s'y connaissait mieux en soins psychologiques, elle aurait pu aider, mais là ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

- Bon très bien, céda Makarov, Levy, pardon de te le demander mais tu veux bien aller le chercher pendant que Panther Lily nous explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé en détail ? Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

- Disons que ce serait plus sage que quelqu'un m'accompagne, mais je pense avoir plus de chances de le convaincre de le revenir en étant seule. Donc je vais essayer.

Un sourire un peu mal assuré écarta ses lèvres et elle attendit le feu vert du maître pour y aller sous les plaintes de Jett et Droy qui refusaient qu'elle aille chercher un monstre aussi effroyable et sanguinaire. Mais elle ne les écouta pas et les rassura en leur disant que tout se passerai bien et qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

C'est donc accompagnée par les encouragements inquiets de ses amis qu'elle sortit avec son sac sous le bras. Il ne s'était certainement pas caché en ville, donc elle traversa les rues éclairées par la lumière orange des lampadaires jusqu'à arriver à la sortie de la ville. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et elle ne savait pas où et dans quelle direction il était parti. Se risquer ainsi dans la nature était plus que dangereux. Mais elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose: ils n'en avaient pas seulement besoin pour soigner Gajil, il était aussi un excellent moyen de pression sur le conseil. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment le retrouver. Elle s'arrenta à un embranchement, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Magnoria, pour souffler et réfléchir plus calmement. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à chercher une solution dans l'obscurité étouffante de cette nuit d'été. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. Elle avait quelques livres dans sa bibliothèque traitant de magies proches de la sienne qu'elle pouvait peut-être utiliser. Cela lui couterait pas mal d'énergie et elle n'était pas sûre du résultat, mais elle tenta le coup quand même, car c'était la seule solution qui se présentait à elle.

- Solid Script : Metallicana !

Evidemment il n'apparut pas devant elle, pas plus que les lettres n'imitèrent son apparence. Ce n'était même pas réellement des lettres. Translucides, brillant d'une lumière bleutée, elles étaient faites de magie pure, pas d'éléments qu'elle aurait créé par la stéréochimie du mot. "Metallicana" ne signifiait pas "Acier" ou "Feu", c'était un être vivant, donc quelque chose d'abstrait que la magie ne pouvait pas illustrer dans ces cas là. Cependant, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, ces lettres étaient capables de suivre et de retrouver la personne ou l'objet dont elles étaient le nom. Elle n'avait jamais essayé, c'était la première fois, et elle priait pour que cela fonctionne. Et justement, après un certain temps passé à flotter paisiblement, son sort s'activa enfin. Les lettres se mirent à bouger et partirent vers sa droite, quittant la route pour passer à travers les champs, suivies de près par la mage. La faible lumière qu'elles dégageaient lui suffisait à voir où elle allait et au bout de quelques minutes de course, les lumières de Magnoria dans son dos disparurent et elle se retrouva devant des arbres qui appartenaient à un grand bosquet non loin de la ville. Elle en remarqua deux qui avaient été déracinés et elle sut que son sort avait fonctionné. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra et rapidement l'obscurité fut la plus totale et devint vite oppressante. Si ses lettres ne faisaient aucune lumière, elle n'aurait pas réussi à avancer très loin avec toutes les racines et les branches, et se serait sans doute perdue puis faite dévorer par des animaux sauvages malgré le chemin qui s'offrait à elle. Parce que oui, Metallicana était bel et bien passé par là et avait laissé un tas d'arbres écartés et de buissons piétinés dans son sillage qu'elle n'avait qu'à suivre. Et après être tombée au moins trois fois dans ses énormes empruntes de pas laissées dans le sol, elle finit par le retrouver dans une sorte de clairière qu'il avait très certainement crée lui-même en se défoulant. Bien sûr, il l'avait entendue venir, essoufflée comme elle était, et il se tourna vers elle avec un regard menaçant lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers lui. Ses étranges lettres flottaient autour d'elle et lui donnaient un air encore plus grave que celui que son visage lui donnait habituellement.

- Ça te plait tant que ça de te morfondre, tout ça parce que Makarov t'as dit la vérité ?

- Se faire dire ses quatre vérités par un misérable humain une seconde fois… C'est vraiment rageant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et se voulut menaçant, mais son regard étrangement lassé le trahissait. Elle avait déjà vécu une scène de ce genre avec lui, et pourtant elle n'avait plus peur, étrangement elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, et elle savait aussi qu'il le sentait.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plait. Qu penses-tu de Gajil ? Demanda-t-elle sans sourciller ni le quitter du regard.

Sa voix sérieuse et grave résonna fort dans la forêt, puis dans l'esprit encore plein de colère et de ressentiment du Dragon qui dévoila ses crocs l'espace d'un instant, avant de se redresser pour répliquer.

- Je pense que ce n'est qu'un minable et –

- Non pas ça ! L'interrompit durement la mage. Je me fiche de savoir ça, je me fiche de savoir que, parce que c'est un humain, tu le rabaisses. Tu le fais avec chacun d'entre nous. Mais je te demande ce que, au fond, tu penses de lui, en oubliant un instant qu'il est humain. Intérieurement, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Il fit la moue, vexé qu'elle l'ait coupé en premier lieu, et la contempla longuement, de plus en plus agacé parce qu'elle ne cédait rien, avant de lâcher d'une voix froide :

- Et toi alors ?

Presque du tac au tac la jeune fille répondit, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un sale type, fou et sanguinaire. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne le connaissais pas. Et peu à peu, jour après jour, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises, intérieurement j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Pour ce qu'il était vraiment en dessous des apparences. Et ce sentiment à fini par dominer tout les autres ce qui fait que je ne lui en veux plus du tout maintenant.

Metallicana grogna et s'assit soudain pour la contempler longuement avec une moue renfrognée. Il creusait le sol de ses griffes, et avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais sans le vouloir, ni vraiment savoir comment faire. Lentement, Levy tendit la main et la posa sur son museau avec un sourire encourageant et apeuré à l'idée qu'il puisse lui manger le bras. Et étrangement, pour une fois il ne dit rien et la laissa faire, détournant le regard avant de déclarer:

- Je me refuse à aimer. C'est une faiblesse que je ne me pardonnerai pas, tout comme je ne la supporte pas chez les autres. Justement, l'amour rends faible et fait plus souffrir les gens qu'il ne les rend heureux. On touche au bonheur, mais au bout d'un moment il disparait. On sacrifierai sa propre vie pour celui que l'on aime, alors qu'on sait que l'amour est éphémère. Je ne hais pas les humais en eux-mêmes, c'est plutôt le fait que certains se soucient plus de la vie des autres que de la leur pour un rien. Et justement, en aimant on se condamne à souffrir, donc à haïr et je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas, je refuse d'avoir mal pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot, donc je n'aime personne.

- Mais tu sais, personne n'est incapable d'aimer. Souffrir pour quelqu'un, verser des larmes pour lui… C'est toujours une preuve d'amour. Et même si c'est douloureux, regretter et avoir mal par amour de ceux qui nous l'ont rendu est, je pense, une bonne forme de douleur. Gajil a pleuré pour toi. Nous nous sommes disputés lorsqu'il a compris qu'il devrait te combattre parce qu'il était peiné, puis il en a pleuré, et lorsque tu as quitté Kôkô, il a aussi versé des larmes. Pour toi. Malgré le fait que tu ais agi envers lui comme un parfait crétin et que tu l'ais éduqué comme un pied. Maintenant dis moi ce que tu penses de lui.

- Je n'aime pas comment tu critiques ma façon d'éduquer quelqu'un _jeune fille._

Il insista bien sur le "jeune fille" et l'intéressée sourit innocemment, ravie que, pour une fois, il ne l'ait pas rabaissée. Mais elle ne répondit pas et le laissa continuer.

- Je dirais que… C'est le seul humain qui a réussi à passer mes défenses. Quand je l'ai recueilli… je ne sais pas, sur le coup je me suis dit "au diable la compétition, je ne peux pas le laisser là". Mais je savais ce qui m'attendait si je m'attachais. Donc je ne suis pas revenu lorsque j'ai été libéré, pas plus que je ne lui ai montré d'amour en l'élevant. Contente gamine ?

Il semblait blessé de s'être fait sortir les vers du nez et sa queue battait furieusement l'air.

- Oui je le suis. Donc maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je dise tout ça à Gajil, tu ferais mieux de nous aider, pouffa Levy avec un grand sourire vicieux et démoniaque.

Sur le coup, Metallicana ne s'attendit pas à cela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha, mais il se reprit rapidement et sa voix se fit plus froide et menaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Et si je te bouffe, tu ne diras plus rien à personne.

La mage aux cheveux bleus crut bon de retirer sa main de la tête du Dragon, mais ne perdit ni son sourire, ni son assurance.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, j'ai faim.

Quoique… Elle commença légèrement à angoisser lorsqu'il avança sa tête vers elle et la fit reculer contre un arbre derrière elle.

- Mais si tu me manges tu auras tous mes amis sur le dos, justement parce qu'ils tiennent à moi. Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Allez, viens s'il te plait.

- Tu sais que tu m'énerves ?

Il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire son état d'esprit. Il était frustré de se retrouver dans une telle situation et de devoir céder, sans compter qu'il avait sérieusement envie d'assassiner cette impertinente, et pourtant il n'y arrivait pas, cela semblait au dessus de ses forces maintenant. Il avait énormément régressé depuis son combat contre Gajil il y a cinq mois, et ça ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. Et le pire pour lui n'était pas encore arrivé.

La jeune fille se redressa et fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à prendre le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour revenir mais étrangement la tête lui tourna et les lettres qu'elle avait crées pour retrouver le Dragon disparurent soudain. Elle se serrait retrouvée à terre si Metallicana n'avait pas tendu sa tête vers elle pour la maintenir debout.

- Tu n'as déjà plus de magie ? Quelle faiblesse… franchement, se moqua-t-il en tirant soudain la langue.

- Je crois que c'est ça. J'aurais du la désactiver plus tôt… Je crois que tu vas devoir me porter.

Elle lui tira la langue à son tour. Déjà avec Gajil, elle était habituée à répondre à ses provocations ainsi, ce n'est pas avec Metallicana que ça allait changer, leur "humour" se ressemblait assez, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

- Je crois que je préfère encore te laisser ici.

Et dire qu'il obéit tout de même et se coucha au sol pour qu'elle puisse monter. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. En tout cas, une fois cette histoire terminée, il priait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille et seul dans son coin.

- Finalement tu ne détestes pas vraiment les humains, pouffa la jeune fille en prenant appui sur son cou.

- Détrompe toi c'est le cas. Et toi en premier.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je hais ceux qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas et qui en plus me font dire de pareilles sottises pour ensuite les utiliser contre moi.

Levy lui adressa un joli sourire innocent avant de se hisser sur son dos du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et une fois que ce fut le cas il se redressa et se mit rapidement en route pour Fairy Tail même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que malgré son corps recouvert d'acier, le voyage était particulièrement confortable et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on chevauchait un Dragon.

- A la moindre remarque, je roule sur le dos et je t'écrase. Et si tu le répètes à quelqu'un, tu seras morte avant d'avoir eu le temps d'entendre sa réponse. Pigé ?

- Parfaitement, je ne dirais rien.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse au fond. Alors Metallicana n'était pas si méchant que ça malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, c'était vite dit, il restait insupportable et affreusement méchant, mais au moins, preuve était faite qu'il avait un cœur et s'intéressait à Gajil.

Une fois qu'ils aperçurent les contreforts de la ville, Metallicana reprit une énième fois son apparence d'humain qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté dans la journée et lâcha la mage. Elle marcha tant bien que mal à sa suite mais ne protesta pas une seule seconde. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux maintenant de le brosser dans le sens du poil. Enfin… des écailles. Mais dès qu'elle pourrait, elle rentrerai se coucher, elle commençait à tomber. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette fois-ci elle entra sans hésiter dans la guilde. Elle rougit légèrement lorsque des regards graves et désolés se posèrent sur elle et alla s'asseoir à coté de Lily et Lucy pendant que Metallicana partit directement s'asseoir dans un coin sombre, maussade.

- J'y crois pas, t'as réussi à le ramener ? Demanda aussitôt Natsu qui maintenant ne quittait plus le Dragon des yeux, tout en sachant bien qu'il n'irait pas lui parler.

- Oui mais ça ne s'est pas fait sans mal, je suis crevée et il m'a donné mal à la tête à force d'être têtu. Mais au moins il va nous aider. Et vous, quoi de neuf ?

- Lily nous a tout raconté, mais je pense que nous n'allons pas nous étendre là-dessus pour le moment, ce n'est pas la peine de ressasser ça. En tout cas, demain nous irons tous voir le conseil, cette situation à suffisamment duré, ils vont m'entendre, s'exclama Makarov.

Il n'avait pas réellement de plan pour demain, il avait juste prévu d'aller à Era et de faire céder le conseil peu importe les moyens employés. Et avant tout, il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas content. Si jamais les mages du conseil osaient dissoudre Fairy Tail par la suite, Makarov était tout à fait d'accord pour reformer une nouvelle guilde, ils ne l'auraient pas de cette manière. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être manipulé, qu'on le fasse tourner en rond, donc cette fois il disait stop. Demain, ils libéreraient Gajil et si le conseil ne voulait pas, ils prendraient d'assaut la prison, peu importe les conséquences. Leur ami allait mourir s'ils ne faisaient rien et jamais le maître ne se pardonnerai de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort. Cependant, avant cela, tout le monde avait besoin de repos, mais Levy était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'endormit sur sa table, incapable de rentrer à Fairy Hills. Et elle dormit mal surtout, à cause du stress et de tout ce qui la travaillait à propos de Gajil. Ses rêves n'étaient que des flashs d'images, souvent pas très belles à voir lorsqu'elle imaginait ce qui se passerai si Gajil mourrait en prison. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour se rendormir aussitôt et le matin arriva trop tôt à son gout.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, toujours assise à sa table, elle avait affreusement mal au dos et se redressa en se massant et en grognant. Mirajane était déjà levée et lui apporta gentiment un chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta avec bonheur. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que certaines personnes étaient déjà levées et se préparaient déjà à partir. Metallicana était assis par terre, derrière un pilier en bois qui portait encore la marque de ses écailles lorsqu'il s'était transformé hier soir et il semblait dormir. Elle mangea un rapide petit déjeuner et Makarov s'installa à coté d'elle, justement pour parler un peu de Gajil sans personne autour, et surtout pour la réconforter. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus à ce sujet, mais au moins la jeune fille put dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pendant ce temps là, d'autres s'étaient levés, et tout le monde se préparait dorénavant, mais un autre problème se présentait à eux : qui allait réveiller Metallicana ?

Natsu avait tenté le coup et avait failli se faire tuer lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli avec un "Salut tu sais où est Ignir maintenant ?". C'est donc avec un Metallicana particulièrement mal luné qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, mais comme hier, il ne les accompagna pas et se transforma pour ensuite s'envoler dans le ciel. Comme d'habitude, Natsu se sentit mal et fut le seul à ne pas faire ressentir son excitation à l'idée de se battre. Et même le vieux maître semblait attendre avec impatience l'arrivée. C'est vrai qu'après toutes les plaintes qu'il avait reçues du conseil, il devait avoir envie de se défouler. Levy portait Lily sur ses genoux et lui caressait nerveusement la tête pendant qu'il astiquait la petite épée qu'il avait prise à un soldat dans le navire de Grimoire Heart avec une attention minutieuse.

Les gardes à la station d'Era furent bien surpris de voir arriver toute une flopée de mages mécontents et furieux et malgré l'assaut quasi immédiat des deux camps, ils parvinrent à prévenir ceux qui surveillaient l'immense bâtiment derrière la gare. Malgré les complications la première épreuve était passée, plus que deux: réussir à rentrer, puis trouver le conseil et lui apprendre qu'on ne provoquait pas Fairy Tail sans mal. Ils sortirent de la gare sans faire trop de dégâts matériels pour une fois et traversèrent les immenses jardins, Natsu et Grey filant en tête du groupe tandis que Metallicana et les filles trottaient gentiment derrière.

Bien sûr, dès que l'entrée fut en vue, de nouveaux gardes aussi, cependant plus ils étaient nombreux à les ralentir, plus les mages de Fairy Tail s'énervaient et ne faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié. Mais le plus violent restait sans conteste le Dragon qui en avait déjà tué quelques uns qui s'étaient trop approchés de lui. Ils avaient appris que le conseil était en réunion, et un soldat rendu docile par les coups avait accepté de les escorter. C'est donc en grandes pompes que Makarov défonça les portes et se campa fièrement devant les neufs mages abasourdis par cette entrée.

- Que faites-vous là ? Que signifie tout ce raffut ? Demandèrent-ils impérieusement.

Metallicana se détacha du groupe, s'avança et frappa la grande table en marbre de ses mains, si violemment qu'elle se fissura avec un craquement sinistre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Nous sommes ici pour une demande de libération et je vous conseille de nous l'obtenir assez rapidement. Sinon, je doute fort de pouvoir me montrer miséricordieux, gronda-t-il.

Ses yeux rouges ne quittaient pas ceux offusqués des neufs mages qui commencèrent rapidement à s'indigner.

- Vous voulez plutôt dire une demande d'internement oui ? Vous venez d'enfreindre les lois et je doute pouvoir laisser cela impuni, lâcha Guran en croisant les bras, toisant avec dignité celui qui était juste en face de lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le juger pour ses crimes passés tant qu'il était à Fairy Tail ! Et vous le savez ! En plus vous avez utilisé le prétexte de la destruction de Kôkô alors que ce n'était pas lui ! S'incrusta Makarov, accompagné des cris de protestations des autres mages qui tentaient de refouler l'arrivée de nouveaux gardes.

- Oui je m'en souviens très bien, une de vos mages avait même inventé une histoire fabuleuse à propos d'un Dragon. Alors qui est le coupable cette fois ? Un monstre marin ?

- Moi.

Enervé de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait et de devoir s'allier aux humains à cause de Levy, Metallicana se transforma et ses pattes qui étaient à présent celles d'un Dragon brisèrent le bout de la table sur laquelle reposait juste avant ses mains. Au moins, ici la salle était assez grande pour l'accueillir. Il poussa un rugissement furieux qui fit trembler les murs et se pétrifier de stupeur les membres du conseil.

- Vous y croyez maintenant ? Sales vermines !

Ils hochèrent la tête, les bras ballants et la bouche entrouverte, tels des statues face à l'improbable apparition du Dragon sous leur yeux.

- Et s'il vous faut encore des preuves, je l'affirme et le revendique, c'est moi qui ai détruit Kôkô et ces deux mages sont venus m'arrêter. Alors libérez-le avant que je ne vous fracasse la tête et ne réduise ce maudit bâtiment en poussière !

Reprenant un semblant de contenance, les mages voulurent rétorquer mais il ne leur laissa pas ce plaisir.

- M-mais il est devenu dangereux et –

- SILENCE !

Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres en poussant de petits cris apeurés tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail tentaient de ne pas rire face à leur désarroi et à leur comportement plus que loufoque et plaisant à regarder lorsqu'on savait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir aux guildes. Quoi qu'il en soit, on fit apporter des papiers de libérations sous les menaces de Metallicana et Guran s'empressa de les remplir pour ne plus sentir le souffle lourd de magie du Dragon dans sur sa nuque. Puis, accompagné par ses grognements impatients, ils signèrent tous et le lui donnèrent avec un rictus haineux qui se transforma en peur lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas en reparler, sinon je reviendrai et vous me supplierez de vous achever avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passe, j'ai été clair ?

Le conseil hocha la tête avec des "oui, oui" remplis d'appréhension. Metallicana se retransforma sous leurs yeux, assomma les gardes qui continuaient d'arriver par la porte d'un éclair de magie verte et repartit, accompagné de la guilde, laissant le bâtiment saccagé derrière lui. Une fois dehors il prit une nouvelle fois sa forme de Dragon et rangea le papier pour la prison dans une poche sur son ventre que Levy avait déjà vu chez Daégan, avant de déclarer:

- Rentrez à Fairy Tail. Je vais chercher Gajil et je ramène cet idiot lorsqu'il ira mieux en priant pour que ça se fasse vite.

Alors qu'il allait s'envoler, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'ils allaient lui obéir, une petite voix résonna dans son dos.

- Merci Metallicana.

Levy le dévisageait avec un grand sourire reconnaissant, tout comme Lily sur son épaule.

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi.

Puis il s'éleva vers le ciel sans un mot de plus, soulevant un nuage de poussière et les jupes des filles par la même occasion.


	13. Je reviendrai vers toi

Chapitre final: Je reviendrai vers toi

Note de l'auteur: Le dernier chapitre... Et voila, comme à chaque fois, je me dis que je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine et ça me fait mal au cœur de conclure cette fic. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu, même si tous vos magnifiques commentaires me l'ont prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Merci à vous d'aimer ce que je fais et de me le faire savoir d'une si agréable manière ='D Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'avant de vous rencontrer et qu'avant d'écrire des fanfics, ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Si je n'avais jamais commencé à écrire, nous ne nous serions jamais connu, et je pense que j'aurais pas mal déprimé avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus cette année, que ce soit les cours ou la famille. Mais là je m'éloigne =P Donc, un grand merci à vous, et tout particulier à Erilys, parce que sans vous, et surtout elle, cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Metallicana était arrivé à la prison, les gardes avaient déjà été prévenus qu'un Dragon transformé en humain plus que dangereux allait venir. Par conséquent, il se fit accueillir avec beaucoup de gentillesse, d'égards et d'attentions. La première fois, il n'était pas entré par la grande porte et en passant devant les cellules cette fois-ci, il se sentit pris de nausées et serra les dents. Il ne prenait pas ces prisonniers en pitié, loin de là, mais ils le dégoutaient. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain, presque plus rien de vivant. Et pour Gajil, c'était la même chose. Malgré la folie qui l'aveuglait et induisait en erreur son corps, il dépérissait un peu plus à chaque effort. Même si ses forces étaient toujours décuplées, la faiblesse avaient de nouveau eu raison de lui et ne lui permettait même plus de se relever. Il gémissait continuellement, comme un animal à l'article de la mort. Son état s'était bien aggravé durant ces deux derniers jours. Son visage s'était creusé, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et il avait maigri. Soudain, Metallicana doutait de pouvoir le sauver. Il était déjà mort physiquement, et son esprit s'éteignait à une vitesse alarmante. Il ne bougea pas, ne grogna pas, et jeta à peine un coup d'œil au Dragon lorsqu'il l'assit sur le sol de sa cage, comme s'il ne voyait plus rien. Il dodelina tristement de la tête au moment où les gardes l'installèrent sur le dos de son père pour qu'il le transporte jusqu'à qu'il puisse reprendre sa forme originelle une fois dehors. Malheureusement pour Gajil, il perdit connaissance avant même d'avoir pu admirer la lumière du jour après tant de temps passé dans les ténèbres.<p>

Metallicana l'emmena dans le seul endroit qu'il connaissait réellement comme sa poche, et dont il était sûr que personne ne les découvrirai, ni ne les dérangerai tant que le Dragon Slayer ne serait pas rétabli. Là où il l'avait trouvé, et élevé, dans une petite forêt située entre Era et le mont Hakobe. Il se posa dans une petite clairière qui lui semblait bien familière. Il y avait un étrange abri, formé naturellement par des arbres couchés, des branches et des buissons. Ce qui s'apparentait à sa maison, et qu'il avait quitté pendant sept ans. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, rien n'avait changé et un semblant de nostalgie naquit dans le cœur du Dragon lorsqu'il repensait aux années qu'il avait passées ici avec son fils. Il le déposa délicatement sur le sol de sa tanière et passa aux priorités, c'est-à-dire, le soigner. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il aurait besoin d'une énorme quantité de magie pour le soigner, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'avait.

Il posa doucement son museau contre sa joue, d'une façon qui aurait presque pu se montrer tendre, et lentement, il fit passer sa magie en lui, chassant les ténèbres de son cœur et de son esprit, tout comme la douleur quittait son corps. Le mage d'acier grogna légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas, et le Dragon finit par se coucher à coté de lui, d'une telle façon que Gajil reposait contre son cou. Même une brindille semblait plus forte que lui en cet instant, et pour la première fois, Metallicana ressentit le besoin de le protéger. Maintenant il fallait juste attendre qu'il récupère et se réveille.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Non, car en dépit de tout cela, Gajil n'allait pas mieux. Il ne se réveillait pas, même s'il faisait des cauchemars et hurlait chaque nuit, suppliant des démons invisibles de le laisser tranquille. Et son corps continuait de s'affaiblir. Il n'était pas dans le coma, mais était incapable de se réveiller, comme si quelqu'un souhaitait le condamner à souffrir. Il avait poussé son corps trop loin en prison, au-delà des limites du supportable, même si son père l'avait intégralement soigné. Les carences alimentaires qu'il avait accumulées continuaient de le rendre malade et de le tuer de l'intérieur, et ce n'est pas avec la quantité microscopique de nourriture que Metallicana parvenait à lui faire avaler qu'il irait mieux. Et aucune magie ne pouvait rien faire pour cela. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait... Impuissant. Et même s'il avait voulu se le cacher, il ne voulait pas que son fils meure, il ne voulait pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais ce ne fut que le jour où Gajil faillit réellement mourir et au moment où il le ranima de justesse qu'il comprit qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et avant tout d'un médecin, parce qu'il ne guérirai pas de cette manière, au contraire, cela ne cesserai d'empirer jusqu'au jour où il ne pourra réellement plus rien faire. Mais il n'allait pas retourner à Fairy Tail, il avait clairement dit qu'il s'en occuperai seul, et il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec ces impertinents. Alors il décida d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs, et il savait parfaitement où. Là où il était sûr de trouver un médecin parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu: à Kôkô. Le voyage ne fut pas très long mais plutôt difficile. Metallicana était obligé de tenir le Dragon Slayer avec une de ses pattes puisque, faible et inconscient comme il était, il ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à son dos. De plus, le transporter ainsi impliquait aussi de l'affaiblir encore plus. Metallicana espérait juste qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination.

Débarrassée du moindre danger depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois, la ville de Kôkô renaissait tant bien que mal et le commerce refleurissait. Toutes les maisons n'avaient pas été reconstruites, il restait encore quelques ruines, mais le plus gros du travail avait été fait. Metallicana entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'affolement que son arrivée provoquait et un grand rire cruel sortit de sa bouche, après tout, une telle panique l'amusait encore et toujours, même si ici elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il se posa lourdement dans la grande allée centrale, à coté d'une fontaine reconstruite qu'il se souvenait avoir détruite il y a longtemps et fut accueilli par une vague de cris et des gens s'enfuyaient en hurlant: "Ça ne va pas recommencer ! C'est un cauchemar !". Il prit sa forme humaine, histoire de rassurer les villageois même si la plupart étaient déjà partis, avant de prendre Gajil dans ses bras. Soudain, la porte de la mairie dans son dos s'ouvrit violemment et Fiorenzo, un balai à la main, s'élança vers lui en hurlant, avant de le lui fracasser sur la tête. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'est le balai qui se brisa en deux et son adversaire n'eut rien.

- Je ne laisserai pas un Dragon détruire une deuxième fois mon village ! S'écria-t-il en brandissant courageusement ce qui restait de son arme malgré ses genoux qui s'entrechoquaient.

Si seulement ils savaient que c'était vraiment lui qui avait détruit cette ville la première fois... Metallicana soupira et maudit une énième fois les humains avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Pourquoi se fouler à employer des mots lorsque ce que l'on avait sous les yeux parlait pour soi ? En voyant le Dragon Slayer inanimé dans ses bras, le maire poussa un glapissement surpris avant de lâcher son bâton en même temps que des murmures horrifiés sortaient des ruelles où les habitants s'étaient cachés. Voila, il avait fait son petit effet, maintenant il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Je ne cherche pas à détruire la ville, mais je pourrais le faire si vous restez plantés là et ne m'emmenez pas voir immédiatement un médecin !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter pour que Fiorenzo parte à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de Sebastian, suivi du Dragon, lui-même suivi par les villageois curieux. Il arriva en trombe devant sa porte et y tambourina furieusement en criant:

- Sebastian ouvre ! C'est urgent !

Au bout d'une dizaine de coups, la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin manqua de se prendre le poing du maire en pleine tête.

- Du calme, je suis là, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, étonné par le raffut dans sa rue normalement si calme.

Puis il remarqua à son tour Gajil derrière le maire et les invita immédiatement à entrer, claquant la porte au nez des habitants qui ressemblaient à une flopée de journalistes en manque de ragots. Les trois hommes (enfin, les deux hommes et le Dragon) installèrent le mage d'acier dans le lit du médecin qui déclara subitement lorsque ce fut fait:

- Pour l'instant je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il fait ici alors que tout le monde à Kôkô sait qu'on l'a emprisonné. Dites-moi juste ce qu'il a.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, il va très bien puisque je l'ai déjà soigné, et pourtant son état ne cesse d'empirer, il mourra bientôt. Et vu qu'il a justement été emprisonné, j'ai pensé aux carences alimentaires. Son état à dû s'aggraver à cause de cela, puisque même si ça fait un peu moins d'un mois qu'il à été libéré, il n'a rien mangé depuis.

Sebastian partit à toute vitesse dans une pièce adjacente, sans doute celle où il rangeait les médicaments, vu tout le bruit qu'on y entendait et le fouillis qu'on y voyait.

- Mais vous êtes qui exactement ? Demanda suspicieusement Fiorenzo qui les avait accompagnés.

- Metallicana. Son père.

Il avait hésité à prononcer la deuxième partie, mais il n'était plus à un moment de honte près. Le maire prit un air étonné mais le médecin revint à ce moment là avec un carton dans les bras, qu'il s'empressa de poser à coté du Dragon Slayer.

- Vous avez de la chance que je possède chez moi ce genre de médicaments, d'habitude on ne les trouve que dans les hôpitaux.

Il ne chercha même pas à entendre une réponse, trop affairé autour du mage pour les écouter. Il l'ausculta rapidement, se rendant peu à peu compte qu'il était dans un état plus que critique, puis il sortit du carton tous les médicaments qu'il devait lui donner, lui en injecta quelques uns et termina son installation en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- J'espère qu'il résistera au traitement, sinon il n'y aura plus rien à faire vu son état, souffla-t-il finalement avant de tomber lourdement au bord du lit.

- Décidément ce sale môme m'aura causé des problèmes jusqu'au bout ! Se plaignit le Dragon.

Et en parlant d'enfants, les trois hommes sursautèrent soudain lorsqu'un long sanglot retentit dans leur dos. Lilas, qui depuis le début était cachée sous la table, avait clairement vu Gajil entrer et avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Donc elle pleurait. Sur ordre de Sebastian, Fiorenzo l'attrapa et la porta pour la faire sortir, mais la petite résistait et tirait violemment sur sa moustache. Jusqu'à ce que Metallicana qui était assez à cran en ce moment ne prenne les choses en main.

- Bon écoute moi sale morveuse, maintenant tu arrêtes de chialer, tu vois pas qu'il a besoin de repos ? C'est pas avec une petite chose braillarde dans ton genre qu'il ira mieux, tu comprends ça ? Ou faut que je répète le tout mais avec des gestes ? Hurla-t-il, plus que mécontent.

Et étrangement Lilas obéit. Ses yeux globuleux encore plein de larmes fixaient le Dragon, mais sa bouche était étroitement close et aucun son n'en sortait.

- Dégagez cette môme maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il en indiquant la porte.

Fiorenzo sortit avec le bébé dans ses bras, qui, avant de passer la porte, tira la langue et adressa un regard noir à celui qui venait de l'engueuler. Ce Dragon se mettait en travers de leur amour, à elle et à Gajil. Il ne restait dorénavant plus qu'une solution à Lilas... Le supprimer. Et elle avait déjà quelques idées. Avec un profond grognement, celui qui était devenu la cible de ses foudres s'assit sur une chaise posée dans un coin et se massa les tempes. Le silence retomba, seulement interrompu par le moniteur cardiaque que Sebastian avait installé. Et maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Metallicana allait devoir se préparer mentalement à garder sa forme humaine pour un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que le mage d'acier se réveille.

Et un miracle se produisit une semaine plus tard. Lilas tentait une nouvelle fois d'échapper à la surveillance assidue de Metallicana pour accéder à la chambre qu'il gardait derrière lui. Elle avait déjà tenté le coup à maintes reprises, mais ni la bave, ni les cris, ni les peluches qu'elle lui avait lancées au visage n'avaient démonté le Dragon qui restait fidèle à son poste. Mais aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui, il y avait enfin une ouverture. Epuisé par la petite fille, il s'était endormi sur sa chaise. A quatre pattes, elle passa à coté de lui sans qu'il ne bouge et entra dans la chambre dont la porte n'était jamais fermée avec un rire démoniaque et silencieux. Cependant, depuis tout ce temps, Lilas avait grandi, et avait compris le message, elle ne devait pas le déranger. Elle se redressa et tituba autour du lit, puis se campa à coté de la table de chevet, en face de sa tête endormie et elle ne bougea plus. Seuls ses yeux et sa langue qui rentrait et sortait de sa bouche, lui faisant lâcher de drôles de bruits, attestait qu'elle n'était pas une statue, et elle resta ainsi quelques minutes. Puis, parce qu'elle avait mal aux pieds à force de rester debout, elle se hissa sur le lit et s'assit à coté de lui. Avec un sourire excité et gourmand, elle sortit le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné et dont elle ne se séparait pas, avant de mordre dedans comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Son attention se reporta vers Gajil un peu plus tard et son petit œil bleu rencontra le rouge du Dragon Slayer qui était ouvert et la fixait intensément.

- Gajil !

Evidemment, elle avait eu le temps de perfectionner un peu sa façon de parler en six mois, et maintenant elle connaissait quelques mots. La petite souleva les bras avec enthousiasme et lança par inadvertance son cadeau qui tomba au sol avec un léger bruit métallique, mais ne fut pas suffisant pour réveiller "le gardien". Lilas s'approcha lentement du visage de Gajil, la bouche ouverte en un rond parfait.

- Bobo ? Babilla-t-elle en tapant maladroitement sa joue.

Le Dragon Slayer cligna simplement des yeux et lâcha un soupir rauque. Malgré le mois qu'il avait passé à dormir, il avait l'air épuisé et ses yeux mi-clos fixaient l'enfant d'une façon étrange. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais son esprit embrumé avait encore du mal à mettre un nom sur son joli visage. Après un long moment passé à se regarder mutuellement, le mage posa faiblement sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un rire à peine audible.

- J'te connais toi... Lilas hein ? Qu'est ce que j'fous à Kôkô ?

L'intéressée sourit et un cri joyeux résonna à ses oreilles. Elle lui caressa le front, prit un air étonné et lui demanda ensuite:

- Levy ?

Il se souvenait d'elle aussi, oui il se souvenait de tout. Ce qu'il avait vécu lui revenait en mémoire peu à peu, avec confusion, comme s'il était face à des diapositives.

- J'pense pas qu'elle viendra, soupira-t-il presque avec désespoir.

Ce qu'il lui avait fait revenait aussi, il l'avait sauvagement attaquée et la scène repaissait en boucle dans sa tête. Il revoyait ses regards et ses paroles comme si elle était en face de lui. Ça le rendait malade, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de disparaître. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas là, elle n'avait plus envie de côtoyer le monstre fou qu'il était devenu, même si ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et qu'il était guéri maintenant. Complètement perdu il se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un gémissement. Lilas poussa un cri surpris et se mit à hurler, alarmée par l'attitude du Dragon Slayer.

- Papaaaaa !

Metallicana sursauta alors et tomba de sa chaise avec une insulte puis il remarqua avec horreur que le bébé l'avait bien berné.

- Toi ! Saleté !

Furibond, il l'attrapa par le col et la fit rouler au sol comme une boule de bowling puis il claqua la porte violemment une fois qu'elle fut sortie. La petite fille se mit à pousser des cris stridents et si elle avait pu jurer elle l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Attiré par tous ce bruit, Sebastian montra enfin le bout de son nez et elle se tourna vers lui. Oui, son père allait la venger, il frapperait cet idiot de Dragon et lui montrerai qui était le patron. Gajil lui pardonnerai si Metallicana venait à mourir dans ce combat épique et tragique, après tout, c'était pour sauver leur amour. Et c'était son papa le meilleur ! Il secoua la tête et entra tout en laissant la porte ouverte pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille qui fut pourtant déçue puisque le combat qu'elle attendait n'eut pas lieu. Fallait-il donc qu'elle fasse tout elle-même ? Déterminée, elle se dirigea vers Metallicana et attrapa sa jambe tandis qu'il était penché sur son fils.

- Metallicana, vous voulez bien sortir ma fille s'il vous plait ? Et vous par la même occasion, j'aimerai pouvoir m'occuper calmement de votre fils, déclara le médecin qui était déjà penché sur lui et l'auscultait.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Rugit-il en réponse. C'est mon fils comme vous le dites si bien ! Je reste ici et ce n'est pas cette mioche qui y changera quoi que ce soit !

- Metallicana sors s'il te plait, on parlera après, grogna Gajil, mettant fin à la discussion.  
>Bon, le Dragon voyait bien qu'il était de trop. Il sortit avec Lilas toujours agrippée à lui et sur le seuil de la porte, il en rajouta encore une couche.<p>

- Je vous emmerde tous bande de sales humains stupides et inférieurs !

Puis il claqua la porte et les deux hommes à l'intérieur de la chambre soupirèrent de concert.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Interrogea Sebastian.

- Toujours. Faites pas gaffe.

- Et toi ça va ? Il ma raconté ce qu'il c'est passé. Tu te rappelles de tout ?

- Malheureusement oui, sauf que je sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, ni ce que mon père fout ici? Et sinon je suis crevé.

- Six mois, cela fait six mois que tu es parti de Kôkô, quant à ton père, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait sauvé avec la guilde de Fairy Tail, mais rien de plus.

- Tch, si c'est vraiment le cas, c'est pas avec moi que ce con en parlera, surtout que ça a dû bien le faire chier de s'allier avec Fairy Tail pour me sauver. Enfin bon...

- Ça s'arrangera, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime plus qu'il ne le dit. Il a fait beaucoup pour toi, tu serais mort, ou encore fou s'il n'avait pas été là.

- Ça m'étonne vraiment de lui. Mais si tu le dis, c'est que c'est sans doute vrai.

- Et puis tu m'as l'air de bien récupérer, encore un peu de repos et tu pourras repartir. Content que tu sois encore en vie mon garçon !

Sur ces paroles, Sebastian lui tapota l'épaule avec un franc sourire et le laissa se recoucher. Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler maintenant comme les cris de l'autre coté de la porte le lui faisaient comprendre.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, à Fairy Tail, Levy attendait. Nourrie par l'espoir, elle patientait toute la journée près de la fenêtre avec Lily, priant pour apercevoir Gajil arriver nonchalamment au loin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il rentrait simplement d'une mission, et pour enfin pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras sans jamais devoir les quitter. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient allés voir le conseil, et toujours aucune nouvelle depuis. Comme pour son procès, la libération du Dragon Slayer n'avait pas été ébruitée, et en plus de cela la jeune fille ignorait si Metallicana avait réellement respecté sa part du marché puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Alors elle ne pouvait que prier malgré les jours qui passaient et l'espoir qui retombait peu à peu. Mais, heureusement pour elle, de bonnes nouvelles arrivaient enfin après tant d'attente.<p>

Une drôle d'ombre se profila soudain au coin de la rue et Levy se redressa et plissa les yeux, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un inconnu. Sauf que cet inconnu là, et bien elle le connaissait. Sous les yeux surpris de Panther Lily et des autres mages, elle sortit et cria:

- Sebastian ? Lilas ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Du tourisme ! Plaisanta le médecin qui accueillit maladroitement la jeune fille qui lui avait sauté au cou.

- Levyyy ! Salua Lilas en sautant sur ses petits pieds.

- Coucou Lilas ! Tu sais parler maintenant ? C'est mignon !

La mage la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue avec un grand sourire.

- Levy tu les connais ? Demandèrent Jett et Droy avant tous les autres.

- C'est vrai j'ai oublié les présentations ! Donc Sebastian, Lilas voici les mages de Fairy Tail. Et Fairy Tail, voici Sebastian, le médecin de Kôkô qui nous à rendu de grands services à moi et à Gajil, et sa fille Lilas.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, n'exagérons rien, lâcha le médecin qui avait rougi d'un air gêné.

Toutes les filles se précipitèrent vers le bébé avec des exclamations émerveillées que la petite leur rendit bien, et elles s'amusèrent à lui toucher le visage et à l'entendre rire. Pendant ce temps les hommes s'étaient mis à discuter avec le médecin pour qu'il leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gajil et Levy et avoir sa version de l'histoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis à une grande table à l'intérieur de l'auberge et Mirajane leur servit des rafraichissements.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous voir ici, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Demanda Levy qui essayait de faire manger un bout de pain à Lilas tandis que Mirajane et Lucy la coiffaient.

Sebastian redevint soudain sérieux et se tourna vers elle avant de lâcher d'une voix grave:

- J'ai vu Gajil. Son père me l'a ramené il y a peu de temps parce qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout et est reparti il y a quelques jours lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. J'ai jugé bon de te prévenir.

- Gajil ! S'incrusta le bébé.

Elle agita la main vers la porte et regarda la mage aux cheveux bleus avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme si elle avait été surprise de ne pas l'avoir vue avec lui.

- Mais il va mieux ? S'inquiéta Lily, devançant la jeune fille.

- Il a failli mourir, il était vraiment dans un état critique. Son père m'a expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé en prison et ça ne m'a pas étonné. Je ne veux pas me vanter mais je pense tout de même avoir accompli un demi-miracle en le remettant sur pied. Mais maintenant oui, il va mieux.

- Il va revenir alors ?

- Pas tout de suite je suppose. Même s'il va mieux physiquement et que son père l'a guéri de sa folie, il fait encore assez fréquemment des crises d'absences et il reste très nerveux, tout n'est pas encore rentré dans l'ordre. Il a retrouvé la mémoire aussi et se souvient parfaitement de ce qu'il a fait, j'imagine que ça le perturbe aussi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles.

Levy ne savait pas si elle devait sourire en de telles circonstances. Evidemment qu'elle était heureuse, mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup aussi. Elle devait avoir confiance en Gajil, elle le reverrai bientôt et tout irait mieux. Ils discutèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Lilas ne montre des signes de fatigue et qu'ils doivent rentrer à leur hôtel. Sebastian les informa qu'ils restaient encore deux jours en ville et rentreraient à Kôkô ensuite pour fêter un grand évènement. Au vu de son sourire, c'était quelque chose qui semblait amusant, et lorsque la mage aux cheveux bleus lui posa la question, il répondit:

- Monsieur le maire à enfin demandé à Rosalie, sa secrétaire, de l'épouser donc il faut qu'on prépare le mariage. Ce n'est que dans trois mois, mais il tient à ce que tout soit parfait. Si jamais vous avez envie de venir y assister, j'imagine qu'il n'hésitera pas à vous mettre en tête de liste, pouffa-t-il pendant que sa fille le tirait en baillant.

- Y'aura un buffet ? Demanda aussitôt Natsu, faisant rire ses congénères.

- Ça serait fantastique d'y aller, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Répondit joyeusement Levy.

Elle se leva, embrassa Sebastian sur les deux joues en le remerciant encore pour ce qu'il avait fait, puis Lilas à coté. Enfin ils repartirent, et bousculèrent un peu le quotidien de la jeune fille qui resta avec eux les deux jours suivants, avant de bien sûr reprendre les mêmes habitudes qu'avant, et d'attendre son ami avec une impatience toute nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Maintenant que Gajil était réveillé, Metallicana ne s'était pas privé de faire remarquer qu'il commençait à en avoir assez. Les sales coups de Lilas l'avaient énervé comme jamais et il voulait à tout prix qu'on le laisse tranquille, donc il avait écourté son séjour chez le médecin et avait trainé son fils par le col pour le faire quitter la maison. Il était retourné dans la forêt, et s'était occupé de lui encore un peu, c'est-à-dire en l'entrainant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fatigué pour s'écrouler de sommeil par terre, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rétabli, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mais malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Levy et Panther Lily après les avoir attaqués tous les deux, il avait tout de même envie de les revoir, et son père avait cédé, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même s'il voulait à tout prix être débarrassé de tout cela.<p>

* * *

><p>C'était la fin de la journée à Fairy Tail. Il faisait encore jour mais le ciel virait lentement au doré puis à l'orangé. Lily était assis près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude et était en train d'éplucher un kiwi tout en jetant des coups d'œil dehors à intervalles réguliers. Levy était partie faire une pause et s'était installée avec Lucy pour lire le nouveau chapitre de son roman, un verre de jus à la main. Un peu plus loin, Natsu et Grey faisaient un concours d'insultes avec Elfman. Erza mangeait un gâteau à coté du maître et discutait avec lui, agréablement surprise que personne ne vienne perturber son repas. Autrement dit, la journée avait été plutôt calme, même si cela n'allait sans doute plus durer très longtemps. Alors qu'il mangeait distraitement une moitié de kiwi, le petit chat noir remarqua au loin deux silhouettes étranges dans la rue. Bien sûr elle était encore pleine de monde, et les gens étranges n'y étaient pas rares, mais pour les deux qu'il venait d'apercevoir, c'était plus leurs coupes de cheveux qui lui semblaient... étrangement familières. Ebouriffés, avec de nombreuses mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, et ils étaient longs. Le félin en délaissa même son fruit favori. Il sauta agilement au sol et courut vers la porte sous les quelques regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui. Et il n'eut besoin que d'un mot pour les faire réagir.<p>

- Levy ! S'écria-t-il avec empressement.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille releva la tête des feuilles de Lucy pour le voir passer la porte à toute vitesse et disparaitre dehors, et un élan d'excitation, d'appréhension et d'espoir la fit se redresser en même temps que les autres. Puis elle sortit en trombe à son tour à la suite de l'Exceed, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait voir, même s'il était possible qu'elle se trompe. Elle ignorait si Panther Lily avait vu Gajil, et donc si c'était bien lui, ce qui faisait qu'un millier de questions jaillissaient dans sa tête.

_Si c'était vraiment Gajil, comment allait-il ?_

_Est-ce qu'il avait changé ?_

_Est-ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle à présent ?_

_L'aimait-il toujours après tout ce temps ?_

_Et elle ? Que ressentirait-elle en le voyant, s'il n'était plus le même ?_

Elle attrapa la porte que Lily avait simplement entrebâillée et l'ouvrit à la volée avant de sortir si vite qu'elle manqua de trébucher, pour ensuite se retrouver nez à nez avec celui qu'elle avait espéré voir par-dessus tout.

- Gihihihi. T'as pas changé Crevette, toujours aussi pressée, pouffa Gajil.

Les bras croisés, un grand sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux étaient plus lumineux que jamais. La noirceur, les ténèbres et la folie avaient disparu. Son père était adossé à une maison et regardait ailleurs, énervé, mais pour l'instant, Levy s'en fichait, elle avait les réponses à ses questions.

_Oui Gajil allait bien._

_Non, il n'avait pas changé._

_Evidemment qu'il se souvenait d'elle !_

_Oh oui il l'aimait, cela se lisait dans ses yeux qui ne la quittaient plus._

_Elle ?Elle se mit à pleurer de joie et de soulagement, sentant l'énorme poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis six mois s'alléger soudain._

Avec un grand sourire, elle se jeta dans ses bras, la gorge tellement nouée par l'émotion que son cri de joie y resta coincé. Assis au sol, Lily riait aux éclats, il avait aussi eu la même réaction lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dessus. Gajil passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et l'autre remonta vers sa joue où il écarta une de ses mèches bleues et essuya ses larmes avant de se pencher puis de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion. Levy étouffa un léger sanglot et ses mains agrippèrent son manteau noir et le serrèrent fermement, malgré les tremblements qui les agitaient. Des sifflements narquois dans leur dos les firent s'interrompre et ils tournèrent la tête vers les mages de Fairy Tail qui venaient de sortir et qui se précipitèrent vers eux. Pas folle, la mage aux cheveux bleus s'écarta et Gajil accueillit avec bravoure la vague humaine qui se rua vers lui. Il avait la forte impression d'être le joueur de football américain qui possède le ballon et qui voit tous les autres arriver pour le plaquer au sol. Natsu et Grey lui sautèrent dessus pendant qu'Elfman lui frappait virilement le dos et que le maître se joignait à eux en hurlant des paroles de bienvenue. Peu à peu on ne vit plus le Dragon Slayer qui se retrouva enseveli par les corps de ses amis qui braillaient à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Les passants dans la rue se tournaient vers eux et vers le tapage qu'ils faisaient, mais personne n'y faisait attention. Gagnée par la joie, Levy se mit à rire, accompagnée par les filles qui étaient restées en retrait avec elle, en plus des Exceeds et de Jett et Droy qui hésitaient à faire la même chose que leurs compères. Cependant, à la grande surprise de leur coéquipière, ils se rapprochèrent de Gajil au moment où il repoussait les mages au dessus de lui avec des insultes. Le mage d'acier se releva, s'épousseta avec dignité et ignora les membres de Fairy Tail et leur vacarme. Jett et Droy lui tapotèrent l'épaule presque amicalement avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans l'auberge d'un pas raide comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Levy s'attarda sur eux tandis que Grey invitait les filles à venir s'amuser et que Natsu avait attrapé Metallicana pour le faire danser malgré ses cris de protestations outrés. Puis elle se retourna vers Gajil qui discutait avec son petit chat enfin retrouvé. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui puisqu'il tourna la tête vers elle et la gratifia de son habituel demi-sourire qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Lily tapota la joue du Dragon Slayer et partit rejoindre Sharuru et Happy, laissant une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes mages seuls. Gajil tendit timidement les bras et la mage s'y abandonna encore une fois avec une joie non dissimulée, heureuse et apaisée de le sentir resserrer son étreinte. C'est alors qu'elle vit d'étranges marques blanches sur ses bras et croisa le regard soudain vaguement gêné et contrit du mage d'acier qui déclara ensuite:

- Maintenant on peut clairement dire que mes cicatrices viennent pas que de mon père.

- Ça a du être horrible... ce que tu as vécu.

Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine, désireuse de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur apaisante l'envelopper.

- Horrible c'est pas vraiment le mot. Plutôt déprimant à en mourir j'dirais. J'étais peut-être pas conscient de c'que j'faisais là-bas, mais je sais que je t'ai blessée, et c'est pas quelque chose que je voulais.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Gajil, tu n'étais pas toi-même, et tu as sans doute été assez puni si tu n'as pas oublié ces cinq mois passés là-bas.

- Tu dis toujours que c'est pas de ma faute, mais ça l'est quand même, au moins un petit peu.

- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas je ne t'en veux pas, c'est simple je ne peux pas. Tu m'as manqué tu sais...

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, comme si elle voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Sentir son corps et ses bras puissants autour d'elle faisait vibrer son corps d'une telle façon qu'elle ne voulait plus que cela cesse. Elle était dans sa bulle à présent, et c'était comme si le bruit alentour n'existait pas. La jeune fille releva légèrement la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en prenant appui sur ses larges épaules pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur son menton. Il comprit le message et se pencha vers elle avec son petit rire habituel. Il caressa sensuellement ses lèvres avec les siennes pour faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible et ressentir pleinement toutes les sensations que ce geste leur procurait avant d'accélérer subitement, devenu plus exigeant avec tous le temps qu'il avait perdu. Gajil inclina légèrement la tête et mordit la lèvre de la jeune fille qui lui répondit avec plaisir par un gémissement. Ils ne se séparaient que très brièvement, juste pour respirer d'une façon à chaque fois plus haletante que la précédente. Levy refusait de le lâcher, désire de rattraper les six mois précédents qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer avec lui, et de toute manière le Dragon Slayer refusait aussi de la laisser partir. Pour lui, elle avait agi au-delà de ses espérances, et malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle parvenait encore à aimer une personne telle que lui. Et lui ne pouvait que l'admirer et l'aimer encore plus pour sa gentillesse sans bornes et sa capacité à pardonner si facilement. Il ne la méritait pas et pourtant elle revenait à chaque fois vers lui. Il se jurait de ne jamais la laisser tomber, tout comme elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Lentement et à contrecœur, ils se séparèrent une dernière fois et le mage d'acier enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Avec un superbe sourire, Levy fit de même et passa une de ses mains sous le col de sa veste, caressant son dos du bout des doigts tandis qu'ils lâchaient un soupir commun.

- Ils font beaucoup de bruit, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille fêter ton retour ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus tranquille... Seuls ? Proposa la jeune fille, mi-gênée, mi-excitée par sa déclaration.

Elle sentit Gajil sourire dans son cou et il passa soudainement une main sous ses cuisses avant de la soulever et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je te savais pas aussi perverse Levy, mais tu sais bien que j'peux pas refuser ça, susurra-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais tout le monde était occupé à faire la fête dans la rue, et chacun dans son coin. Parfait, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Son rat de bibliothèque toujours dans les bras, il s'élança et sauta sur les toits en direction de Fairy Hills, où il était sûr de passer une bonne soirée sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le chat gris aux yeux rouges qui les suivait discrètement et innocemment.

_FIN!_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue.

**Note de l'auteur:** Suuuuurpriiiiise ! Qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Un joli épilogue fraîchement écrit. Et sans doute nul parce qu'il est écrit à 2h du mat alors que j'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fanfic T_T C'est regrettable... A vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait de l'écrire ou non, moi j'en sais rien xD En tout cas je vous annonce que Piété Filiale est maintenant officiellement terminée et que je ne ferais pas de second épilogue, ni autre chose 8D Bisous à vous et Joyeux Noël !

* * *

><p>Perché dans l'arbre à coté du dortoir pour filles, transformé en humain, Metallicana attendait. Déjà une heure qu'il attendait d'ailleurs. Bras croisés, assis sur une branche, à regarder le ciel, il lâcha un profond soupir, frustré. Il commençait légèrement à perdre patience et espérait avant tout pouvoir parler rapidement à son fils, qui pour l'instant était affairé ailleurs comme l'attestait les nombreux cris et râles dans la chambre juste en face du Dragon. Une heure que Levy criait de plaisir et que Gajil grognait, et que lui devait écouter ce joli concert bien malgré lui. Il en avait mal à la tête, et aussi envie de vomir lorsqu'il s'imaginait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Non, Metallicana n'était pas pervers, Metallicana regardait, et écoutait surtout, pour faire son devoir de père. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux au ciel au moment où les cris montèrent encore en puissance, priant pour que ça se termine rapidement. Et sa prière fut exaucée puisqu'après un bruyant "Je t'aime Gajil !" qui fit s'allumer les lumières de quelques maison à Magnoria un peu plus loin, le silence retomba avec bonheur. Heureusement que tous les autres mages de Fairy Tail dormaient à la guilde après leur fête, sinon ils seraient sans doute déjà venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Avec un grondement, le Dragon se redressa et sauta sans bruit vers la fenêtre, juste pour voir s'ils avaient vraiment terminé et s'il pouvait à son tour en placer une.<p>

Du coté du Dragon Slayer et de la jeune fille, oui, ils avaient terminé. Essoufflés, collés l'un à l'autre et baignés par la lumière lunaire qui faisait doucement luire leurs deux corps trempés, ils venaient de passer la plus belle soirée de leur vie à se retrouver après six longs mois d'une absence interminable. Lentes et rendues maladroites par le plaisir, les mains de la jeune fille caressèrent la poitrine du mage avant de remonter derrière sa nuque pour l'enlacer avec un petit gémissement, et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, avant de se lover contre lui.

- Merci, soupira-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

Au dessus d'elle, Gajil lui sourit chaleureusement et passa ses mains derrière la taille de la jeune fille pour la plaquer plus ardemment contre lui, puis il l'embrassa passionnément comme il l'avait tant fait juste avant. Leurs bouches partirent alors dans une danse sensuelle qui ne rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il y avait eu avant et qui leur donna presque envie de recommencer la chose.

Cependant quelques coup secs frappés à la fenêtre eurent tôt fait de les ramener à la réalité, et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers la source de bruit, la stupeur et une surprise horrifiée se lit soudain sur leur visages avant qu'ils ne poussent un cri commun. Sauf que ce cri là était bien loin des râles de passion d'avant. A une vitesse incroyable, Levy attrapa la couverture et les deux mages se cachèrent en dessous, choqués et étourdis.

- Ça va je dérange pas trop j'espère ! Râla Metallicana, agrippé fermement à la fenêtre et l'air très mécontent.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous là ? Dégage ! Hurla Gajil, rouge comme une pivoine, tout comme sa petite amie d'ailleurs.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton toi ! Je suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important, mais si tu n'y accorde aucun intérêt je peux très bien partir !

- Nan c'est bon mais vite alors !

Le Dragon Slayer se planqua un peu plus sous les couvertures avec Levy, absurdement gêné. C'était peut-être son père oui, mais personne n'aurait du voir ce qu'ils avaient fait, et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à les épier. La jeune mage n'avait encore rien dit, on voyait qu'elle se retenait mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le Dragon attendit encore un moment avant de répondre, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, ravi de son petit effet, puis finalement il déclara:

- Je pars.

- Comment ça tu pars ? Pour aller où ?

- J'ignore encore moi-même où le vent me portera, mais au moins j'ai un but. J'ai choisi de chercher Ignir et Grandine, de les libérer et de les ramener à Wendy et Natsu pour que ces deux sales mioches horripilants arrêtent de me pourrir la vie. Déjà qu'ils m'ont forcé à rejoindre cette maudite guilde de vermines et de bras cassés, je veux qu'ils me lâchent !

- Attends… attends… tu vas chercher Grandine et Ignir… Pour Natsu et Wendy ? Et t'es entré à Fairy Tail ? Sérieux j'te reconnais plus, souffla lentement Gajil, abasourdi par la nouvelle tout autant que la mage des mots qui en avait pouffé silencieusement sous lui.

- La ferme minable ! Je ne le fais pas pour vous ! Je le fais pour moi et pour ma tranquillité ! Une fois que ce sera terminé je n'aurais plus aucun d'entre vous sur le dos, et c'est tout ce que je souhaite ! Hurla Metallicana, enragé soudain par l'image que son fils avait de lui à présent.

Il était tombé de plus en plus bas et avait été blessé à maintes reprises dans sa fierté de Dragon. Maintenant il en avait marre, marre, marre. Un jour tous ces maudits humains allaient payer, mais d'abord ils devaient le laisser tranquille, et pour cela, il devait composer avec eux, du moins, pendant un certain temps seulement.

- Voila, c'était juste pour ça, grogna-t-il pour terminer.

- Ouais, répondit Gajil, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre les deux humains et le Dragon, puis, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, Metallicana sauta une nouvelle fois sur l'arbre et se prépara à se retransformer. Au moment où il allait le faire, une voix dans son dos le fit se retourner. Le mage d'acier s'était redressé, et accoudé au bord de la fenêtre avec son demi-sourire habituel, il lança soudain:

- Fais bonne route. Et merci pour tout… Papa.

Après tant de temps, tant de temps passé à se détester mutuellement, tant de temps passé à s'affronter, après plus de dix ans oui, le fils avait enfin appelé une nouvelle fois celui qui l'avait élevé "papa". Chose étrange et surprenante, à ce moment là, Metallicana lui rendit son sourire, et alors que la magie illuminait son corps, il déclara à son tour:

- Ne me remercie pas, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait ça pour toi, fils indigne !

Un aigle apparut alors, et s'envola bien vite dans le ciel étoilé, accompagné par les rires du Dragon Slayer et de la mage des mots enfin réunis.


End file.
